Confessionário
by J-Cristina
Summary: "Por algum motivo ridículo, eu comecei a me afeiçoar a ela. Apesar da arrogância, apesar da falta de compaixão, do humor ácido e perigoso, Regina tinha coração e não qualquer coração, mas um bem machucado. Era quase justificável todo o caos que ela proporcionara por anos. Ela estava sofrendo."
1. Capítulo 1

_A vida é uma filha da puta._

_Mas eu sou mais._

É com esse pensamento que levo o cotidiano. Enveredando-me entre as saias dessas mulheres dissimuladas, roubando dinheiro e entornando canecos até que eu esteja caído em qualquer canto sórdido e imundo. Acham que eu me importo? Estão errados. Não dou a mínima.

Chamo-me Robin. Robin de Locksley. Tenho estatura mediana, cabelos lisos e espetados num tom castanho-claro, quase loiro. Sei que sou atraente, mas não me arrumo muito. Não há muitas mulheres por aqui que valham um investimento e as que têm uma aparência relativamente decente já foram traçadas por quase todo o povoado. Eu as dispenso – exceto se estiver bêbado demais. Nesse caso, elas tomam conta de mim.

Essa noite vai ser só mais uma entre as centenas em que passei no bar. Bebendo cerveja barata, vendo esses barbudos nojentos brigando um com o outro até caírem em coma alcoólico. Talvez mais tarde eu vá até a mesa de baralho, mas roubei tanto dinheiro deles na última vez que duvido que me deixem participar.

_Babacas._

Eu estava rindo de um idiota que levara um tapa na cara de uma das vagabundas sorrateiras que ficavam pelo bar quando John encheu meu caneco e me chamou a atenção.

"Você a viu?"

"Vi quem, seu bêbado idiota?"

"Aquela garota que apareceu na porta do bar."

"Eu estou de costas para a porta, como eu iria vê-la?"

"Azar o seu, Locky." Ele gargalhou, batendo a caneca contra a minha. "Ela era a coisinha mais linda que eu já vi."

"Você nem sabe o que é uma mulher, seu porco." Empurrei-o para longe de mim.

"A garota era uma princesa."

A voz de Matthew me surpreendeu. Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se perto de mim. Era um covarde, mas eu sabia que ele era uma boa pessoa.

"Mas uma pena que saiu correndo. Se entrasse, eu a convidaria para beber comigo."

Olhei para trás e me deparei com a porta fechada, mas o pensamento me incinerou. Quem seria essa garota? Qual seria a sua história?


	2. Capítulo 2

**Floresta Encantada – Passado. **

Estávamos atravessando a floresta quando ouvimos aquele barulho novamente. Um grito agudo, vazado – algo horrivelmente perturbador. Eram sons comuns, exceto pelos gritos femininos. Bati com as cordas no meu cavalo e corri na direção dos gritos.

Uma criatura horrenda atacava duas mulheres.

"Abaixem-se!" Gritei, já tirando o arco do ombro e colocando uma flecha sobre ele. Puxei a cerda e acertei a criatura no ombro, que voou para longe imediatamente.

Elas estavam caídas no chão quando me aproximei.

"Senhoras." Cumprimentei, estendendo a mão para que se levantassem. Merda. Aquela era a Rainha má, a temível Regina. Seu punho estava arranhado, e o tecido da manga estava rasgado. "Está machucada."

"É 'Vossa Majestade' e eu estou muito bem, obrigada." Sibilou ela, me encarando por alguns segundos antes de voltar a olhar para o chão.

_Típico comportamento esnobe da realeza._

"Um simples 'obrigada' seria suficiente."

"Não pedimos a sua ajuda."

_Meu Deus tinha como essa mulher ser mais insolente?_

"Eu estou agradecida pela ajuda." Cortou a outra mulher, segurando a minha mão e levantando-se delicadamente. Era bonita, tinha olhos doces e um cabelo comprido, que caíam sobre o casaco branco que ela vestia. Seu rosto me era familiar...

"Robin, Robin de Locksley." Me identifiquei. Apontei para os rapazes que começavam a se aproximar. "E esses são alguns dos meus homens."

"Sou a Branca de Neve."

"Finalmente nos conhecemos pessoalmente." Sorri para ela. "Houve um tempo em que ambos éramos foragidos procurados."

"Se é mesmo a Branca de Neve, o que está fazendo com ela?" Perguntou John. Regina encarou-o aborrecida. Ela era belíssima pessoalmente, era difícil não reparar.

"Ela? Mostre algum respeito." Ela o olhou de cima a baixo com desprezo. "Ou controle o que coloca no prato."

_E lá se ia a admiração. Tão bonita, mas tão... petulante. _

"Terá que perdoar o pequeno John. Mas antes de você lançar essa maldição, passamos maus bocados fugindo dos seus cavaleiros negros."

"Tenho certeza que fizeram por merecer." Rebateu ela. "O que diabos era aquilo que me atacou?"

Olhei para as árvores.

"Não tenho idéia. Nunca vi um bicho daqueles antes."

Aquele som gutural ecoou de algum lugar e Branca virou-se e começou a caminhar.

"Vamos por aqui. Precisamos alertar os outros."

* * *

Eu estava bem atrás da multidão que caminhava para o castelo da Regina. Depois de ter reencontrado Belle e Baelfire, já me sentia em casa novamente. Há muitos anos não me sentia confortável assim. A morte de Marian havia me tirado muito das boas coisas da vida. Ouvi o som agudo daquela criatura. Baelfire gritou e a única coisa que consegui pensar foi em Roland. Ele estava na frente da multidão.

Empurrei algumas pessoas na pressa, e gritei por ele, enquanto tentava correr até onde ele estava.

Mas a coisa mais doce aconteceu. A Rainha transformou a criatura em um ursinho de pelúcia e assim que peguei meu menino nos braços, ela se aproximou de nós com um sorriso genuíno no rosto.

"Agora ele não está mais tão assustador, e você ganhou um novo brinquedo."

"Obrigado." Eu disse a ela, mas sabia que nenhuma palavra seria suficiente para agradecer e para me desculpar por tê-la julgado mal. Ela estava mesmo mudada. Em outra época, seria difícil imaginar a Rainha salvando outra pessoa a não ser ela mesma.

Roland abraçou o urso, e eu sorri para ela novamente.

Abraçado ao meu filho, acompanhei a conversa entre eles. Supostamente, quem estava ocupando o castelo era a Bruxa Má do oeste ou do leste. Eu não fazia ideia de quem essa pessoa poderia ser, mas pelo tom de voz deles era óbvio que ela não era uma de nós. Ouvi Regina e Branca argumentando sobre algo.

"Esse é um trabalho para apenas uma pessoa."

"Regina." Branca parecia genuinamente preocupada com ela. "Ela tem macacos voadores, e sabe-se lá o quê mais."

"Não me importo se pirulitos saltitantes estão defendendo-a. Eu posso derrubar o escudo sozinha, e é isso o que eu farei."

Branca era inteligente o bastante para não confrontá-la.

Observei-a se distanciando, mas um pensamento me deixava impaciente. Ela tinha acabado de salvar a vida do meu filho. Como eu poderia deixa-la entrar no castelo sozinha? Ou na floresta? Não era justo, nem correto. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa para ajuda-la.

* * *

Já havia escurecido.

Para uma mulher, Regina era bastante forte. Já tinha caminhado o suficiente para deixar um homem saudável cansado. Eu a observei enquanto levantava uma pedra imensa com a ajuda de seus poderes. Quando ela arremessou a pedra para longe, nossos olhares se cruzaram.

"Ah não." Resmungou ela.

Caminhei até ela com a tocha acesa em minha mão esquerda.

"Não o que?"

"Você não vai."

"Acompanhar você? Acredito que vou." Passei por ela e continuei andando. "Eu posso ajudar."

"Eu não pedi por ajuda."

"Isso não quer dizer que não vai precisar." Me aproximei dela. O fogo da tocha iluminou-nos e eu pude ver aquele rosto. Belíssimo, porém mortal. Ela me encarava com os olhos cheios de raiva. "Aquele macaco voador não estava atrás do meu filho. Ele estava indo atrás de você."

"O que te fez pensar isso?"

"Essa floresta é a minha casa. Já vi muitos caçadores e como eles perseguem suas caças. E estou dizendo: aquela besta alada estava atrás de você. Roland apenas ficou no caminho dele."

"Ou seja?"

"É a segunda vez que é atacada. A Bruxa Má quer você morta."

Ela me olhou de soslaio, a indiferença esvaindo de cada célula do seu corpo.

"E daí? Acha que você pode impedi-la de me machucar?"

"Talvez sim, talvez não. Mas irei tentar. Apesar de ambos não gostarmos, eu estou em dívida com você." Respondi, e tornei a chutar a terra com a ponta da minha bota.

"Por quê?"

"Mesmo que aquela besta alada não quisesse meu filho, poderia tê-lo machucado. Você salvou a vida dele."

Ela me olhou de uma maneira quase meiga. Ela me olhou de cima à baixo e sorriu para mim e eu quase gostei dela. Quase.

"Quem diria que o ladrão tem honra?"

"Quem diria que a Rainha Má tem uma queda por crianças?" Rebati.

Ela respirou fundo após quebrar o nosso contato visual.

"Não fique no meu caminho."

Balancei a cabeça, assentindo.

"Eu nem sonharia com isso."

Ela deu alguns passos à minha frente, e eu a segui.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Floresta Encantada – Passado**

Eu segurava a tocha à nossa frente, enquanto deixava minha mão na base da coluna dela. Caminhávamos por uma caverna escura, e meu medo era deixar que algo acontecesse à Rainha. Eu teria sérios problemas em me explicar depois.

"Para onde estamos indo?" Questionei. Não que eu realmente me importasse, mas o silêncio era perturbador.

"Há um fogo no pátio do castelo que aumenta o poder da Bruxa Má. Enquanto ele estiver queimando, mantém o escudo ativado."

"Precisamos simplesmente apaga-lo." Conclui.

"Eu preciso simplesmente apaga-lo." Respondeu ela, com a voz intensa e sexy enfatizando o 'eu' enquanto olhava nos meus olhos. "Você precisa ficar fora do meu caminho."

Antes que eu pudesse continuar caminhando, ela colocou o braço na altura do meu abdômen, impedindo-me de andar. Notei que ela havia parado também. Havia uma serie de placas no chão, formando uma espécie de território quadriculado.

"Pise entre as placas." Orientou ela.

"Bela surpresa." Resmunguei.

_Tudo que eu queria agora era passar por um campo minado._

"Foi feito para manter pessoas como você longe."

"Pessoas como eu?" _Ela estava tentando me ofender?_

"Ladrões."

"Ah sim claro. Mas não somos todos maus, sabia?"

"Não quando insistem em dizer que roubam dos ricos para dar aos pobres. Eu já fiz muitas coisas ruins na minha vida, mas pelo menos eu as admito."

_Essa mulher começara a me irritar profundamente. Por que mesmo vim ajuda-la?_

"Eu também já cometi meus erros." Respondi, encarando-a de maneira irritadiça. "Espero que não tenha me deixado acompanha-la apenas para cair em uma dessas armadilhas."

Ela me escutava atentamente.

"Roland já perdeu a mãe. Eu odiaria se ele perdesse o pai também."

"Então deveria ter ficado com os outros." Sussurrou ela, e um sorriso assustadoramente diabólico nasceu em seus lábios.

Comecei a questionar se tinha sido uma boa ideia ir até ali. Não poderia voltar sem ela, e provavelmente morreria – ela conhecia aquele caminho bem melhor do que ele. Ele agira pelo seu código de conduta, e se havia algo de que não se arrependia, era do código. Qualquer que fosse a motivação por trás daquele belíssimo rosto, ele teria que aceitar e não iria fugir. Ela era a Rainha, mas não era Deus.

"Então..." Ela continuou caminhando, e eu me mantive no seu encalço. "A mãe do Roland... O que houve com ela?"

"Depois que nosso filho nasceu, eu..." A lembrança me causava formigamentos ruins. "A coloquei em perigo durante um trabalho. Foi minha culpa." Respirei fundo, mas não tive culhões para encará-la novamente. "Como eu disse, eu também tenho meus erros."

Regina parou novamente, me fazendo quase trombar com ela.

"Não é possível." Argumentou ela.

À nossa frente, havia uma entrada.

"O que?"

"Aquela porta está aberta!"

"Você não deixou aberta?"

"Eu a selei com magia de sangue." Disse ela, balançando a cabeça negativamente de um lado para o outro. "Eu sou a única que poderia abri-la."

"Claramente não é." Respondi, afastando-me gradativamente para explorar o local. "Parece que a Bruxa Má é uma adversária formidável."

Passamos pela entrada, e entramos em uma sala enorme. Regina estava na minha frente, e ela caminhou sem olhar para mim, aproximando-se de um túmulo centralizado naquele ambiente.

"O que era esse lugar, exatamente?"

"Uma cripta, não é obvio?"

_Eu já sabia que era uma cripta, majestade._

"Sim, eu entendi essa parte. Mas para quem foi feita? Deve ter sido alguém muito importante, afinal, você a selou com magia de sangue."

"Era da minha mãe." Respondeu ela, me fazendo morder a língua em arrependimento.

Ela estava debruçada sobre o túmulo e eu podia sentir sua dor de longe. Quem diria que a Rainha Má era humana e pasmem, tinha sentimentos.

"Como você, eu perdi muitas pessoas que amava. Mais do que eu gosto de admitir."

"Incluindo uma criança?"

_Eu precisava saber. Estava me corroendo._

Ela me olhou por cima do ombro, claramente ofendida.

"O que você sabe sobre isso?"

"Eu vi o jeito que tirou Roland do caminho da fera. Você tem o toque de uma mãe."

Ela deu a volta no túmulo, ficando de frente para mim.

"Eu tenho."

"Ele não está aqui conosco. O que aconteceu?"

"Ele não está morto, se é o que você está pensando."

"Ele só está..." Ela deslizou a palma da mão pelo mármore do túmulo. Seu semblante era dolorosamente triste. "Ele está perdido para mim. Para sempre."

Eu não queria que ela morresse. Por algum motivo ridículo, eu comecei a me afeiçoar a ela. Apesar da arrogância, apesar da falta de compaixão, do humor ácido e perigoso, Regina tinha coração – e não qualquer coração, mas um bem machucado. Era quase justificável todo o caos que ela proporcionara por anos. Ela estava sofrendo.

"Se essa Bruxa Má é capaz de quebrar um feitiço de sangue" Comecei incerto, com medo de que Regina lançasse uma bola de fogo na minha cara. "Não seria de bom tom reconsiderar o plano?"

"Eu não ligo para o quão poderosa essa megera ridícula seja." A voz de Regina carregava uma raiva quase palpável. "Eu preciso continuar com esse plano."

Ela continuou a caminhar para dentro do castelo. A cada segundo, esse plano era ainda mais perigoso. Mas que opção eu tinha?

* * *

Regina abriu duas longas e elegantes portas. Ela estava claramente familiarizada com aquele lugar.

"Seja útil. Fique de guarda."

Revirei os olhos. Eu poderia argumentar contra essa ofensa, mas era perda de tempo. Fechei a porta enquanto Regina fuçava em alguma caixa. Eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que ela estava planejando.

Mas algo ali me era familiar, e uma sensação horrível de desconfiança se alojou em meu peito.

"O que é isso?" Indaguei.

"Nada que seja da sua conta." Sibilou ela.

A Rainha Má estava de volta. Ou então nunca havia nos deixado. De um jeito ou de outro, eu conhecia muitas mortes e muitas histórias sobre a crueldade, tirania e maldade que a moldava. Não ia deixa-la colocar tudo a perder. Não mesmo. Estiquei a mão e peguei uma flecha, posicionando-a no meu arco e colocando-a sobre a minha mira.

"Não vou perguntar de novo. O que é isso?"

"Como se atreve a me ameaçar dentro do meu próprio castelo?" Exigiu ela, sua voz incorporando um tom nobre e vingativo.

Ela ergueu a mão e apertou o ar. Minha traqueia seguiu seu movimento, de maneira que o ar tornou-se rarefeito. Eu mal conseguia respirar. Senti minha cabeça doendo, e meu peito começou a arder.

"Mesmo que me enforque até a morte." Consegui falar com dificuldade. Havia pouco espaço para o ar passar. "Essa flecha ainda vai sair do meu arco, e eu nunca errei nenhum alvo. Agora me responda que tipo de poção é essa que está fazendo."

Imaginei que aquele seria meu fim, e eu poderia ter morrido de jeitos bem piores. Entretanto, Regina soltou-me de sua magia.

"É uma maldição do sono."

Ela voltou a mexer na bancada, ignorando-me.

"Do mesmo tipo que você usou na Branca de Neve?"

"Aquele feitiço foi feito pela Malévola. Eu finalmente aprendi a fazê-lo sozinha."

"Um feitiço? Foi por isso que voltou ao castelo?"

"Ingredientes como esse são difíceis de encontrar. Especialmente se você tem a Branca de Neve respirando no seu pescoço a cada segundo do dia."

"Esse é o seu plano? Usar isso na Bruxa Má?"

Ela sequer me olhava.

"Na Bruxa Má?" Um riso seco escapou de seus lábios. "Eu não me importo com ela."

Observei quando ela deslizou a mão pelo frasco e o líquido tomou uma cor lilás.

"Então planeja usar essa poção em quem?"

"Não se preocupe." O olhar dela era congelante na minha direção. "Em ninguém que você sentirá falta. Em ninguém que qualquer pessoa sentiria falta."

Assim que a vi colocando o ultimo toque e vi a maneira entristecida que ela se olhava no espelho, eu entendi do que se tratava. Eu era um imbecil. Como não notara aquilo antes?

"Isso é sobre o seu filho, não é?"

Eu não podia assistir aquilo.

"Não posso permitir que faça isso."

"O bom é que você não pode me impedir." Respondeu ela, e com um movimento das mãos, lançou algum tipo de magia que me impedia de tirar os pés do lugar. Eu estava preso, e ia assistir enquanto ela lançava uma terrível maldição em si mesma.

"Eu sei como você se sente, Regina."

_Eu não podia assisti-la fazendo aquilo. Eu precisava fazer qualquer coisa._

"Eu duvido muito disso."

"Quando eu perdi minha esposa, achei que não tinha mais razões para seguir em frente. Mas eu encontrei uma. Meu filho."

"É nisso em que eu e você somos diferentes." Respondeu ela, com a voz calma e serena. "Eu já perdi o Henry. Eu já perdi a única coisa com a qual me importo."

_Não! Eu não posso permitir que ela faça isso!_

"Mas você pode encontrar outra razão, Regina. Todos nós temos uma segunda chance. Só precisa abrir seus olhos para ver."

"Uma pena que meus olhos estarão fechados."

Eu me sentia o mais impotente de todos os homens. Não era capaz de impedir uma bela mulher de dormir na morte para fugir de sua dor. Eu era um fracasso.

"Então é isso?" Mudei de tática. "Vai simplesmente desistir?"

"Esse não é o fim. É um intervalo. Essa maldição pode ser quebrada." Ela sorriu, e eu admirei aquele sorriso puro. "Pelo verdadeiro amor da minha vida." O sorriso aumentou em seus lábios. "A única razão pela qual eu desejaria acordar." Os olhos dela estavam marejados e eu quis desesperadamente abraça-la e aninhar seu corpo pequeno contra os meus braços. "Meu filho, Henry."

_Faça alguma coisa. A mulher vai cair em sono mórbido. _

"Regina, isso é um erro. Me escute."

"Não se preocupe, manterei minha palavra. Vou quebrar o feitiço de proteção e Branca de Neve e o Príncipe Encantado poderão ser líderes vitoriosos e saltitantes."

_Faça alguma coisa! Faça. Alguma. Coisa. _

"E depois disso... depois eu irei dormir."

Regina afastou-se de mim, e desapareceu por uma das portas. Preso ao chão por sua magia, eu não sabia o que fazer e não saberia o que dizer quando me encontrassem ali. A belíssima Rainha Regina estaria deitada no sono profundo da maldição porque o lendário Robin Hood não fora capaz de impedir.

_Ela me transformara em uma piada._


	4. Capítulo 4

Quando Regina retornou para dentro do quarto, meu coração desacelerou. Ela não estava morta. Por pior que fosse meu destino, eu ainda não era um fracasso completo. Ela caminhava apressadamente.

"O que houve? Desistiu daquela ideia maluca?" Repliquei aliviado quando ela estendeu a mão e desfez sua magia, permitindo que eu me movesse.

Ela debruçou-se novamente sobre a penteadeira e começou a recolher seus frascos.

"Você estava certo." _Uau, qual é o gosto dessas palavras em sua boca majestade_? "A maldição do sono não era a resposta. Como você disse, eu precisava apenas de um motivo para viver."

"E você encontrou um?" Sorri com a afirmação. Por pior que fosse, Regina merecia uma chance de ser feliz. Ela tinha um coração pulsante por baixo de toda aquela maldade e roupas apertadas.

"A única coisa que não tenho há muito tempo."

Minhas sobrancelhas formaram um arco e possivelmente a confusão ficou bem nítida nas minhas expressões faciais, pois ela se virou para mim com um sorriso aterrorizante e envolvente antes de concluir seu raciocínio.

"Alguém para destruir."

Lá estávamos nós – de volta à estaca zero. Regina era um enigma para mim. Seu coração era doce, sua mente era amarga. Sua alma era bondosa, seus instintos eram maléficos. Seu cérebro era cruel, suas motivações eram nobres. Se você se afeiçoar, cairá sobre os joelhos da Rainha Má. Se começar a odiá-la, sentirá o coração derreter-se por Regina.

Ela levantou os olhos para mim, e eu percebi que suas intenções não eram louváveis. Ela acenou com a mão e eu senti meus pés presos contra o chão novamente. Forcei-os, já sabendo que eu não conseguiria me mover.

"Regina."

_Ela vai me matar. _

"Acho que antes de me concentrar nesse plano eu preciso me livrar do que está me desconcentrando."

Ela veio caminhando até onde eu estava com elegância, o quadril fazendo curvas suntuosas no ar, um sorriso diabólico nos lábios. Seus olhos brilhavam como labaredas de um fogo ardente. Eu nem me dei ao trabalhar de pegar o arco. Se ela quisesse, ela iria me matar antes que eu conseguisse colocar a flecha no arco. Eu estava perdido.

Regina parou na minha frente, sorrindo para mim. Eu temia o próximo movimento dela. Mas ela me olhava curiosamente, como que analisando cada centímetro do meu rosto. Lentamente, seus olhos deslizaram pelo meu corpo todo. Ela não tinha pressa. Parecia estar feliz em me deixar completamente constrangido com aquela inspeção.

"Regina, não deixe meu filho órfão."

Ela lambeu o lábio superior enquanto fixava os olhos nos meus lábios. Era quase como se ela... _Acorde, ladrão. Ela é a Rainha Má._

"Não vou matar você, ladrão."

"O que você quer de mim?"

"Isso." Respondeu ela, seca, antes de enfiar a mão no meu peito e puxar meu coração para fora num movimento bruto.

Em suas mãos, meu coração cintilava. Pulsava forte e ela o observou com atenção.

"Coração puro o seu, ladrão."

Era completamente surreal observar meu coração fora do meu peito. Já havia escutado muitas histórias. Mas aquilo era diferente. É diferente quando é o seu, quando é você que está vivenciando o seu órgão vital pulsando nas mãos de alguém com quase nenhum senso de compaixão.

Para falar a verdade, era desesperador.

Regina apertou-o e mesmo não usando muita força, eu fechei os olhos. Aquilo doía.

"Regina!" Gemi, e temi que ela fosse levar aquilo adiante. _Realmente, eu ia morrer._

Ela se aproximou ainda mais de mim e segurou meu coração na mão esquerda, levando-o à altura dos lábios. Ele estava entre nós, embora nós estivéssemos estranhamente próximos um ao outro. Por um momento de loucura, achei que ela fosse arrancar um pedaço dele com os dentes e apesar de eu considerar que isso significaria minha morte, soou estranhamente sensual.

_Pare de flertar. Ela vai esmagar seu coração, imbecil. _

"Beije-me. Com mais desejo do que seu corpo é capaz de suportar." Sussurrou ela contra o coração pulsante em sua mão.

Num movimento certeiro, segurei o braço dela com força. Ela fincou os olhos no meu, a boca semiaberta – mas não se moveu. Parecia estar interessada no que eu faria a seguir. Com um movimento duro, eu a forcei a colocá-lo no meu peito novamente. Regina ergueu os olhos para mim, zombeteiros.

"Eu vou arrancá-lo daí novamente, não se iluda."

Seus olhos se fixaram nos meus lábios e o sorriso foi aos poucos sumindo de seus lábios. Eu não deixei de encará-la em nenhum momento._ Se é assim que quer jogar, jogaremos assim Rainha. _Eu estava perto demais, e sentia a respiração dela deslizando sobre o meu rosto. Não precisei sequer me mover para sussurrar contra os lábios dela.

"Você não precisa arrancar o meu coração se quer que eu lhe beije. Eu farei isso por livre e espontânea vontade, majestade."

Enfiei meus dedos naqueles cabelos. Eram macios e sedosos, e faziam cócegas. Meus dedos se apossaram de sua nuca e eu a forcei contra mim, minha boca encaixando-se na dela. Seus lábios eram deliciosos, macios e eu senti a textura carnuda deles se esfregando ambiciosamente contra os meus ásperos lábios. Sua língua era quente na minha boca, deslizando pela minha – era tão quente quanto vicioso. O gosto dela era torturantemente vicioso, e quando ela virou a cabeça para o outro lado e me deu ainda mais abertura, senti que ia morrer ali. Meus pés ainda estavam presos ao chão, mas desci a outra mão pelo corpo dela, e meus dedos deslizaram pela costura libidinosa daquele vestido.

Regina gemeu contra a minha boca, e eu senti meu corpo todo estremecendo em resposta. Deixei que minha outra mão deslizasse para a sua nuca de modo que segurava sua nuca com as duas mãos agora, sua boca quente, úmida e safada contra a minha, aqueles lábios aveludados encaixados nos meus de uma maneira tão lasciva e indecorosa como só uma rainha e um ladrão poderiam fazer. Era a junção do nobre e do pobre, da realeza e do proletariado, do educado e do grotesco e eu me sentia incapaz de parar de beijá-la. Regina era deliciosa demais.

Senti quando ela desfez a magia em meus pés e eu mais do que rapidamente a empurrei contra a parede, nossos lábios ainda se lambendo com voracidade. Regina gemeu novamente e eu apertei a cintura dela enquanto minha boca deslizava para o seu pescoço, onde deixei minha língua deslizar, lambendo-a, os lábios chupando cada gota de suor, minha boca umedecendo cada pedaço de carne ali enquanto sentia os dedos dela nos meus cabelos, me puxando contra ela. Eu não sabia dizer como é que aquilo estava acontecendo, mas eu não queria que parasse. Nunca.

Apertei as duas mãos contra a cintura dela e minha boca deslizou sobre aquele decote generoso que ela usava. Minha boca áspera roçava contra a pele acetinada e eu sentia o arrepio correndo pela sua pele. Deslizei a língua pelo vale entre seus seios e chupei a pele com a boca molhada.

"Não!" Resmungou ela, e espalmou as duas mãos contra o meu peito, afastando-me. Seus olhos estavam gélidos novamente. "Isso foi suficiente, ladrão."

"Regina..." Sussurrei. _Porra, eu estou totalmente duro_. E ela estava simplesmente me dispensando. A Rainha Má voltara.

"Eu já obtive o que pedi." Respondeu ela, sem olhar para mim. Fiquei apenas li parado, observando-a pegar seus frascos e passar por mim como se nada tivesse acabado de acontecer. "Precisamos ir nos encontrar com a Branca de Neve."

Continuei parado, talvez indignado. Com ela por ter me usado, ou comigo por ter criado expectativas demais? Era difícil saber.

Regina parou próximo à porta, e seu semblante estava totalmente fechado novamente. A perfeita máscara do mal. Ela manteve seu porte elegante e apenas inclinou o corpo na minha direção.

"Não ouse contar o que aconteceu aqui a ninguém, ladrão."

"Eu tenho honra, _majestade_."

"É melhor mesmo, ou arrancarei seu coração novamente e farei um par de brincos com ele."

Eu semicerrei os olhos e encarei suas costas enquanto a seguia para fora do quarto. Estava começando a ficar acostumado com isso.


	5. Capítulo 5

Eu estava sentado sobre a pequena mureta que circulava a fonte, quando Branca de Neve se aproximou de mim. Ela tinha um olhar doce e puro, que não parecia com o de Regina. Não que Regina não fosse uma boa pessoa. Ela era. Mas seus olhos eram como de uma fera trancafiada. Eram intensos e suntuosos.

"O que aconteceu aqui antes de entrarmos?"

"Nada." Menti descaradamente porque a verdade tinha a face da mentira. Eu e a Rainha nos beijamos? Quem compraria tamanha estupidez?

"Eu não lhe conheço muito bem, senhor Hood. Mas conheço Regina. Algo aconteceu para ela estar tão inquieta."

"Nada que tenha a ver comigo. Eu sequer cheguei a ver a bruxa. Regina me manteve preso aqui no quarto."

Branca assentiu, concordando em silêncio. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado, e juntos permanecemos em silêncio. Gostava dela. Realmente, era revigorante estar próximo de tamanha realeza. O diferencial que Branca de Neve possuía era sua maneira de demonstrar nobreza, não através de luxuosas vestes ou jóias de ouro, mas através de sua alma, tão enriquecida quanto.

"Ela tem sofrido muito por causa do filho."

"Henry."

Os olhos dela me fitaram surpresos. "Como você sabe disso?"

"Ela me contou."

"Regina lhe contou sobre o filho?" A incredulidade em sua voz era palpável e me perguntei se não havia falado demais. Provavelmente Regina não era uma pessoa muito aberta e tinha aberto uma exceção no meu caso. A minha dúvida era: por quê eu?

"Talvez ela precisasse falar e eu estivesse por perto."

"Ou talvez ela goste muito de você." Respondeu a morena, novamente me olhando de cima à baixo, numa análise minuciosa.

"Branca, Robin! Estão lhe chamando para uma reunião no grande salão. A Rainha os aguarda."

Sorri para ela, e ambos nos levantamos para seguir o jovem mensageiro castelo adentro.

* * *

"Invadir o castelo do Rumpel? Essa é a ideia? Meu nome é Zangado, não Burro."

"Belle, você foi prisioneira lá e escapou."

A voz dela me deixava contrariado.

"Eu fugi sim. Mas invadir? Não faço ideia."

"Eu já invadi o castelo dele uma vez. Sei como fazer." Minha fala impressionou o grupo, de modo que todos fixaram a atenção em mim.

"Quem é tolo o suficiente para invadir o castelo do Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Um homem em dificuldades." Confessei.

"Porque estamos ouvindo esse homem? Ele é um ladrão. É claro que não devemos confiar nele. O que ele está fazendo aqui ainda?"

Regina estava me desafiando de uma maneira que eu só via duas saídas: ou a beijava na frente de todos ou devolvia na mesma moeda.

"O que eu estou fazendo aqui é mantendo o seu traseiro a salvo."

Branca me olhou, surpresa e Regina cravou furiosos olhos nos meus. Ela me odiava. Queria com certeza arrancar meu coração e fazer um colar com ele. Por via das dúvidas, ignorei o perigo e continuei. "O castelo está repleto de armadilhas mortais mas não é impenetrável."

"Não são mais mortais do que a minha mágica." Rebateu ela, não satisfeita por ser ignorada.

"São, se você não souber de onde vem."

"Talvez eu prefira correr o risco."

"Você sim, mas nós não." Interrompeu Branca. "Ele vem conosco."

Um sorriso de vitória cruzou meus lábios, imponente. Eu a encarei de volta, e podia jurar que por um segundo, tive até medo da maneira como Regina me olhava. Parecia uma mistura desigual de asco, raiva e um ódio mortífero.

_Sinto muito, majestade. Mas terá que me engolir._

* * *

A visita ao castelo não havia sido realmente grande coisa. O traste do Rumpelstiltskin estava sobre algum feitiço ou confusão mental. Nada do que ele dizia parecia fazer sentido. Trancafiado em uma jaula e trabalhando sem parar naquela roca de fiar ouro, quase me deu pena. Quase. Mas ele era o Senhor das Trevas e isso não havia mudado.

No caminho de volta, estávamos em silêncio pensando no que havia acontecido. As peças levavam à Bruxa Boa do Sul, quem quer que fosse essa. Muitas coisas das quais eles falavam eu não entendia. Procurei por ela e a notei logo atrás, entre os últimos da multidão. Deixei que as pessoas passassem por mim, e em alguns minutos estava caminhando ao lado dela.

Regina me encarou por alguns segundos, a máscara incorruptível da nobreza imperial novamente em sua face.

"O que você quer, ladrão?"

"Eu disse que queria alguma coisa, vossa majestade?"

"Onde está Roland?"

"Seguro, no castelo."

"Pensei que não confiasse na minha magia."

Ela olhava para a frente, então quando olhei para ela, pude admirar seu belíssimo rosto. "Eu confio na magia, mas em você..."

"Está dizendo que não sou confiável?" Perguntou ela, rindo. Os lábios formavam uma curva uniforme quando ela sorria, num sorriso contagiante e expressivo. Ela era linda demais e eu estava me excedendo na admiração.

"Deve me perdoar, milady mas a sua fama lhe precede."

"Eu lhe entendo. Ladrão."

Sorri para mim mesmo, tentando absorver as provocações. Ela era tentadora. "Obrigada. Rainha Má." Ela trocou um olhar rápido comigo e voltou sua atenção para a frente. "Como se sente sabendo que está numa guerra contra a própria irmã? Não é estranho?"

"Não é exatamente estranho. Eu não a conhecia e ainda não conheço. O fato de ela me querer morta não nos aproxima como parentes."

"Branca me disse que você está sofrendo por causa do Henry."

Ela arregalou os olhos e sua boca semi abriu por alguns segundos. Em seguida ela limpou a garganta e sorriu polidamente. "Branca de Neve fala demais. Sempre falou. Mas esse assunto não é do seu interesse, ladrão. Esqueça isso."

"Eu não sei qual o seu problema, Regina." Parecia que eu tinha chamado a atenção dela. "Não há nada de mais em sentir a falta de um filho. Seja você rainha ou uma ladra, ou uma princesa, ou uma camponesa. Sentimentos são iguais para todos. As dores são iguais para todos. Ninguém está lhe julgando por isso. Isso só te torna humana."

Talvez eu tivesse sido duro demais. Com medo de ter atravessado algum limite e talvez para me preservar vivo, me distanciei dela e voltei para a frente da multidão. Ela seguiu meus movimentos com os olhos e por algum tempo, mesmo estando de costas para ela, podia sentir seus olhos em mim.

* * *

Era cedo na manhã e eu estava voltando da ronda matinal ao redor do castelo. Os perigos provenientes da Bruxa Má do Oeste eram reais e assustadores, qualquer cuidado era definitivamente pouco. Eu estava passando pelo saguão à caminho das barracas quando ouvi a gargalhada do meu filho.

Roland é uma razão enorme para se viver. Meu menino é tão vivaz, tão engraçado, e tão pequeno. Suas ações de cavalheirismo e cuidado com o próximo, mesmo numa idade tão jovem, me enchem de orgulho. Se Marian estivesse viva, também estaria muito orgulhosa dele.

Puxei a cortina da barraca, mas não me deparei com a cena que esperava. Meu filho estava deitado sobre o colo dela, e ela lhe fazia cócegas, sorrindo para ele de maneira igualmente genuína. Eles estavam felizes juntos. Eu sequer me lembrava da última vez que o vi rindo dessa maneira. Roland parecia realmente íntimo dela, a vontade com sua presença e Regina tinha tanto carinho no olhar quando olhava para ele que eu não ousaria chamá-la de Rainha Má novamente.

"Papa!" Roland me denunciou, rolando do colo dela e correndo na minha direção. Ela levantou o olhar e sorriu.

"Não queria atrapalhar."

"Não atrapalhou." Respondeu ela. Achei que quando me notasse, ela levantaria e iria embora imediatamente. Mas ela continuou ali, e eu por algum motivo não queria que ela fosse embora. Regina estava me viciando com a sua presença.

"Parece que Roland gostou de você."

Roland sorriu e sentou no chão, entretendo-se com uma folha e um giz colorido.

"Ele é um menino muito especial. Parabéns." Eu podia sentir a delicadeza e carinho em cada sílaba. Tive vontade de beijar aqueles lábios novamente.

"Está pensando no Henry?"

"Eu estou sempre pensando no Henry."

Queria abraça-la mas isso seria abusar da sorte. Já era sorte demais eu estar ali, ao lado dela, em sua barraca. Regina era uma mulher complexa mas quanto mais eu a conhecia, mais interessado eu ficava. Mais tempo eu queria passar com ela. Eu estava cometendo um erro, e sabia disso. Mas desistir dela parecia abominável.

"Não se preocupe, eu sei guardar segredo. Melhor do que a Branca de Neve."

Ela riu e eu tentei memorizar aquele som maravilhoso. Ela poderia passar o dia todo rindo, eu ia adorar. No entanto, ela se levantou e eu, por impulso, me levantei também.

"Obrigada pela oferta." Ela deu mais um passo para perto, e deslizou sua mão sobre o meu rosto. Fechei os olhos por um momento, aproveitando aquela sensação quente. Ainda com os olhos fechados, senti o hálito dela próximo à minha orelha. "Mas sinto que com você não preciso ter segredos."

Senti os lábios quentes na minha bochecha, plantando um beijo delicado e carinhoso. O cheiro dela invadia meu olfato e me deixava elétrico.

Quando tornei a abrir meus olhos, ela estava beijando o topo da cabeça do meu filho, acariciando seu cabelo liso.

No minuto seguinte, ela havia ido embora.


	6. Capítulo 6

Nos foi proposta uma excursão até a floresta negra, onde supostamente estaria Glinda, uma bruxa boa que nos ajudaria a vencer Zelena. Eu não estava completamente convencido, de modo que deixei Roland no castelo. Regina me explicara que o castelo estava protegido por um feitiço poderoso e que nem mesmo Zelena poderia ultrapassá-lo e isso me deixou menos preocupado.

Regina estava à frente de nós, ao lado de David e Branca. Ela estava tão bela como de costume, mas os cabelos estavam soltos e isso era novidade para mim. Ela conseguia ficar ainda mais bonita.

Minha curiosidade a respeito das pessoas a quem eu acompanhava era tremenda. Até onde eu me lembrava, Regina desejava a morte de Branca de Neve. Todos no reino sabiam disso. E agora, veja bem, Branca de Neve parecia ser a melhor amiga ou única amiga da Rainha. Era enlouquecedor. Eu almejava conhecer o passado da mulher que agora ocupava não somente meu cotidiano, como também o cotidiano dos meus sonhos.

Paramos a beira de um rio para descansarmos. Revisei meus equipamentos e decidi dar uma volta para conhecer o território. Estava caminhando por entre as árvores quando ouvi vozes familiares. Eu quis continuar caminhando e ignorar as vozes. Mas era esse efeito que ela tinha em mim. Regina era um ímã e por mais que eu quisesse me afastar, era sugado para perto. Cada vez mais perto.

"O que você achou do nosso novo companheiro?"

"Robin?"

"Não. Rei Leopoldo. Claro que é o Robin."

Identifiquei rapidamente a voz de Regina e de Branca. Me mantive por trás de uma árvore, sob a sombra do tronco.

"Ele é bonito, não?"

Branca de Neve me acha bonito. Não sei se fico feliz ou acanhado.

"Ele tem cheiro de floresta."

"Mas você gosta dele."

"Cuide da sua vida, Branca de Neve." Tive vontade de rir. "Ele é apenas um homem. Não meu príncipe encantado."

"Apenas um homem cuja barraca você visitou essa manhã."

"Você está me seguindo, sua insolente?"

"O que está acontecendo entre vocês, Regina? E não me diga que não é nada, porque você contou a ele sobre Henry e você nunca fala disso para ninguém."

Houve um silêncio aterrorizante depois disso. Me esforcei para não me debruçar e olhar para a expressão facial dela.

"Branca..." O sussurro dela arrepiou minha espinha.

"Meu Deus! Eu sabia! Você gosta do Robin! Eu sabia! Vocês vão fazer um par tão bonito!"

"Acorda, Branca de Neve. Está achando que eu sou alguma princesa destinada a encontrar sua cara metade após algum acontecimento dramático e depois ter dúzias de filhos? Eu sou a Rainha. Ele é Robin Hood, o príncipe dos ladrões. Nós não temos nada em comum. Isso não pode e nem deve acontecer. Pertencemos a mundos diferentes."

"Regina, isso é besteira..."

"Chega. Esse assunto está encerrado. Vá descansar, esse bebê precisa de cuidado."

Contrariado, me afastei sem fazer nenhum som. Regina me rejeitara. No fundo, eu entendia o que ela sentia. Era o mesmo que eu, na maioria das vezes. Mas ouvir essas palavras saindo da boca dela era pior. Doía infinitamente mais. Eu sabia que ia me machucar, claro que sabia. Mas não imaginei que seria tão rápido.

* * *

Anoiteceu, e Roland estava com Regina. Não queria vê-la, não depois de ouvir aquela conversa. Meu plano era me distanciar até que não sentisse mais nada. No entanto, era a única mulher com a qual Roland sentia-se à vontade e eu não queria tirar lhe essa oportunidade.

Subi até o pátio e a avistei, sentada ao redor da fonte com meu filho ao seu lado, e ele contava algo empolgadíssimo, a mão aberta no ar. Me aproximei com um semblante sério.

"Hora de ir para a barraca, Roland."

"Ah, Papa! Mais um pouquinho?"

"A Rainha precisa de descanso, meu filho. Venha."

Regina me encarava, confusa. "Robin, se quiser eu o levo até sua barraca depois."

"Não quero incomoda-la, Rainha."

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e me lembrei que ela não tinha ideia de que eu havia escutado sua conversa. Para ela, eu estava agindo completamente diferente de uma hora para a outra. Como um idiota. Um completo idiota. Bom, era isso que eu era de qualquer modo, não? Um idiota que não era bom o suficiente para ela. Roland veio até mim hesitante. Eu o peguei no colo e ela caminhou até nós, beijando a testa dele com cuidado. Ela me encarou com aqueles brilhantes olhos de cor marrom.

"Boa noite, Robin."

"Boa noite, majestade." Respondi seco e dei meia volta, afastando-me dela.

* * *

Se eu me sinto culpado? Sim. Me distanciar dela tinha se tornado o meu fardo pessoal. Eu podia sentir os olhos dela sobre mim o tempo todo, porém eu sou orgulhoso demais para retribuir. Desvio o olhar, volto a atenção para os meus instrumentos, converso com outras pessoas. Farei o que for preciso para mantê-la longe de mim.

"Belas flechas. São pontas banhadas no ouro?"

Levantei os olhos e avistei David. O príncipe tinha uma aparência nobre e apresentável. A face da realeza. Ouvira muitas histórias sobre sua bravura e de certo modo, ser o pai do filho de Branca de Neve fazia com que gostassemos dele imediatamente.

"Sim, são flechas banhadas em ouro."

"Posso perguntar onde conseguiu?"

"Foram presentes da Rainha."

David sorriu enquanto olhava para as flechas. "Ela deve gostar muito de você."

"Ou ela queria me manter longe do resto do ouro em seu castelo."

Algo começava a me intrigar. Estaria Regina abrindo tantas exceções a meu respeito?

"Se ela achasse que você é um perigo, você já estaria morto. Regina é bem direta nesse ponto."

Levantei os olhos e encarei o homem ao meu lado. Por que não? Eu já tinha levado um fora mesmo...

"Qual a história dela, se me permite perguntar? Ela sempre foi a temível Rainha? Como vocês todos ficaram 'amigos'?"

David sentou-se sobre um tronco de árvore, e eu me sentei no chão. Ele puxou a espada e começou a afiar seu gume enquanto falava.

"Regina era uma princesa, filha de um bruxa muito poderosa e cruel. Cora matou a mãe da Branca de Neve para que Regina se casasse com o pai dela e se tornasse rainha. Mas Regina tinha um namorado, e queria fugir com ele. Aí Cora matou o rapaz na frente da filha e obrigou-a a casar com o Rei Leopoldo. Quando Leopoldo morreu, Regina tomou o trono e finalmente tornou-se Rainha. Mas a rejeição do povo e a predileção das massas por Branca de Neve a transformaram na Rainha Má que todos nós conhecemos. Não vou defende-la mas tenho que admitir que Regina sofreu bastante. Ela não se tornou má sem motivo."

Era uma história muito triste. Eu engoli em seco, e ele chacoalhou a cabeça antes de colocar a espada de volta ao coldre.

"Qualquer que seja seu interesse nela, peço que reconsidere. Ela não precisa ter o coração partido novamente e nós não precisamos dela com sangue nos olhos de novo."

Alguém chamou por David, que acenou com a cabeça antes de caminhar para longe de mim. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Regina merecia um homem à sua altura, um homem que eu jamais conseguiria ser.

* * *

Regina estava sentada sobre um banco de madeira, enquanto pensava nos últimos encontros com Robin. Ela não entendia o que havia acontecido com ele. Pareciam estar em sintonia em um momento, mas repeliam-se no outro.

Ela olhava para as estrelas com um semblante triste. O que importava? Ela não ia ser feliz de qualquer jeito. Não era seu destino. Ela havia desperdiçado sua chance quando duvidou daquela fada estúpida e da sua teoria de amor verdadeiro. Um estranho no bar era a sua alma gêmea? Quem acredita nessas coisas?

Ela tivera sorte de não engravidar de Leopoldo. Sua vida estaria arruinada, assim como a vida dessa pobre criança. Sua mente a levou para Henry. Seu filho. Um garoto com o coração mais belo que ela já havia visto, o único que sempre depositara fé nela. Seu verdadeiro amor. O único que sentiria falta dela, se pudesse. Mas ele não podia. Não podia porque Regina presenteara Emma Swan e seu querido filho com novas vidas, novas histórias, novas memórias, e um futuro brilhante. Eles seriam felizes. Havia sido de longe a decisão mais difícil e o sacrifício mais penoso que Regina já fizera. Mas ela estava orgulhosa de si mesmo. Ela destruíra a si mesmo para garantir a felicidade do amor da sua vida, e não se arrependia de maneira nenhuma.

Henry seria feliz. Era só isso que importava.

Robin havia desistido dela? Ou ela havia desistido de si mesma? Se Henry estivesse ali, discordaria da atitude dela. 'Você vai deixar mais uma pessoa especial ir embora por conta do seu orgulho, mãe?'. Ela podia imaginar a voz dele fazendo essa pergunta e sorriu. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Como ela sentia falta dele...


	7. Capítulo 7

Quando cheguei ao pátio, Roland soltou minha mão e correu na direção dela, exatamente como eu gostaria de fazer. Regina debruçou-se e o abraçou, sorrindo. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu queria ficar bravo com ela. Eu queria ficar com raiva. Mas lá estava eu, sorrindo feito um idiota. A cada beijo que ela dava nas bochechas dele, a cada gargalhada dele, meu coração ia demolindo suas muralhas de modo que eu estava totalmente vulnerável à Regina novamente.

Merda.

Regina levantou os olhos, me encarando. Ela encaixou Roland em seu colo e caminhou até onde eu estava. Seu rosto estava impassível e ela parecia austera.

"Robin." Ela abriu um sorriso grande e largo, seus olhos brilhando. Era impossível resistir a aquilo. Pare com isso, Regina. Pare agora. "Podemos conversar depois?"

"Aconteceu algo, Rainha?"

"Acho que ambos sabemos o que aconteceu, Robin." Ela parecia conseguir ver através das minhas retinas, para dentro da minha alma. Parecia me despir, vendo meus medos, inseguranças e segredos. "Eu o procuro mais tarde."

Sem que eu pudesse responder, ela se afastou com Roland em seu colo. Ele sorria o tempo todo e isso se traduzia em um sentimento de total tranquilidade e paz batendo em meu peito. Eu só tinha medo de quando ela resolvesse partir.

De longe eu percebia quando Regina me olhava. Seus olhos pareciam mais escuros que de costume. Eu não tinha certeza sobre o que ela queria conversar. Seria sobre o beijo? Ou sobre a maneira que eu a tratara? Ou ela ia me dispensar de uma vez?

Qualquer diagnóstico seria melhor do que tamanho purgatório. Meu estômago começou a rosnar e eu previ que aquele seria um dia longo demais.

* * *

Eu estava caminhando pela mata quando Regina apareceu na minha frente, envolta em um nevoeiro roxo.

"Não podia vir andando?" Resmunguei.

"Ia demorar dois dias."

"Tempo suficiente de caminhada para mim." Eu havia prometido não responder à altura. O que eu estava fazendo?

Ela respirou fundo e me pegou pela mão, entrelaçando seus dedos aos meus. A maciez de sua pele contra a aspereza da minha era alarmante mas suave e tão gostoso que dava vontade de ficar ali para sempre. Olhei para ela, confuso e Regina devolveu o olhar, com uma expressão enigmática no rosto. Ela me puxou pela mão e então me guiou para dentro da floresta. Estávamos sozinhos, ainda bem. As pessoas não entenderiam Robin Hood e a Rainha andando de mãos dadas.

Paramos em uma clareira onde árvores formavam uma espécie de caverna aerada. Da beirada, podíamos ver todo o lago que cercava o reino. Regina não soltara minha mão e eu rezava para que ela jamais o fizesse. Eu estava apaixonado por ela, e agora eu tinha absoluta certeza disso.

Infelizmente, ela desvencilhou seus dedos dos meus, e parou na minha frente, observando-me. Seus olhos analisaram os meus traços, viajando pelo meu cabelo, meus olhos, e meus lábios. Ela suspirou olhando para os meus lábios e eu sabia o que ela estava pensando. Exatamente o mesmo que eu. Segundos depois, ela voltou a olhar em meus olhos.

"O que foi, Robin?"

"Perdão, milady?"

"O que aconteceu? O que eu fiz à você? Quer dizer, eu estava errada em arrancar seu coração. Me desculpe. Mas parecia que estávamos bem e de repente você está me tratando como a antiga Rainha Má."

Regina pedindo desculpa por ter arrancado meu coração. Eu não tinha me precavido para isso. Eu não estava preparado para aquele olhar de súplica e preocupação no rosto dela. Eu supostamente queria me afastar mas naquele momento, estava procurando motivos para não enfiar os dedos naqueles cabelos negros e puxá-la para um beijo voraz.

"Não vai falar nada?" A irritação dela era presente em cada sílaba.

"Eu só... Estava meio preocupado com toda essa situação da Zelena." Ela estava completamente insatisfeita com aquela resposta e eu sabia disso. "A culpa não é sua, Regina."

Ela respirou fundo e caminhou para longe de mim. De costas para mim e de frente para o lago, eu a vi respirando fundo. "A culpa é minha sim. Estamos todos em perigo porque Zelena quer a mim. Talvez seja melhor eu me entregar, isso garantiria a todos vocês uma chance de ficarem em paz. Afinal, sou eu quem ela quer."

"Isso é uma besteira."

Ela se virou para mim com um sorriso melancólico no rosto, mas os olhos estavam marejados. "Você sabe que não é."

"Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Regina. Mesmo que você se entregue, acha que ela vai nos deixar em paz? Zelena não terá piedade de ninguém."

"E o que você me sugere?"

"Eu vou até ela."

Regina riu amargamente, e caminhou até estar novamente na minha frente. "Você é louco? Robin, com o que você vai derrota-la? Acha que vai derruba-la com flechas? Antes de você conseguir acerta-la, estará morto. Essa ideia é uma besteira."

"Eu vou tentar."

"Robin. Eu não vou permitir."

A expressão dela era muito séria. Seu tom de voz denunciava sua determinação.

"Você não pode me impedir, Regina."

"Eu posso e você sabe disso." Ela sorriu diabolicamente. "Você não vai deixar o seu filho órfão. Roland só tem a você. Você vai ficar com ele e me deixar cuidar disso."

"Eu não quero que você morra."

Ela permaneceu olhando nos meus olhos com a boca semiaberta. "Você não sentirá a minha falta. Acredite. A única pessoa que sentiria minha falta sequer sabe quem sou eu."

"Eu não apostaria nisso."

Regina aproximou-se ainda mais de mim. Estávamos a poucos centímetros do inevitável. Seu cheiro adocicado de maçãs era hipnotizante. Senti as mãos dela nas lapelas do meu colete, e no segundo seguinte, ela me puxou para si, grudando nossos corpos. Eu não conseguia respirar. A lembrança daqueles lábios era tentadora e fora do meu controle. Regina debruçou-se e roçou seus lábios nos meus, numa sensação ardente de sofreguidão e desejo. Eu a queria, muito.

Mas uma sirene tocou dentro da minha cabeça. Eu sabia que algo estava errado. Estávamos agindo sem pensar. Eu já tinha me machucado. Ia fazer isso de novo. Que raio de homem insiste em fazer algo que o machuca?

"Me beija, Robin." A voz dela escoou nos meus ouvidos como um sussurro derretido, criando um calafrio na minha nuca. Com uma dor lacerante em meu peito, coloquei minhas mãos sobre as dela, e tirei-as da minha roupa. Ela abriu os olhos, confusa e quando notou que eu estava me afastando, ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Torci para que ela não chorasse. Eu não aguentaria. Os olhos dela estavam marejados a ponto de explodir, então eu me virei e comecei a caminhar.

"Por que?"

Parei no exato momento. A voz dela transmitia uma magoa horrível. Eu temi por meu coração nesse momento. Eu a havia ferido, exatamente como David me pedira para não fazer. Ela estava de costas para mim, ainda ofegante. Regina me odiava. Agora para sempre.

"Eu só quero saber por que, Robin."

Engoli em seco e caminhei até ela, que não se virou. Regina era linda demais, eu não conseguiria nunca me conter perto dela. Afastei o cabelo de seu pescoço e ela suspirou, triste. Deslizei meu dedo pelo seu cabelo e coloquei-o atrás da orelha. Eu me debrucei e toquei sua orelha com meus lábios, assistindo sua pele se arrepiando de maneira deliciosamente suave.

"Você sabe o porquê, Regina. Você é uma Rainha. Eu sou Robin Hood, o príncipe dos ladrões. Nós não temos nada em comum. Isso não pode e nem deve acontecer. Pertencemos a mundos diferentes."

Eu ouvi quando ela prendeu a respiração. Afastei-me dela, odiando me por ter que deixar de toca-la. Mas eu sabia que ou eu me afastava agora, ou eu também iria chorar e meu código não me permitia esse tipo de fraqueza.

A vida é uma merda. Esse código é uma merda. E aqui estou eu, novamente, caminhando na floresta e deixando a mulher que amo para trás.

* * *

"Você e a Regina, uh?"

Sorri desajeitadamente para a ruiva à minha frente. Belle era uma boa amiga do passado, que estendera a mão para mim num momento em que eu estava à sarjeta da sociedade.

"Não há nada entre nós, Belle."

"Robin, todo mundo comenta sobre o jeito que vocês olham um para o outro."

"Todo mundo está enganado. Nós não temos nada."

Ela me encarou e sorriu, e eu soube que tinha confirmado justamente o contrário. Belle possuía sabedoria de sobra.

"Podem não ter nada. Mas não diga que não sentem nada um pelo outro. "

"Está me perguntando algo, Bells? Sim. Eu gosto dela. Mas veja onde estamos. Quem somos. Não tem nada a ver. Vou continuar minha missão de ajudar os pobres."

"Você é tão idiota, Robin."

Ela estava rindo de mim. Gargalhando. As pessoas começavam a nos olhar. E eu ri também, afinal - ela era minha amiga e estava certa. Eu era idiota.

"Você está com medo do que está sentindo e por isso insiste nessa desculpa esfarrapada ridícula."

"Eu só estou dizendo o que a própria Regina disse."

Ela sorriu para o meu aborrecimento.

"Ela é mulher, Robin. Tudo bem estar insegura sobre o que sente. Mas você é um homem barbado com um medo infantil, praticamente patético. O que eu e Rumpel temos em comum? O que Branca de Neve e David tem em comum? O que Emma e Graham tinham em comum? Não somos todos diferentes?"

Ela tinha razão e eu me odiei por isso.

"A verdade, Robin, é que se você ama alguém ela pode ser até de outro universo e continuará sendo a pessoa ideal para você. Quando a gente ama alguém, passa por cima dos obstáculos, passa por cima dos contratempos, aprende a lidar com os prós e contras da pessoa e fica com ela, não importa como. Se você acha que ama a Regina, por que deixa que ela se afaste?"

"Eu não sirvo para ela."

"Ela disse isso?"

"Ela disse que não devia acontecer porque somos de mundos diferentes."

"Mas vocês não estão no mesmo mundo agora?"

Parecia que a nuvem densa e obscura que estava repousada sobre a minha mente havia se dissipado. Belle tinha razão. Como eu não tinha percebido isso antes? Eu não estava lutando por ela. Eu tinha desistido no primeiro sinal de dificuldade. Eu não havia me comportado como um homem digno dela. Eu a havia rejeitado. Partido seu coração. Eu tinha me apaixonado e feito tudo que não devia ter feito. Porra, eu tinha errado para caramba.

"Vá atrás dela, meu amigo."

Me levantei sorrindo, e beijei o topo da cabeça da minha amiga. Ela sorriu.

"Obrigada, Belle. Você é uma amiga de ouro."


	8. Capítulo 8

Subi as escadarias do castelo correndo. Eu estava ofegante e comecei a sentir pontadas acusatórias do esforço incomum. Quando cheguei ao corredor de acesso ao quarto dela, avistei o Príncipe e Branca de Neve em frente à porta do quarto. Assim que me notou, o semblante de David mudou e ele veio na minha direção furioso.

"O que foi que eu te pedi, Robin? Que merda você fez?"

Eu não ia levar o desaforo de graça porque ele era príncipe de alguma coisa. Mas Branca colocou-se entre nós, as duas mãos sobre o peito do marido.

"Calma, David." Ela retornou para me olhar e eu pude ver que ela não se sentia tão diferente dele. "O que você fez?"

"Como assim o que eu fiz? Cadê a Regina? Eu quero falar com ela."

"Para piorar essa situação ainda mais? Poupe o esforço." Sibilou David para mim.

"Ela voltou para cá furiosa e destruiu tudo que havia no quarto. Tivemos sorte de ninguém ter cruzado o caminho dela. O foi que você fez?"

Pensei nas coisas que havia dito. Eu era o culpado.

"Talvez eu tenha dito algumas coisas."

"Claro que disse." David me encarava com fúria nos olhos. Ele bufou, e passou por mim, esbarrando propositalmente no meu ombro. "Imbecil."

Mantive os olhos em Branca, que sorriu desajeitadamente. "Me desculpe por ele. David está preocupado que Regina faça algo que prejudique o bebê."

O bebê. Olhei para a barriga dela. Ali estava, uma pequena curva acentuada, não era exuberante mas também não era imperceptível. Eu entendia a fúria de David. Eu também odiaria se alguém colocasse a mulher que eu amo, grávida, em risco por algum motivo idiota. Belle estava completamente certa, eu era um tremendo idiota.

"Eu cometi um erro, mas vim até aqui para pedir desculpas à ela. E peço desculpas à você, Branca. E ao David. Desculpe ter exposto vocês à um perigo desnecessário."

Ela sorriu para mim, e eu me senti um pouquinho melhor.

"Ela gosta de você, Robin. Não desperdice isso."

"Eu não vou. Posso falar com ela agora?"

"Ela está no terraço. Final do corredor."

Acenei para ela e caminhei até o final do corredor. Eu não sabia o que ia dizer. Eu não sabia nem como começar, mas eu havia feito uma escolha ruim e precisava corrigir aquilo. Regina merecia o melhor de mim. Passei pelos batentes em formato de arco e observei o terraço, silencioso.

"Regina?"

"Robin." O sussurro dela foi tão doloroso que me deixou em estado de alerta. Coloquei a flecha no arco e busquei sua presença. Meu braço tensionou assim que a avistei, inerte ao poder de Zelena, que mantinha as mãos sobre o pescoço dela.

"Tire suas mãos dela." Sibilei, mirando a flecha exatamente entre os olhos verdes. Regina olhava para mim com súplica em seu olhar e naquele momento, me senti mal. Extremamente mal.

"Quem é você para me dar ordens?" Zelena gargalhou e olhou para a meia irmã com despeito. "Quem é esse idiota?"

"Solte-a ou vou enfiar essa flecha no seu crânio."

Zelena fitou Regina, que recusou-se a responder alguma coisa. Ela continuava me encarando. "Vá embora, Robin."

"E alertar todo mundo? Você fica."

Soltei a flecha, mas Zelena criou um campo em volta dela - o que partiu o objeto em dois. "Idiota." Resmungou ela, e eu senti que meus pés estavam presos ao chão novamente. Eu odeio magia.

"Não a mate, isso não vai servir de maneira nenhuma aos seus objetivos." Eu tinha que barganhar.

"O que você entende dos meus objetivos?"

"Regina viva vale bem mais do que morta."

"Concordo parcialmente." Zelena arremessou-a no chão e Regina respirou fundo, enfraquecida. A Bruxa Malvada do Oeste era definitivamente mais forte. Regina engoliu em seco e tossiu com dificuldade. Zelena deu uma volta completa em volta dela. "Em breve, a vida dela não vai fazer nenhuma diferença para mim."

"O que quer dizer com isso? O que você pensa que vai fazer? Você não vai machucá-la." Gritei, tentando me soltar do chão. Zelena iria matá-la se eu não me movesse. Mas como? "Inimigo no castelo! Inimigo no castelo! Inimi…"

Eu ainda estava gritando quando uma bola de magia verde foi arremessada contra mim.

Senti uma dor lascinante na cabeça.

Depois disso, eu apaguei.

* * *

Abri meus olhos.

A claridade era forte e invasiva. Alguns sons se faziam presentes à equação mas eu tinha dificuldade em identificá-los. Eu não conseguia enxergar com precisão. Fechei os olhos novamente. Minha garganta estava tão seca…

Regina. O que tinha acontecido com ela? Zelena. Regina.

"Eu vi ele abrindo os olhos."

"Talvez fosse reflexo, Branca. Você não pode ter esperanças demais."

Era a voz de David?

"Ele não está morrendo."

"Ele ficou uma semana apagado. Podia ter morrido."

Uma semana? Eu fiquei desmaiado por uma semana? Uma maldita semana? Onde estava Regina? Eu preciso falar com ela. Eu preciso acordar, eu preciso sair dessa cama.

"Regina." Resmunguei, a voz rouca devido à aspereza da minha garganta desidratada.

"Ele acordou, David! Vai procurar ela."

Abri os olhos novamente e me forcei a foca-los. Longos minutos depois, consegui ver o belo rosto de Branca de Neve me encarando. Ela sorriu e eu jurei que havia lágrimas tentando cair pelo canto dos seus olhos, mas ela não as permitiu. Engoli um pouco de saliva e tentei me sentar na cama, mas ainda não tinha forças.

"Olá." Sorriu ela, colocando a mão sobre a minha. "Como se sente?"

"Fraco."

"Você passou uma semana inconsciente."

Limpei a garganta. "O que houve? A Regina está bem? Zelena…"

"Fica calmo. Não aconteceu nada. Você bateu com a cabeça na parede, mas chegamos a tempo de afastar a Zelena de Regina. Ela está bem."

Eu olhei para o teto, inconformado com tudo. "Onde está Roland?"

"Ele ficou com a Regina todo este tempo."

Eu sorri, e Branca me acompanhou. "Ela gosta mesmo de você."

"Gosta nada." Brinquei.

"Quando você foi atacado, ela passou a noite toda aqui, vigiando você." Branca olhou por cima do ombro, para a fresta da porta, talvez temendo que Regina adentrasse sem avisar e lhe pegasse em flagrante contando tudo novamente. "Ela ficou de sentinela nessa cadeira ao lado da sua cama todos os dias, várias horas por dia. Só saiu daí para cuidar do Roland."

Meu coração batia tão forte que eu achei que fosse rasgar minha pele e sair para fora. Algo estava gritando dentro de mim. Regina tinha feito tudo isso por mim. "Por que ela faria algo assim?"

"Como eu disse, ela gosta mesmo de você."

Engoli em seco, e fechei os olhos novamente. Eu precisava falar com ela. Urgentemente. Senti os lábios de Branca sobre a minha têmpora. "Melhoras, Robin. David já foi chamá-la. Ela estará aqui em breve."

* * *

Eu não saberia dizer quanto tempo eu dormi desde que Branca de Neve saíra do meu quarto. Meu corpo parecia estar demasiadamente exausto e enfraquecido. Engasguei e tossi, levantando-me um pouco e sentando-me na cama, as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama. Meu olhar vagou pelo quarto até que a encontrou.

Sentada à minha frente, vestida com um longo vestido azul turquesa, estava ela. Seu sorriso abriu-se inesperadamente, e eu sorri de volta, encantado. "Olha só quem finalmente acordou." Brincou ela e eu senti o carinho em suas palavras.

"Pareço estar sobre alguma maldição do sono ou algo assim. Isso não é normal."

"Nada é normal, Robin."

"Não mesmo." Retruquei, me lembrando da última conversa que eu tivera.

"Está querendo dizer alguma coisa, Hood?"

"Não." Sorri. "Onde está meu filho?"

"Dormindo no meu quarto. Já passa da meia noite."

"O que você faz aqui no meu quarto, em plena madrugada, Rainha?"

Ela me encarou com um sorriso turvo no rosto. Eu a adorava assim. Bem humorada. Sarcástica. Debochada.

"Eu estava de passagem apenas."

"Eu ouvi dizer que você ficou horas apenas 'passando' na beira da minha cama."

Juro que vi um leve esfumaçado rosa colorindo as bochechas dela.

"Deixe-me adivinhar quem falou: começa com Branca e termina com Neve?"

Eu gargalhei. Minha cabeça latejava um pouco, mas era suportável. Tudo era suportável com ela por perto.

"Talvez."

"Não há muito espaço para variáveis. Como está se sentindo, Robin?"

"Bem. Mas poderia estar melhor."

Percebi uma mudança no semblante dela. "Está precisando de alguma coisa? Eu posso providenciar."

"Sim, preciso de uma coisa."

Ela se inclinou na minha direção e me encarou, concentrada. Eu continuei a falar.

"Preciso que me desculpe."

"Robin…"

"Não, não, me deixe terminar. Eu tinha ido atrás de você no terraço para isso. Para pedir desculpas. Por que o maior erro da minha vida foi ter negado um beijo a você, Regina. Em vez de provar que você estava errada sobre nós, eu aceitei qualquer merda e me afastei como um covarde. Eu não concordo com você, eu não aceito que uma diferença de mundos, de criação, de riqueza, de vestimenta, ou qualquer outra convenção social me afaste de você; eu não me importo que não tenhamos nada em comum…" Estendi a mão e bati na cama, sinalizando que ela se sentasse perto de mim. "Eu não sei como isso aconteceu, como, nem por quê mas tudo que eu sei, Regina, é que não há ninguém no mundo que me faça tão bem quanto você. A não ser o Roland."

"Robin…"

"Vem, senta aqui."

Regina levantou-se, incerta e sentou-se bem perto de mim. Seus olhos agora estavam alinhados aos meus, e eu acariciei os cabelos dela, deslizando o dedo sobre eles enquanto os colocava atrás da orelha dela.

"Eu não quero machucar ninguém, Robin."

Deslizei o polegar naquele rosto delicado. "Ficar longe de você vai me machucar mais do que qualquer outra coisa, Regina."

"E eu não quero me machucar."

Deslizei minha mão para a nuca dela, e a forcei a olhar em meus olhos. "Eu prefiro dar a minha vida a ver você machucada."

Regina sorriu e uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto do seu olho esquerdo. Pressionei meus dedos contra a sua nuca, e a puxei. Nossas bocas se encontraram. Eu não sei dizer o que havia naquela boca. Não sei se era a maciez, se era a posição da carne sobre a pele aveludada. Tudo que posso dizer é que beijar Regina era como um presente divino, macio, aveludado, gostoso. A língua dela era faminta na minha boca, chupando-me, sugando-me como se eu fosse um oásis em um deserto de emoções. Seu gosto me arrepiava por inteiro, sua respiração me desestruturava, e eu mesmo não sabia no que me concentrar, de modo que deixei minha língua explorar cada centímetro daquele beijo, cada textura e precisão. Nossos lábios massageavam-se, uns aos outros, com pitadas de sofreguidão. Quando o ar tornou-se completamente escasso, fomos nos separando gradativamente, o beijo ardente dividindo-se entre beijos rasos até finalmente se tornarem selinhos.

"Você é perfeita, Regina." Sussurrei contra a boca dela, beijando-a de leve. Ela sorriu e tentou se levantar, mas eu passei a mão sobre a cintura dela e beijei sua orelha. "Onde você vai?"

"Para o meu quarto. Você precisa descansar."

"Fica comigo."

"Que parte de 'descansar' você não entendeu?"

"Eu juro, não faremos nada. Só dorme aqui comigo, por favor."

Regina me olhou com desconfiança, a sobrancelha arqueada. Mas seu sorriso indicou minha vitória. Delicadamente, ela retirou seus saltos e deitou-se na cama, na minha frente e de costas para mim. Enrolei o braço na cintura dela e a puxei para mim, abraçando-a e enfiando meu nariz em seu pescoço. Ela era uma deusa. Senti as mãos dela sobre os meus braços, me abraçando e então ela aninhou-se contra o meu corpo. Me enrosquei nela e beijei o topo da sua cabeça.

"Boa noite, Robin." Ela estava de costas para mim mas eu podia sentir o sorrisinho insolente em seus lábios.

"Boa noite, minha rainha."

Beijei seu pescoço e a senti se arrepiar.

Eu tinha Regina nos meus braços.

Eu tinha a Rainha na minha cama, aninhada no meu abraço.

O que mais eu poderia querer?


	9. Capítulo 9

Sentado sobre a mureta que circulava a fonte, eu pensava em tantas coisas que minha cabeça ameaçava doer.

Seria difícil dizer que eu não me apaixonava por Regina a cada dia. Eu me apaixonava no primeiro olhar que trocávamos pela manhã, eu me apaixonava quando ela sorria para mim, eu me apaixonava quando ela segurava Roland em seus braços, e definitivamente, me apaixonava perdidamente quando eu passava os braços ao redor da pequena cintura e sentia seus lábios macios contra os meus.

Viramos o assunto do castelo por mais de um mês, claro. Risinhos, olhares cúmplices, cochichos. Regina não pareceu se importar. Ela parecia feliz. Entrelaçava seus dedos nos meus e caminhávamos de um lado para o outro pelo perímetro extenso de seu reino, tentando bloquear de todas as maneiras a entrada de Zelena. Sabíamos no eminente perigo. Regina estava entre nós e isso significava que em algum momento, sua irmã voltaria. Ela não desistiria de destruí-la.

Hoje é meu aniversário e eu não sinto vontade nenhuma de comemorar. Sim, eu tenho razões para estar feliz. Regina entrou para a minha vida. Roland é encantado por ela, e prefere passar mais tempo com ela a passa-lo com o próprio pai. Eu nunca me importei. Após anos, ele havia se afeiçoado a uma figura feminina novamente. Mas alguém planeja dia e noite matar a mulher que virou a causa dos meus sorrisos. Da mulher que se apossou de mim como se eu fosse mais um acessório em sua extensa vestimenta. Perder Regina era um dos meus maiores pesadelos.

"O que está pensando?"

Sorri para aquele rosto angelical. Ela estava ficando expert em me surpreender sem que eu a visse chegando. "Em como sou um homem de sorte."

"Concordo. Talvez tenha até sorte demais."

Ela caminhou até mim sorrindo. Seu cabelo comprido estava solto, e ela estava deslumbrante. Pergunto-me como nenhum homem nunca se aproximou dela antes. Acariciei seu cabelo e beijei sua boca segurando-a delicadamente.

"Hoje é seu aniversário, Robin."

"Eu não estou com humor para festejar. Estamos à beira de um ataque."

Regina deslizou as mãos pelos meus ombros, os dedos traçando um caminho delicado pelo meu tórax. Em sua boca, nascia um sorriso travesso. A carícia dela continuou chegando até a borda do meu cinto. Olhei para ela com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Regina olhou em volta, certificando-se de que ninguém nos observava. Com um movimento rápido, foi me puxando pelo cinto até um canto reservado. Ela encostou-se à parede e deu mais um puxão no meu cinto. Eu estava ficando animado demais com aqueles toques. Seu sorriso era irresistível, os olhos brilhando com malícia. Ela enfiou a mão no bolso traseiro da minha calça e me puxou para ela, e eu não tive outra saída a não ser prensá-la na parede. Esmagá-la contra a parede. Seu corpo abrigava o meu com uma facilidade incomum, e nossas bocas se comiam com ferocidade, as línguas duelavam, deslizavam apressadas uma na outra; enfiei os dedos na nuca dela e puxei-a contra o beijo com força, eu estava incrivelmente excitado e ela ia sentir em poucos segundos. A excitação enrijeceu instantaneamente meu pênis, e eu desci as mãos para a bunda dela enquanto beijava seu pescoço, chupando o sabor doce e ao mesmo tempo salgado da sua pele, que queimava por baixo da minha língua.

"Ah... Robin..." Gemeu ela quando encaixei uma das pernas entre as pernas dela e a segurei pela cintura, minha boca faminta naquele corpo, minha língua agora lambuzando sua clavícula. A pele dela era macia e sedosa, de modo que a superfície escorregava ao toque e fazia com que tudo fosse ainda mais sensível e gostoso do que poderia ser. Meus polegares contornaram o contorno do decote dela e comecei a beijar seu colo, chupando de leve a parte descoberta de seus seios. Senti as mãos dela em meu cabelo, esfregando-me contra seu decote – ela precisava disso tanto quanto eu.

"Regina, isso é..." Gemi, minha língua escorregando para o vale entre os seios dela, sentindo-a se contorcer contra o toque úmido.

"Uma delícia..." Ela completou, enfraquecida. "Continua..."

"Rainha Regina?"

Uma voz masculina fez com que eu pulasse imediatamente para longe dela. Regina abriu os olhos, que continham uma cor escura e densa, diferente de qualquer tonalidade conhecida. Ela arrumou sua roupa e sinalizou para que eu continuasse ali.

"Sim?" Respondeu ela enquanto caminhava para perto do soldado. Eu permaneci ali, parado e miserável, com uma ereção absurda nas calças.

"Branca de Neve e o Príncipe requerem a presença de vossa majestade no saguão."

Merda.

Casal de empata-fodas.

Eu sorri com o meu pensamento, e fiquei em silêncio. Teria que me virar sozinho. Ouvi-a conversando com o oficial.

"Aguarde só um minuto."

"Sim, vossa majestade."

Ela caminhou até onde eu estava, e me empurrou contra a parede. Sua boca era formidável, assim como seu beijo. A língua dela rodopiou na minha boca.

"Que tal um piquenique essa noite?"

"Tem certeza?"

"Isso..." Ela apontou para a ereção visível com um sorriso maldoso no rosto. "Precisa ser devidamente resolvido, Robin."

"Piquenique. Essa noite." Assenti, rendido.

Ela sorriu de um jeito avassalador. "Bom menino."

Momentos depois, ela se afastou na companhia do soldado e me deixou ali.

* * *

"Papa?"

Saí do banheiro sorrindo aliviado. Roland abrira a porta sem sequer bater e eu me perguntava o que iria dizer se ele tivesse feito isso há alguns minutos atrás. Seria embaraçoso, para dizer o mínimo.

"Sim, garoto."

"Acho que está acontecendo alguma coisa dentro do Grande Hall. Eu vi o David entrar lá com a espada."

Apenas um pensamento me ocorreu. _Zelena_.

"E onde estava a Regina, filho?"

"No Grande Hall, ela foi a primeira a entrar."

Abri meu armário e tirei meu arco, colocando-o sobre o ombro e rapidamente alcancei minha bolsa, com as flechas. Virei-me para o meu filho.

"Fique aqui e não abra a porta para ninguém."

"Tudo bem, papa. Vai logo! Regina precisa de ajuda!"

Tranquei a porta atrás de mim e corri pelos corredores longos e enganosos do castelo. Não havia uma alma à vista. O que estava acontecendo? Meu coração estava acelerado. Minha boca estava seca. Eu sentia minhas pernas começando a repuxar pelo esforço inesperado. Corri com ainda mais intensidade, e avistei a porta do Grande Hall. Com um desespero atípico, acertei a polpa do pé no trinco e abri a porta com um solavanco violento.

* * *

"Surpresa!" Gritou o coral.

À minha frente, estavam todos os habitantes do castelo. Sorrindo. No meio deles, avistei Regina e Roland.

Roland.

Roland tinha me passado a perna, com cinco anos de idade.

"Feliz aniversário, amor." A voz dela atravessou o saguão e todos sorriram. Uma música preencheu minha audição e eu comecei a cumprimentar convidado por convidado. Eu não sei se é isso que se faz. Para dizer a verdade, eu nunca tive uma festa de aniversário. Por muito tempo, a razão é que ninguém iria a uma festa se eu oferecesse uma. As pessoas me odiavam. Na outra metade do tempo, era porque eu nunca tive dinheiro.

Ter uma festa feita para você, com tantas pessoas... Eu não sabia explicar o sentimento. Pela primeira vez em anos, senti que havia me tornado um homem bom. Um homem digno. Um homem pelo qual as pessoas se vestiram e fizeram uma surpresa. Eu não vou chorar, mas confesso que há uma grande parte de mim pronta para ceder e faze-lo.

"Robin."

Virei-me sorridente e senti braços pequenos ao redor do meu pescoço. Abracei Branca de Neve, e ela olhou para mim com lágrimas em seus olhos e um sorriso adorável no rosto. "Obrigada."

"Você está me agradecendo? Não, eu quem agradeço. Essa festa, nossa, eu nunca..."

"Nunca teve uma. Nós sabemos."

"Sabem?" Franzi o cenho e ela deslizou o polegar pelo meu rosto.

"Eu amo você, Robin. Amo você por ser um homem de bom coração. Amo por ter visto o que Regina tinha em seu coração. Pelo bem que fez a ela. Por ter sido paciente e humilde e carinhoso. Eu nunca vou conseguir agradecer corretamente. Eu arranquei o coração dela uma vez e você o devolveu..." Eu estava sem palavras. "Obrigada por fazê-la tão feliz. Regina parece outra pessoa. A Regina do passado jamais faria uma festa dessas para alguém. Jamais gastaria tanto tempo e energia para dar algo a alguém que nunca teve. Ela te ama incondicionalmente, Robin. Eu achei que ela jamais se curaria das cicatrizes de perder Henry, e você provou o contrário."

Regina fizera tudo isso por mim. Regina fizera uma festa para mim. Ela sabia que eu não havia tido nada parecido com isso. Ela sabia que eu recusaria, e quis me fazer feliz mesmo assim. Branca beijou minha bochecha.

"Parabéns! Você merece essa festa."

Ela afastou-se de mim e eu olhei em volta, procurando-a. Meu coração batia com intensidade, tão forte que eu sentia o eco em meus tímpanos. Eu precisava encontrar Regina. Eu precisava dizer a ela o quanto eu a amava, e que de repente, tudo havia perdido a importância. Eu queria ficar com ela. Para sempre.

Avistei-a poucos metros à frente, e caminhei até ela, com passos rápidos e largos. Eu tinha urgência. Regina estava sorrindo quando se virou, e ela não teve tempo de ver o que a atropelara. Peguei-a pela nuca e a outra mão circulou forte na sua cintura enquanto eu a beijava com a intensidade do que eu sentia. Minha mão estava firme em seu pescoço, e ela me beijou feliz. Eu a mantive ali, colada à mim, ignorando o fato de estarmos no meio de uma festa, ignorando o fato de estarmos no meio de toda a população do castelo, de virarmos novamente o assunto, ignorando que o mundo existia.

Afastei meus lábios dos lábios dela, mas mantive minha testa grudada na dela, enquanto acariciava seu rosto com a devoção de um amante. Ela sorriu e me segurou contra ela, nunca nos separando.

"O que foi isso?"

"Eu te amo."

Ela sorriu, e olhou em meus olhos com doçura. "Não tanto quanto eu amo você, Robin."

Segurei a mão dela e a rodopiei, de modo que nossos corpos estavam ligados. Ela assumiu uma postura de dança e eu a puxei de volta. O corpo dela estava novamente no meu, nossas mãos se tocando enquanto eu havia colocado a outra na base da sua coluna e senti-a depositando a outra mão livre no meu ombro. Um timbre melodioso e harmônico nos acompanhava e eu a guiei para o meio do salão, nossos corpos dançando com sincronia e delicadeza. Eu adoraria vê-la assim por toda a minha existência.

Regina não tirou os olhos de mim por um segundo sequer. Em seus lábios pairava um sorriso doce, e seus olhos eram gentis, e eu não conseguia pensar em um motivo para não entregar o meu coração nas mãos dela. Eu já era cabalmente dela, sem nenhuma restrição.

"Eu não acredito que fez isso por mim."

"Você salvou a minha vida, Robin."

"Foi só por isso?"

"E porque você beija bem."

Ela deu uma risada adorável e eu a girei, segurando-a no segundo seguinte, nunca deixando que ela se afastasse de mim. Regina era flexível à minha condução, de modo que era adorável dançar com ela, rodopiando-a com carinho e adoração pelo salão. Eu notei que as pessoas estavam parando o faziam e fixavam sua atenção em nós, na nossa química que queimava e ardia em cada passe que fazíamos, a cada giro e a cada impulso que eu colocava na estonteante dançarina que tinha em mãos.

Eu passei por baixo do braço dela e a rodopiei novamente, de modo que nossos corações já haviam se misturado à batida, já haviam se fundido um ao outro e dançar agora fosse apenas um efeito colateral. Regina estava leve e fluida em minha mão e eu a girei novamente, antes de guiá-la de maneira que cruzamos o salão de uma ponta à outra para então voltarmos ao centro.

Ela estava tão sorridente, tão... Incrivelmente bonita.

Estiquei o braço e a puxei para mim, colocando-a sentada sobre a minha coxa e a beijei.

Ao nosso redor, aplausos fervorosos preencheram o salão.

* * *

Eu a observava enquanto Regina conversava animadamente com Branca. Elas olhavam na minha direção vez ou outra, e eu sorria. Eu estava bobo por ela. Perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Não havia sequer como disfarçar e eu não fazia questão.

"Robin."

Virei-me para o lado e me deparei com David.

"Nolan."

"Feliz aniversário, Hood." David estendeu a mão e eu a apertei, mas não soltei. Puxei-o na minha direção e o abracei como bons irmãos. Éramos amigos e houvera um desentendimento. Só isso.

Na verdade, eu queria ser um homem melhor. Era esse o efeito de Regina.

Quando soltei David, ele parecia acanhado.

"Robin, sobre o que aconteceu..."

"Fique tranquilo, David. Foi um momento de estresse. Sua esposa está grávida, eu tinha feito besteira. Tudo bem."

Ele ainda parecia envergonhado e isso só mostrava quão bom ele era como homem. Um homem decente. David tinha qualidades de ouro. Era com certeza o que queriam dizer com Príncipe Encantado. Ele e Branca de Neve haviam sido feitos um para o outro, realmente.

"Eu quero lhe dar algo como ressarcimento pelo que fiz."

"Sabe o que pode me dar, David?"

Ele levantou os olhos, curioso. "O que pedir."

"Faça Branca feliz. Ame-a como nunca amou ninguém, nem a si mesmo. Cuide dessa criança, proteja-os. Seja o homem que ela ama. É isso que pode fazer por mim."

David assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu farei, Robin Hood."

Regina veio até nós com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso contido. Ela sorriu discretamente para o príncipe. "David."

"Regina." Respondeu ele, curvando-se cavalheiramente antes de se afastar.

Ela virou-se para mim e segurou na minha mão. "Vamos? Nós temos um piquenique para ir."

"Mas e o Roland?"

"Branca ficará com ele."

"Para onde iremos?"

Regina sorriu para mim, e beijou minha bochecha. No minuto seguinte, uma fumaça roxa nos envolveu.

* * *

Estávamos à beira do mar. Uma toalha verde estava estendida sobre a grama, com uma cesta – nos esperando. Virei-me para ela, que olhava atentamente para o meu rosto e a beijei, dançando bem lentamente com ela. Ela me segurava com delicadeza e eu a beijava vez após vez, eu queria decorar aquela sensação, aquele gosto, o calor do seu abraço.

"Vamos comer..." Sussurrou ela, afastando-se um pouco e me puxando para a toalha.

Observei enquanto ela retirava os saltos e jogava os cabelos para o outro lado do pescoço ao ajoelhar-se ao lado da cesta. Regina era um anjo. Sentei-me ao seu lado, e assisti-a retirando as frutas e doces da cesta. Ela colocou um morango na boca e mordeu um pedaço, e eu puxei sua mão na minha direção, arrancando o resto da fruta da sua mão com a minha boca. Ela sorriu. O sol descia delicado por trás das montanhas, e o tempo estava deliciosamente quente. Podíamos passar a noite toda ali. Na verdade, ao lado dela, poderia estar nevando – eu ainda passaria a noite ali.

"Você está muito quieto, Robin."

Ela engatinhou até mim e me beijou delicadamente, antes sentar-se no meio das minhas pernas. Apoiou suas costas no meu abdômen, de modo que sua cabeça encaixou-se na parte alta da minha clavícula, o rosto logo abaixo da linha do meu maxilar. Eu a abracei e ficamos assim, encaixados observando o sol se pôr. Minhas mãos estavam descansadas sobre os meus joelhos, mas as mãos dela deslizavam sobre o meu braço, tocando cada veia saltada sobre a pele, cada cicatriz, acariciando minha tatuagem quase que com adoração.

"Eu te amo, Regina."

Ouvi um riso baixo. "Eu sei. Você já disse."

"Você não entendeu o que isso quer dizer."

"Quer dizer que me ama."

Eu acariciei seus cabelos e beijei o topo da cabeça dela. "Quer dizer que eu não posso mais viver sem você. Quer dizer que eu quero que seja minha. Que eu quero que eu você e Roland sejamos uma família. Demorou muito tempo até meu coração bater novamente, Regina. Eu não quero desperdiçar um minuto."

"Você não acha que é muito cedo para isso?"

"Eu acho que quando se tem certeza de algo, você não pode perder tempo."

Regina saiu do aconchego do meu colo e se deitou por cima da toalha, afastando a cesta. Ela sorriu para mim. "Vem aqui."

Sorri e engatinhei até ela, descendo meu corpo sobre o seu. Apoiei os cotovelos no chão de modo que pudesse olhar para aqueles belíssimos olhos sem perder o equilíbrio. Regina acariciou meus bíceps e eu a beijei com carinho.

"Robin..." Sussurrou ela.

"Sim, amor."

"Você me ama?"

"Pensei que você já soubesse."

"Eu gosto do som das palavras."

Eu sorri. Ela conseguia ser delicada e vulnerável de uma maneira que era quase sobrenatural.

"Eu te amo, Regina."

Ela segurou no meu rosto, e deslizou suas mãos, acariciando minhas bochechas, minhas têmporas, meus ombros, até que os dedos deslizaram até a nuca. Com um pouco de pressão, ela puxou meu rosto para o dela, parando a poucos centímetros.

"Então me ame com o seu corpo."

Ela fechou os olhos enquanto eu a beijava, e tocava seu corpo como se fosse um vaso precioso e frágil. Finalmente, eu poderia amá-la com a paixão que ardia em meu peito. Eu podia tocar seu corpo como ela havia tocado meu coração.

Eu achei que o faria.

Em um segundo, eu estava beijando aquele corpo sedoso e macio.

No outro, algo pegajoso e duro enrolou-se no meu pescoço, cerrando minha traqueia. Ouvi o grito de Regina, e tentei me mover, mas alguma coisa me manteve imobilizado contra o tronco de uma árvore. Eu não conseguia respirar. Algo pressionava meu pescoço com força. Eu sentia meu corpo sangrando, em algum lugar. Abri os olhos. Regina estava em pé, seus olhos vermelhos, a respiração ofegante.

"Solte-o, Zelena!" Rosnou ela. Eu vi a bola de fogo crescendo em sua palma.

"Vá em frente. Seu namorado morre."

Senti o que quer que fosse ainda mais forte contra o meu pescoço, e quase desmaiei.

"Robin!" O grito dela me manteve acordado.

Havia macacos alados ao redor dela. Eu não conseguia me mover, de novo. Esse dèjavú fazia meu estomago se revirar. Eu podia ver o desespero na postura corporal de Regina. Ela estava dividida em olhar para mim e olhar para a bruxa à sua frente.

"O que quer para soltá-lo? Sou eu quem você quer. Pode me levar. Deixe-o ir."

"Não! Regina!" Gritei, mas a voz quase não saiu.

Ela olhou para mim com tristeza. Não tínhamos com o que barganhar. Havíamos nos enfiado em uma sinuca de bico. Havíamos nos afastado sozinhos do castelo. Ninguém poderia nos ajudar.

"Eu tenho uma proposta melhor."

Aterrorizado, observei Zelena retirar uma maça verde do bolso.

"Regina! Não faça isso! Não..." Um dos cipós deu outra volta na árvore, me amordaçando. Quanto mais eu tentava me mover, mais forte os cipós ficavam contra a minha pele. Logo quebrariam meus ossos.

"Eu sou a Branca de Neve agora?" Ironizou Regina, mas eu senti a tristeza em sua voz. Ela ia se sacrificar por mim. Não, não, não! Não faça isso! Olhe para mim, Regina.

"Você morde, aceita a maldição do sono e levo você comigo. Se o idiota ali te achar, o que eu duvido, ele pode acordar você. Isso se ele for seu amor verdadeiro. Eu espero que não, seria um mal gosto terrível, irmãzinha..."

"Cala a boca, Zelena."

Regina esticou a mão e lançou sua magia contra mim.

"O que está fazendo?" Berrou Zelena.

"Você não vai matá-lo."

"Eu não pretendia, de qualquer modo."

Regina olhou para mim, e eu senti meu peito se rasgando. Ela estava se despedindo. Não. Eu não quero que seja assim, Regina. Não faça isso. Por favor, não. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela e eu tinha quase certeza que eu estava chorando também.

"Me desculpa, Robin."

"É tão dramático! Que lindo!" Gargalhava Zelena. Regina arrancou a maça da mão dela, e encarou-a com desprezo. Seus olhos voltaram para a minha direção.

"Eu te amo. E sei que vai me encontrar."

Meu coração parou de bater no segundo em que Regina levou a maçã aos lábios e a mordeu.

Seu corpo desfaleceu imediatamente no chão.

Regina estava enfeitiçada.

Regina estava dormindo para sempre.

Eu a tinha perdido.

Uma dor que eu jamais havia sentido estava invadindo minhas células sanguíneas. Ela estava se espalhando pelo meu corpo. Minha cabeça estava latejando. Regina.

Regina.

Comecei a me debater furiosamente contra a árvore, meus olhos embargados pelas lágrimas. Ela estava ali, a alguns metros. Eu só precisava beijá-la.

Regina!

Eu senti algo fraturando quando me debati violentamente contra a árvore, mas não tive tempo de analisar. Uma nuvem verde me envolveu e eu adormeci imediatamente.


	10. Capítulo 10

**A minha fé, nas densas trevas, resplandece mais viva.**  
**(Mahatma Gandhi)**

* * *

"Robin!"

Um grito desesperado me acordou. Abri os olhos com uma dor absurda apoderando-se de mim. Eu estava na cabana. Como eu fui parar ali? A última lembrança que eu tinha era da nuvem densa de Zelena.

À minha frente, Branca de Neve, David e Leroy me encaravam.

"Robin, onde está a Regina?"

Olhei para o meu braço esquerdo. Estava enrolado com um faixa enorme de pano e senti a presença de uma chapa de ferro por baixo dela. Meu braço estava fraturado. Ótimo. Minha cabeça estava latejando tanto.

"Robin!"

Levantei os olhos e me deparei com uma Branca de Neve apreensiva, quase desesperada. Ela estivera chorando e sua voz estava trêmula e assustada. Ela sabia o que tinha acontecido. Só precisava que eu verbalizasse.

"Zelena está com ela."

Branca começou a chorar e saiu do quarto. Eu me senti mal por ela. Sabíamos o que isso significava.

"Como isso aconteceu?"

"Regina nos levou para a beira do lago e Zelena aproveitou a oportunidade. Era uma emboscada. Estávamos sozinhos na montanha."

"Que ideia foi essa, Robin? Saírem de dentro da proteção do castelo? Sozinhos?"

"A ideia não foi minha, Nolan." Respondi com rispidez. Eu já tinha problemas demais para lidar com a petulância dele. "Regina fez essa escolha. Isso poderia ter acontecido aqui, não muda nada. Ela quase pegou Regina no terraço, com todos nós a alguns metros de distância apenas."

"Regina é inteligente, ela vai pensar em algo. Ela não se tornou Rainha por nada."

"Sobre isso..."

"Tem mais?" Questionou Leroy.

Encarei os dois homens com certa tristeza. "Regina não está consciente."

"O que quer dizer com isso? Ela está viva, não é Robin?" David parecia preocupado.

"Ela está sob a maldição do sono."

David me encarou inexpressivo e Leroy parecia prestes a desmaiar.

"Regina está sobre o encantamento da maldição do sono?"

"Está."

"E por que não a beijou de uma vez?"

"Talvez porque alguém estivesse me segurando com tanta força que fraturou um dos meus ossos, quem sabe?"

Observei Leroy encarar o príncipe, e suprimi um sorriso pela insinuação que ele fizera.

"Zelena é muito poderosa, David. Robin não tinha chances contra ela, não sozinho."

David pareceu racionalizar a respeito, com os olhos fixos em mim. "E o que faremos agora? Não podemos deixar Regina nas mãos dela."

"Eu vou resolver isso." Respondi, me levantando da cama. Peguei meus pertences na mesa ao lado da cama. Eles pareciam não entender o que eu ia fazer. Talvez achassem que eu estivesse louco.

"Vai fazer o que? Ir atrás dela com um braço quebrado? A esmo? Sem ter a mínima ideia de para onde Zelena a levou?"

Coloquei a bolsa e o arco sobre o ombro livre e caminhei até estar frente a frente com o loiro. "Sim, é exatamente o que eu vou fazer. E ninguém, nem mesmo essa espada em seu coldre vai me impedir."

David me encarou por alguns minutos, mas ele percebeu que eu não recuaria um centímetro. Observei-o suspirar profundamente enquanto seus ombros caíam relaxados, indicando derrota.

"Você não precisa ir sozinho, Hood. Vamos escalar alguns homens."

"Eu estava sozinho quando perdi Regina, e estarei sozinho quando recuperá-la."

David se afastou e eu me dirigi para a saída. Era um feito tão honroso quanto estúpido. Eu ainda não estava em condições. Meu corpo todo estava dolorido. Minha cabeça latejava. Meu braço estava quebrado. Mas eu sou um homem de honra. De acordos limpos. Eu não a protegi quando ela precisou, o mínimo que poderia fazer agora era resgatá-la.

"Boa sorte irmão."

Acenei para Leroy e saí sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

* * *

Eu não sabia há quanto tempo estava andando. O sol estava escaldante, torrando toda e qualquer forma de vida que se atrevia a ficar sob ele. Nos meus ombros, eu carregava alguma sorte de mantimentos, mas eu pressenti que não durariam mais do que alguns dias. Eu não conheço muitas rezas. Mas naquele momento, eu estava rezando qualquer coisa para que Regina continuasse viva e para que de alguma forma, eu encontrasse o caminho certo. Eu desci pela encosta de uma montanha, e tudo que havia era um matagal ralo e corroído pelo sol abrasador. Caminhar não é um problema. Já caminhei por dias e dias em busca de riquezas menos importantes. Regina era o diamante mais precioso, o ouro mais maciço, o tesouro mais cobiçado. Eu arrastaria meus joelhos nos pedregulhos cortantes de um riacho por ela. E o faria sorrindo.

Uma das melhores coisas em se viajar sozinho é se ter tempo e silêncio externo suficiente para nos fazer pensar. E uma das piores coisas em se viajar sozinho é ter tempo demais para refletir. Há uma passagem bíblica que diz que Moisés, na tentativa vã de fazer com que Ramsés libertasse o povo hebreu, jogou seu bastão no chão e o transformou em uma serpente. Então, os magos egípcios, para não aceitarem sua inferioridade, lançaram seus presságios e repetiram seu feito. Mas o Deus dos hebreus tinha um ponto a provar, e a serpente de Moisés passou a devorar as serpentes egípcias. Não, eu não estou desidratado ainda. O que isso significa? Pensamentos são como os bastões. Você os deixa livres, eles viram serpentes e um pensamento devora o outro que devora o outro e de repente você estará enlouquecido e furioso porque não consegue calar as vozes dentro da sua própria mente.

Toda vez que fito o horizonte à minha frente, e vejo montanhas e caminhos intermináveis e me dou conta de que eu não faço ideia de para onde estou caminhando, eu me sinto quase desesperado. Mas imagens deles, imagens de Roland no colo de Regina, o som das gargalhadas dela, o sorriso dela, a maneira como eles se olhavam com admiração e amor faz com que tudo valha a pena. Eu sei, não sei porquê, mas sei que eu vou encontrá-la. Não importa o tempo que demorar, os desafios a serem enfrentados, as lutas que terei que travar. Eu vou trazê-la para casa.

Um estrondo distante chama a minha atenção. Veio da floresta a algumas milhas. Seguir o que com certeza é um perigo potencial é uma boa ideia? Quando olho para trás, não há mais castelo, não há mais reino nenhum. Eu estou sozinho, não faço ideia onde. Mas aperto a alça da minha bolsa e caminho apressadamente, porque já faz horas que estou caminhando e pode entardecer a qualquer momento. Ficar sob o relento e abrir um precedente de vulnerabilidade a qualquer que seja o demônio que percorra essas terras não é o que estou planejando para esta noite.

Vejo uma pedra e me sento, estou exausto. Talvez eu não tenha pensado no fato que passara uma semana inconsciente e que acordei e embarquei numa jornada tão estafante. Eu nunca penso nos fatos, e Regina sempre me cobrou por isso. Sorrio. As lembranças de Regina são como uma brisa gélida nessa terra árida, como água no deserto. Deixo minha cabeça pender para a frente e fito o chão sob os meus pés. Terra vermelha, seca e morta. Minhas botas estão encardidas, mas não me importo. Minha cabeça dói e eu sinto uma pequena tontura. Eu não cheguei até aqui para morrer sem lutar. Sento no chão e sinto a tontura aumentar. Lentamente, tudo ao meu redor começa a rotacionar em sentido horário. Lentamente. Meu estômago apresenta os primeiros sinais de enjoo. Eu não vou morrer. Não aqui. O pensamento faz com que o gosto de bile chegue às minhas amídalas. Eu vou encontrar Regina. Sinto o reflexo involuntário da minha garganta e vomito alguma coisa, mas tento corajosamente me levantar. Eu não vou acabar aqui. Eu preciso continuar. Meus joelhos cedem e meus cotovelos estão fincados na terra, e a última coisa que me lembro antes da escuridão me abraçar com ternura é de olhar para a terra e sussurrar o nome da mulher que amo.

* * *

Minha pele está dura. Eu possivelmente estou sujo e queimado. Não faço ideia de quanto tempo passei apagado. Minha garganta está seca e já anoiteceu e eu estou perambulando na penumbra. Caminho com dificuldade, mas continuo meu caminho. Por pior que seja, estou vivo. Estou no lucro.

Cerca de uma hora depois, acredito eu, chego às primeiras arvores. Escuto o que parece ser o silvo de uma flauta. Acho que as alucinações estão começando. Meu corpo arde, consequência do tempo que passei desacordado sob o sol abrasivo. Não conheço esse lugar, e é difícil encontrar um local a ser considerado seguro. Dormir na verdade é uma atitude insegura, mas ainda me sinto bem fraco. Olho para a copa das arvores. É isso. Vou dormir na arvore. Visão privilegiada e fora do radar de gatunos.

Com certa dificuldade, atinjo uma altura adequada. Passo a corda em torno do galho e a amarro firmemente em meu corpo, mantendo-me seguro contra um tronco grosso e maciço de uma sequoia. Não vou cair. É suficiente até a manhã.

Deitado sobre o galho, deixo a iluminação noturna invadir meus olhos. No céu, estrelas luminosas piscam. A lua está imponente sobre elas, grande e cheia e me faz pensar na pessoa pela qual embarquei nessa aventura. Me pergunto se ela estará bem. Eu sei que está viva. Algo queima em meu peito como uma chama precisa e consistente, um constante lembrete de que ela está esperando por mim em algum lugar. Eu posso senti-la comigo, mesmo sem saber onde ela está. Me arrependo de muitas coisas. Me arrependo de não tê-la amado da maneira que deveria. Me arrependo por não ter me dado conta de quão perigoso era nos distanciar do castelo. Me arrependo de não ter defendido Regina como um homem. Muitos arrependimentos me cercam agora. Mas se há algo do que não em arrependo, é de estar aqui e agora. Foi com esse pensamento que adormeci novamente.

* * *

"Olhe para aquele imbecil." Sibilou Zelena, observando Robin amarrado ao galho através do espelho mágico. Ela olhou por cima do ombro e avistou Regina deitada delicadamente sobre uma esquife de gelo e vidro, tombada pelo sono imaculado da maldição. "Ele acha que vai conseguir chegar até você, sis."

Gargalhando, Zelena rodopiou os dedos e administrou sua magia. "Vamos fazer o ladrãozinho suar um pouco."

* * *

Uma vibração incomum da árvore me fez acordar. O sol me cega por alguns instantes. A arvore balançava de maneira incomum, e demoro apenas alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo. Alguns metros abaixo, no chão, há um bando de bestas, animais ferozes e medonhos que parecem uma mistura mal sucedida de um urso com um leão. Eles roem violentamente a madeira, tentando fazer com que o tronco ceda e eu caía sobre eles - um enriquecido café da manhã. As bestas emitem um som que parecia um rosnado de cão, porém bem mais agressivo e profundo, quase rouco. Eu nunca vi nada parecido. Nunca ouvi nada assim.

Olho em volta e calculo para onde pular. A arvore chacoalha violentamente e eu me seguro no tronco. Com dificuldade, transpasso um flecha sobre o arco e segundos depois, derrubo um deles. Ótimo.

Sinto quando a madeira da árvore cede. Um barulho oco se faz presente, e eu pulo imediatamente na arvore mais próxima, quase escorregando. Observo assustado a arvore onde eu estava caindo estrondosamente no chão. Eles são fortes, e estão em bando. Pense, Robin. Use a cabeça. Pulo de uma árvore para a outra, tentando ganhar tempo para pensar. Onde estão os milhares de pensamentos inúteis agora?

Pulo em outra arvore, mas não encontro a base que preciso para segurar. Eles destroçam a raiz da árvore em minutos, e eu caio inerte sobre o chão duro. Meu peito arde, o coração bate aceleradamente e eu tenho certeza de que a fratura no meu braço aumentou. Ouço os rosnados, uma sequência estranha - como se eles pudessem conversar entre si - e começo a correr.

Corro como nunca corri antes. Eu não sei de onde vem a força que me move. Eu não sei de onde surgiu a musculatura forte o suficiente para o desempenho que estou apresentando. Só sei dizer-lhes que eu corri, ouvindo os rosnados logo atrás da minha nuca e seu bafo úmido e nojento de sangue velho. E como sentir o hálito da morte logo atrás de você. Meu arco enroscou-se na árvore e eu continuo correndo. O arco ou a vida. O arco ou a vida, o arco ou a vida, meu arco ou… Continuo correndo. Eu preciso continuar vivo. Buscar o arco é impossível agora. Tropeço em um tronco rugoso, e caio alguns metros a frente.

Tento levantar, mas sinto presas duras e afiadas cortando a carne da minha perna. Eu grito, tamanha a dor que agora vibra forte sobre todo o meu corpo. Chuto a cara da besta com o outro pé e começo a mancar, correndo conforme posso. Mas o sangue se alastra e eu não estou conseguindo correr muito. Minha perna toda dói, nervos repuxam desesperadamente através do buraco de sangue e carne que sobrara ali. Eu não consigo respirar direito, minha garganta está seca, a respiração descompassada e ofegante. Tiro uma flecha da aljava e paro de correr, o que me dá tempo exato de enfiá-la com as minhas próprias mãos na têmpora de uma das bestas - que cai morta sobre os meus pés. Continuo correndo, ou o que quer que eu esteja tentando fazer, já que minha perna está jorrando sangue e eu sinto uma dor vigorosamente penosa tomando conta do meu corpo.

Eu estava correndo quando trombei violentamente em algo e caí no chão e pelo rosnado assustador, descubro ser outra besta monstruosa. Ela acertou sua pata em meu peito, rasgando-me. Urro de dor mas não solto minhas flechas. Sinto seu peso esmagador quando esta pula sobre mim e eu acerto a flecha em seu peito como uma lança. No entanto, eu não pude prever o movimento seguinte. No intuito da dor, a besta soltou seu peso sobre o meu braço fraturado.

Meu coração para por alguns segundos, tamanha a dor que isso me causa. Sinto meu sangue salpicando em minhas veias. A dor é insana. Insuportável. Meu estômago está duro, assim como todo o meu corpo. A besta avança e eu fecho os olhos, certo de que vai acabar assim.

Ouço um tilintar de espadas.

Espadas?

Abro os olhos, e vejo uma mulher, de idade avançada, com uma espada afiada derrubando a besta que sangra exageradamente.

"Você está bem, meu querido?" Pergunta ela e sua voz é delicada, carregada com ternura.

Será que estou alucinando? Devo ter perdido muito sangue e estou vendo coisas. Mas ela enfia a espada na garganta de uma das bestas com propriedade antes de se aproximar de mim. "Venha, querido. Precisamos sair daqui."

Com dificuldade, levanto-me. Tento me equilibrar usando o apoio que ela me dá mas eu sinto que estou muito ferido. Manco até a carroça de madeira para a qual ela me guia. Caio sobre a madeira do bagageiro e me recolho, sentindo meu corpo todo estremecer. Eu respiro dor, eu penso dor, eu falo dor. Minha mente está tocando um alarme alto e irritante indicando dor. Penso no que acabei de ver. Uma senhora idosa, de cabelos grisalhos, matando impiedosamente as bestas que quase me mataram. Sorrio. Eu só posso estar alucinando.

Ouço o rosnado distante e cogito a possibilidade de outras bestas estarem se aproximando.

Apago novamente.


	11. Capítulo 11

Sinto um cheiro de citronela antes de abrir meus olhos. Quando o faço, levo um tempo para me acostumar a escuridão consequente da iluminação escassa. Há cataplasmas nos meus ferimentos, e a chapa de ferro fora recolocada ao redor do meu braço, amarrada firmemente por um tira de pano limpo.

Olho ao redor. Estou no interior de uma cabana de madeira, pequena e simplória. Ouço o barulho familiar da madeira queimando e identifico a pequena senhora em pé diante da lareira.

"A sopa está quase pronta."

Ajeito-me na cama e observo enquanto a misteriosa senhora prova a sopa, tirando-a da fornalha em seguida. Muitas duvidas percorrem a minha mente, e como que lendo meus pensamentos, ela se aproxima sorrindo com a cumbuca em mãos.

"Comida primeiro, perguntas depois."

Delicadamente, ela deposita o recipiente no meu colo, tendo por base um travesseiro. Pego a colher que ela me oferece, e o cheiro de legumes cozidos atinge meu olfato. Um ronco audível do meu estômago denuncia a minha fome e dou algumas colheradas, esganado e faminto. Percebo que ela me observa com atenção, sentada sobre uma cadeira enquanto tricota. Olhando assim, era impossível dizer que essa mesma senhora indefesa degolou feras até a morte.

"Como é seu nome, querido?"

Os olhos dela possuíam uma cor púrpura. Eu nunca vira nada como aquilo. Suas íris brilhava como um névoa espacial repleta de asteróides luminosos. Seus cabelos eram brancos como a neve, e seu semblante calmo e frágil a tornava adorável.

"Robin, senhora."

"Não me chame de senhora. Me sinto velha."

Sorri e engoli mais algumas colheradas.

"Por que estava na floresta perdida, Robin?"

"Eu vim pela encosta da montanha. Entrei na primeira clareira que encontrei. Porque a chamam de floresta perdida?"

"Porque as pessoas que entram nela nunca mais são encontradas."

Engoli a sopa, engasgando por alguns segundos. Busquei o olhar dela, notando que ela soltara o material de tricô e encarava com cautela.

"O que pretende, Robin? Qual a sua jornada? Tem interesse em magia negra?"

"Magia negra?"

"A floresta perdida possui a maior concentração de terreno fértil para magia negra. Muitos bruxos e bruxas vem para cá, alguns dominam a escuridão, outros são tragados, e muitos morrem. É um solo maldito, suscetível a todo tipo de feitiço sombrio."

"E o que a senhora faz em um local como esse?"

"Me chame de Abigail. Não estamos na floresta perdida. Eu moro ao lado da floresta. E já ouvi muitos pedidos de clemência. Alguns eu pude atender. Outros eram tardes demais."

"Mas sozinha?"

"Eu tenho uma missão na vida, Robin. É isso que importa. E você, a que veio?"

"Eu vim resgatar uma pessoa."

Abigail sorriu e eu percebi que ela talvez fosse capaz de ler meus pensamentos.

"E sabe onde procurá-la?"

"Não."

"Não?" As sobrancelhas dela formaram um arco, estupefatas com a dúvida. "Você pretende resgatar uma pessoa sem saber onde ela está?"

Coloquei a cumbuca vazia ao meu lado.

"É... Complicado."

"É uma loucura. Sabe disso, não?"

"Eu sei. Você acha que é impossível?"

"Nada é impossível em um mundo repleto de magia, querido. Tudo que você precisa é acreditar."

Olho para a janela e observo que já é noite novamente. Preciso continuar. Já me sinto incrivelmente melhor, as dores sequer se fazem presentes. Acho que essa senhora entende de magia, pois sinto meu braço fraturado movimentando-se livremente por cima da chapa de aço.

"Já é tarde da noite. Você passou o dia todo desacordado, se é a sua dúvida."

Diz ela, enquanto lava seus apetrechos culinários em uma bacia. Estou começando a acreditar que ela lê mesmo meus pensamentos.

"Eu não posso perder tempo."

"Se sair agora, vai perder a vida. É bastante tempo a ser perdido."

Fiquei em silêncio. Era claro que eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de perder a vida. Pensei em Regina e senti meu peito arder. Em algum lugar deste universo, ela esperava por mim. Estava inerte, adormecida no sono mórbido da maldição. Zelena podia fazer o que quiser. E eu não podia impedir.

"Como ela é?"

"Quem?"

Sentei-me no chão, encostando-me à parede de madeira da cabana. Abigail sorriu, o rosto cansado e marcado por anos e anos de sobrevivência. Ela sentou-se em um banco, próxima à mim.

"A mulher pela qual enfrentou feras cujos dentes são mais afiados que minhas facas de cozinha."

"Regina. Ela se chama Regina."

"Sua mulher?"

Sorri. Ah, quem me dera. Se eu fosse casado com ela. Se ela fosse, realmente, minha. Eu seria o homem mais feliz do mundo mesmo com feras comendo minhas entranhas. Morreria sorrindo.

"Ela não é minha mulher."

"Eu vi esse brilho nos seus olhos, rapaz. Você adoraria que fosse."

Sorriu a velha e eu tive que sorrir também. Era verdade, não era?

"Sim, eu adoraria. Eu a amo muito."

"Eu sei."

"Sabe? Como?"

Abigail suspirou e olhou para a janela por alguns segundos antes de me fitar novamente. "Como eu lhe disse, eu já vivi muitos anos nas redondezas dessa floresta amaldiçoada, Robin. Já vi todo tipo de pessoas adentrando-a. Uma pessoa só enfrenta este inferno sombrio por amor. Amor a sua vingança, amor a seu poder, amor a alguém querido. O amor por coisas erradas é o que alimenta o chorume negro que percorre as células de toda a vegetação deste local. A morte se torna inevitável. Para um homem bom como você estar aqui, é porque ama esta mulher mais do que a própria vida."

"Eu tenho medo de perdê-la."

"Todos nós temos medo de alguma coisa, querido. Você não sentiu medo dos Kalagarians?"

"Quem?"

"É o nome das bestas que quase comeram sua perna."

Como se eu pudesse esquecer.

"Senti. Achei que fosse morrer."

"Mas não desistiu. Preferiu ficar e lutar, porque encontrá-la era mais importante. É isso o que estou te dizendo, querido. O medo existe, mas quando se há um motivo maior, uma motivação, um sentimento que o impulsione, bem, a coragem simplesmente se levanta e arma um escudo."

"Você sempre morou sozinha, Abigail?"

"Minha história não é interessante, querido. Vamos, vá descansar. Amanhã é dia de retomar sua jornada."

Abigail levantou-se e caminhou para trás da cortina, que separava os cômodos da cabana. Observei o pano movimentando-se devido a brisa gelada que vinha da floresta. Um som, sombrio e agudo acompanhava o vento. Era agoniante, como um choro triste, algo como um gemido moribundo. Abigail apareceu atrás do tecido, apenas para acrescentar algo.

"Não confie nos sons da floresta. É mais uma das suas armadilhas."

Voltei para o colchão sorrindo.

Abigail podia ler pensamentos. Ele tinha certeza agora.

* * *

Amanheceu e eu me sentia pronto. Meu braço fraturado estava firme e novo – o que com certeza, era coisa de Abigail. Ela negava, mas com certeza, tinha algum conhecimento mágico. Talvez estivesse evitando usá-lo. Arrumei meu leito, e peguei meus pertences, colocando sobre o meu ombro antes de me sentar à mesa. Abigail apareceu sorridente com frutas cortadas e eu me perguntei onde é que ela achava essas coisas em um local tão inóspito.

"Precisa se alimentar direito, querido."

"Você é uma boa pessoa, Abigail."

"Eu só quero te ajudar."

"Porque?"

Eu não entendia. O porquê dela estar me ajudando. Quer dizer, mal me conhecia. Eu era um estranho que quase morrera na floresta perdida. Eu podia ser um assassino. Um mago obcecado. Um feiticeiro sociopata. Eu poderia ser qualquer um. Mas Abigail - ela me acolheu e cuidou dos meus ferimentos, me alimentou e conversou comigo.

"É a minha missão."

Tudo isso soava incrivelmente evasivo. Comi minhas frutas com vontade, estavam deliciosas. Tudo parecia ter um gosto assustadoramente bom e eu suspeitava que a ausência de casa era a causa disso. Sinto tanta falta de Roland, que dói. Intensamente. Mas sei que ele está em boas mãos. Levanto os olhos para a janela e vejo o sol. Está na minha hora.

"Antes que vá, quero lhe dar algo."

"Abigail…" Ela me ignora. Vejo-a se levantando da pequena mesinha e mexendo em suas caixas. Já observei essas caixas antes. Ela possui caixas de madeira, de diversos tamanhos. Em suas tampas, há desenhos. Alguns parecem simbologia, outros parecem ter rostos esculpidos. Há figuras tribais, e algumas estampas pagãs. "Não precisa me dar nada." Continuo, envergonhado. "Você já salvou a minha vida. Me deu onde dormir e o que comer, não é justo me dar mais nada."

"Fique quieto, rapaz." Respondeu ela, sorrindo.

Em suas mãos, vejo um pergaminho pequeno e um pequeno saquinho, numa cor bordô, amarrado por uma fita dourada. Ela os coloca em minhas mãos, delicadamente.

"Esse pergaminho contem uma oração muito importante, Robin. Muito importante. Você só terá a oportunidade de usá-la uma única vez. Você pode lê-la. Pode até decorá-la mas não a pronuncie se não for utilizá-la. É muito importante que entenda isso."

"Eu entendi perfeitamente."

"E este pequeno saquinho é uma cortesia. Ele possui propriedades mágicas. Mas também só pode ser utilizado uma única vez. Você deve pronunciar essas palavras bordadas nele e ele providenciará o que você precisa." Abigail sorriu, e me abraçou.

Eu não tenho memórias vívidas da minha mãe. De modo que a abracei de volta, talvez como um filho adulto abraçaria a mãe antes de abandoná-la. Seus batimentos eram lentos, o que era engraçado - ela parecia melhor do que eu, inclusive. Abigail debruçou-se e beijou meu rosto. "Boa sorte, querido. Você irá precisar."

"Eu quero que fique com isso." Respondi, já tirando a corrente de ouro do meu pescoço. O pingente, uma flecha com penas em sua cauda, balançava de um lado para o outro.

"Robin, não…"

"Sim, Abigail. Fique com ela. Esta corrente foi um presente da minha ex-mulher antes de morrer. É a lembrança do amor que compartilhávamos pelo nosso filho. E agora, vai ser a lembrança da minha gratidão. Você nunca estará sozinha. Eu estarei com você enquanto estiver com ela."

Ela sorriu, e eu podia jurar que vi lágrimas marejando seus olhos. Delicadamente, coloquei em seu pescoço e prendi. Beijei-lhe a bochecha com carinho e deixei Abigail ali.

"Tenha uma boa vida, minha senhora." Foram minhas últimas palavras antes de sair da cabana. Olhei para o grande horizonte à minha frente, depois para a floresta escura e sombria à minha esquerda. Havia muito a ser desbravado ainda. Minha viagem estava apenas começando.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Obrigada a todos que continuam acompanhando a história. Cada review, elogio, reclamação... é combustível para que eu continue escrevendo, o mais rápido possível. Me sigam no twitter, parrillatrina. Beijo.**

* * *

Abigail é uma senhora incrível. Entristece-me pensar que possivelmente nunca mais voltarei a vê-la. Já faz dias que estou caminhando, e tudo que vejo é vegetação atrás de vegetação, árvores após árvores. Existe algo completamente desesperador em caminhar sem saber para onde se está indo, confesso. Mas já vivi desesperos piores.

Vejo uma montanha a certa distância e minha intuição diz que devo ir até ela. Continuo caminhando, mas logo avisto o fim do matagal e o começo do rio. Um cheiro de podridão começa a se fazer presente, de maneira gradativa.

Quando me aproximo, percebo que o cheiro vem da água. Não é exatamente um rio ou lago, é um pântano nojento e repleto de carcaças. Mas é o caminho a ser feito. Ato minhas coisas à parte alta das minhas costas e entro no lamaçal com delicadeza. O cheiro me enoja, e seguro a ânsia de vomito com muito sacrifício.

O solo por baixo desse é completamente instável, como eu achei que seria. O mundo é feito de armadilhas mortais e um ladrão como eu tem por obrigação conhecer as tramoias da natureza. Um passo em falso e eu estaria submerso nesse líquido denso e podre. Com dificuldade, segurei meus pertences no alto e continuei atravessando-o. Levou algum tempo, mas cheguei a borda. Claro, estou fedendo como o próprio demônio locado no Hades, mas estou vivo - o que é uma vantagem imensurável.

A montanha parece estar um pouco mais próxima. Respiro fundo, tentando não vomitar. O cheiro é horrível.

Longe, vislumbro casas. Meu coração dispara! Um povoado! Eles saberiam me dizer alguma coisa. Onde estou, ou ao menos se Zelena passou por aqui. Corro, porque me sinto muito melhor e mais forte, e porque a esperança é um combustível potente.

Cerca de dois terços de hora depois, eu chego à entrada do pequeno vilarejo. O silêncio me intriga, logo percebo que há algo errado. O cheiro de enxofre é indiscutível. Como pode uma cidade ser tão silenciosa?

As ruas são cinzentas, assim como a superfície das casas. Aparentemente está tudo abandonado. Não há luz, não há som, não há ninguém. Pergunto-me o que pode ter acontecido. Uma epidemia? Uma guerra? Alguma bruxa ensandecida por vingança? Rumpel? Poderia ser a própria Rainha Má em ação, se eu não tivesse visto a transformação dela com meus próprios olhos.

Entrevejo uma igreja, e caminho até ela. Nesse tipo de situação é um local seguro. As pessoas têm por hábito respeitar a casa de Deus, de modo que enquanto você estiver dentro dela, tem maiores chances de permanecer vivo. Os bancos estão todos empoeirados, e eu sento em um deles. Há ouro nas paredes, esculpidos em grandes estátuas de santos. A pintura no teto é renascentista, e brilha aos meus olhos. Coloco minhas coisas no banco da frente e me deito. O silêncio começa a se tornar reconfortante. Retiro o pergaminho do meu bolso frontal e o abro.

Letras douradas surgem aos meus olhos, desenhadas com uma caligrafia perfeita. Pergunto-me como essas palavras vão me ajudar, mas Abigail parecia confiante e ela foi simplesmente maravilhosa comigo. Confiar nela é o mínimo que posso fazer.

_"Nos vossos olhos brilham_

_As infinitas galáxias do céu_

_Nos vossos dedos moram_

_Os destinos mais cruéis_

_Feche vossas pálpebras para a epifania dos homens_

_Imersos nas calamidades originadas de ti_

_Eles buscam na vida conquistas de outrora_

_São criaturas perdidas em seu próprio vazio_

_O tempo doravante se esgota agora_

_O exílio existencial do mortal é senil_

_Perante a morte eu clamo, oh senhora_

_Se tens um coração, maneje-o por mim_

_Imploro religiosamente, querida Pandora_

_Abra tua caixa_

_E permita-me vir._"

É uma oração bonita e envolvente. Quer dizer, ainda não sei como isso vai me ajudar. Conheço a história antiga sobre a caixa de Pandora, sobre os deuses mitológicos e suas aspirações sobre os homens. Leitura requintada para quem gosta de perder tempo com lendas antigas. Fechei os olhos, e respirei fundo. Voltei a ler, quem sabe a repetição torne o entendimento mais fácil? Olhei ao redor e me lembrei de que eu estava sozinho, em um local desconhecido e que essa pequena oração poderia ser minha única saída, em algum momento. Voltei a ler.

* * *

Um bramido horroroso me acorda. Novamente. Esse tipo de despertador não é o meu preferido, mas está se tornando comum. Ouvi o barulho familiar do fogo engolindo a madeira e percebi a fumaça dissipada por toda parte. Levantei rápido, peguei minhas coisas e saí da igreja.

Smaug.

O dragão Smaug estava na minha frente.

_Como é que começa a oração mesmo?_

Smaug é o dragão mais famoso de todos os reinos. Há muitas histórias sobre ele, sobre ter tomado a montanha e seus tesouros dos anões, sobre ter devastado a Cidade do Lago. Sua voz é grossa e aterrorizante e seus olhos são medonhos - algo me diz que ele pretende carbonizar todo o meu corpo em um sopro apenas.

"Quem é o asqueroso mortal que ousou pisar em meu território?"

Vejo a cauda dele movimentando-se sorrateiramente. Ele está me estudando. Seus dentes são anavalhados e pungentes.

"Meu nome é Salomão Kaine."

Smaug cospe uma bola de fogo, que só não me acerta porque me abaixo rapidamente.

"Facínora humano! Atreveste a mentir para mim, o Grande Smaug. Achas que não sei quem és, Ó príncipe dos ladrões?"

_Merda. _

"Morrerás aqui, Robin Hood." Smaug deu um passo a frente. "Só tocarás no tesouro da montanha por cima do meu cadáver!"

_Nos vossos olhos brilham..._

Corri para a direção dele e ele correu na minha direção. Com destreza, passei por baixo das toneladas de carne protegidas pela couraça mais dura que já vi. Imenso como é, Smaug não conseguiria me atingir estando embaixo dele. Corri para dentro da cidade, ouvindo atentamente os gritos enlouquecidos, enquanto o chão sob os meus pés vibrava a cada passo dele. A cauda dele me lançou para longe, mas eu levantei e continuei correndo.

_As infinitas galáxias do céu..._

Cada vez que Smaug abria a boca, labaredas de um fogo incandescente chegavam aos meus pés. Ele era incansável, mas esquecia de que eu vinha de muito longe e nada ia me derrubar agora. Eu não era páreo para o terrível e lendário Smaug. Às vezes, um homem de fibra necessita reconhecer suas limitações e assim escolher suas batalhas. A batalha com o glorioso Smaug era uma que eu não era capaz de vencer e eu sabia disso. Então eu corri. Corri por dentro das casas, pelas ruas e avistei a água.

_Nos vossos dedos moram..._

"Eu vou incinerar você, inseto repugnante!"

A voz de Smaug estava muito próxima. Parei atrás de uma coluna, para respirar melhor e criar forças para correr até os barcos.

"Eu posso sentir seu coração, Robin..." Alarmou o dragão, rastejando sorrateiramente entre as casas. "O sinto batendo, bombeando sangue para o seu corpo."

_Nos vossos dedos… Moram… Merda, qual era a continuação?_

Respirei fundo. Calculei a distância de onde estava até chegar à água. _Um._ Smaug respirava ruidosamente, derrubando casas por onde passava. _Dois._ Fechei os olhos e me lembrei do sorriso doce e evasivo da mulher que amo. _Três. _

Corri com a força de dez cavalos. Pulei obstáculos e senti quando Smaug me viu. Ele urrou completamente cheio de raiva e pelo vento que me acompanhou, eu soube que ele abrira as imensas asas. Continuei correndo. Desviei das garras dele, e precisei pular para que sua cauda não me derrubasse. Ele voou para a minha frente, e por segundos, o assisti no ar. Smaug era majestosamente colossal e assustador. Um monstro mortífero. Ele gargalhou antes de mergulhar em um vôo que vinha na minha direção.

"Beberei o seu sangue, príncipe dos ladrões."

Vi o peito dele enchendo-se de fogo. Continuei correndo. Ele estava se aproximando velozmente. Continuei correndo. Estávamos indo um na direção do outro com rapidez.

Quando o encontro parecia inevitável, avistei um buraco no assoalho de madeira do porto.

Sorri.

A última coisa que vi foi o lampejo do fogo na minha direção.

Pulei no buraco.

Caí no mar e senti a correnteza me puxando com força. Agarrei-me na primeira coisa que avistei e me deixei levar.

_Pode ser que um dia você beba meu sangue, Smaug. Mas não será hoje. _

* * *

"Eu não acredito! Não dá pra acreditar nisso! O atroz e hediondo Smaug? Que porcaria! Não foi capaz de eliminar esse arqueiro de meia tigela, tenha misericórdia!" Gritava Zelena, andando de um lado para o outro. Rumpel estava sentado, lixando suas unhas. Ele a olhou com soslaio, rindo. "Ele não foi capaz de matar esse idiota? O que esperar de um dragão que apanha de anões, não é? Que é enganado por um hobbit com cérebro de andorinha. Desperdício de tempo! Desperdício de magia!"

"Eu lhe disse, dearie. A magia do amor verdadeiro é mais forte do que o seu melhor feitiço. Não conseguirá derrotá-lo."

"Talvez eu consiga atrasá-los..." Sorriu ela, caminhando até seu livro de feitiços. Folheou algumas páginas até que um estupendo sorriso brotou em seus lábios, iluminando seu olhar.

"O que está planejando?" Perguntou ele e se aproximou dela, os olhos fixos na página que ela escolhera. Rumpel sorriu ao ver do que se tratava. "Isto é genial e cruel, dearie! Garanta um lugar no camarote. Quero assistir de perto."

Zelena sorriu para ele. "Você verá, querido. Do lugar mais perto possível." Ela olhou para o sol, que descia sobre o horizonte. "Vamos! Está na hora de lançar a maldição."

* * *

_"Em vossos olhos brilham..."_

Eu estava sendo jogado de um lado para o outro e com certeza tinha bebido muita água. Segurando em um barril, eu tentava me localizar mas a correnteza estava bruta e me empurrava impiedosamente para o fluxo da água. Me deixei guiar, não havia outra escolha.

Senti meu corpo ceder e ouvi o barulho da queda d'agua. Uma cachoeira? Eu ia cair de uma cachoeira? Me afobei com o medo de enfiar a cabeça nas pedras e acabei me soltando do barril. Mergulhei e um galho de árvore me atingiu o rosto, fazendo com que eu esticasse o corpo e aceitasse o que aconteceu em seguida.

Caí de cima da cachoeira, mas por sorte, enterrei-me em terra. Não muito dura, nem muito macia. Senti uma dor sufocante nas costas por conta da queda. Mas levantei os olhos e avistei um muro feito de espinhos próximo à borda da água. Eu já tinha visto uma muralha de espinhos como essa no castelo da Malévola, eram difíceis de invadir porém não eram impenetráveis.

Algo chamou minha atenção. Corri até a muralha. Meu coração estava disparado. Olhei por entre os espinhos grossos e execráveis. Atrás deles, havia um belo esquife branco, revestido de um cristal refulgente e em volta dele, flores brancas e amarelas se abriam tímidas à luz do sol. Meus olhos pareciam não acreditar no que viam. Ela estava ali. Podia ver seu rosto perfeito em profundo descanso. Tudo que precisava fazer era derrubar a muralha. Tirei minha faca do cinto e comecei a cortar os espinhos. Não notei quando um deles entrou na minha pele. Não notei o veneno que escorria dos espinhos que eu havia cortado.

Estava surdo, cego e completamente desligado do mundo. Eu a estava vendo. Eu chegara até ela.

_Eu encontrei você, Regina. _


	13. Capítulo 13

"Você é idiota, cara."

Paraliso. Eu posso jurar ter ouvido minha própria voz. Sinto um movimento do ar e me viro rápido. Há um homem ali - e me surpreende porque, oras, como conseguiu me alcançar?

Fito-o com atenção e sinto meu estômago revirar. Sou eu. Este homem sou eu. É uma versão idêntica de mim e sorri debochadamente com uma espada brilhante nas mãos. "Pegue a sua." Diz ele e me joga uma das espadas. "A luta precisa ser justa."

Eu estava certo que estava alucinando mas isso foi antes de sentir a espada em minhas mãos. Não era uma espada de mentira. Eu podia sentir o gume da espada, cortante e fatal. Olho para ele, que me encara com maldade. De todas as coisas que já me aconteceram na vida, essa definitivamente era a mais insana.

"Eu sou você. Aceite logo." Disse ele, enquanto eu tentava digerir aquela situação. Olhei para trás por cima do ombro. Regina estava lá. Olhei para o muralha. Dos espinhos cortados escorria um líquido viscoso e escuro. Notei que meu pulso também sangrava, com um corte razoável.

"Você deveria ter tomado cuidado, amigo. A sua obsessão pela Rainha vai acabar lhe matando."

"Cale-se."

"Se tivesse sido prudente, teria ficado no castelo e deixado-a morrer."

"Eu não sou como você." Sibilei. Aquele homem estava me deixando com nojo.

"Claro que é. Olhe para mim. Somos a mesma pessoa."

O encarei. "Você pode ter a minha aparência, mas está longe de ser como eu."

"Ainda bem. Eu não seria burro o suficiente para me cortar em uma planta sob o Feitiço do Espelho."

_O Feitiço do Espelho. _

"Você achou mesmo que fosse beijar Regina e acordá-la?"

Fiquei em silêncio. Mas minha sósia gosta de brincar, de modo que continua atingindo o meu psicológico. Estamos andando em círculo, sem tirar os olhos um do outro. Quando se há espadas envolvidas, todo cuidado é pouco.

"Você é ingênuo, Robin. Não é o verdadeiro amor dela."

Engoli em seco. Não ia demonstrar insegurança para uma merda de um feitiço.

"Está aí dentro de você. A insegurança, a dúvida, o medo. Sabe que existe essa chance. Regina pode amá-lo mas ela ama muito mais Daniel."

"Quem?"

"Seu primeiro amor."

Lembrei da história contada por David. Mas David havia dito que o rapaz morrera pelas mãos de Cora…

"Não importa. Nem que eu tenha que levá-la desacordada para casa, nós vamos embora."

"Vai atravessar todo aquele inferno de volta com uma mulher moribunda? Vai morrer. Ambos irão morrer."

"Todos nós morreremos um dia, não é?" Sorri.

Ele veio até mim com a espada. Me defendi como podia, usando a espada como um escudo contra as suas investidas. Sua força era intrigante. Uma alucinação não poderia ter tal força, muito menos uma aparição. Ou poderia? Eu começava a ficar cada vez mais chocado com o que a magia pode realizar. Não é a toa que as pessoas vendem sua alma por ela.

O silêncio nos acompanha. Tudo que se pode ouvir agora é o tilintar das espadas brigando e a agua da cachoeira, seguindo seu fluxo natural. Confesso que não sei até onde vou aguentar na defensiva. Não sou um homem de espadas. Sou um arqueiro. Minha habilidade é colocar uma flecha no arco, mirar no inimigo e atirá-la sem errar o alvo. Lutar com espadas requer uma destreza que eu não tenho certeza se possuo.

Dou um passo em falso e sinto a lâmina dele escorrendo pelo meu peito. Um risco de sangue se faz presente.

"Parece que hoje é seu dia de morrer, Robin Hood."

Me levanto e volto a lutar. Uso a força contra ele, empurrando-o contra os espinhos. Ele desvia e eu quase me machuco neles, mas desvio rapidamente. A espada dele parece tão mais forte que a minha. Continuamos a nos enfrentar, pé contra pé, espada contra espada. Ignoro o fato de estar lutando contra eu mesmo, e continuo. Posso pensar nisto depois, se estiver vivo. Sinto a espada dele me acertar na coxa e sei que começou a sangrar, pois um calor familiar se acende naquela área.

Desvio no sentido anti-horário e o acerto no peito.

_Morra, desgraçado._

Puxo a espada para que dê vazão ao sangramento, mas tudo que consigo é ouvir a risada dele.

"Bom golpe, Robin. Quem sabe na próxima?"

Ele não morreu. Acabei de espetar uma espada em seu peito e ele está gargalhando. Onde essa é uma luta justa? O que vou fazer? Continuo me defendendo, mas começo a olhar em volta. Não há para onde fugir. A luta é inevitável, assim como percebo, a minha morte também é. De repente, um lampejo de luz brilha em minha mente.

Me viro de costas para a muralha. Brinco com ele. Meu sorriso o irrita, de modo que ele vem com mais agressividade para me atacar - é isso o que eu quero. Ele arrisca um golpe e alguns espinhos caem no chão.

_Obrigado, amigo._

Finjo cair sentado, e seguro um dos espinhos na mão enquanto me levanto rapidamente. Ele me encara, vitorioso. Jogo a espada no chão, entregando a luta. Ele levanta uma das sobrancelhas.

"O que está fazendo? Vai desistir aqui? A metros da sua amada?"

"Me mate."

"Eu não entendo."

"Ande logo, imbecil. Faça o que tem que fazer."

Minha sósia joga a espada no chão. Não entendo o que ele está fazendo. Mas entendo quando ele retira uma faca da cintura.

_Que gentil da sua parte, amigo._

"Você é louco, Robin Hood."

Ele alça a faca em seus dedos e a enfia com força nas minhas entranhas. Sinto a dor atingindo a minha espinha. _Esse plano tem que funcionar ou vou morrer._ Ele esta colado em mim, apertando a faca contra o meu abdômen e posso ver suas íris. Elas não tem cor. Não tem vida. Sorrio para ele, ainda que me sinta muito fraco.

"Por que está sorrindo seu retardado paquiderme? Você está morrendo." A voz dele carregada de incompreensão e raiva me diverte. Retiro o espinho e o enfio com força contra o seu pescoço. Vejo-o suspirar, e o seguro contra mim por apenas um instante.

"Ainda estou morrendo. Você já está morto."

Solto-o no chão. Olho para a frente, e vejo os espinhos se deteriorando. Eu quebrei o feitiço. Segundos depois, a única coisa que me afasta de Regina é a distância.

Cambaleante, começo a andar. Cada passo que dou é mais doloroso. Sinto que meu sangue está escorrendo generosamente, mas não posso parar. _Regina vai me salvar_. É o que eu espero. Se é que eu vou conseguir acordá-la. _Não, não._ Eu estava me rendendo ao jogo que aquele ser colocara na minha mente. É a caminhada mais angustiante da minha vida. Tenho medo de não conseguir chegar até ela. Meus joelhos cedem. Eu levanto a cabeça e a observo, faltam apenas alguns metros. Meus joelhos estão fracos contra o chão, mas eu os forço. Levanto-me e continuo.

Mais um passo.

Mais um passo.

Só mais um.

Mais outro.

A fraqueza que me acomete é forte, mas eu vou, cambaleando, desequilibradamente. Coloco a mão sobre a faca, ainda presa em meu abdômen. Se tirá-la, sei que meu sangue vai jorrar como água. Seguro-a ali, e continuo. Lágrimas ameaçam escorregar mas eu as engulo, e continuo. Falta tão pouco.

Aguente firme, Robin.

Lembro-me das palavras de Abigail. _Nada é impossível em um mundo repleto de magia, querido. Tudo que você precisa é acreditar._

Eu acredito.

Quando toquei na esquife, senti meu coração disparar novamente. O que é não é necessariamente uma coisa boa, quando se têm uma faca espetada em seu corpo, mas eu não me importo. Abro a tampa de cristal e parece que estou vivendo um sonho. Regina está tão bela neste vestido. Sua pele cintila, branca e perolado. Seus cabelos negros delicadamente pousados no travesseiro macia. Ela parece um quadro. Parece um desenho feito para impressionar reinos. Faço um carinho no rosto dela, sentindo sua pele macia e suave e mal posso acreditar que estou vendo-a novamente. Meus dedos estavam ensanguentados, de modo que um risco de sangue agora atravessa a têmpora dela. Seguro-a pela nuca, puxando-a para perto de mim. Sei que estou sujando tudo. Me perdoe por isso, Rainha.

"Me desculpe pela demora." Beijei sua testa delicadamente. "Amar você dá muito trabalho para um mero mortal como eu." Beijei sua bochecha com carinho. "Mas eu faria tudo novamente por você, Regina. Eu te amo mais do que a minha própria vida."

Beijei-a. Sua boca estava fria e gelada, mas a minha estava demasiadamente quente. A dor tornava tudo febril. Senti uma vibração me atravessando, mas ignorei-a. Senti seus dedos na minha nuca, e foi impossível impedir as lágrimas de caírem. A boca dela se abriu um pouco, e os lábios dela se alimentaram dos meus por alguns segundos.

"Eu sabia. É você, Robin." Sussurrou nos meus lábios.

Ela abriu os olhos, e me fitou, adoração e admiração. Como eu senti falta desses olhos castanhos! Regina me abraçou e eu gemi sofregamente. Ela baixou os olhos e viu a faca. "Meu Deus! Robin!" Num segundo, Regina levantou-se do esquife. Ela estava um tanto desorientada, mas eu já havia caído de costas no chão. Assisti quando ela se ajoelhou ao meu lado, acariciando meu maxilar. "Como aconteceu isso?"

"Feitiço do Espelho." Sussurrei.

"Você quebrou um Feitiço do Espelho?" Ela parecia surpresa.

"Sim…" Eu estava com dificuldades de ficar acordado.

"Robin! Robin! Não dorme, por favor. Eu vou cuidar disso."

Regina puxou a faca com força, mas senti que ela estava cuidando do ferimento. Aos poucos, senti a dor diminuindo, até que cessou por inteiro. Ela estava fraca, e caiu deitada sobre o meu colo. Ficamos deitados no chão por algum tempo. Ter Regina em meus braços novamente era como um sonho, um do qual eu jamais queria acordar.

"Robin… Alguém se feriu na minha ausência? O que aconteceu por aqui?"

"Eu não sei… Assim que acordei dos ferimentos de Zelena, saí pela estrada atrás de você. E isso foi há muitos, muitos dias atrás."

Ela se apertou contra mim.

"O que será de nós agora?"

"Podemos ir para casa, por favor? Eu sinto saudades do Roland."

Regina subiu por cima de mim, e com um joelho de cada lado, sentou-se por cima de mim. Ela rastejou como uma leoa, até seus lábios estarem nos meus, com mais desejo do que os beijos anteriores. Sua boca era quente e avassaladora. Achei que morreria sem sentir isso novamente. Ainda bem que eu estava errado. Ela se afastou, levantando-se e me estendeu a mão para que eu levantasse. Aceitei, e logo estávamos caminhando. Não éramos o casal mais saudável de todos. Eu tinha acabado de levar uma facada no abdômen e sabe-se lá quanto tempo ela esteve adormecida naquele esquife. Mas precisávamos voltar para o castelo.

"Eu tenho uma coisa a dizer…" Comecei, um tanto tímido.

"Sim?"

"Não faço a mínima ideia de onde estamos. Eu nem sei como cheguei aqui, Regina. E voltar pelo mesmo caminho, digamos que não é uma boa ideia."

"Robin, precisamos ir embora. Por que não podemos voltar por onde você veio?"

"Eu não quero enfrentar Kalagarians, Smaug ou a Floresta Perdida novamente, Regina. Não estamos em condições físicas para nenhum dos dois."

Regina estava paralisada, me encarando. Acho que falei alguma coisa errada. Ela fitava meu rosto, analisando cada uma das minhas feições e traços. Sua respiração acelerou-se por alguns instantes, o tórax subindo e descendo.

"Robin… Você lutou com Kalagarians? Com o Smaug?"

"Sim. Mas acho que com o Smaug foi mais uma fuga do que uma luta, propriamente dita."

"Você entrou na Floresta Perdida?"

"Entrei."

Ela me deu um soco no peito. "Seu idiota! Por que fez isso? Você poderia ter morrido!"

Segurei-a para que parasse de me bater, e vi que ela estava chorando. "Por que está chorando, amor? Eu estou aqui, eu estou vivo. Estamos juntos agora!"

"Robin, você podia ter morrido. Parece que não entende. Poucas pessoas sobrevivem a tudo isso. Ninguém sequer consegue passar pela Floresta Perdida! É um buraco negro da magia mais sombria que existe! E se eu tivesse perdido você, seu idiota?"

"Foi preciso para te salvar, Regina!" Gritei, exasperado. "Eu faria tudo de…"

A boca dela me calou. Um beijo desesperadamente quente. Cálido. Senti suas duas mãos duras nos meus cabelos, puxando-os com força. A língua dela era firme e decidida dentro da minha boca. A beijei com a mesma intensidade. Nossas línguas duelavam, o toque era incendiário. Meus dedos se enterraram naquele cabelo negro e macio, brilhoso e cheiroso. Mesmo após todo esse tempo, o cheiro adocicado de maçãs se fazia presente. Quando o ar se tornou evidentemente necessário, nós se afastamos. Ela colou os lábios nos meus, rapidamente e fisgou meu olhar com aqueles olhos de um castanho cintilante. "Nunca mais faça isso comigo."

"Eu prometo." Sussurrei e meu coração derreteu ao vê-la sorrir.

"Eu não estou forte o suficiente para teletransportar nós dois para o castelo, Robin."

Uma ideia me passou pela mente.

"Do que você precisa?"

"De uma poção teleportal, mas onde iríamos arrumar uma? Estamos no meio do nada."

Coloquei a mão no meu bolso frontal e tirei o pequeno saquinho aveludado de lá. Regina acompanhou meus movimentos e vi o brilho em seus olhos quando ela se deu conta do que era.

"Como… Onde você conseguiu isso?"

"De uma amiga."

"Robin… Que amiga? Você sabe o valor disso?"

"Não." A maneira incrédula com a qual Regina fitava o objeto dava a entender que ele era de fato, precioso demais. Mais do que eu poderia imaginar.

"Essa magia é poderosíssima. Mais forte do que qualquer coisa em nosso reino. Há muitas lendas sobre esses objetos. Ninguém nunca vira nenhum, de modo que se tornaram lendas."

Segurei o saquinho e lembrei-me das instruções de Abigail. _Você deve pronunciar essas palavras bordadas nele e ele providenciará o que você precisa. _Espero que esteja certa, Abigail. Eu realmente preciso de ajuda agora.

**"A fronte praecipitium, a tergo lupi."**

No instante seguinte, observei o saquinho tomando o formato de uma pequena garrafa. Eu nunca iria me acostumar com isso. Regina me olhava incrédula. "Estou começando a achar que você ficou mais poderoso que eu."

Abracei-a e entreguei a ela o saquinho. Assim que ela tirou a garrafa dele, o saquinho se desfez em uma fumaça bordô.

"É por isso que ninguém nunca viu esses objetos." Resmungou ela e eu sorri.

Regina abriu a tampa e entrelaçou seus dedos aos meus. Com cuidado, ela bebeu o líquido todo. Respirei fundo. Regina jogou a garrafinha aos seus pés e me abraçou. Dois segundos depois, uma fumaça roxa nos envolveu.

* * *

Estávamos no castelo novamente.

Eu estava quase ficando feliz quando notei que as pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro. Ouvi trovões ressoando no céu. Todo esse desespero por uma tempestade? Que exagero!

"Oh não!" Ouvi-a gemer, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Busquei o que Regina estava encarando. De longe da montanha, subia uma névoa verde. Névoa de maldição. _Zelena_. A bruxa má do oeste lançara sua maldição. Era por isso que todos estavam correndo. A maldição os atingiria em minutos. Senti Regina apertando meus dedos com força. Ela estava com medo. Tudo bem, eu também estava.

"O que faremos, Regina?"

Ela me encarou com amor, mas havia também algo incrivelmente assustado dentro dela.

"Regina!"

Viramos ao mesmo tempo, e sorri ao ver Branca de Neve abraçando-a com força, chorando descontroladamente. "Achei que nunca mais a veria novamente!" Regina soltou minha mão para abraçar sua enteada com carinho. Ambas choravam, e eu me senti feliz por estarmos em casa.

"Papa!"

Corri até meu filho, que vinha correndo na minha direção. Beijei o topo da sua cabeça e apertei o pequenino corpo contra o meu. Regina veio até nós e nos abraçou. Permanecemos alguns segundos assim. Quando abri meus olhos, percebi que ela me encarava. "O que vamos fazer? Eu não quero perder você novamente." Sussurrei.

"Eu não sei o que fazer, Robin."

"Você tem que casar com o meu papa, Gina." Choramingou Roland, beijando-a na bochecha.

Regina me encarou e eu a encarei, com a mesma certeza no olhar.

_Roland é um gênio._

* * *

"Archie!" Gritou Regina, e com algum tipo de magia fez com que o psiquiatra aparecesse na nossa frente.

"Regina?" Ele parecia confuso e ao mesmo tempo irritado. "A maldição vai nos atingir em minutos! Será que nem assim você consegue me deixar em paz?"

"Case a gente." Disse ela, sorrindo e eu adorei o som das palavras.

"Como?" Ele parecia confuso.

"Case a gente logo, grilo." Reafirmei o que ela dissera. _Anda, amigo. Estamos sem tempo._

"Isso é sério?"

"Pela misericórdia dos deuses, Archie. Case logo a gente! A névoa está chegando!"

Ele virou-se para mim, e eu podia jurar que ele estava me analisando, na certa me considerando um lunático suicida ou algo assim. Não me importo com isso. Tudo que quero é que meu laço com Regina seja selado, de modo que a maldição não nos separe.

"Acredito que os votos serão improvisados, não é?" Questionou ele, mas recebeu um olhar pouco amigável da minha futura esposa e por isso, acelerou o processo. "Regina. Comece."

"Eu, Regina, aceito você, querido e adorável Robin Hood, como meu querido esposo. Prometo estar ao seu lado em todos os momentos, de vida ou de morte, independente de reino, independente de feitiços e maldições. Prometo-lhe total posse do meu coração, porque sei que é ao seu lado que pertenço. Prometo-lhe fazer o meu melhor para nossa família. Só não preciso prometer amá-lo e respeitá-lo, pois meu amor por você está longe do meu controle. Longe da minha alçada. É como um bem maior, alocado para sempre no interior da minha existência. Nem a morte conseguirá fazer com que eu deixe de amar você."

Archie estava boquiaberto, e eu senti vontade de beijá-la.

"Robin." Chamou o psiquiatra. "Apresse-se."

"Regina… Hoje, eu lhe entrego meu coração. Aceito você como minha amada esposa, e prometo, que serei compreensivo, fiel, colocando a felicidade da nossa família sempre em primeiro lugar. Onde quer que os caminhos nos levem, seja na vitória, seja na derrota - eu estarei ao seu lado. Você é o meu amor, e a minha vida, você é cada linha, cada palavra, é o meu tudo. Eu aceito como meu objetivo fazer seus dias repleto de amor, felicidade e companheirismo. Eu amo você, Regina. Mais do que achei que conseguiria amar alguém."

Archie olhou para Regina e depois para mim. Ele parecia não estar acreditando muito no que estava acontecendo. Mas engoliu em seco.

"Sendo assim, pelos poderes a mim concedidos pela Rainha, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva."

Regina puxou-me pela bainha da roupa, e me beijou. Deixei que meus braços circulassem sua cintura e a segurei contra mim. Roland enfiou-se entre nós, nos abraçando. Nossas bocas curtiam uma a outra, deliciadas pela sensação de posse. Regina era minha. Minha esposa.

Peguei Roland no colo e notei a névoa circulando o castelo. Chegara a hora. Regina me abraçou e ficamos os três abraçados, enquanto todo o castelo era tragado pela mágica da maldição. Regina acariciou meu maxilar e beijou o topo da cabeça de Roland.

"Eu amo você, querido."

"Eu também te amo, Gina." Respondeu o pequeno, sorrindo.

Vi os olhos dela se enchendo de lágrimas e a beijei.

Foi minha última lembrança antes da cortina feita de névoa verde nos atingir.

* * *

**Considerações finais:**

**1\. A frase proferida pelo Robin para manusear o saco mágico, "A fronte praecipitium, a tergo lupi", está escrita em latim. Em inglês, significa "a precipice in front, wolves behind" que em português significa "o precipício à frente, lobos atrás." Achei muito adequada, pois indica uma situação sem saída, desesperadora, que era a situação na qual a pessoa recorreria ao saquinho. **

** 2\. Recebi alguns comentários perguntando se os espinhos da muralha eram como os espinhos da Sonho Sombrio, que aparecem em Neverland na terceira temporada da série. Mas já aviso que não, o efeito da muralha é o Feitiço do Espelho, que faz com que a pessoa tenha que lutar contra o seu reflexo. Não é o espinho que é mortal, e sim o feitiço pois a pessoa acaba cedendo à pressão psicológica e enlouquecendo antes de conseguir alguma coisa.**

** 3\. Falem, gritem, comentem! Gosto de saber a opinião de vocês. Beijo**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Storybrooke Maine - Presente**

Nove semanas. É o tempo que se passou desde que voltamos da Floresta Encantada sem nenhuma lembrança do que aconteceu. Ninguém sabe como viemos parar nesse mundo novo. É um tanto frustrante perder as memórias de todo um ano, não entender como as coisas aconteceram. É como ter o resultado de uma equação sem saber qual cálculo, como receber um diploma de um curso ao qual você nunca apareceu.

Aparentemente, eu me casei. Me surpreende, porque eu nunca achei que conseguiria superar a morte de Marian. Mas minha esposa é uma ótima pessoa e se eu me casei, é porque nos apaixonamos - eu jamais assumiria um laço de tamanha proporção sem ser por amor. Eu só queria poder me lembrar.

Levanto os olhos e a vejo deitada na cama. Ela está sorrindo para mim, adoravelmente. "Bom dia, querida."

"Amor." Suspira ela. "Alguma notícia dos Charmings? Eles descobriram algo sobre o ano perdido?"

"Nada ainda. Mas vou acompanhá-los numa busca pelas propriedades de Storybrooke. Parece que acharam uma casa que pode ser o covil da Bruxa Má do Oeste."

Ela se espreguiçou e delicadamente saiu da cama, caminhando na minha direção. Senti seus dedos acariciando minha nuca, e ela beijou meus lábios com ternura. "Já que estará fora, vou até a câmara municipal. Emma Swan convocou uma reunião." Beijei seus lábios novamente. "Você busca o Roland?"

"Eu o pego no acampamento. Fique tranquila, Zelena."

Ela sorriu para mim enquanto caminhava seminua para o closet. Eu sorri, maravilhado com a minha sorte.

* * *

Estou no quintal da casa que provavelmente pertence ou pertenceu à Bruxa. O silêncio é mortal, até que escuto passos vindo de alguns metros.

"Apareça, esquisito alado."

Procuro a direção de onde veio essa voz profunda e rouca, e atiro a flecha. Supostamente deveria ser um tiro de aviso. Mas para a minha surpresa, ela pega a minha flecha no ar.

"Perdão, milady! Achei que fosse a Bruxa Má do Oeste."

Sorri. É uma mulher muito bonita vestida de azul num vestido justo e com um casaco preto. Seu cabelo é de altura mediana, preto e liso, e brilha mesmo neste tempo gelado.

"E eu achei que você fosse um dos macacos voadores."

Oh, um minuto. Eu sei quem ela é.

"Espero que este incidente não custe a minha cabeça." Provoco. "Vossa majestade."

"Então você sabe quem sou eu."

"Sua reputação na Floresta Encantada lhe precede." Também havia muitos boatos sobre sua beleza mortal e eu achava que se tratava de algum exagero daqueles lunáticos - mas confirmei sua veracidade naquele momento. Era hipnotizante de tão bela.

"Eu não entendi o seu nome." Eu estava à sua frente agora, e podia ver a desconfiança em seus olhos.

"Robin de Locksley, a seu dispor." Estendi minha mão calçada pela luva de couro, de maneira formal. Mas essa mulher apenas colocou a minha flecha ali, com leveza e cuidado.

"Ah, o ladrão."

Minha reputação, pelo jeito, também me precede. "Bem, já que vamos nos tratar por títulos… Você não é, tecnicamente, a Rainha Má?"

Ela me fitou séria. "Eu prefiro que me chamem de Regina." Ela fitou a balestra em minhas mãos. "Você acha que vai conseguir derrotar a Bruxa Má do Oeste com flechas?"

"Eu irei tentar."

"Eu acho que chegamos tarde demais. Ela já se foi."

Olhei para a casa por alguns instantes, e então voltei a encarar Regina. "Mas pode ter deixado alguma pista."

Regina adquiriu um semblante de surpresa. "Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa."

"Então você conseguiu um parceiro."

Ela me encarou a contragosto e passou por mim, voltando para a casa. "Eu não lembro de ter pedido por um parceiro."

"E não pediu." Respondi, e a fitei. Ela parou e voltou a me olhar por cima do ombro. Rainha Má ou não, era uma mulher muito bela e agradável de se estar por perto. Era como estar em casa, você sabe? A sensação reconfortante de estar em um local seguro.

"Apenas não fique no meu caminho." Ela sorriu, mas podia ver em seus olhos a irritação latente.

"Eu sequer sonharia com isso."

Regina me encarou por extensos segundos, até que finalmente continuou. "Nós já nos conhecemos?"

_Não, com certeza não. Quer dizer, olhe para você Rainha._

"Eu duvido muito que esqueceria de ter conhecido você." Um sorriso brotou na minha face, sem a minha autorização. Ela respirou fundo, ainda me encarando e eu continuei. "A menos é claro, que tenhamos nos conhecido no ano perdido. Mais uma razão para acharmos essa tal bruxa. Quem sabe algo que nos dê um lampejo das nossas memórias."

Regina concordou e caminhamos para dentro da propriedade.

* * *

Infelizmente, depois de uma busca minuciosa por dentro da casa, não encontramos nada.

"Quer dizer que nenhuma dessas coisas possui propriedades mágicas?"

Regina estava próxima de mim, e eu estava adorando a sensação. Isso deveria soar errado. Eu deveria me sentir mal por tal comportamento. Quer dizer, eu me casei há pouco tempo não? Mas não posso negar que há muitas falhas no meu casamento. Nove semanas depois e eu não me sinto conectado a minha mulher. Ela é uma boa pessoa e eu sei que em algum momento, vou me recordar das razões que me fizeram amá-la. Mas ainda, nada disso aconteceu. Sinto como se houvesse muitos nichos dentro da minha mente, faltam muitas peças e eu não consigo sentir o quadro geral porque está todo faltante.

"Uma bruxa boa esconde bem os seus truques. Mas uma bruxa muito melhor…" Enfatizou ela, sorrindo. "Pode encontrá-los."

Me encosto na mesa e vejo Regina semidebruçada sobre o pequeno armário. "Vamos encontrar algo. Apenas seja paciente." Pensamentos libidinosos passam pela minha mente, mas eu tento afastá-los. Eu não a conheço, ela não me conhece. Mas não posso impedir meus olhos de percorrer a magnitude desse corpo minúsculo e cheio de curvas. Merda. Eu não deveria estar encarando-a. "Eu ouvi muitas histórias sobre a terrível e medonha Rainha Má. Mas deste ângulo…" E eu queria dizer a ela, 'que ângulo!' mas mantive minha postura. "Ousada e audaciosa, possivelmente, mas não má."

Estávamos tão próximos um do outro. O que eu estava fazendo? Regina sorriu e se recostou ao armário atrás de si ao mesmo tempo em que eu me levantava. "O título me serviu bem por muito tempo. O medo é uma ferramenta muito eficaz."

Caminhei até me aproximar quase completamente dela. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo exatamente. Regina me atraía fisicamente, de maneira tão intensa que era quase quântica. Ela manteve os olhos em mim, mas não me impediu nem me perguntou o que eu estava fazendo. Podia sentir sua respiração próxima. Eu estava com arrepios pelo corpo todo, e meu estômago parecia formigar. Era injusto. Eu não me sentia assim com a minha esposa. De repente, lembrei-me de tudo. Minha esposa. Meu filho. O que eu estava pensando?

Afastei-me dela imediatamente. "Robin." Ela segurou em meu braço, e seus olhos pousaram sobre a minha tatuagem de leão. Percebi a mudança no semblante dela. Algo no meu brasão deve ter lhe chamado muito a atenção, ou a lembrado de algo importante. Quando voltou a me encarar, ela estava em silêncio. Eu podia ver a surpresa e confusão em seus olhos. "Escuta, eu… Sou casado. Não posso fazer isso."

Ela soltou o meu braço e eu deixei-a ali, caminhando até a porta da frente da casa. Não ouvi mais nenhuma palavra vinda dela. Nos isolamos em nossos próprios silêncios.

* * *

Estava à caminho do acampamento quando percebi a pequena garota fuçando na lata de lixo. Tinha cabelos loiros, quase brancos e possivelmente a altura de Roland. Talvez tivesse a mesma idade. O que uma criança como essa fazia revirando uma lata de chorume e restos apodrecidos – como desses cães de rua? Será que havia se perdido da sua família?

Abri minha mochila e retirei um pão.

"Ei." Chamei-a mas ela se assustou e se escondeu atrás da lata de lixo. Só pude ver o topo de sua cabeça e seus olhos assustados. Os olhos. Reparei na cor púrpura. Nunca vira ninguém com olhos dessa cor, eram lindos, como se olhássemos para a névoa das galáxias. "Eu não quero te machucar, pequena. Só quero que coma este pão."

Me aproximei apenas mais um passo, e me ajoelhei. Ela jamais viria até mim em pé. Crianças e animais tem quase o mesmo sistema instintivo. Se os intimidá-los, nunca vai conseguir nada. Se demonstrar igualdade, eles confiarão. Por isso fiquei algum tempo ali ajoelhado. Aos poucos, a pequena garota chegou perto, com sua roupa horrorosamente feita de trapos. O rostinho estava sujo e por baixo das suas unhas havia tinta preta. Fiz meus cálculos. Possivelmente, desde que retornamos para cá essa menina deve estar se alimentando de restos, revirando latas de lixo pela cidade. O que me entristeceu de uma maneira quase primitiva.

Ela chegou perto da minha mão e me olhou com aquelas íris incrivelmente surreais. "Posso?"

"Coma, é para você."

A pequena criaturinha devorou aquele pão minúsculo com uma fome absurda. Ela era muito pequena e delicada. Me pergunto como ficou todo esse tempo vivendo invisível.

"Como é seu nome?"

"Abby. Na verdade, me chamo Abigail. Mas gosto mais de Abby."

_Abigail? Bonito nome._

"Abby, onde estão seus pais?"

"Voando."

Suprimi uma risada para não parecer que não estava falando sério, mas foi bem doloroso. Não havia maneira madura de reagir a uma resposta dessas. Mas ela estava com um rostinho de quem falara algo completamente plausível, então aceitei como fato. "Como assim?"

"Eles viraram macacos e voaram para longe."

Puta merda. Eu escutara o que acontecia com os pobres humanos transformados em macacos alados pela bruxa verde. Em sua grande maioria, morriam. Quer pela mão dos mocinhos, quer pela mão da própria feiticeira. Possivelmente essa pequena criança já seja órfã.

"E como você se vira, Abby? Você é bem pequena para estar na floresta, a essa hora."

"Eu moro por aqui. Onde eu couber."

A resposta me atingiu sem nenhuma delicadeza. Não podia deixa-la ali. Uma nevasca, uma tempestade, animais peçonhentos – havia tantos riscos para uma criança abandonada ao relento. Pensei em Roland e sabia que ele não teria essa desenvoltura se por acaso se perdesse. Ia leva-la para casa hoje, e amanhã levaria o caso à prefeita.

"Abby, você aceita ir dormir lá em casa essa noite?"

"Eu... mas eu tenho medo."

"Eu tenho um filho mais ou menos da sua idade, chamado Roland. Vocês dormem no mesmo quarto, que tal? Assim fazem companhia um para o outro, e ninguém fica com medo. Eu faço chocolate quente para você."

Ela sorriu e seus olhinhos brilharam em agradecimento. Balançou a cabeça em afirmação absoluta. Coloquei-a sobre as minhas costas e apertei suas pernas contra a minha cintura. Ela era mesmo muito leve e pensei no fato de ela não comer nada que prestasse. Era hediondo só de se pensar a respeito. Zelena talvez não fosse gostar muito da ideia, mas eu tinha certeza que Roland adoraria a surpresa.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

**1\. Sei que muitas querem me matar. Já aviso que daqui para frente só piora. (calma, zoera br)**  
**2\. Obrigada por todos os comentários, responderei assim que possível. Muito obrigada pelo carinho de vocês.**  
**3\. Beijo especial para a minha assistente/cobaia/escrava sexual ( swanperrylla). (Talvez eu tenha mentido sobre o escrava sexual. Ou não.)**  
**4\. E beijo para você, Anny, que lê a fic mas não tem a pachorra de comentar.**


	15. Capítulo 15

"Robin, nós precisamos conversar."

Zelena acenou com a cabeça para a cozinha e foi caminhando na frente. Dei uma última olhada em Roland e Abby, brincando próximos do calor da lareira. Abigail me olhava de um jeito, como se eu lhe fosse familiar. Como se quisesse dizer algo.

"Se comportem, crianças. Eu já volto."

Atravessei a sala e entrei na cozinha. Zelena me esperava, com as duas mãos na cintura e um pé batia inquieto contra o chão. Ela não estava muito feliz.

"Robin, que ideia foi essa?"

"Zê..."

"Você não sabe quem essa criança é. Ou filha de quem é. Numa cidade como essa, você tem que tomar cuidado com quem coloca dentro de casa."

Dei risada. "Zelena, não seja tão neurótica. Quer dizer que essa menina é a Bruxa Má do Oeste?"

"Não foi isso que eu disse."

Cheguei mais perto e a beijei. Ela amoleceu com o contato, e com cuidado, deslizei minhas mãos pela parte de baixo das suas coxas e a coloquei sentada sobre a mesa, me posicionando entre suas pernas. Meus dedos acariciam sua nuca, envoltas pelo belíssimo cabelo ruivo. Beijei seu pescoço algumas vezes, arrancando suspiros audíveis.

"Olha para aquela criança, Zelena. Eu não podia deixa la morar no meio do mato, vasculhando latas de lixo para sobreviver." Beijei a linha de seu maxilar. "Que espécie de homem eu seria se fechasse os olhos para a dificuldade do meu próximo?"

"Oh Robin..." Gemeu ela, e me puxou pela nuca com força. Eu nem me lembrava da ultima vez em que tivera um momento íntimo com uma mulher. Zelena e eu fomos obrigados a recomeçar do zero. Era como se tivéssemos acabado de nos conhecer, portanto, intimidade ainda era um terreno desconhecido.

Mordi o lóbulo da sua orelha e senti suas unhas nas minhas costas. Ela é gostosa, e eu não me canso de olhar. Acariciei suas coxas e minha mão estava subindo a baía do vestido quando ouvi uma voz delicada e infantil ao meu lado.

"O que eles estão fazendo?"

"Coisas de adulto. Não é bom ficar olhando, é nojento." Respondeu Roland, e assisti enquanto ele segurava na mão de Abigail e a levava de volta para a sala.

Afastei me de Zelena. Ela parecia ainda mais infeliz. Por um minuto achei que fosse esganar a garota, tamanha a raiva em seu olhar. Ela desceu da mesa e beijou minha bochecha. "Depois resolvemos esse assunto. No quarto. Trancados." Sussurrou e eu dei um tapa em sua bunda antes de caminhar até onde as crianças estavam.

* * *

Regina estava em pé, encostada no balcão da Granny's. Podia sentir seus olhos em mim. Sabia que estava me encarando, mesmo que tentasse disfarçar. Eu a entendo, realmente entendo. O que aconteceu na casa da bruxa foi muito... Singular. Pode ser que seja apenas uma boa química, pode ser que tenha apenas rolado um clima. Mas eu sei que não posso me permitir avançar com isso. Sou um homem casado, pai e líder de um grupo de homens. Sou um homem que honra compromissos.

Arrisquei olhar para ela, que agora conversava com uma moça loira, cujos cabelos estavam presos em um coque. Eu precisava me desculpar. Era melhor que houvesse alguém por perto para aplacar nossos ânimos. Caminhei até elas, com dois copos de whisky. Bebida incrível por sinal. Uma pena que não existia na floresta encantada. A loira ficou ao lado dela, me olhando com curiosidade.

"Regina." Cumprimentei. Ela me encarou na defensiva. "Espero que me desculpe por aquele dia. Não quis aborrecê-la."

"Você estava certo. Foi a melhor decisão a ser tomada. Não há nada a ser desculpado."

Ofereci o whisky, e a loira o pegou. Regina a fitou e eu tive vontade de rir.

"Ah! Tinkerbell, Robin. Robin, Tinkerbell."

"Eu queria conhecê-lo há muito tempo." Me pergunto o que será que ela quis dizer com isso. Mas preferi não insistir no assunto. A loira simpática sorriu e Regina apontou o copo. "Eu não bebo durante o dia."

"Quem sabe numa noite, então." Respondi, e logo me afastei. Eu me lembraria daquilo. A loira afastou se dela momentos depois, e eu peguei meu pacote, saindo logo em seguida.

* * *

Almoçamos no acampamento. Observei Roland no colo de Zelena enquanto acariciava seu cabelo cacheado. Abby estava sentada no chão, ao meu lado. Seu cabelo estava preso em uma belíssima trança, e ela parecia outra criança com essas roupas novas e limpas. Ela estava sempre me encarando com seus grandes olhos cor de púrpura.

"Leroy acha que foi a Rainha Má quem nos trouxe de volta e apagou nossas memórias." Comentou Zelena, mas não olhava para mim.

"Regina? Não acho."

"Você a conhece, querido?"

Zelena me fitava com seus olhos verdes esmeralda. Seu rosto era delicado e angelical.

"Eu conversei com ela uma ou duas vezes a respeito da bruxa. Mas ela parece tão infeliz com essa amnésia quanto nós."

"Você não a conhece, Robin. Ela pode estar fingindo."

Encarei minha esposa. Essa característica dela de ver sempre o pior nas motivações alheias me incomodava.

"Não podemos julgar ninguém. Quer dizer, todos temos um passado que nos condene Zê. Ela pode ter sido o próprio demônio. Mas e se ela quiser se redimir? Quem é digno de impedi-la?"

"Você tem razão." Respondeu ela, e sorriu para mim. "Alguma notícia do Gold?"

"Não. Ele ainda não apareceu e os Charmings acreditam que ele possa ter morrido na floresta encantada."

"Que bobagem, querido!" Zelena gargalhou. "Quem no mundo conseguiria matar o Senhor das Trevas?"

"Alguém muito poderoso." Respondeu Abby, chamando minha atenção e a atenção de minha esposa. Mas ela sorria inocentemente, e eu baguncei seu cabelo.

"O que você sabe sobre poderes, tampinha?"

Ela se debruçou, ficando na ponta dos pés e abraçou o meu pescoço, beijando minha bochecha com força. Com a mesma velocidade, ela desvencilhou se de mim e saiu correndo.

"Você não vai conseguir entrega-la para a adoção, Robin."

Balancei a cabeça, concordando com ela.

"Se quer adotá-la, é melhor agilizar o processo. Essas coisas costumam ser burocráticas."

"Você acha que é uma boa ideia?"

"Mesmo se não fosse. Você está pronto para se despedir da Abby?"

"Não."

"Então seja o pai que ela precisa. Eu vou te ajudar e apoiar no que for preciso. Casamento é isso, amor."

Caminhei até ela e enfiei minhas mãos em seu cabelo, beijando a vorazmente em seguida.

"Eca!"

"Que nojo!"

Abigail e Roland gargalhavam e gesticulavam vômitos. Eu sorri, e percebi que mesmo com a memória apagada, podia ser feliz.

* * *

**Flashback ON**

**POV Regina **

Robin se afastou, e eu mantive os olhos nele. Merda. Eu não conseguia mais esquecê-lo. Desde que um flertara com o outro na casa da bruxa, desde que eu pregara os olhos naquela tatuagem de leão, desde que ele me sentenciara ao sofrimento com apenas três palavras. _Eu sou casado. _

"O que foi isso, Regina?" Indagou Tinkerbell. "Você não aprendeu nada desde a última vez que estragou tudo?"

"É complicado."

"Como pode ser complicado, Regina? Se você tivesse se permitido ser feliz em vez de escolher o mal, talvez sua vida não tivesse se transformado nessa..."

"Nessa o quê? O que a minha vida aparenta ser para você, Tinkerbell?" Eu estava irritada e ela não tinha ajudado em nada.

"Nada. Por que é que me importo, não é mesmo?"

Tinker estava passando por mim quando segurei seu braço. Seus olhos fitaram os meus. Tinkerbell tem uma delicadeza em seus olhos que eu jamais conseguirei obter. "Olha, me desculpa." Eu não estava acostumada a essas palavras ainda." Mas sinto dizer que o seu pó de fadas não funciona direito."

"Regina, é impossível. É magia branca."

"Ele é casado, Tinker." Percebi o semblante dela mudando rapidamente.

"Como é?"

"Ele é casado. Como nós supostamente vamos ficar juntos se ele já tem uma esposa?"

"Isso não faz sentido nenhum, Regina. Tem algo errado. O pó das fadas nunca falha."

Sorri amargamente e a beijei na bochecha, o que surpreendeu Tinkerbell e todos ali presentes. Eles provavelmente nunca me viram demonstrar algum sentimento bom por outra pessoa. "Tem algo errado sim. Eu. Vilões não tem finais felizes e eu já deveria ter me tocado disso. Você fez o seu melhor por mim, e eu sinto muito tê-la feito perder suas asas por isso."

"Regina."

Ignorei a, pois sabia o que ela ia fazer. Sabia que tentaria desesperadamente me fazer acreditar que encontraria uma solução. Mas eu sei que não há. Não vou torcer copiosamente para a mulher dele morrer ou simplesmente sumir. Caminhei até a saída do Grannys, e desci as escadas com os olhos explodindo em lágrimas. Era tarde demais para impedir meu coração de se apaixonar por alguém impossível. A Regina do passado não pensaria duas vezes antes de seduzi lo e tira lo da mulher. Mas eu não sou mais aquela pessoa. Eu vou fazer a coisa certa desta vez. Henry terá orgulho de mim.

**Flashback OFF**


	16. Capítulo 16

Por mais impossível que pareça, a adoção de Abigail foi rápida e descomplicada. De um modo incompreensível, a papelada toda se resolveu sozinha como num toque de mágica. Era como se fosse o meu destino, e o dela, ter nossos caminhos entrelaçados.

Caminhando pelo parque observo o modo como ela e Roland parecem ter nascidos como irmãos. Conversam, brincam, trocam olhares cúmplices de travessuras. Me sinto muito feliz por Roland ter agora uma companhia adequada para a sua idade. Quer dizer, meus homens são boas pessoas mas ainda assim, são adultos formados.

Roland corre para a frente, e Abigail o segue. "Roland! Volta aqui!" Eles continuam correndo e gargalhando, e eu os perco de vista. Quando os alcanço, Roland está no colo de Regina. Ela me olha daquele jeito doce e desconfiado e eu me sinto flutuar. Não entendo o que Roland faz no colo dela. Ele a conhece? De onde?

"Não sabia que tinha filhos, Robin." Algo nessa sentença marejou os olhos dela. Eu não saberia afirmar exatamente o quê. Talvez não pudesse ter filhos; talvez tenha perdido um; e na mais insana hipótese, talvez percebera que qualquer chance entre nós desaparecia com a adição de duas crianças.

"Sim. Você os conhecia?" Pergunto confuso.

"Eu não me lembro deles mas aparentemente, esse rapazinho aqui lembra de mim." Ela aperta a bochecha dele com carinho e Roland sorri, acariciando seu rosto. Isso não é típico dele. Na verdade, é muito estranho e está me deixando intrigado.

"Papa! Você conhece a Regina! E eu também!" Responde meu filho, mas não faço ideia do que ele está falando. Regina me encara com confusão no olhar, e eu sinalizo para que ela ignore as ilusões dele. _Filho, eu me lembraria dessa mulher até o final da minha existência._

"Sua esposa deve ser muito bonita. Eles são encantadores."

"Ah, eles não são dela. Quer dizer, não biologicamente. Roland nasceu da minha ex mulher, na floresta encantada. E Abby foi adotada aqui."

"Aqui?"

"Sim."

"Como pode ser isso? Ninguém abandonou uma criança ou morreu no parto por aqui, desde que me lembro."

Me certifiquei que os dois pequenos estavam longe o suficiente, e sinalizei para que ambos nos sentassemos no banco de madeira ao nosso lado. "Ela estava escondida na floresta. Disse que seus pais viraram macacos voadores, o que provavelmente quer dizer que..."

"Estão mortos." Completou ela. "Pobre criança! Muito nova para lidar com tamanha perda."

"Ela não toca no assunto, nem nós. Parece ter se dado bem com Roland e isso é suficiente para mim."

"Ela é linda."

Observo Regina. Como sempre, está estonteante. Seus olhos são escuros, e sua boca vermelha como sangue. Seu casaco é azul e cai muito bem em contraste com sua pele branca. Regina é inteligente, gosto de conversar com ela. Sei que é perigoso demais passar muito tempo ao seu lado, mas não consigo calar tal desejo.

"Notícias a respeito da bruxa?"

"Nada." Responde, frustrada. "Mais pessoas tem desaparecido e ela não aparece, não diz o que quer. É frustrante."

"E o que fazia sozinha aqui no parque? Você tem ideia do quão perigoso é?"

Regina olhou em meus olhos e sorriu. "Obrigada pela preocupação mas eu sei me virar. Sou bem grandinha."

Abigail se aproximou de nós lentamente, os olhos fixos em Regina. Regina voltou se afim de encarar ela também. Elas estavam em silêncio, e Abby encostou nos joelhos dela. Regina sorriu enquanto acariciava o rosto da perfeição e Abby acariciava o seu. "Você é linda. Parece um anjo." Comentou Abby, sorrindo docemente para Regina.

"Não tanto quanto você, pequena." Abby a encarava com atenção, os pequenos e delicados dedos acariciando o rosto de Regina com cuidado e adoração. Abby sentiu a textura do cabelo dela e sorriu, admirada. Parecia estar vendo uma pedra preciosa pela primeira vez. Ou como se tivesse ganhado seu primeiro brinquedo ou primeiro animal de estimação.

"Porque seus olhos são dessa cor? Quer dizer, eles são impressionantes de tão bonitos."

"São olhos mágicos."

Regina sorriu para a criança. Com certeza, Abigail não sabia do que falava. Mas Regina estava se afeiçoando à ela e Roland, embora parecesse realmente hipnotizada por Abigail. Eu as observava em silêncio. De repente, Abby tocou seu peito e sorriu para ela. "Você é perfeita, sabe? Mais linda que todas. Mas não é por isso que ele vai se apaixonar. É pelo seu coração. Este coração."

Regina colocou a mão sobre a pequena mãozinha que estava sobre o seu peito. O que ela queria dizer com isso? Quem ia se apaixonar por ela? Antes que tivesse a oportunidade de perguntar, Abby desvencilhou se dela e correu na direção de Roland.

* * *

Entrei no antiquário e o familiar sino tocou, mas logo voltou ao silêncio. De dentro da loja, Belle apareceu. Ela não estava bem. Continuava bonita, porém havia sombras na parte inferior de seus olhos. Ela estava desnorteada pelo desaparecimento do traste do Rumplestiltskin, e os rumores sobre a sua morte só tinham deixado Belle mais fraca ainda. Ela era uma das minhas melhores amigas e eu queria muito poder ajudá la.

"Robin."

"Belle."

Eu a abracei com carinho, e ela correspondeu. Me guiou para os fundos da loja, e sentamos nas cadeiras ao redor de uma pequena mesa de madeira escura. "Quer chá, café, alguma coisa?"

"Não, eu estou bem. E como você tem passado? Parece que não dorme há dias."

Ela sorriu desajeitada, e confirmou minhas suspeitas. "Tem sido difícil não ter notícias do Rumple. Ainda se eu soubesse que ele está vivo e por aí fazendo atrocidades era melhor do que não ter notícia nenhuma."

"Eu ainda não entendo o que você viu nele."

"O amor não pode ser explicado, Robin. Mas você sabe disso. Olhe só, casou novamente e com uma mulher linda."

Sorri. "Zelena é ótima."

"Isso não soa como um marido apaixonado falando da esposa." Eu tinha me esquecido como Belle era inteligente. Sua sabedoria era notável e aliada à sua capacidade de observar, era invencível.

"Nós nos damos bem. Fisicamente, na maior parte do tempo. Ela parece ser uma boa pessoa, tem algumas características que eu não gosto muito mas nada sério." Belle assentiu, me encorajando a continuar. "Mas não há conexão, sabe? Não há laços que nos una. É como se eu até pudesse ser feliz mas há um buraco no meu peito. Um vazio, que por mais que eu tente preencher, continua ali. Como se faltasse alguma coisa."

"Você tem dois filhos lindos e uma bela esposa. O que acha que pode estar faltando na sua vida?"

_Boa pergunta._

"Eu não sei, Belle. Juro que não sei."

* * *

Zelena estava sentada no sofá, lendo o jornal da cidade. _São todos patéticos. Todos. E Regina é a mais idiota entre eles._ Ela pensou em como Robin era bonito, viril e decente e sentiu vontade de rir, e ainda mais vontade de esfregá lo na cara da irmã. Sabia que não podia. Além do mais, Robin começara a demonstrar certa simpatia pela prefeita e isso indicava que Zelena deveria acelerar seu plano ou afundaria em miséria.

Algo chamou a sua atenção. Roland e Abby estavam em silêncio e isso não era bom sinal. Zelena subiu até o quarto deles, e posicionou se atrás da porta entreaberta.

"Como meu papa não lembra dela? Eu não entendo, Bi." Abby supostamente não era um apelido difícil mas Roland inevitavelmente o reduziu para uma única sílaba. "Eles se casaram lá na outra terra. E aqui ele ta casado com a Zelena. Mas eu lembro da Gina."

"Talvez seu pai tenha batido com a cabeça ou algo assim."

"Nossa, então bateu muito forte."

"Mas eu acho que você não deveria falar essas coisas perto da Zelena. Ela não vai gostar se souber que seu pai tem outra mulher."

"Mas ele casou com a Gina primeiro."

"Eu sei, Roland. Mas confia em mim. Não fala isso pra ela. É perigoso."

Zelena entrou no quarto e ambos olharam para ela. Roland parecia assustado, mas Abigail a olhava com atenção. "O que não é para o Roland me contar?"

"Nada." Respondeu a garota, resoluta.

"Não minta para mim, sua trombadinha catadora de lixo." Sibilou Zelena, os olhos cheios de ódio e fúria. "Não tem problema. Vocês não vão lembrar de nada, muito menos da queridinha Regina. Não vão lembrar de nada!" Os gritos de Zelena assustaram Roland. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. "E nem pense em chorar, Roland! Não vai ser vocês que vão me impedir de realizar meus planos!"

Roland correu até a porta, mas Zelena fechou a com magia. "Você não vai escapar! Eu não matei o Senhor das Trevas à toa!"

Com uma pequena quantidade de magia, Zelena atingiu Roland e a pequena luz verde adentrou as narinas dele, infiltrando a memoria do pequeno e apagando aquela discussão, assim como toda e qualquer menção de Regina. Ia bastar por enquanto. Ele adormeceu e ela o levitou, colocando o na cama e o cobrindo com o cobertor.

Zelena voltou sua atenção para Abby, que não havia movido um músculo em outra direção. Olhava para Zelena com um semblante sério, desprovido de emoção. "Sua vez."

Zelena criou uma pequena quantidade de magia e arremessou na direção dela. Mas a coisa mais estranha aconteceu. Sua magia pareceu ter encontrado um campo magnético, dissolvendo num feixe de luz lilás. Abigail olhava para ela e Zelena, irritada, criou um campo de magia ainda maior, jogando contra ela com mais força.

Zelena teve dois segundos para pensar. A magia chocou se contra o campo magnético levemente lilás em volta da garota e explodiu, fazendo com que a ruiva voasse contra a parede e caísse no chão. Lentamente, Zelena se levantou, o braço dolorido.

O que estava acontecendo? "Quem é você?" Sussurrou Zelena enquanto observava Abby levantando se, e caminhando até sua cama. Ela subiu, segurando a boneca em uma das mãos e se deitou por baixo do cobertor, abraçando sua boneca. A menina fechou os olhos como se fosse dormir.

"Feche a porta ao sair, tia Zelena."


	17. Capítulo 17

Zelena estava quieta demais. Quer dizer, não que fosse uma tagarela ou algo assim, mas de repente ela andava pela casa, comia e fazia a maior parte das suas tarefas diárias em silêncio. Tratava Roland com doçura e o mais interessante é que passou a ter um cuidado especial com Abigail. Não que os tratasse mal, mas havia um cuidado quase excessivo que não estava ali antes.

"Zelena." Chamei e ela demorou a captar que eu estava falando com ela.

"Oi?"

"Onde você vai?"

"Eu... Preciso ir ao ginecologista."

"Como?"

"Médico de mulher, Robin."

Minha careta de confusão se desfez. "Que horas você volta?"

Zelena olhou para o relógio e pensou por alguns instantes. "Não sei querido. Mas pode ser que demore."

Eu assenti, observando-a. Estava linda, com uma saia lápis que contornava seu corpo fino. Me perguntei que tipo de médico é esse onde as mulheres vão tão bem vestidas. Mas não compreendo muito as coisas deste mundo, então, tudo bem por mim.

"Vou levar as crianças para dar uma volta."

Zelena não respondeu e eu entendi que talvez aquilo significasse tudo bem.

* * *

Estávamos caminhando pelas ruas de Storybrooke quando me deparei com Branca de Neve. Ela estava belíssima como sempre. Pelo visto, a gravidez também ia muito bem - a barriga era notória mesmo à certa distância.

"Robin!" Sorriu ela e eu a cumprimentei. Ela beijou a cabeça de Roland e fixou os olhos em Abby. "Oi. Quem é você?"

"Meu nome é Abby." O tom de voz dela era jovial e feliz.

"Seu nome é Abigail, na verdade." Corrigi. Ela se virou para mim e colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios, murmurando um shhhh.

Branca nos observava, interessada. "Vamos considerar o Abby." A princesa me olhou por cima das crianças. "O que ela é sua?"

"Filha." Assumi, orgulhoso. Abby olhou para mim sorrindo e eu tive certeza que ela gostava desse título.

"Ela é muito bonita."

"Ei, eu também sou!" Brincou Roland, e Branca apertou as bochechas dele sem fazer força.

"Sim, Roland. Você é o mais fofo de todos." Branca beijou o rosto dela, e Abby observou-a se afastar.

"Eu quero ver a Regina. Podemos ir lá vê-la?"

Abby sorria angelicalmente. Tratando-se de Regina, não era sacrifício algum aceitar a proposta.

* * *

Bati na porta do escritório dela e ouvi um intimidante "quem é?". Talvez a hora não fosse muito boa. Abri a fresta da porta, e entendi o que estava acontecendo. Ela estava chorando. " Eu... Eu volto outra hora." Comecei, mas Abigail empurrou a porta e entrou, levando Roland junto com ela.

"Abby, não é uma boa hora." Ralhei, mas ela não me deu ouvidos. Segundos depois, estava sentada na mesa de Regina, de frente para a própria. Usava seus dedos frágeis numa tentativa de enxugar as lágrimas da prefeita.

"Por que você está chorando?"

"Abby, isso não é da nossa conta." Corrigi. Mas Regina me encarou por alguns segundos, e sorriu discretamente. "Está tudo bem, Robin."

"Você é muito bonita para ficar chorando." Continuou Abby, acariciando o rosto de Regina. "Você não acha que ela é muito bonita, papa?"

Engoli em seco e meu olhar cruzou com o de Regina. Passamos algum tempo ali, olhando um ao outro, admirando o outro. Por fim, eu respondi. "Sim, querida. Regina é perfeita. _Stunning, in every way._"

"Meu filho esta de volta à Storybrooke e ele não se lembra de mim." Regina disse, acariciando os cabelos de Abby enquanto olhava para ela. "Ele acha que eu sou a prefeita. Somente isso."

"Você tem que dizer a ele." Respondeu Abigail, achando tudo aquilo bem óbvio. Regina sorriu e roçou seu nariz no dela. "É que ele precisa se lembrar sozinho, Abby. Precisamos quebrar a maldição mas não sou eu quem vai quebrá-la."

"Vai ser você sim."

"Você é muito metida a sabichona, mocinha. Vem, vou levar vocês à sala de brinquedos. Henry costumava ficar aqui quando era criança." Observei Regina levando-os para a sala ao lado mas não os segui. Pelos gritos alegres, soube que estavam bastante ocupados. Regina voltou para o escritório e nós nos sentamos à sua mesa, ela de um lado e eu do outro. Frente a frente.

"Me desculpe pelas crianças, não queríamos atrapalhar seu momento íntimo de dor."

Ela sorriu, e eu adorava aquela doçura em seus olhos. "Robin, eu gosto deles. Abigail tem essa coisa... Não sei, alguma coisa diferente. Como se soubesse de muitas coisas, como se olhasse através de nós e visse o que temos por dentro. Me deslumbra muito."

"Ela é adorável." Afirmei. "Sinto muito pelo seu filho, eu não sabia."

"Tudo bem." Ela abaixou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio por alguns segundos, e ao levantar a cabeça de novo, pude ver que ela se esforçava para tocar no assunto sem chorar novamente. "Henry é tudo o que eu tenho. Quando levei todos de volta para a Floresta Encantada, dei à Henry e à Emma a oportunidade de viverem uma nova vida. Uma vida feliz e relativamente normal numa terra sem magia."

"Mas a bruxa nos trouxe de volta."

"Sim." Assentiu ela, as sobrancelhas franzidas. "E por algum motivo que ainda não entendi, Emma e Henry também retornaram. Quer dizer, eu achava que nunca mais o veria. Mas vê-lo todos os dias, sem poder abraçá-lo ou dizer que o amo é tão penoso quanto."

Regina podia ter sido impiedosa e cruel em seu passado sombrio. Mas eu não conseguia ver uma sombra desse passado na mulher à minha frente. Nem nos mais loucos devaneios, um súdito do reino acreditaria em algo assim - a grande Rainha Má sacrificando sua felicidade por outra pessoa. Sofrendo como uma mãe. Era bonito e porque não, encantador.

"Como vai Zelena?"

A pergunta me pegou de surpresa. "Vai bem."

Regina me fitou por algum tempo, em silêncio. Será que falei algo errado? A gargalhada de Roland atravessou o ambiente e me deixou mais tranquilo. Foi quando me lembrei de uma coisa. "Você entende bastante de magia, Regina?"

"Acho que sim." Respondeu ela, debochando da minha pergunta. Realmente, tinha sido uma pergunta bem idiota.

"Eu... Quando voltamos para cá, eu tinha um pergaminho no bolso. É uma oração, ou poesia, sei lá. Queria que você me dissesse o que significa."

Ela se inclinou na minha direção. Observou atentamente enquanto eu retirava o pergaminho do bolso. Eu o abri, sob o olhar atento e minucioso.

"Diz assim: 'Nos vossos olhos, brilham...'".

"Robin! Não!" Me interrompeu, em um quase grito. Regina colocou a mão sobre a minha boca no impulso e nossos olhares se cruzaram. O toque dela era macio e quente, e eu respirava contra sua palma delicada. Rapidamente ela tirou sua mão, embora soubéssemos que aquilo havia sido alarmante.

"Não deve pronunciar. Se estou certa, essa é a famosa oração de Pandora. A carta de misericórdia feita para os homens." Regina mantinha a mão sobre a minha, e eu tentava respirar sem demonstrar o meu nervosismo. Ela não tinha ideia do que me causava. "É um artefato muito poderoso e muito muito antigo. Ninguém nunca viu um desses, por isso eram considerados lendas."

Encarei o papel velho com uma caligrafia bonita. Eu achava que era uma porcaria qualquer. "Mas para que serve se não posso pronunciar?"

Regina soltou minha mão e eu me senti frustrado. "Você só deve pronuncia-la quando estiver em profunda necessidade de ajuda. Somente nesse caso. Você entendeu?"

Balancei a cabeça para cima e para baixo, confirmando. Ela acariciou o pergaminho, analisando sua textura e conteúdo com admiração. "Onde você conseguiu? Você não roubou isso, não é?"

"Está me chamando de ladrão?" Perguntei, sorrindo e isso gerou um sorriso aberto naqueles lábios volumosos. "Eu não sei. Não lembro como o obtive, mas sei que foi durante o ano perdido."

"Eu espero que não tenha roubado isso. Para o seu bem."

"Por que diz isso?"

"Os Deuses que geraram os artefatos de magia celestial não são nem um pouco pacientes com ladrões. As punições são severas. As vezes, atingem civilizações inteiras."

Internamente, comecei a rezar para não tê-lo roubado de ninguém. Eu não queria uma penitência deste nível ao meu encalço. Regina me devolveu o pergaminho e novamente, seus olhos encontraram minha tatuagem e permaneceram ali. Ela parecia divagar sobre o desenho quando enfim eu lhe estendi o braço. "Pode tocar se quiser."

Regina analisou a proposta por alguns segundos antes de finalmente se dar por vencida. Ela deslizou os dedos pelo desenho, sem saber que causava arrepios por todo o meu corpo. Uma das mãos segurava meu punho enquanto os dedos da outra mão contornavam o desenho do brasão. "É bonita." Sem soltar meu braço, ela olhou nos meus olhos. "O que significa?"

"Lealdade."

"Só isso?"

Dei risada. "Você acha pouco?"

"Não, é que achei que fosse algo profundo."

"O leão é um dos poucos predadores que vive em bando e abrange o conceito de família. Cuida das fêmeas e das crias. Os protege. Além do mais, o leão quando escolhe sua parceira, é para sempre. Quer morra, ou fique viúvo, ou seja capturado - ele nunca mais procura outra, nem a leoa busca outro parceiro. São fiéis até o fim. Apesar de ferozes, sabem o que é o amor."

"Mas você já não está casado pela segunda vez?"

Segurei na mão que segurava meu punho. Senti que ela estremeceu com o toque, e talvez eu pudesse acreditar que ela sentia o mesmo que eu naquele momento. "Mas eu não sou um leão, Regina. Eu sou um homem. Eu amei a mãe do meu filho, mas ela morreu. Eu não sei se amo minha esposa, ainda mais sem me lembrar de como me casei com ela. Mas eu sei que se eu amar uma mulher, eu lutarei com mil leões por ela e nada será capaz de me fazer parar de amá-la."

Regina fitava meus lábios mas desviou o olhar assim que se deu conta que eu percebera. Eu precisava sair dali. Estávamos caminhando para um único resultado e eu não podia fazer isso, apesar de desejar ardentemente ultrapassar meus limites. Por ela, valia a pena. Mas não assim. Não hoje. Não da maneira errada. Regina era digna de algo melhor e eu tinha uma honra a zelar. Ela deve ter pensado a mesma coisa, pois retirou suas mãos de mim e se levantou da cadeira. "Meu Deus! Estou atrasada para uma reunião. Robin, me desculpe, vou ter que interromper nossa conversa."

"Tudo bem." Sorri e ela sorriu, relaxando gradativamente. "Vou chamar as crianças."

* * *

Era bem tarde da noite quando todos nos reunimos no meio da floresta. Granny ficara em casa cuidando das crianças, e Zelena me acompanhou. Apenas algumas tochas de fogo flamejante iluminavam aquela reunião. Vi Regina ao lado de Branca. Ela estava linda. Ela olhou para mim e trocamos um olhar breve, mas logo ela fixou sua atenção em minhas mãos entrelaçadas às de Zelena, o que fez com que ela limpasse a garganta e desviasse o olhar para longe de mim. Sabia o que ela estava sentindo. Eu sentia mesma coisa.

"Precisamos manter a vigilância. A Bruxa Má do Oeste está planejando algo." Gritou Branca, e eu me perguntei onde estava David. "Ela quase tirou a vida de David esta tarde. Mas ficou com a sua espada. David disse que ele estava lutando contra ele mesmo, ou seja, era algum feitiço dela."

"Ela roubou a coragem dele." A voz de Regina era rouca contra a escuridão da noite.

"Um de seus macacos roubou a capa da Ruby." Comentou Leroy. "Granny teve que trancar a neta na delegacia para evitar que possa se tornar um lobo novamente e machucar alguém."

Emma estava encostada em uma das árvores, com sua jaqueta vermelha e um cigarro nos dedos. Ninguém entendia direito aquela mania dela, mas já haviam se acostumado. "Ela está se apossando de apetrechos potencialmente mágicos. Precisamos achar algo que nos defenda do próximo ataque dela."

"Como vamos nos defender de quem não sabemos quem é?" Perguntei, e meia dúzia de pares se voltaram para mim. "Não sabemos como essa bruxa é, que forma tem, qual seu rosto, sua voz. Nada. Não temos nada."

"Precisamos de uma isca."

"Quem aceitaria ser isca de uma feiticeira louca que pode ter matado o próprio Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Eu posso ir." Respondeu Regina, e eu senti meus batimentos desacelerarem por algum tempo.

"É uma escolha muito óbvia, Regina." Retrucou Emma. Internamente, eu a agradecia por isso.

"Que escolha temos? Se um beijo de amor verdadeiro fosse o suficiente para quebrarmos essa maldição, ela já estaria quebrada. Mas ainda estamos presos e sem saber o que aconteceu. Alguém precisa fazer alguma coisa, Emma." Ponderou Branca, caminhando até Regina e mantendo-se ao lado dela. "Seu pai quase morreu, Emma. Acho que isso quer dizer alguma coisa."

"E o que vamos oferecer a ela?"

"Eu tenho algo que interessa à ela." A voz de Belle surpreendeu a todos. Caminhando de dentro do matagal para perto deles, ela causava surpresa. Todos sabíamos que ela não saía da loja há meses. Estava mergulhada em seu luto doloroso. Com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo, e uma jaqueta de couro preta sobre os ombros, nem parecia ela mesma. Tinha algo tóxico em seu olhar, mas preferi não falar disso naquela hora.

"E o que é?" Perguntou Regina.

"Vocês não precisam saber. Ela sabe o que é. Só passem o recado, e ela virá atrás de mim. Daí, vocês podem fazer o que tem que fazer."

Todos se entreolharam e assentiram com o plano. Se Belle French estava certa disso, ninguém lhe diria o contrário. Estavam com mais medo de serem escolhidos como iscas do que com medo do plano não ser infalível. Eu assisti enquanto Regina se afastava sem olhar para trás. Ao meu lado, Zelena observava Belle desaparecendo novamente na escuridão da floresta. Um pensamento maligno a fez sorrir.


	18. Capítulo 18

Eu estava fuçando nos produtos do antiquário de Gold enquanto tentava entender o plano de Belle. Obviamente, eu temia pela segurança dela. Se uma bruxa matara Rumpelstiltskin, mataria qualquer um.

"Eu posso ficar escondido." Sugeri e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, rejeitando minha proposta.

"Não, Robin. Eu não vou colocar você em risco."

"E vai se colocar em risco? Como você vai se defender?"

"Eu tenho alguns truques na manga. Gold me ensinou muitas coisas para quando ele não estivesse por perto."

"E você acha que ela morderá a isca?"

"Eu tenho certeza." Respondeu Belle. Seus olhos pareciam ainda mais fundos e a mancha escura sob eles também.

"Belle... Você tem dormido?"

"Não muito."

"E nem comido nada, pelo jeito."

Ela voltou a me encarar com um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Belle French não tinha muitas pessoas com quem contar agora. Eu sabia que Hook e Ruby apareciam vez por outra. Éramos a família que ela possuía.

"Vamos comer alguma coisa. Pegue um casaco."

Ela sorriu timidamente mas aceitou o convite.

* * *

Dois cheeseburguers, uma porção de fritas, uma salada de frutas e um copo interminável de milkshake. Apenas depois de devorar todos esses itens foi que vi Belle suspirar, satisfeita.

"Você toda delicadinha, nem parece ser esse saco sem fundo." Comentei, rindo. Tinkerbell havia se juntado à nós pois havia pouco movimento na lanchonete. Ela se oferecera para cobrir Ruby enquanto essa estava sem a proteção da capa.

"Eu estava com um pouco de fome, só isso."

"Um pouco?" Tinker sorriu. "Se isso é você com um pouco de fome, não quero nem ver quando estiver com fome de verdade. Aliás, Robin, onde está sua esposa? Você nunca a apresentou oficialmente."

"Acho que as vezes ele esquece que é casado." Brincou Belle. Encarei as duas com meio sorriso entre meus lábios. Eu não esquecia, por nenhum segundo sequer. As vezes, eu bem que gostaria de esquecer.

"Vocês duas estão sendo injustas comigo. A questão é que Zelena não é exatamente simpática, ela é muito reservada. Não é muito sociável."

"E o que vocês tem em comum?"

"Além de sexo, claro." Alfinetou Belle.

"Vocês acham que eu sou um pedaço de carne?"

Belle e Tinkerbell se entreolharam antes de começarem a rir. "Olha." Começou Belle. "Você é um pedaço de carne bem tentador. Mas eu sou sua amiga e você é casado, então nunca vai acontecer. Não insista."

"Aposto que ela deve deitar e rolar."

"Eu aposto que não." Respondi, com a cabeça baixa e encarando a cerveja à minha frente. Um silêncio se expandiu, até que finalmente tornei a encará-las. Ambas me encaravam estupefatas. Tinker limpou a garganta e fez a pergunta que ambas pensaram.

"Robin, você nunca..." Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, insinuando o óbvio. "Com a sua esposa?"

"Não. Aqui em Storybrooke não."

"Porra! E ela não fala nada? Já fazem meses!"

Não era meu assunto preferido para conversar com duas mulheres. O que eu podia dizer? Que estava apaixonado pela mulher que todos na cidade desconfiavam e acusavam de ser a culpada de todos os males? Eu não podia expor Regina. Não era certo e nem justo com ela. "Eu não me lembro dela. Não lembro como nos apaixonamos, como nos casamos, nada. É como se estivéssemos nos conhecendo agora."

"Mas você não sente vontade? Ela é muito bonita."

"Eu... Ela é linda. Gostosa. Tem um corpo incrível. Mas eu não sou mais esse tipo de homem. Não vou transar com ela para tirar uma casquinha sendo que não sei ainda meus reais sentimentos sobre tudo isso. No momento, vejo Zelena como alguém por quem tenho carinho e respeito."

Tinkerbell sorria para mim com certo brilho nos olhos. Não entendi o por quê, mas vi seu olhar direcionando-se para a porta, cujo barulho familiar acusava a entrada de novos clientes e me virei também. Regina caminhou até o balcão despreocupadamente, e notando que não havia ninguém lá dentro, olhou em volta, fixando a sua atenção na nossa mesa. Ela respirou fundo e nós trocamos olhares, ainda que breves - que ela logo interrompeu, virando-se para o balcão novamente.

"Já venho." Comentou Tinker e caminhou até ela. Regina era uma pessoa bem reservada mas Tinkerbell tinha o dom de fazê-la sorrir. Elas conversaram por algum tempo, enquanto Tinker preparava seu café.

"É ela." Comentou Belle, chamando minha atenção. Eu olhei para Regina pela ultima vez e voltei minha atenção para minha amiga. "Regina."

"O que tem ela?"

Belle apenas riu docemente. Finalmente, ela parecia a verdadeira Belle French. Sorridente, iluminada e doce. "Não consegue se apaixonar pela sua esposa porque está apaixonado por ela."

"Você lê romances demais, ratinha de biblioteca."

"E você não negou. Dá para ver na maneira como você olha para ela e dá para ver na maneira que ela olha para você."

"Mas eu sou casado, Belle."

"Eu sei. E essa é a sua penitência. Você a quer, mas sabe que não pode. Seu código de honra te ordena que cumpra seu compromisso com Zelena, independente do que seu coração diga e eu te conheço, pedaço de carne. Você segue o código."

"Pare de ler meus pensamentos." Brinquei mas no fundo, me senti um tanto desesperado. Ela tinha plena razão. Era o que eu queria. Mas eu sabia que era um fruto proibido, um objetivo inalcançável. Sabia que estava além dos meus limites. O que eu me tornaria se não fosse capaz de respeitar meus próprios valores?

Observei Regina pegando seu copo e saindo sem olhar para trás. Ela possivelmente entendera tudo aquilo antes de mim. Não podíamos ficar juntos. Essa não era a nossa história. _Este não era o nosso_ _destino._

* * *

Anoiteceu em Storybrooke. Havíamos realizado outra reunião há algumas horas. Tive que deixar Belle sozinha, e eu estava com péssimos pressentimentos a respeito. Eu estava de tocaia atrás da loja, com minha balestra em mãos. Pedi para Zelena não sair de casa e trancar tudo, nada me preocupa mais do que o bem estar dos meus filhos. Abigail podia ser adotiva, mas isso não mudava nada. Era minha filha e eu morreria se algo acontecesse com ela.

David e Emma passavam por ali a cada meia hora, certificando-se de que estava tudo bem. A nossa missão era manter Belle segura e só então pegar a maldita Bruxa. Regina estava por perto também. Ela havia enfatizado novamente que era perigoso para Belle. Que quem quer que fosse quem procurávamos, era alguém muito poderoso e sem um pingo de compaixão. Parecia que ela estava preocupada, mas ninguém deu muita atenção.

Um vento gelado bateu contra mim, me forçando a fechar meu casaco. Quando levantei a cabeça, um cheiro adocicado penetrou em minhas narinas e eu instantaneamente adormeci.

* * *

"Robin! Robin!" Levantei a cabeça e me deparei com os olhos amendoados de Regina. Ela estava ajoelhada ao meu lado. Fitei seus olhos e percebi algo errado.

"O que aconteceu? Vocês pegaram a bruxa?" Perguntei, enquanto me levantava.

"Robin... Eu não sei como te dizer isso."

Foi então que eu entendi. Corri para dentro da loja, deixando Regina para trás. Meu coração, acelerado, batia ruidosamente. _Não, não, não. Por favor, não._ Tropecei em alguém e sequer me desculpei. _Por favor, Belle. Não faça isso comigo._ Passei por Branca, cujos olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar. E eu a vi.

Corri até o corpo inerte no chão e a tomei em meus braços, ajoelhando-me. Belle tinha uma pequena escoriação na têmpora esquerda. Sua pele estava gelada, tão fria quanto a noite lá fora e eu enfiei o rosto em seu pescoço, molhando sua pele sem vida com minhas lágrimas quentes. "Não, não, não..." Eu choramingava no delírio da dor tão imensa que parecia rasgar meu peito. Eu deslizei meu polegar sobre o rosto delicado. O mesmo rosto que estava sorrindo para mim há horas atrás, com o rosto enfiado no copo imenso do milkshake. Acariciei seu rosto, tentando memorizar seu sorriso e palavras doce, seu olhar seguro e sábio em vez dessa imagem horrenda de seu corpo sem alma. "Porquê, Belle? Porquê você me deixou? Por que?"

"Robin." Alguém me chamou enquanto eu beijava o rosto da minha melhor amiga e afagava seus cabelos, tentando prolongar o tempo que tinha com ela, ou com o que restara dela. Não escutei ou fingi não escutar. Belle French estava morta e o que eu ia fazer agora? _Minha melhor amiga estava morta_. Ela se arriscara para nos ajudar e o que eu fiz? Não fui capaz de protegê-la. Eu não era capaz nem de seguir meu coração, coisa que Belle fazia com destreza e confiança. Ela era muito melhor do que eu. Merecia viver. Merecia a vida bem mais do que eu. Alguém tocou em meu ombro e eu me desvencilhei bruscamente. "Tira as mãos de mim!" Gritei, sem saber a quem.

Levantei a cabeça, ainda abraçado ao corpo de Belle. Regina estava na minha frente, e ela tentava limpar as lágrimas que caíam de seu rosto. Não sei se ela estava chorando por Belle ou por mim e de fato, isso não importa agora. "Faça alguma coisa." Pedi a ela, minha voz ainda trêmula. "Use a sua magia. Salve-a. Eu imploro, Regina. Me ajude."

"Eu não posso, Robin." Ela ajoelhou, tocando meus joelhos. "A bruxa arrancou o coração dela e o esmagou. Não há como reverter isso." Uma dor profunda arraigou-se dentro de mim, como se um verme estivesse me dilacerando de dentro para fora. "Eu sinto muito, Robin. Me desculpe." Continuou Regina. Eu me levantei, trazendo Belle em meu colo. "Não é culpa sua." Foi o que eu disse à ela, antes de caminhar com Belle até o quarto e deitá-la em sua cama. Arrumei seu cabelo e acariciei seu rosto.

"Obrigada por ter me dado a honra de ser seu amigo, Belle. Você era uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci." Sussurrei. "Eu amo você." Beijei o topo de sua cabeça e saí pela porta lateral, sem me despedir de ninguém. Eu não quero conversar. Eu não quero ouvir. Tudo que eu quero agora era matar a maldita Bruxa Má do Oeste e eu não desistir até conseguir.

* * *

**Flashback ON**

**POV ZELENA**

Como eu já imaginava, os habitantes dessa cidade subestimaram minha inteligência. Fizeram uma barricada em volta da loja de Gold, achando que eu não entraria ou pior! Que conseguiriam me pegar. Não podia rir na reunião, mas posso rir agora._ Que patético!_

Foi preciso apenas um feitiço de sono temporário para derrubar Robin. Eu não queria que nada acontecesse a ele. Gosto dele e entendo porque Regina o escolheu. Cedo ou tarde, ele irá se cansar-se dela, pois Regina é idiota e tem essa ideia de que fazer a coisa certa é algo nobre. Ela não vai querer ficar com um homem casado porque conviveu demais com os mocinhos e acha que é um deles. E isso me deixa muito feliz. A infelicidade dela é o combustível da minha felicidade.

Tranquei a loja por dentro usando magia negra. Regina não conseguiria derrubá-la nem em mil anos.

"Zelena?"

A voz dela captou a minha atenção. Pobre Belle. Derrotada pela perda de seu amor. Destruída pelo luto. Mas não sinto pena. Sinto, na verdade, muito ódio. "Belle."

"O Robin não está aqui. Ele está lá nos fundos."

"Eu sei."

"Você deve ir. Não quer estar aqui quando a Bruxa chegar."

Gargalhei e ela me encarou confusa. "Ela já está aqui, Belle." Seu rosto ficou pálido e ela engoliu em seco, amedrontada.

Rí de seu nervosismo. Com um estalar de dedos, minhas roupas foram substituídas. Meu vestido justo apertou-se contra o meu corpo e meu chapéu delicadamente pousou sobre a minha cabeça. Puxei as luvas de veludo verde escuro até meu cotovelo e sorri, fazendo pose. "Gostou da surpresa, queridinha?"

Os olhos esbugalhados me fitavam em total incredulidade. "Meu Deus..." Ela tentava respirar. "É você." Ela deu um passo para trás. "É você."

"Sim, eu sou a Bruxa Má do Oeste. Vamos direito ao que interessa. Você tem algo meu e eu quero de volta. Onde está?"

"O Robin..." Ela ainda estava em choque. _Anda, lerda._ "Ele não faz ideia."

"É claro que não, sua idiota. Você acha que meu marido é esperto? Anda logo. Onde está a garrafa?"

Belle me encarava com um misto de nojo e incredulidade. "Você é desprezível. Quando Robin descobrir quem você é, ele nunca irá perdoa-la. Nunca." Ela deu mais um passo para trás. "Ele nem ama você, nunca vai amar. Você sabe disso. Sabe que ele ama Regina."

Empurrei-a contra uma prateleira de vidro usando um mero sopro de magia. "Eles nunca vão ficar juntos." Caminhei na direção dela que tentava se levantar. Tinha que admitir, a garota tinha muitos culhões. Eu a peguei pelo pescoço, erguendo-a do ar. "Eu mato ambos se for preciso. Eles não vão ficar juntos, está me entendendo?"

"Qual o seu medo, Zelena? Tem medo de encontrar o amor?"

Pensei no caminho que tinha trilhado até ali. _Odeio Belle French_. Odeio-a com todas as minhas forças. E ela ainda não sabe porquê. Joguei-a contra outra parede, e outros produtos foram se partindo, caindo no chão e sobre ela. Peguei-a pela perna e arrastei-a até o centro da sala. Ela não chorava. Belle era forte e se eu não a odiasse profundamente, a admiraria por sua coragem e bravura. Eu estava quase deitada sobre ela. Via sua respiração enfraquecida e sabia que ela não aguentaria muito. Ri da sua cara, deleitada pela sua fraqueza. Sofra, querida Belle. Por mais irônico que possa parecer ela parou de lutar. Segurei em seu pescoço com minhas mãos encobertas pela luva e ela não demonstrou nenhuma resistência. Fechou os olhos e permaneceu com um sorriso no rosto e isso me incomodou profundamente.

"Do que está rindo, sua demente?" Belle não respondeu. Bati sua cabeça contra o chão, exasperada. "Do que você está rindo? Eu não vou perguntar de novo!" Algo amargo se espalhava pelo meu palato. Belle sabia algo que eu não sabia. Ela tinha alguma vantagem obscura, e o fato de estar morrendo não importava. O desespero se apossou do meu corpo. "Onde está a merda da garrafa?" Belle sorriu. "Eu não sei do que você está falando." Respondeu, completamente rendida abaixo de mim.

Segurei seu pescoço com força. "A garrafa com as lágrimas da Regina. Sei que Gold as esconde aqui em algum lugar."

Belle sorriu, e eu vi lágrimas escorrendo ao lado dos seus olhos. Essa menina é louca. Eu não entendo o que pode existir de tão bom que ela continue sorrindo sabendo que iria matá-la. Algo dentro de mim odiava essa sensação. A sensação da derrota. Da perda. De estar sendo passada para trás. De estar perdendo algo, uma posição, uma vantagem. Eu tenho sido subjugada minha vida toda. Agora é a minha vez de vencer. Enfiei a mão no peito dela e arranquei seu coração. Ele pulsava com força. Um coração puro. Quem diria, um coração tão belo e pulsante dentro da meiga e delicada Belle. Afinal, era de se esperar algo sombrio no coração de alguém que amava Rumpelstiltskin.

"Quando arranquei o coração do Rumpel, ele não era assim." Sussurrei, provocando-a. Senti que a respiração dela mudou. "Era negro, quase que completamente. Mas havia um ponto de pureza, um ponto bem vermelho no mar de escuridão. E eu desejei, desejei ardentemente que fosse eu." Apertei o coração dela um pouco, apenas para vê-la se contorcer abaixo de mim. "Eu estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Acho que a situação de professor e aluna não ajudou. Mas tudo que ele queria era saber de você." Abaixei-me a ponto de ficar bem próximo do rosto dela. "Ele lutou bem menos que você. Eu tinha a posse de sua adaga e de seu coração, ele nada pode fazer. Mas eu não pude fazer com que ele me amasse. Porque ele amava você." Sibilei, com asco de estar contando aquela vergonha. Nem Rumpelstiltskin me achava digna de seu amor e isso me mutilava a cada segundo. "Mas não importa. Ele está morto, e você logo estará morta também."

"Quais foram as últimas palavras dele?"

"Isso importa?"

Eu poderia mentir, mas preferi contar a verdade. Ia machucá-la ainda mais e era exatamente o que eu queria.

"Ele disse: _As vezes, a melhor xícara de chá é a lascada, Belle_. O que eu achei um desperdício de últimas palavras. Agora eu pergunto…" Sorri para ela com toda a maldade possível dentro de mim. "Quais suas últimas palavras, Belle French?"

"Vai se foder, Zelena." Senti uma dor absurda no abdômen. Quando olhei para baixo, havia metade de um punhal enfiado em minhas entranhas. A dor era excruciante. Medonha. Olhei para ela com os olhos queimando. Maldita. Apertei seu coração com força, e me regozijei dos seus gritos agonizantes e suplicantes. Cravei minhas unhas nele e a fiz chorar de dor até que finalmente não sobrou nada de seu coração - e nem de sua vida. Me levantei com cuidado e retirei o punhal. Consegui curar o ferimento, mas percebi que havia algo preto subindo pelo ferimento. O punhal estava envenenado. Ela tinha me condenado à morte.

Eu preciso achar uma solução imediata. Não vou morrer antes de concluir o meu plano. É a minha maldição. É o meu jogo. É a minha vez de vencer e nada nem ninguém vai tirar isso de mim. Não importa quantos reinos serão devastados. Não importa quantos tesouros serão saqueados, não importa quantas crianças serão sacrificadas. Não importa quantas pessoas irão morrer.

_Eu destruirei Regina._

_O único final feliz... será o meu._

**Flashback OFF**


	19. Capítulo 19

A noite passou arrastada. Ninguém dormira. Não era uma cidade grande, portanto o falecimento de alguém propagou-se como ar. Belle Louise French era muito querida. Não era difícil se encantar pela moça delicada, gentil, muito inteligente e incrivelmente bela.

Zelena chocou-se com a notícia. Pela maneira que lágrimas caíam e lavavam seu rosto, não tive outra saída a não ser afagar os cabelos dela e puxá-la para um abraço. Regina oferecera-se para ficar com as crianças até o enterro e eu não lembro o que pensei, apenas aceitei e fui embora. Eu não estava evitando-a. Eu só não tinha vontade nenhuma de conversar. Eu precisava ficar sozinho. Queria pensar, queria me entender, entender o que acontecera com Belle. Entretanto, Zelena queria especular sobre todo e qualquer assunto, debruçando sobre o tema e tornando infinito.

Me pergunto porque a Bruxa Má do Oeste poupou minha vida. Ela poderia ter me matado. Mas simplesmente me derrubou e me deixou jogado sobre o concreto duro e frio, como se fizesse um grande favor a um meliante. Porque ela me queria vivo? Ouvimos batidas na porta do hall. Levantei-me antes da minha esposa e fui até a porta. Emma e David me aguardavam na varanda. Acenei para eles e saí da casa, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

"O que houve?"

"Encontramos isso." Emma retirou um pequeno papel do bolso e entregou à mim. "Acho que pertence à você."

Desdobrei com cuidado e logo reconheci a caligrafia sofisticada. Belle. O papel era antigo e áspero, e as letras eram suaves, sem marcar o papel.

_"Querido Robin, _

_Se está lendo isso com certeza estou morta. Mas não se desespere. Eu sei dos riscos e estou disposta a pagar por eles. Nunca existe nada em minhas posses que interesse à Bruxa. É uma armadilha. _

_Certifique-se que sob a bancada da frente, na segunda prateleira da vitrine, ainda há um punhal de aço afiado, cujo cabo é revestido de escamas de sereia. Se ele não estiver no lugar, é porque consegui envenenar a Bruxa. Não perca tempo perguntando como e nem porquê. Ela estará morrendo. Esse é o meu presente de despedida para vocês. Estou te dando a chance de vencê-la. Vivi muitas coisas e se há um legado que queiro deixar é o de gratidão por todas as coisas que vocês realizaram e o amor que dedicaram à mim. _

_Não deixe a Regina escapar. É meu último pedido ao meu melhor amigo e pelo qual eu serei grata até depois da morte. _

_É sua hora de vencer. _

_Amo você querido amigo. _

_Adeus, Belle."_

Ergui a cabeça, com os olhos novamente marejados. Belle havia se sacrificado por nós. Dera sua vida para que pudéssemos ganhar alguma vantagem. Eu sentia muito orgulho dela, tanto que talvez pudesse rasgar meu peito. "Quem mais leu essa carta?"

"Somente nós dois, Robin." Assegurou David e pela maneira que me encarou eu soube que ele tinha captado a essência do tema Regina, mas pretendia esquecer o que lera. David tinha honra, e eu o respeitava por isso.

"Vocês encontraram o punhal?"

"Não. Era o único que faltava." Respondeu Emma. "O que nos leva a crer..."

"Que a Bruxa Má do Oeste foi realmente ferida e está morrendo. Mas como?"

"Esse punhal a qual ela se referiu chama-se Punho de Arquimedes. Ele possui o chamado veneno da maldade na sua lâmina. Quando alguém é ferido por ele, o veneno alimenta-se da maldade. Quanto mais má a pessoa for, mais rápido o veneno se espalha até que se propaga para todo o corpo e o portador vai ao óbito." Respondeu David.

"Ou a bruxa vai bancar a legal daqui para frente ou vai sentenciar-se à morte gradativa?" Não era uma solução efetiva. Mas dadas as circunstâncias, tínhamos mais agora do que nunca antes. Olhei pela janela, e avistei Zelena em frente à televisão, distraída. "Bem... Obrigada pela carta. Eu preciso descansar um pouco antes do enterro, caso não se importem."

"Sem problemas. Vamos, Emma." David puxou a loira e eles se distanciaram, conversando em baixo tom. Voltei para dentro da casa, imaginando o que meus filhos estariam fazendo.

* * *

**POV Regina**

Abigail e Roland correm pelo jardim, enquanto cuido da minha macieira. Eu poderia me acostumar com isso. Com as gargalhadas infantis, com a presença leve e contagiante deles. Penso em Robin. Sei que está arrasado e me sinto muito culpada pelo que aconteceu. Eu jamais deveria ter permitido que Belle fosse a isca. Eu tentei, vez após vez, fazê-los mudar de ideia - mas de nada adiantou.

Eu vi os olhos dele, cheios de dor e sofrimento e aquilo me machucou por inteira. Robin era um homem decente e bom e acabara de perder uma amiga. E eu, bem, eu não importo. Nem para Henry, que atualmente acha que sou a prefeita carente e socialmente desajeitada. Coloco as maçãs no cesto e me sento sobre o banco de madeira. Roland está mexendo na terra e com um pouco de magia faço aparecer um balde e uma pá de plástico ao seu lado. Primeiro ele se assusta, mas me devolve um sorriso apaixonante enquanto agradece. Percebo que Abigail prostrou-se na minha frente e fica ali parada me olhando.

"Algum problema Abby?" Ela estendeu os bracinhos e eu sorri, colocando-a no meu colo. Ela sentou com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo, quase enlaçando minha cintura. Seus olhos brilhavam. "Você já é bem grandinha para ficar no colo."

"Mas eu gosto de ficar no seu colo. Não posso?" Ela me respondeu, fazendo carinho no meu cabelo com seus dedinhos frágeis e pequenos. "É bom ficar assim pertinho de você." Ela me abraçou e eu adorei a sensação. Seu coraçãozinho batia acelerado e eu não iria contar à ela, mas me sentia exatamente assim.

"Sua mãe não te deixa sentar no colo dela?" Questionei, acarinhando os cabelos lisos e dourados. Roland estava entretido com o barro, sujando-se com uma alegria radiante. "Minha mãe morreu." Encarei a pequena criaturinha. "Abby, estou falando da sua nova mãe."

"A Zelena não é minha mãe." Havia certo ressentimento nas palavras dela, e eu simplesmente não tive como ignorar. Meu instinto maternal me dizia que havia algo errado. Algo além de uma simples incompatibilidade de gêneros. O que Zelena teria feito para essa garota a ponto de causar tamanha rejeição?

"Você não gosta da Zelena, Abby?"

"Não." Abby acariciava meus cabelos. Coloquei os dedos sob seu queixo e ergui sua cabeça. "Olhe nos meus olhos, bebê. Zelena machucou você?"

"Não."

"Tem certeza? Você pode confiar em mim. Eu posso proteger você de qualquer coisa."

"Tia Zelena não é uma boa pessoa, nem para mim, nem para Roland, nem para meu papa."

"Mas por que você diz isso?"

Ela apertou minhas bochechas e me fez sorrir involuntariamente. Havia algo por trás das palavras singelas e espontâneas da menina que me deixava ao mesmo tempo preocupada e furiosa. "Eu não posso dizer nada, Regina."

Imaginei que não. E mesmo se eu questionasse Robin imediatamente, possivelmente ele acreditaria em sua esposa e me afastaria de seus filhos. E eu adoro essas crianças. A ideia de não vê-las novamente me assombra. "Eu queria que você fosse a minha mãe."

Meu coração sangrou. Eu queria que essa garota fosse minha. Eu cuidaria dela mais do que cuido de mim mesma. Protegeria ela de todos os males. Eu a amaria... Na verdade, eu já amo. Abigail, desde o nosso primeiro encontro, conseguiu me enxergar além da aparência. Além da camada de frieza e formalidade da prefeita. Ela olhava em meus olhos e via minha alma de cima à baixo, como se fosse uma página a ser lida. Abigail depositou fé no meu coração sem ao menos me conhecer e esse motivo já fez com que me rendesse ao rostinho angelical imediatamente. O pensamento me entristeceu por segundos quando me recordei de quanto Henry me via dessa maneira. Quando tinha carinho em seus olhos. "Eu não posso ser sua mãe de verdade. Eu teria que casar com o seu pai que já é casado. Mas posso ser sua mãe de mentirinha."

"Você pode casar com o Robin. Ele gosta de você." Ela não fazia ideia do que dizia, coitada. Sorri com tristeza no olhar. Robin e eu não tínhamos nada, nem sequer um bom roteiro. Desafortunados e com destinos tão distantes que a ideia de se cruzarem um dia era um bom motivo para gargalhar por horas a fio. "Eu gosto muito do seu pai, Abby." Acariciei o rostinho delicado. "Mas como um bom amigo."

"Amigo não serve." Sussurrou ela, emburrada. Gargalhei. Como ela conseguia ser adorável de tal maneira? Queria morder aquelas bochechas delicadas! "Ah Abby! Você tem alguma noção das coisas que fala?" Continuei rindo. Ela segurou meu rosto com suas mãozinhas e chamou minha atenção. "Estou falando sério!"

Afaguei seu cabelo e beijei a pontinha de seu nariz. "Vamos tomar um banho? Robin logo vem buscar vocês." Vi sua careta mas ignorei-a, colocando-a no chão. Peguei o cesto de maçãs e chamei Roland, que veio todo lamacento e sorridente para perto da irmã. "Hora do banho, crianças."

Roland correu para o interior da minha casa e eu agradeci mentalmente por existir um feitiço que fizesse toda a limpeza por mim. Abigail começou a correr, mas antes se virou para mim e disse sorridente. "Eu sei que mentiu sobre o que sente pelo meu papa."

"Banho, Abby."

"Não se preocupe, Gina. Seu segredo está a salvo comigo."

Ela piscou com apenas um de seus olhos cor de púrpura e correu para dentro da casa, enquanto eu a seguia com um sorriso genuíno no rosto.

* * *

Eu estava bem atrás da multidão. Muitos deles se aproximavam da cova, e diziam belíssimas palavras, antes de colocar alguma flor sobre o caixão de madeira maciça. Há algum tempo atrás, me dei ao luxo de imaginar como seria meu enterro. Não seria tão popular quanto o de Belle. Se fosse atualmente, estaria praticamente vazio. Nem Henry se lembraria.

Eu não tinha nada a dizer e estritamente por isso, limitei-me a ficar ali, em pé atrás e ao lado das outras pessoas, simplesmente acompanhando. Eu diria muitas coisas à Belle, se pudesse mas agora não faria nenhuma diferença. Pediria desculpas por tê-la trancafiado todos aqueles anos. Pediria desculpas por todas as respostas atravessadas, desprezo e ofensas. Pediria desculpas por ter permitido que ela embarcasse nesse plano absurdo de se tornar mártir. Robin não me olhara nenhuma vez desde que chegamos e eu entendia, apesar da ideia de que ele ia finalmente me deixar em paz e voltar para sua esposa me deixar completamente devastada. Eu não tenho a mínima ideia do que penso estar fazendo. _Ele é casado. Lembre-se disso._

O tempo está ridiculamente sombrio. Está frio e venta muito, o vento vem fino e agudo, quase como um choro atormentado. Algumas pessoas estão agarradas aos seus guarda-chuvas escuros, com medo de serem abocanhadas por alguma intempérie climática. Ruby Lucas terminara seu discurso e fora embora chorando, a pobre moça não podia ficar muito tempo fora das grades da delegacia. Graças à quem quer que fosse essa bruxa inescrupulosa que roubara sua capa vermelha, Ruby não tinha paz. O medo de se transformar na sua forma mais primitiva a acompanhava por onde quer que fosse. O medo de matar alguém querido em uma das suas transformações era ainda maior e por isso ela implorou para ser trancafiada.

Hook estava falando, algo sobre como Belle o perdoara e vira algo de bom nele, algo sobre como a pequena bibliotecária era exímia em ver nas pessoas a essência que nem as próprias conheciam. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Eu olhei para Robin, que permanecera o tempo todo com os olhos cravados no caixão. Eu podia imaginar sua dor. Seu sofrimento. Ele me encarou de volta, o que me surpreendeu. Mas não nos soltamos. Sustentei o olhar que ele firmemente encarava. Muito tempo se passou, assim como os alvoroços dentro de nós. Não era fácil engolir meus sentimentos por esse homem. Eu odeio Tinkerbell por ter me conectado à ele dessa maneira. Eu odeio o pó de fada por ter me levado até ele. E me odeio por ter permitido que ele se aproximasse o suficiente a ponto de me envolver.

"Eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras." Disse ele em voz alta. Eu dei um pequeno passo à frente, fixando minha atenção no rosto dele e em suas feições entristecidas. Ele pegou uma das pás e jogou um pouquinho de terra. "Belle, você foi uma das mulheres mais excepcionais e magnificas que já tive a chance de conhecer e chamar de amiga. Eu sinto muito que tenha acabado assim, mas não acabamos ainda. Eu vou fazer o que me pediu. Por você. Porque se tinha alguém que sempre teve a razão, este alguém foi você. Você está levando um pedaço meu junto com você, ratinha." Ele sorriu e eu juro que vi uma pequena e solitária lágrima escorrer pelo rosto másculo. "Mas está deixando um pedaço seu comigo. E é por isso que eu lhe agradeço. Por ter feito a diferença na minha vida." Robin colocou a rosa sobre o caixão e o tocou por alguns segundos. "Adeus."

Eu estava com a garganta seca como o deserto e os olhos marejados quando ele passou por mim, e foi embora caminhando, para o meio do nada. Robin não olhou para trás. Observei se as pessoas estavam observando, mas na verdade, ninguém estava se importando com o que o outro fazia. Estavam tristes demais para se ocupar com a vida de outrem. Meu coração batia aceleradamente. Eu podia deixa-lo para lá. Podia focar no enterro, e depois ir para casa. Nada disso me traria problemas. Seria a melhor decisão a ser feita e nos pouparia de mais intimidade. De mais tentações.

_Mas eu não sou essa pessoa, não é mesmo? Eu não fujo dos problemas. Eles que fogem de mim._

* * *

Eu estava relendo a carta que Belle havia deixado para mim pela milésima vez, sentado em um tronco caído, com apenas a vasta floresta ao meu redor. Ouvi um barulho em uma árvore logo atrás de mim. Regina estava ali parada e tentou disfarçar o fato de que estava me vigiando.

"Acho que não sou muito boa na arte de espionar ninguém." Confessou ela, saindo de trás do tronco e se aproximando.

"Não foi o David ou a Emma que mandaram você aqui, foi? Porque não estou afim de interrogatórios sobre a Belle agora."

"Na verdade eu estava apenas esticando minhas pernas, sabe... Dando uma volta pela floresta e de repente encontrei você aqui." Essa justificativa dela era tão horrorosa que eu não sabia se ela estava tirando sarro da minha cara ou realmente querendo que eu acreditasse naquilo. E talvez eu devesse ter rido, porque sorri sem nenhuma vontade e isso apagou o sorriso do rosto dela imediatamente. "Como você está?" Perguntou ela, receosa. Sentou-se ao meu lado, no tronco e me encarou, mas eu olhava para a frente.

"Eu não estou muito disposto a esticar as pernas pela floresta, se é o que quis dizer." Sorri e ela finalmente relaxou.

"Vai me dizer o que tem nessa carta que você está lendo e relendo?"

"Que carta?" Perguntei, me fazendo de desentendido. Mas Regina levantou as mãos e me mostrou a carta que eu tinha colocado no bolso entre seus dedos. "Essa daqui. Eu não costumo usar magia para essas finalidades mas não pude resistir à curiosidade."

"Você tem sorte que eu estou resguardando minhas energias para caçar a Bruxa Má do Oeste."

"Você gosta de mim, confesse." Brincou ela, sem saber a veracidade da resposta. Ela sabia que estava brincando com fogo? "Eu acho que você quer conversar a respeito, só não quer admitir porque é homem e acha que tem algo de nobre em ser durão."

Olhei para ela, finalmente. Seu rosto era simplesmente maravilhoso. "O que lhe faz pensar que me conhece tão bem, Majestade?"

"Se não quisesse conversar, já teria atirado uma flecha exatamente entre meus olhos. Claro que não ia acertar, mas já estaríamos nos matando."

Regina era inteligente, e isso fascinava qualquer um, inclusive a mim. "Tudo bem. Talvez seja verdade." Respondi, dando a ela o benefício da dúvida e já sabendo que ela não desistiria fácil.

"Posso ler?"

"Não vou impedir você."

Ela sorriu e eu fitei meus pés. Ouvi-la pronunciando aquelas palavras tornava tudo muito mais intenso do que era. Senti meu estomago vibrar. Lembrava-me que eu tinha simplesmente enterrado Belle. Que a garota jovial e carinhosa que cuidara de mim no castelo do imponente Rumpelstiltskin estava morta. Mas Regina não demonstrou nenhuma reação, nem mesmo quando seu nome foi pronunciado. Se isso a abalou, ela foi simplesmente perfeita em disfarçar. Engoli em seco quando ela pronunciou _amo você querido amigo_. Eu podia estar insano mas parecia ter notado alguma entonação diferente. Na verdade, acho que sou só insano mesmo.

"É uma belíssima despedida, Robin."

"Eu sei, eu só... Eu fico martelando na minha cabeça o quanto ela foi corajosa e arriscou tudo e o que eu estou fazendo? Não temos nada! Estamos à mercê dessa bruxa horrorosa, e nada parece mudar, estamos nadando sem sair do lugar."

"Você não pode ser tão duro consigo mesmo."

"Se eu não for, quem vai ser? Belle era apenas uma garota, Regina. Passou tanto tempo trancafiada e mesmo assim, sabe mais sobre o amor do que eu, que caminhei por mundos e nações."

Regina parecia assustada com a minha reação, mas logo se recompôs. Eu estava passando por ela quando ela segurou em meu braço com força. "Onde você vai Robin?"

"Matar a bruxa."

"Robin, você está agindo com base na sua dor. Vai dar errado e você sabe disso. Quer deixar o Roland sem pai? Quer deixar a Abby sem pai pela segunda vez? Você acha que é justo para com eles?"

Regina poderia ter me dado um tapa na cara. Teria doído bem menos que suas palavras. Eu estava agindo como um inconsequente desmiolado. Esquecendo que eu tinha duas crianças, duas almas para zelar, duas barrigas para encher, dois corpinhos para cobrir nas noites frias. É, ela estava certa. O que eu estava pensando? Eu estava triste sim, cheio de raiva sim. Mas nada disso justificaria uma ação tão suicida quanto estúpida. Olhei para ela, que me fitava de volta apreensiva, com medo de que eu tomasse alguma decisão errada. "Nós vamos encontrar o culpado, Robin e ele vai pagar por isso. Eu prometo."

Ela colocou a carta em minhas mãos. "Não se preocupe em me deixar escapar. Eu não estou indo a lugar nenhum." Ela virou-se para se afastar, no entanto, ficou ali parada, de costas para mim por algum tempo.

"Está passando bem, Regina?" Ela se virou para mim. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e ela caminhou até estar na minha frente, com poucos centímetros separando nossos corpos. "Por que está chorando, Majestade?"

"Me desculpe, Robin. Me desculpe por não ter conseguido impedir sua amiga de seguir com o plano maluco. Eu tentei, juro que tentei. Algo me dizia que aquilo ia dar errado e desesperadamente, eu insisti para que mudassem. Ninguém me ouviu, ninguém se importou. Me desculpe por ter sido fraca e não ter conseguido quebrar o feitiço ao redor da loja do Gold. Eu tentei desesperadamente salvar Belle, mas não fui capaz. Eu fui fraca e a minha fraqueza resultou na sua dor e por isso eu peço desculpas. Foi por um erro meu que sua melhor amiga morreu e vai ser pelas minhas mãos que essa bruxa vai morrer. Eu prometo."

"Regina, a culpa não foi sua." Respondi, calmo e com o coração esmigalhado pelas palavras dela. _Resista a tentação de abraça-la, cara. Não vai acabar bem. Afaste-se._

"Se houver qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer para me redimir ou diminuir a sua dor, é só me dizer, e eu"

Regina não terminou sua frase. Enfiei os dedos em seus cabelos e a puxei para a minha. Minha boca tomou a dela, com dor e desespero. Nossos lábios se encaixaram e eu a beijei rapidamente_. Não. Eu estava abusando da sorte._ Soltei-a repentinamente, temendo ter destruído tudo. _Não era isso que ela quis dizer, idiota. Agora ela o odeia._

"Regina, me desculpa. Você disse qualquer coisa e eu... Isso não vai acontecer novamente, me desculpe."

"Eu disse qualquer coisa, Robin."

Em seguida, ela deslizou a mão para a minha nuca e me beijou. Cedi acesso e nossas línguas se encontraram, enquanto minhas mãos deslizavam pelo seu corpo, acariciando seu cabelo, contornando sua nuca, acariciando suas costas. Os lábios dela são puramente macios e gostosos de beijar, esfregando-se sofregamente contra os meus num beijo faminto. Alguém estava chorando, mas eu não sabia dizer se era eu ou se era ela, mas não conseguíamos nos largar. Ela acariciava meus cabelos enquanto eu a beijava com carinho, nossas bocas deslizando uma sobre a outra preguiçosamente, línguas deslizando sobre a textura e extensão da outra, mãos trilhando caminhos novos a cada suspiro. Meu polegar deslizava sobre aquele rosto, matando minha vontade de tocar, de acariciar, de contornar cada curva naquele rosto incrivelmente delineado.

Nos afastamos novamente, mas eu ainda não estava pronto. Puxei-a novamente, tomando seus lábios nos meus. O beijo era demasiadamente intenso e poderoso para que eu me fartasse rápido, eu precisava de mais, e mais e mais; o gosto daquela boca era como um elixir de felicidade e eu achava injusto nunca ter sentido essa sensação antes. Segurei em sua nuca e deixei o outro braço circular sua cintura, mantendo-a ali. Eu queria mantê-la ali comigo para sempre. Regina sorriu contra a minha boca, e cruzou seus braços atrás do meu pescoço. Nossas línguas brincavam uma na outra, e nossas bocas já haviam se tornado mais do que íntimas enquanto eu a abraçava com força contra o meu corpo, querendo memorizar aquela sensação para sempre. "Robin..."

O suspiro dela eletrizou algo dentro do meu peito. Soltei daquela boca maravilhosa por um segundo, para beijar a base de seu pescoço com carinho, subindo e descendo. Assim que voltamos a nos encarar, encostei minha testa contra a dela e rocei nossos narizes, depois rocei minha boca na dela até que Regina a entreabriu e eu enfiei minha língua em sua boca de novo, meus dedos acariciando seus cabelos enquanto um beijo quente dava lugar para mais outro, e mais outro e mais outro. Regina tinha o beijo mais delicioso que eu já provara em toda a minha vida e eu estava simplesmente viciado.

Contornei sua cintura e abri seu casaco, deslizando minhas mãos pelos seus ombros afim de derrubá-lo no chão. Mas Regina manteve o casaco no lugar e me olhou com um sorriso cansado. "Não podemos ir tão longe, Robin."

Eu assenti com a cabeça e ela se afastou, desaparecendo em uma fumaça roxa. Não importava mais. O estrago já estava feito. E eu prometera que ia cumprir o que Belle havia me pedido. Eu não deixaria Regina escapar. As palavras dela ecoaram pela minha mente.

_"Não se preocupe em me deixar escapar. Eu não estou indo a lugar nenhum."_


	20. Capítulo 20

**POV Zelena**

Meu tempo está se esgotando. Da última vez em que chequei minha barriga, as linhas negras haviam aumentado um pouco mais. Minha única saída fora adiar meu plano por algum tempo. Eu precisava de um antídoto. As consequências dos meus atos estavam alcançando meus calcanhares. Matei o único ser mágico que poderia me ensinar a criar um e matei a única pessoa que com certeza teria lido a respeito desse veneno e sobre como produzir uma defesa imunológica para ele. _Bem feito._

Robin estava silencioso, entretido em seus pensamentos. Era o gosto do luto, e por um segundo senti-me tocada pela dor de meu esposo. Ele não havia chegado muito tarde do enterro, e isso soava agradavelmente aos meus ouvidos. Quanto menos tempo passasse com os mocinhos, e consequentemente com Regina, era melhor. Eu percebia a maneira que ela olhava para ele e isso me dava um prazer imenso, porque ele agora é meu e eu posso esfregar isso na cara dela e pisar o quanto for conveniente.

Robin saiu bem cedo. Todos os homens da cidade resolveram fazer uma ronda ao redor da cidade em busca da bruxa. Sempre que escuto estas pessoas falando sobre mim na minha frente, sem terem a mínima noção de quem sou eu, me dá uma sensação de alegria e orgulho. Quero memorizar a expressão facial de cada um deles quando descobrirem finalmente que sou eu quem procuram, e eu estive aqui o tempo todo.

"Eu quero ir até o parque." Clama Roland, me encarando com olhos cintilantes porém escuros.

"Não." Respondo simplesmente. Ele suspira, e seus lábios formam o começo de um bico - e prevejo uma crise de choro. "Se começar a chorar vai ficar de castigo."

Ele sobe para o quarto cabisbaixo. Abigail me encara, e posso ver que não gostou nada do que disse. "O que foi, Abigail? Quer ficar de castigo também?"

"Ele não fez nada." Abby colocou uma mecha de seu longo cabelo atrás da orelha em um gesto delicado. "Não é culpa dele se as coisas não estão dando certo para você."

"Se não quiser levar o seu trate de subir as escadas e ir para o seu quarto, Abigail."

Ela se levantou, pegando seus cadernos e o estojo repleto de giz de cera. "Você já deveria ter entendido que não eu não tenho medo de você, Zelena." Ela passou por mim sem sequer olhar para o lado. "Você não passa de uma mulher mesquinha sem nenhum objetivo de vida."

Assim que ela se virou, e começou a subir as escadas, uma raiva absurda se apossou de mim. Não sei exatamente o que me irritou mais. Talvez fosse o veneno se alastrando pelo meu corpo. Ou a impetuosidade de Abigail. Ou talvez eu tenha sentido algo de verdade nas palavras dela. Meu corpo moveu-se antes da minha mente e eu arremessei uma bola de magia enorme na direção da garota. Seu escudo a protegeu, rebatendo o reflexo da magia para as janelas e o som dos vitrais se estilhaçando se fez presente. Abigail virou-se na minha direção. Era a primeira vez que a via com uma expressão tão amedrontadora. Seus olhos pareciam ainda mais claros, intensificados pelas sobrancelhas franzidas e sua boca tornara-se uma linha impassível. Seu rosto refletia a essência do ódio. Por um segundo, achei que fosse me matar. Ela era com certeza, poderosa o suficiente. Essa garota era um mistério e definitivamente uma ameaça.

No entanto, ela colocou as pequeninas mãos por cima de seus olhos, como que os cobrindo. Achei que fosse chorar e deixei um sorriso escapar da minha boca. _Uma criança é uma criança_. Independente da magia que possua. Os móveis ao redor começaram a sacodir-se, enquanto os aparelhos eletrônicos pareciam sofrer uma espécie de interferência. Abigail apertou as mãos ainda mais contra os olhos e eu assisti todos os objetos da sala levitando para o perímetro ao redor dela. "Abigail, pare com isso!" Gritei e no segundo seguinte já havia me arrependido. Ela manteve os olhos fechados, mas agora colocara as mãos sobre os ouvidos, numa pose típica de quem almejava bloquear os sons. Os móveis mais pesados giravam acima da minha cabeça com mais força agora, embalados pela irritação dela e eu me ajoelhei, certa de que algo ia acertar minha cabeça. _Quem era essa garota?_

"Não. Me. Diga. O. Que. Fazer." Gritou ela, fazendo com que os objetos rodopiassem no ar com violência chocando-se entre eles e contra as paredes. A televisão acertou minha têmpora com força e eu caí no chão, certa de que aquilo deixara algum corte. Gritei com a dor extenuante. _Rumpel teria adorado essa criança._

Olhei para a porta e vi Robin. Ele observava Abigail com espanto. Parecia hipnotizado por ela. Olhou para mim por um instante e gesticulou para que eu aguardasse. _Como se eu tivesse outra opção, idiota. _Ele entrou rastejando, desviando dos destroços que um dia foram a decoração da sala de estar. Quando finalmente chegou perto dela, tentou tocá-la mas algo queimou a ponta de seus dedos. "Abby!" Ele gritou. "Abby! Sou eu! Robin! Pare com a destruição por favor!" Robin arriscou-se e ficou de joelhos, igualando-se à altura dela. Ele respirou fundo e colocou as mãos sobre as mãos dela, afastando-as da orelha dela. A pele dela estava tão quente que queimou a dele. "Abigail!" Gritou ele e ela imediatamente abriu os olhos, fazendo com que o redeimonho desaparecesse e tudo caísse sobre o chão fazendo um barulho assustador. Abigail tinha o rosto coberto por lágrimas e abraçou-o. Ele a pegou no colo e se virou para mim com aquele pequeno demônio agarrado ao seu pescoço. Ela estava agarrada a ele com todas as suas forças, mantendo os olhos fechados. "O que aconteceu aqui?"

"O que aconteceu aqui é que eu avisei, Robin! Eu avisei você!" Gritei, aproveitando a deixa para derrubá-lo com um truque emocional. "Eu não quero essa garota aqui! Dê um sumiço nela! Eu falei que ela era uma bomba relógio! Você vai achar um lugar para ela ou eu vou embora dessa casa imediatamente!"

"Eu não vou sumir com a garota! Olha o que você está falando! Ela é uma criança, pelo amor de Deus!" _Ele estava bravo? Olha quem resolveu mostrar que tem culhões..._

"Não é você quem quase morreu num acesso descontrolado de magia, Robin! Você viu com seus próprios olhos! E na próxima vez? Vai se importar se ela me matar acidentalmente ou para você tanto faz?"

"Zelena, você precisa entender."

"É você quem precisa entender. E se ela machucar o Roland? Vai se perdoar por ter deixado?" Robin me encarou com raiva. "Abigail nunca machucaria o Roland e você sabe disso."

"Sei? Olhe para os seus braços, Robin. Queimados pela magia dela. Ela não consegue controlar, Robin! Vai matar todos nós se você não fizer nada e a culpa vai ser sua." Robin apertou a menina contra o seu corpo. Eu o odiava nesse momento. Deveria matá-lo de uma vez. Mas eu gostava do calor do seu corpo contra o meu durante as noites frias e isso era vantagem sobre Regina.

"Não precisa sair. Quem vai sair sou eu."

"Como é?"

Só me faltava essa.

"Você está fora de si, Zelena. Depois nós conversamos."

Robin é um idiota. _Quer saber, vá. Leve esses malditos pirralhos com você._ Deixo ele para trás, falando sozinho e vou para o meu quarto. Não estou com paciência para essa porcaria de drama matrimonial.

Cheguei ao quarto e senti uma pontada absurda vinda do meu abdômen. Tranquei a porta e corri até o espelho, erguendo minha blusinha até a altura do sutiã. As linhas negras haviam se ramificado em um nível muito maior agora. Meu coração batia pesadamente, e eu respirei fundo, lembrando-me das palavras ácidas de Rumpelstiltskin.

_Toda magia tem um preço._

* * *

Bati na porta algumas vezes. A casa toda parecia silenciosa, mas eu apertei a campainha impaciente. Abby estava ao meu lado com um rosto completamente entristecido, e Roland parecia estar animado embora eu desconhecesse alguma razão para estar sorrindo. A luz da varanda acendeu-se sobre a nossa cabeça, embora ainda não houvesse escurecido exatamente. As tardes em Storybrooke estavam geladas e ventava muito na maioria dos dias. A porta se abriu e Regina arregalou os olhos assim que me viu, mas ela se recompôs rapidamente ao ver as crianças ao meu lado. Ela encarou Abigail, que permanecia de cabeça baixa, fitando seus pés.

"Robin..." Ela queria saber o que eu estava fazendo ali, obviamente. Talvez tivesse medo que eu a forçasse a abordar o assunto beijo. Mas eu apenas encarei seus belíssimos olhos e não sorri.

"Eu preciso de ajuda, Regina. Não tenho com quem contar."

Ela aceitou, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça. "Crianças, direto para a sala de brinquedos." Brincou, e Roland saiu correndo para dentro da casa com um sorriso imenso no rosto. Abby caminhou atrás dele, sem demonstrar nada. Regina notara o comportamento atípico e puxou meu braço, chamando minha atenção.

"O que aconteceu com ela, Robin?"

"É sobre isso que preciso de ajuda."

Regina me fitou, séria. Guiou-me para o escritório, e eu olhei pela porta, preocupado com o que os pequenos poderiam estar fazendo. "Não se preocupe." Respondeu ela, aos meus pensamentos. Virou a tela do computador para a minha direção. "Eu tenho câmeras lá, podemos vigiá-los daqui." Regina fitou Abby, sentada no canto da sala abraçada às suas pernas enquanto Roland divertia-se com os muitos brinquedos da sala. Eu via a maneira preocupada com que ela olhava para a garota e era belo de se olhar. Regina tinha o toque de uma mãe, tão claramente impresso em suas digitais. "Robin, aconteceu algo com a Abby?"

"Ela..." Como é que se explica o que eu vi? Fez todos os móveis voar pelos ares durante um acesso cego de fúria conduzido por uma magia tão poderosa quanto mortífera? "Regina, ela é muito, muito poderosa. Talvez seja filha de uma feiticeira poderosa, ou fruto de amor verdadeiro, não sei, não entendo dessas coisas."

"E isso é uma coisa ruim?" Questionou ela, encarando-me com seus inquisidores olhos escuros.

"Não!" Exclamei rápido demais. "A questão não é o poder. Ela não consegue controlar. Fez todos os móveis da minha sala de estar entrarem numa espécie de redemoinho de magia. Quando tentei tirá-la do transe, ela não respondia. Tenho medo que ela machuque o Roland sem querer."

"A Abby não faria isso, Robin. Me decepciona saber que você confia tão pouco em sua filha."

"A Abby também não me machucaria propositalmente, Regina. Mas ela o fez, e eu sei que foi porque ela estava fora de si, mas não posso submeter Roland a correr esse risco."

"Ela machucou você?" Havia uma incredulidade nata em seu olhar. Regina observou enquanto eu arrancava meu casaco, restando apenas a regata branca justa ao meu corpo. Ela fixou os olhos no volume em meus músculos por um segundo mas rapidamente fixou sua atenção nos meus antebraços e mãos. "Quando coloquei as mãos em Abigail para acordá-la do transe, as bolhas simplesmente surgiram."

"Meu Deus, Robin!" Exclamou ela. Em um segundo, balançou as mãos no ar e as bolhas foram desaparecendo lentamente, até que desapareceram completamente. "Obrigado." Respondo, solícito. Regina fitava minha tatuagem, distraída. Eu precisei trazê-la de volta à realidade. "Ela precisa de ajuda, Regina."

Regina levantou-se, pensativa. Caminhou até as garrafas sobre uma mesa de mogno branco no canto da sala. "Quer um drinque?" Eu recusei e ela colocou duas pedras de gelo em um dos copos, uma rodela de limão e uma azeitona preta, preenchendo-o com um líquido dourado e viscoso em seguida. "Posso perguntar uma coisa, Robin?"

"O que quiser, majestade."

"Primeiro, eu não sou rainha aqui."

"O que quiser, prefeita."

"Abigail estava sozinha com Zelena quando a crise aconteceu?"

"Estava." Regina caminhou de volta até sua cadeira e olhou para o televisor, observando Abigail. "Por que me perguntou isso?"

"Apenas uma curiosidade que me passou pela mente." Ela deixou de olhar para o visor e me encarou. "Deixe a garota comigo alguns dias."

"Eu não vou abandonar a minha filha porque Zelena ficou um pouco assustada, Regina. Eu fiz um voto quando adotei essa criança e vou cumpri-lo."

Ela sorriu e segurou minha mão. "Calma, eu não quero roubar sua filha. Sugeri deixá-la aqui até você acalmar Zelena e consertar as coisas. Abby gosta daqui e vai se sentir à vontade para me contar o que aconteceu."

Regina retirou sua mão da minha rapidamente. Eu sorri. "Podemos passar a noite aqui?"

"Vocês... três?"

"Sim, se não for um problema."

Regina mordeu o lábio inferior pensando no que fazer. Por fim, ela sacodiu os ombros. "Claro. Mas você dorme aqui embaixo no sofá. Temos problemas suficientes para ficarmos procurando mais algum outro."

* * *

Fiquei observando pelo televisor enquanto Regina entrava na sala dos brinquedos. Ela retirou os saltos altos e sentou-se no chão ao lado de Abigail, e eu adorei sua atitude. Acariciava os cabelos loiros com carinho e logo Abigail deixou que sua cabeça caísse no colo dela enquanto chorava baixinho. Regina esticou os cabelos longos e loiros em seu colo e começou a escová-los com os dedos enquanto plantava vários beijos no rosto dela. "Por que você está chorando, querida?"

"Eu estraguei tudo, Gina."

"Todos nós estragamos tudo as vezes, querida." Regina deu uma breve olhada para a câmera antes de continuar, o que fez meu estomago revirar de ansiedade. Ela estava falando sobre nós? "Mas é assim que é a vida. Você erra, aprende e se torna mais sábia."

"O Robin vai me devolver para a floresta, não vai?" Sussurrou ela, agarrando-se às pernas de Regina com medo de ser abandonada por esta também.

"Abigail, tenha dó! Você é bem mais inteligente que isso, meu amor. Sabe que o Robin te ama. Acha que ele ia te colocar de volta na floresta, para revirar latas de lixo porque alguma coisa deu errado?" Ela balançou a cabeça, negando. Regina continuava acariciando os cabelos dela. "Seu pai é um homem muito bom. Ele só ficou um pouco assustado. É assim mesmo quando as pessoas veem a força da magia."

Abigail já havia parado de chorar. Levantou a cabeça e sentou-se no colo de Regina, que esticara as pernas para dar o colo à ela. "Você também tem magia?" Ela parecia animada e Regina balançou as mãos, fazendo uma boneca aparecer em sua mão. "Viu?"

"Mas eu não sei fazer bonecas, Gina. Eu só sei machucar pessoas. Machuquei os braços do meu papa."

"Eu já curei os braços do seu pai, Abby." Respondeu Regina, batendo o indicador na ponta do nariz dela. "Um dia você vai fazer um monte de coisas muito legais. Você é uma bebê ainda, precisa aprender a controlar essas coisas e aí tudo bem, pode fazer o que quiser."

"Sério?"

"Sim, meu amor."

Abby sorriu e Regina beijou sua testa. "É assim que eu gosto de ver esse rosto, Abby. Com um sorriso enorme. Promete para mim não ficar assim só porque algo deu errado."

"Eu prometo."

"Muito bom." Roland veio correndo até ela e beijou Regina na bochecha. "A senhora é a pessoa mais legal do mundo todo."

"Credo, Roland. Para de chamar ela de senhora, ela não é sua vó." Ralhou Abby, sorrindo.

"Abby, deixe ele me chamar como quiser e vá brincar. Porque quando eu disser cama, é cama e ponto final."

Abby correu até ela e a abraçou antes de correr de volta para os brinquedos. Regina estava saindo da sala quando o sinal da câmera desapareceu, dando espaço a uma tela cheia de ruídos e riscos. Espero não ter tocado em nada nem tirado nada do lugar. _Regina vai me matar._ Levantei-me, e estava chegando à maçaneta quando Regina entrou na sala.

"Onde vai?"

"A câmera parou de funcionar."

Ela olhou por cima do meu ombro, sorrindo. "Acho que não." Olhei para trás e vi o televisor em perfeito estado com sua imagem mais nítida. Eu nunca ia me acostumar com essa tonelada infinita de porcarias tecnológicas que as pessoas inventavam a cada dia. "Vamos, vou cozinhar alguma coisa."

* * *

**POV Regina**

Desci as escadas em silêncio. Fui até a cozinha e bebi dois copos de água. Mas quando voltei, não encontrei Robin no sofá. Será que tinha saído? Essa hora da noite? Dei uma olhada por ali e não tendo nenhum retorno, subi as escadas novamente. Estava frio e eu vestia um pijama um pouco curto, de alças largas. Nada muito aconselhável para uma noite fria. Havia um feixe de luz vindo do quarto onde deixara as crianças. Sorri com a possibilidade de Abigail ainda estar acordada.

Caminhei até a porta, e a entreabri, encostando-me no batente. A visão me aqueceu. Ainda bem que a cama de Henry era grande o suficiente. Robin estava deitado de barriga para cima, com Abby deitada de um lado e Roland do outro, com seus braços por cima deles num instinto natural de proteção. Sorri. Observei a feição deles, calmas e serenas, embaladas pela leveza dos sonhos. Robin havia feito uma espécie de dossel com o abajur, transformando a cama em uma tenda cheia de estrelas desenhadas no lençol branco. Ideia de Abigail, com certeza.

Fiquei ali encostado no batente, admirando-os. Meus olhos rapidamente procuraram por Robin. Finalmente eu poderia olhar para ele sem que ele me encarasse de volta e sem precisar esconder de ninguém. Seus cabelos lisos e loiros caíam sem direção de sua cabeça, numa bagunça incrivelmente sexy. Seu maxilar tinha linhas retas, e a barba adicionava ainda mais sensualidade e virilidade à ele. Seus lábios, aqueles lábios, delicados e talentosos. Ele dormia tranquilamente, de modo que eu não podia ver o que mais amava naquele rosto. Seus olhos intensos e acalentadores, as írises azuis que me deixavam completamente desajeitada após fita-las por muito tempo.

Nunca tinha prestado atenção em quão musculoso Robin era até o momento em que ele arrancara o casaco para mostrar as queimaduras. Faixas de músculos trançavam-se ao redor de seus tríceps, o que o tornava apenas mais irresistível e tentador. Eu odiava a maneira como meu corpo se portava sob a influência dele. Odiava gostar dele. O problema de Robin é que ele tornava difícil eu me manter afastada. Ele era tão bonito por fora quanto por dentro, e aos poucos, eu estava me amarrando nele com mais afinco do que um parasita em sua hospedeira.

Fitei seu colete sobre a cadeira. Observei-os dormir tranquilamente. Caminhei sem fazer barulho até a cadeira e deslizei os dedos pelo tecido duro do colete. Tentei memorizar cada costura, cada dobra da vestimenta oficial de Robin Hood. Sorri, sem saber o porquê. Peguei o tecido com as duas mãos e o abracei. Tinha uma textura áspera contra a pele humana. Levei-o às minhas narinas e senti seu cheiro. O cheiro familiar se fez presente. Eu o adorava. Não apenas por ser o cheiro dele. Era o cheiro que me cercava enquanto corria pelas florestas montada em meu corcel Bartolomeu. Era a essência das caminhadas da minha carruagem pelas trilhas da Floresta Encantada. Era o cheiro que eu sentia quando deitava na campina com Daniel e tentávamos adivinhar que animal eram aquelas nuvens. De um tempo onde eu possuía inocência e talvez felicidade. Um tempo onde ninguém tinha destruído meus sonhos ou o meu futuro, ou minha chance de um final feliz.

"O que está fazendo?" Sussurrou Robin e eu me assustei, deixando o colete cair no chão. Eu rapidamente me abaixei, pegando-o e o colocando de volta à cadeira. Eu olhei para ele, que parecia curioso. Ele não podia se mover porque os acordaria e eu estava grata por isso.

"Você tem cheiro de floresta." Sussurrei.

"E isso é ruim?" Sussurrou ele de volta.

"Não, eu gosto."

Trocamos um longo olhar, tendo por companhia apenas a luz do abajur sobre o dossel improvisado e o reflexo da lua lá fora. "Boa noite, Robin." Sussurrei e saí dali sem ouvir a resposta dele. Corri até meu quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim, apoiando-me na porta. Eu estava sorrindo. Puxei meu pijama para cima e senti o cheiro dele contra a minha roupa, e isso fez com que um sorriso maior ainda se instalasse em meu rosto.

_Puta merda. O que estamos fazendo?_


	21. Capítulo 21

Regina apareceu na cozinha com um vestido justo preto, e eu evitei fita-la por muito tempo. Eu ainda estava tentando digerir o que acontecera na madrugada. A visão dela abraçada a uma peça de roupa minha. O som de sua voz confirmando que ela gostava do meu cheiro. Ela beijou o topo da cabeleira loira de Abigail e me olhou enquanto beijava o topo de cabelos castanho escuro de Roland. "O cheiro está maravilhoso."

"Achei que fazer um bom café da manhã era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer para agradecer." Sorri. Regina me encara com curiosidade. Seus cabelos estavam lindos. Ela está completamente linda. Viro-me de costas, porque sei que quanto mais eu encará-la, mais difícil será resistir. Regina deixou evidente as suas convicções sobre nós e ela não está errada.

"Papa faz waffles como ninguém." Resmunga Abby com a boca cheia de comida.

"O que eu lhe disse sobre falar com a boca cheia, mocinha?"

"Desculpe." Responde ela, sorrindo e eu observo Regina passar por trás do balcão e encher uma caneca com café. Ela o bebe, os olhos fixos em Abigail. Por um minuto, me perco nas curvas suntuosas que o vestido faz ao contornar seu corpo. Quando me liberto desse transe, percebo que Regina está me encarando de volta. _Merda. Pego em flagrante._

Estávamos fazendo aquilo de novo. Nos olhando como se pudéssemos ler o que havia na mente do outro. Como se nossos corações dissessem _"sim, estamos de acordo"._ Eu sabia que não podia e Regina era a primeira a se negar a transigir qualquer que fosse o limite. Era um beco sem saída. Apenas uma ilusão na qual estávamos nos mergulhando.

"Posso falar com você?" Perguntei, incerto sobre a minha abordagem.

Regina balançou a cabeça e caminhou com seus saltos vermelhos até a varanda. A segui, sem silêncio. As crianças estavam entretidas com a televisão, o que nos dava algum tempo. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e logo estávamos frente a frente.

"O que houve?"

"Eu... Não quero atrapalhar mais do que já o fiz, Regina. Mas preciso de apenas mais um favor."

"Você não me atrapalha."

"Não acredito em você." Rebati e ela sorriu.

"Do que precisa?"

"Só preciso que fique com as crianças por uma ou duas horas. Preciso ir para casa e conversar com a Zelena civilizadamente. Eu busco as crianças depois."

Regina ajeitou os cabelos, incomodada. Acredito que tenha sido devido a menção da minha esposa. "Eu terei que ir à prefeitura, mas os levo comigo. Precisará buscá-los lá ou eu os deixo em sua casa depois."

"Não, eu os busco. Não vai atrapalhar seu trabalho?"

"Como eu disse, Robin, você não me atrapalha. Muito menos seus filhos. Mas..." Ela parecia relutante, e olhou para a porta, como que pensando nas crianças. "Tem certeza disso? Quer dizer, você sabe que eu não sou a pessoa mais bem vista por aqui. Muitos achariam uma extrema imprudência da sua parte deixá-los comigo."

"Regina." Suspirei. "As pessoas sempre vão se apegar aos nossos passados. Elas são incapazes de acreditar em mudanças. Eu confio em você e isso basta para mim."

Regina sorriu, tímida. Meu Deus, como era linda. "Não tem medo que eu roube o carinho e amor dos seus filhos?"

"Não se pode roubar o que foi dado a você, milady."

Caminhei na direção dela. Por mais que fogo crepitasse nas minhas veias, por mais que o desejo fosse febril e ardesse contra o meu tórax, deslizei minha mão pela lateral de seu rosto, e carinhosamente segurei-a pela nuca, beijando-a com cuidado e lentidão na bochecha. Senti-a suspirar com o toque. "Obrigado. Você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci." Afastei-me sem olhar para ela, pois sabia que eu fraquejaria e voltei para o interior da cozinha, engolindo todo e qualquer sentimento que estivesse embolado na minha traqueia naquele momento.

* * *

Entrei em casa, e não vi Zelena em canto nenhum. Não fazia a mínima ideia de onde ela poderia ter ido. Eu estava com as roupas de ontem, e com certeza, precisava de um banho. Subi as escadas com cuidado, tentando identificar qualquer barulho vindo dos outros cômodos, mas nada. A casa parecia realmente deserta. Dois lances de escada e duas portas depois, entrei em meu quarto. Para a minha surpresa, Zelena estava enrolada nos lençóis, e embora estivesse acordada continuava imóvel.

"Zelena?"

Minha voz parecia tê-la libertado de um transe, e ela mexeu-se bem lentamente, buscando-me com os olhos, até que finalmente me fitou. "Robin?"

"O que houve com você?"

"Onde você foi, Robin?" Ela tentava se mover, mas parecia que seus membros estavam pesados demais. Com esforço, recostou-se à cabeceira da cama, sentando-se. Seus cabelos ruivos caíam pelo rosto, bagunçados. Os olhos fundos, denunciavam as lágrimas que com certeza umedeceram as fronhas dos travesseiros durante a noite. "Por que me deixou sozinha?" Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente.

Sentei na beirada da cama, mas não me virei para encará-la. Eu fitei o espelho frontal do guarda-roupa. "Eu coloquei a segurança das crianças em primeiro lugar. É o que um bom pai faz."

"E o que um bom marido faz, Robin?"

A pergunta me atingiu como uma pancada. Meu estômago doeu, e eu sabia o porquê. Com certeza, um bom marido não fazia o que eu fazia. Quer dizer, o que eu havia feito? Eu não era exatamente um bom marido. Eu estava apaixonado por outra mulher e estava negligenciando a minha esposa. Por mais que eu não lembrasse, Zelena era minha mulher e eu tinha um compromisso a zelar. Eu estava me afastando do homem que eu havia prometido ser e isso doía muito. Me tornava fraco. "Desculpe, Zelena. Eu não tenho sido um bom marido para você."

Ela não respondeu. Virei-me para olhar para ela, e nossos olhos se cruzaram. "E o que isso quer dizer, Robin?" Ela limpou as lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos. "Quer dizer que vai melhorar ou está simplesmente dizendo que acaba aqui?"

Se eu fosse honesto naquele momento, teria dito que acabava ali. Mas eu poderia? Quem eu seria? Que base eu teria para ensinar aos meus filhos sobre honra, comprometimento e dignidade se transpassasse meus valores ao primeiro sinal de divergência? No fundo, eu gostaria de correr até a prefeitura e ter Regina em meus braços de novo, mas eu também sabia que não era assim que as coisas eram. Eu não estava livre para ela. Eu assumira esse laço de união e não podia simplesmente desatá-lo porque era conveniente. Longe de Regina, eu conseguia pensar assim. Mas bastava estar perto dela e tudo ia por água abaixo.

"Eu prometo que vou tentar, Zelena." Respirei fundo, acariciando a perna dela por cima do lençol. "Vamos fazer esse casamento funcionar. Eu te jurei votos de dedicação, e é minha obrigação honrá-los."

"Não quero que fique comigo por obrigação, Robin." A voz dela estava fraca. "Se essa é a razão de estar aqui, deve ir embora."

"Eu não posso dizer que te amo, Zelena." Ouvi-a suspirar de tristeza e ela abraçou seus joelhos. Puxei-a para mim, e segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos, acariciando a maçã de seu rosto. "Eu preciso de tempo. Eu preciso te conhecer novamente, me apaixonar novamente. Caso contrário, eu estaria te contando mentiras."

Lágrimas escorriam do rosto dela quando eu colei nossos lábios, beijando-a com carinho. Eu me odiava pelo que estava fazendo. Eu me odiava por ser Robin Hood. Não queria ser justo. Não queria ser exemplar, nem mesmo digno. Eu queria ser feliz. E sabia, que por mais que tentasse, não era naqueles lábios que morava a minha felicidade.

* * *

**Prefeitura de Storybrooke Maine.**

**Escritório da Prefeita.**

Bati duas vezes na porta, e entrei. Três rostos se viraram com curiosidade para a minha direção. Rapidamente, Roland e Abby saltaram das cadeiras e correram na minha direção. "Papa!"

Ajoelhei e abracei-os, mantendo cada um em um dos meus braços. Beijei a bochecha de Abby e a testa de Roland, antes de fitar Regina, que me olhava com admiração. Eu gostava de como eu parecia aos olhos dela. Engoli meus pensamentos e me levantei, um tanto sério.

"Vamos para a casa da Regina agora?" Perguntou Abby, recolhendo seus desenhos. Estavam espalhados pela mesa de Regina. Olhei para a menina, que tinha um sorriso doce no rosto e fitei Regina, que parecia sem resposta.

"Nós vamos para casa, Abigail."

"Por que?"

"Porque nós moramos lá."

"Mas eu quero ficar com a Regina."

"Você pode ficar outro dia com a Regina, se ela quiser. Hoje nós vamos para casa."

Abby olhou para Regina, como que pedindo socorro. Mas Regina apenas assentiu, observando-me com seus olhos de predadora feroz. Eu estava preparado para alguma alfinetada, alguma observação sagaz e impiedosa. Mas assim que as crianças passaram por nós e foram para a sala de brinquedos, Regina respirou fundo e perguntou em alto e bom tom:

"Como está Zelena?"

"Não está muito bem, mas vai melhorar."

Ela engoliu em seco, e encarou o fogo na lareira, que parecia ter crescido rapidamente. Labaredas de uma chama flamejante queimavam as toras com uma fúria quase humana. "Tome cuidado com a Abby, Robin." Ela me encarou, e eu percebi a nítida mudança em seu semblante. "Não se deslumbre com a sua esposa a ponto de não perceber as incompatibilidades entre ela e sua filha, por favor."

"Elas não são inimigas, Regina."

"Elas não são amigas, Robin." A voz dela soou séria e penetrante.

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Só quero que tome cuidado com ela. Abigail é importante para mim."

"Tudo bem." Resmunguei. Regina afastou-se de mim, e voltou para a sua mesa. Ela estava segurando-se firme para não dizer nada, eu podia sentir a cada segundo de sua respiração. Pela maneira que mordia a pele do lábio inferior e assinava furiosamente os processos em sua mesa. "Regina, a minha relação com Zelena..."

"Não me diz respeito." Cortou ela, gélida como um imenso iceberg. "Ela é a sua esposa, Robin."

Respirei fundo. Eu estava irritado com ela, mas eu é que estava errado. Eu sentia vontade de gritar e ao mesmo tempo, de agarrá-la. Meus sentimentos por essa mulher me dividem ao meio, me consomem e me derrubam. Eu não sei até onde vou aguentar essa tensão emocional que se consolida sobre o meu peito toda vez que estamos juntos entre quatro paredes. Abigail e Roland voltaram, correndo até ela e beijando-a, fazendo-a sorrir novamente, bagunçando seu cabelo e molhando seu rosto com beijos molhados.

"Vocês estão me bagunçando toda, suas pestinhas." Brincou, apertando a bochecha de Roland.

"Tchau, Gina. Não esquece de me buscar para dormir na sua casa." Alertou Abby e Regina sorriu para ela.

Roland veio até mim e subiu em meu colo. Abby entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus e Regina fitou meus olhos, depois de muito tempo. Eu podia ver em suas irises escuras. Podia ler a sua linguagem corporal e dizer, letra por letra, o quão desapontada ela estava comigo naquele momento. Regina me odiava naquele instante. Me odiava por ter deixado que esse sentimento se desenvolvesse, o trancafiando logo depois. Condenando-nos ao esquecimento. Me surpreendi quando ela nos acompanhou até o carro, me ajudando a colocar as crianças no carro.

Assim que Abby e Roland estavam em seus respectivos lugares, Regina aproximou-se de mim e segurou minha mão direita. Nossos olhos se encontraram com facilidade. "Eu não posso dizer que fiquei feliz de saber que você está tentando se entender com ela."

"Regina..."

"Mas eu fico feliz por você ter feito essa escolha. Quer dizer que é o homem que eu achei que fosse."

Regina beijou minha bochecha, e me abraçou. Seu corpo pequeno encaixou-se com suavidade contra o meu. Eu estreitei os espaços entre nós, apertando-a contra mim e ouvindo um suspiro deliciosamente rendido. Seu cheiro adocicado inebriou meu olfato, e eu rocei o nariz naqueles cabelos macios e sedosos. Ela apertou seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, intensificando aquele abraço. Mas com a mesma rapidez, Regina desvencilhou-se de mim e voltou para dentro do prédio, sem olhar para trás.

* * *

Regina caminhava pela rua com confiança e um sorriso fatal no rosto. A prefeita era um poço de sofisticação e poder e ninguém ousaria negar esse fato. Mas ninguém acreditaria no turbilhão de emoções que se passava pela sua mente. _Eu sou casado_. _Stunning, in every way_. Respirou fundo e continuou caminhando.

Passou pelo portão de sua residência e avistou a jovem loira sentada em sua varanda. Tinkerbell levantou e andou em sua direção, acanhada. Parecia uma adolescente com seus jeans justos e o moletom verde, os tênis brancos nos pés e aquele coque na cabeça.

"Regina..."

"Hoje não fada." Regina esforçava em manter sua pose mas as memórias a chicoteavam com força, trazendo à dor para a superfície da sua alma. _Eu não sei se amo a minha esposa..._

"Regina!"

Regina parou e encarou a jovem loira à sua frente. "Desculpe. Não fui clara o suficiente? Hoje não, verdinha. Hoje não estou com paciência para suas ilusões de pó de fada. Tente outro dia."

"Eu vi você e o Robin no estacionamento da prefeitura, vocês estão se entendendo?"

Aquela era a gota d'água. O limite da paciência e da benevolência de Regina. _Regina é perfeita_. Ela estava furiosa. _Eu sou casado. Eu sou casado. Eu sou ca-_ "Quem não está se entendendo aqui é você, Tinkerbell!" Regina gritava, furiosa. Os olhos faiscando de raiva como se fossem entrar em combustão espontânea. "Olha o que você fez! Você fez isso comigo! Você me prometeu o final feliz que eu nunca, jamais vou ter! Olha para a miséria que você fez da minha vida, sua fada de araque!"

"Mas Regina, o pó"

"Chega desse papo de pó de fada. Ele é um homem casado e com filhos! Um homem que valoriza família e lealdade! Ele jamais largaria a mulher por mim! Você me colocou nessa, Tinkerbell. Você me fez esperar por ele, procurar por ele!" Havia lágrimas nos olhos da prefeita, o que deixou a fada perplexa, sem nenhuma reação. "Olha o tipo de pessoa que eu voltei a ser! Uma mulher apaixonada pelo marido de outra! Por culpa do quê? Dessa sua farinha de fada!"

"Você está sendo injusta, Regina. Comigo, com você e com as fadas. Nossa magia não tem erros."

"Saia da minha varanda! Saia!" Gritou Regina. "Eu não quero ver você aqui nunca mais! Eu nunca vou conseguir ser feliz e a culpa é toda sua!"

Regina passou por ela, e entrou na sua casa, batendo a porta. Girou o trinco e encostou a cabeça na porta. Do outro lado, Tinker fazia o mesmo.

"Regina, por favor me escuta."

"Vai embora, Tinkerbell. Me deixa em paz."

Regina virou-se de costas para a porta, o corpo apoiado na madeira lisa. Aos poucos, ela deixou seu corpo escorregar até que estivesse sentada, com as costas contra a porta, e as pernas dobradas. Regina segurou suas pernas ali e deixou a cabeça cair contra seus joelhos, as lágrimas chegando exponencialmente e lavando seu rosto. _É pelo seu coração que ele vai se apaixonar._ _Se eu amar uma mulher..._ Lágrimas e mais lágrimas, uma dor lascinante fincada em seu peito.

"Regina, eu vou embora. Mas eu não vou desistir de você. Eu não perdi minhas asas à toa. Eu prometi a você um final feliz e é isso que eu vou te dar."

Regina escutou os passos de Tinkerbell se afastando, até que desapareceram de vez. _Stunning, in every way. Minha esposa é ótima. Regina é perfeita. Você é a mais linda de todas. Eu sou casado. Eu sou casado. São fiéis até o fim. Não sei se amo minha esposa..._

_Amor é fraqueza, Regina._

_Eu sou casado._

_Você é a melhor pessoa que já conheci._

_O homem com a tatuagem de leão é a sua alma gêmea, Regina._

_Eu sou casado._

_Vilões não têm finais felizes._

_Eu._

_Sou._

_Casado._

"Por que, Robin? Por que? Por que?" Se perguntou enquanto outra onda de lágrimas e soluços descontrolados tomava conta dela.


	22. Capítulo 22

**POV Zelena**

Eu estava em frente ao grande espelho do quarto, vestida apenas com a minha lingerie preta. Robin saíra cedo para ir ao acampamento, e eu aproveitei para medir a dimensão do veneno em meu corpo. Horripilante era a palavra mais adequada no momento. O veneno estava correndo pelo meu corpo, de modo que meu tronco tinha se tornado um emaranhado de manchas negras, que estavam começando a subir pelos meus membros.

Por mais que eu tentasse, era impossível me desfazer do mal. O mal estava dentro de mim, em cada partícula, em cada átomo, a cada respiração que minhas células realizavam. Eu era, querendo ou não, a Senhora das Trevas agora. Não havia o que ser feito. Mesmo se eu não fizesse nada, o mal ainda corria pelas minhas artérias. Ou seja, a cada segundo, o Punho de Arquimedes batia incessante no meu peito, criando uma espécie de contagem regressiva. Olhei pelo reflexo do espelho, e vi Abigail olhando para mim com curiosidade.

"Algum problema, Abigail?"

"Não..." Ela entrou no quarto, tímida. Não parecia mais a garota que criou um furacão na sala de estar e fez os móveis girarem como sacolas plásticas ao vento. "O que a senhora tem, tia Zelena?"

"Eu estou doente."

"E é grave?"

"Sim, Abigail." Caminhei até o guarda-roupa e peguei um vestido, colocando-o em seguida. "Se eu não encontrar um remédio, vou morrer muito em breve."

"Eu posso ajudar."

Levantei os olhos com interesse. "Pode?"

"Sim." Balançou a cabeça e me encarou, mas não sorriu. "Mas com duas condições."

_Ah Abigail. Tão ingênua!_

Eu sabia que qualquer coisa que ela pedisse não seria relativo à cura de um veneno tão poderoso. Eu poderia ter tudo, menos a salvação deste mal. Sorri com os pensamentos maldosos em minha mente, enquanto sentia-os pulsando nos meus ombros. Um lembrete oportuno do veneno de Arquimedes correndo pela minha musculatura. "E o que você quer, pequena Abby?"

"Primeiro, você não pode me impedir de ver a Regina. Nunca."

_Crianças são crianças. Mesmo com todo este poder._

"Tudo bem. E qual a outra?"

"Quero que devolva as memórias de Roland."

_Roland_. Essa já era uma condição um pouco mais complicada. Eu sabia do risco. Roland poderia falar. Mas ao mesmo tempo, se eu estivesse curada, poderia facilmente envolver ele e Abby, e seduzi-los. Eu precisava da amizade deles e faria tudo que fosse possível para conseguir. De qualquer modo, eu dependia da magia dela.

"Roland!" Gritei e Abigail afastou-se, observando-me em silêncio. Assim que o menino atravessou a porta, eu o envolvi numa nuvem de fumaça verde, e assim, as lembranças roubadas lhe abraçaram de volta, adentrando sua mente e coração com delicadeza enquanto ele repousava em um sono tranquilo e ininterrupto. "Pronto."

Abigail caminhou até ele em silêncio, e pousou a mão sobre sua testa. Não sei como, mas ela possuía essa estranha habilidade de sentir o que meu poder havia feito ou desfeito. Ela assegurou-se que eu fiz o que prometera o e caminhou até mim. Estendeu sua mão para a frente com a palma aberta e esperou até que eu esticasse a minha e colocasse sobre a dela, como um _high-five_.

Abby fechou os olhos, e eu vi seus cabelos loiros flutuando pelo ar, mas não me movi. Eu podia sentir o poder intenso adentrando meu corpo através da ligação entre os nossos corpos. Engoli em seco, e mantive nossas mãos encostadas, enquanto a luz do quarto piscava e os móveis vibravam moderadamente_. De novo não. Por favor._ Parecendo ter escutado minhas preces internas, Abby retirou a mão da minha e se afastou, cansada. "Você vai ficar bem, tia Zelena." Disse ela, retirando-se do quarto meio cambaleante.

Levantei-me com rapidez e caminhei até o espelho. Levantei o vestido e não acreditei no que estava vendo. Não havia sinal nenhum do veneno. Meu corpo estava novamente intacto. Respirei fundo, minhas irises assumindo seu tom verde esmeralda novamente enquanto eu voltava a ser a verdadeira Senhora das Trevas. Um sorriso brotou em meus lábios. Um sorriso largo, vitorioso.

_Eu estou de volta, queridos._

* * *

Regina estava de costas para mim, perto do trailer. Caminhei em sua direção, anunciando minha presença. "Estou começando a acreditar que você está me evitando." Entretanto, ela começou a andar, me deixando um passo atrás. Eu a acompanhei. Aquilo estava indo longe demais, e era desgastante para mim vê-la fugindo desta maneira.

"Sem nenhum sucesso, pelo jeito." Resmungou ela, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e mantendo os olhos no horizonte, longe de qualquer ângulo onde nossos olhares pudessem se encontrar.

"Acho que eu nunca deveria ter correspondido ao seu beijo." Continuei caminhando atrás dela, apesar de não ter nenhuma resposta.

"Não é por isso que estou evitando você, Robin."

Corri na frente dela e a obriguei a parar, ficando em seu caminho. "Então qual é a razão? Por que você não consegue sequer olhar em meus olhos?"

"Robin, eu não sei como te dizer isso!"

"Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa, Regina."

"Robin, eu não posso lidar com o que eu sinto por você. Não agora. Não desse jeito." Ela me encarou com seus olhos intimidadores. "Quanto mais eu penso em você, mais eu sinto que estou voltando ao meu passado, voltando a ser ela, a Rainha Má. Eu não quero desejar a morte da sua esposa para que eu possa ficar com você. Eu não quero ter que destruir a sua família para construir a minha. Isso seria voltar à um passado que eu quero esquecer. Não é assim que finais felizes são feitos. Eu não vou destruir ninguém para ser feliz."

Olhei em seus olhos, e as palavras me deixaram. Eu não sabia o que dizer pois as palavras dela tinham plena coerência, independente do que eu tentasse argumentar. "Regina." Arfei, tentando respirar e falar ao mesmo tempo. "Eu não sei o que fazer."

"Eu sei. Eu preciso esquecer você, e você precisa achar um modo de se apaixonar pela sua esposa novamente. É o melhor para mim, o melhor para você e para seus filhos nesse momento."

Regina passou por mim e seguiu seu caminho para dentro da floresta. Eu não a segui. Nada que eu dissesse faria alguma diferença. Ela estava certa e eu não tinha o que dizer. Sentia muito orgulho por ela ter se tornado um ser humano tão bonito. Um ser humano que preza a felicidade do outro. Eu amo Regina com tanto afinco que me é exaustivo descrever. Quase tão exaustivo quanto sentir.

* * *

Quando cheguei em casa, ouvi uma gargalhada de Roland. Andei até a sala e peguei Zelena fazendo cócegas em sua barriga, enquanto Abby sorria encantada com a cena. Havia muito tempo desde que eu não os via tão felizes. As últimas semanas tinham sido horríveis para todos nós e aparentemente, a punhalada de Belle havia silenciado a bruxa, obrigando-a a se manter nas sombras para que pudesse sobreviver.

Encostei-me ali no batente e observei Abby caminhando até Zelena. Ela mostrava algo em seu desenho, e Zelena falava com confiança sobre algo, mantendo a atenção da pequena garotinha. Eu estava um tanto impressionado com a facilidade com que elas haviam se entendido depois de todo o episódio de Abigail.

"Posso saber o que as mocinhas tanto cochicham?" Interrompi e ambas sorriram para mim. Abby correu na minha direção e pulou em meus braços. Segurei-a contra mim em um abraço apertado e ela sussurrou alguma coisa que eu não entendi. "Não entendi nada." Confessei e ela semicerrou os olhos por alguns instantes.

"Falei que estava com saudades, pai."

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Eu nunca achei que Abby me reconheceria dessa maneira. As vezes, ela é uma criança bem reservada e solitária, e até mesmo fria. Sei que não é uma escolha dela. Ela perdeu seus pais bem cedo e teve que se virar sozinha por bastante tempo e é exatamente por isso que não forço seus sentimentos nem suas escolhas. "Também senti sua falta, loira aguada."

Sentei-me no chão, ao lado de Zelena. Ela me olhou com curiosidade mas não disse nada, e Roland enfiou-se entre nós enquanto algum programa bobo se desenrolava na televisão. Zelena acariciava os cabelos de Roland enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos no televisor brilhante.

"O que temos para o jantar hoje?"

"Não temos nada porque você esqueceu de comprar os mantimentos que pedi. Reparei nisso assim que você entrou com as mãos abanando." Alertou minha esposa com um sorriso de compaixão nos lábios. Puta merda, eu havia mesmo esquecido. Bati minha mão na testa, indignado.

"Não acredito que esqueci! Você tinha feito uma lista!"

"Tudo bem, Robin... Eu posso dar um jeito. Deve ter alguma coisa na despensa."

"Abby, Roland, peguem seus casacos. Vamos jantar na Granny's."

Eles correram escada acima, em busca de suas roupas. Percebi que Zelena me encarava, e encarei-a de volta. "O que foi? Não quer jantar lá?" Ela me encarou por mais algum tempo, e me puxou para ela, selando nossos lábios por não mais que alguns segundos. Assim que nos afastamos, ela acariciou meu rosto com carinho.

"Obrigada por ter nos dado essa chance."

Balancei a cabeça sorrindo e observei-a se levantar e caminhar até a cozinha, pegando sua jaqueta. Escutei a correria no andar de cima e me levantei também, já procurando a chave do carro.

* * *

Quando estacionei do outro lado da rua e vi o carro de Regina a poucos metros, senti meu coração disparar. Eu estava ciente de que Zelena estava ao meu lado, com os meus filhos. Mas eu não conseguia domar meu próprio coração. Eu não conseguia tomar as rédeas do que sentia por aquela mulher inflexível.

Atravessamos a rua em segurança. A mão pequena de Abby contrastava contra a minha, um toque suave e macio contra a aspereza do trabalho braçal. "Sua mão tem umas cascas duras, pai."

"Chama-se calos. É de trabalhar muito."

Roland estava no colo de Zelena, e nós subimos as escadas da Granny's em dois segundos, entrando na lanchonete logo em seguida. Rapidamente achamos uma mesa vazia e nos sentamos. Coloquei Abby em seu lugar e acomodei os outros dois. Olhei em volta e percebi que a lanchonete estava bem movimentada, mas o som das conversas estava bem mais alto que o som ambiente que saía das caixas acopladas. Caminhei até o balcão e peguei uma cerveja que estava sobre o mármore branco.

"Ei, essa cerveja é minha." Uma mão segurou no bocal da minha cerveja e eu me virei para encarar a dona de sua voz. A loira de cabelos lisos me encarava com um semblante de surpresa e desapontamento. Sua boca pequena estava marcada por um batom vermelho e um pouco de blush lhe trouxera leveza e vida. Como era mesmo o nome dela?

"Robin..." Ela engoliu em seco com os olhos fixos em mim. "O que faz aqui?"

"Vim jantar." Sorri e devolvi sua cerveja. Ela usava um vestido verde curto e pude ver o quão bonita ela era. "E você, Tinkerbell?"

"Eu estou com uma amiga."

Olhei por cima dela e a vi. No fundo da lanchonete, estava Regina. Seu corpo estava demarcado por um tecido vermelho rigorosamente justo e leal às suas curvas. O vestido acabava um palmo acima de seus joelhos e possuía um decote generoso nas costas, indo até a base de sua coluna. Calçada em seus habituais saltos altos e com o cabelo preso em um penteado elegante, ela sorria para o homem à sua frente enquanto ele tocava sua cintura com delicadeza.

_Humbert Graham. _

Eu ouvira diversas histórias sobre ambos. Muito se falava sobre o caso da prefeita com o xerife. Mas eu nunca dera muita atenção, pelo menos não até aquele momento. Não até ver como ele a tocava, como seus olhos vasculhavam o corpo dela com um desejo tão insaciável quanto o meu. Regina deslizou a mão pelos ombros dele e deixou que seu braço contornasse o pescoço dele, buscando apoio. Tinkerbell juntou-se à eles, e me olhou, incerta. Regina seguiu o olhar da fada sorrindo, mas seu sorriso desfaleceu em seus lábios quando ela olhou nos meus olhos.

"Robin." Desviei meus olhos de Regina e encarei minha esposa, que sorria para mim. "Já pediu?"

"Ainda não. Você pede, eu vou conversar um pouco com as crianças."

Caminhei até a mesa, e dei uma última olhada para os fundos da lanchonete. Regina ainda me encarava, com um misto de aflições posicionado sobre o seu belo rosto.

* * *

Observei pelo canto do olho quando Regina entrou pelas portas do fundo, na direção do banheiro. Graham e ela haviam bebido o suficiente, assim como Tinkerbell. Eu já tinha perdido a vez de quantas vezes Graham puxara Regina contra o seu corpo e sussurrara algo em sua orelha que a fazia sorrir maliciosamente. Naquele momento, eu gostaria muito de quebrar a mandíbula dele. Mas eu não podia.

"Volto já." Garanti, saindo da mesa onde minha família estava e passando pelas portas que davam acesso ao fundo da lanchonete e consequentemente, aos banheiros.

Regina estava voltando do banheiro quando me viu, e ela parou instantaneamente. "Eu disse para você que era melhor ficarmos longe um do outro, Robin." Ela respirou fundo e tentei memorizar quão bonita ela estava sob aquela luz. "Você precisa ficar longe de mim. Precisa se apaixonar por Zelena novamente."

"Eu sei."

"Então o que veio fazer aqui?" Eu podia ver em seus olhos a luta que acontecia em seu corpo. A mente brigando com o coração. A razão lutando contra a emoção.

"Eu... eu não sei, Regina." Eu realmente não sabia. Não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo. Regina se aproximou e eu recuei, até que encostei na porta que dava acesso ao restaurante. Em um movimento involuntário, girei o trinco fazendo um barulho familiar.

"Robin..." Suspirou ela, e eu podia sentir o cansaço em cada uma de suas sílabas.

"Eu estou tentando, Regina. Eu juro a você que estou tentando. Mas por mais que eu me concentre no meu papel como marido e pai, meu coração continua me arrastando na sua direção."

"Robin... você precisa ficar com ela."

"Porque é a coisa certa a ser feita." Presumi, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

"Não, porque ela é a sua esposa." O rosto de Regina transparecia todo o sofrimento que aquela situação lhe causava e eu simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Eu odiava ser o motivo que trazia tristeza ao seu belo rosto, quando eu sabia que há cinco minutos ela estava rindo nos braços do caçador. "Porque eu estou tentando seguir em frente, estou tentando te esquecer e ficar aqui trancada com você não está ajudando."

"É com ele que você vai me esquecer? Graham?"

"Robin..." Suspirou ela. Eu não sei se foi a essência, ou o lamurio do meu nome saindo daqueles lábios entreabertos. Eu não tinha certeza sobre o que eu estava pensando. Mas eu soube, assim que puxei Regina para mim e a joguei contra a porta, que era disso que eu precisava, tanto quanto ela. Nossas bocas se encaixaram, famintas. Eu entrelacei meus dedos nos dedos dela e os prensei contra a porta, mantendo a pequena mulher aprisionada entre a porta e o meu desejo ardente. Sua língua lambuzava a minha com fome, alimentando-se do meu gosto, me chupando e eu respondia a sua altura, forçando minha coxa entre as pernas dela e apertando meu corpo contra ela. Sentia seu pequeno tronco ondulando contra a minha perna, enquanto eu inclinava a cabeça e aprofundava ainda mais aquele beijo estimulante.

Deixei minhas mãos deslizar pelo corpo moreno, e meus dedos encontraram sua carne quando a acariciei por cima do decote em suas costas. Eu adorava a maciez da sua pele, a maneira como a ponta dos meus dedos escorregava pela carne, massageando-a com um tesão incandescente. Senti as mãos de Regina em meus cabelos, apertando-me contra a sua boca e continuei beijando-a como se pudesse chupá-la toda através dos beijos. Os lábios dela eram macios e saborosos ao se esfregarem contra os meus. Ouvi seu gemido gostoso quando apertei suas nádegas contra mim e a fiz sentir a rigidez de meu desejo por ela, mas assim que deslizei os dedos pela sua coxa e comecei a subir a bainha do vestido, Regina me empurrou para longe.

"Não, Robin! Não." Começou ela, embora sem convicção nenhuma. Ofegante, ela me encarou. "Eu disse que isso não deveria acontecer novamente. Essas... demonstrações gratuitas de algo que eu não posso ter totalmente, de algo que não me pertence... Isso é tortura, Robin."

"Regina, ver você todos os dias e saber dos seus conflitos internos também é torturante." Comentei, destrancando a porta com um movimento. Não me atrevi a olhar nos olhos dela. "Saber que você me quer, mas que está demonstrando respeito pelo meu casamento, também é torturante." Eu puxei seu braço mas ela não se virou, de modo que eu debrucei apenas alguns centímetros para ficar exatamente na altura dos ouvidos dela. "E saber que existe a possibilidade de você deixar o caçador tocar em você para que você consiga esquecer o que eu te faço sentir..." Beijei a base de seu pescoço e a soltei. "É a tortura mais desumana de todas."

Caminhei na direção do banheiro, deixando Regina para trás. Ouvi a porta se abrindo e fechando, confirmando que ela havia voltado à sua rodinha de amigos. Olhei para o espelho do banheiro, fitando meu reflexo por alguns segundos. Eu estava duro. Excitado. Soquei o espelho, que se estilhaçou em muitos pedaços e derrubei todos os utensílios que estavam ao lado da pia no chão. Raiva tomava conta de mim, enquanto o ar vinha como golpes contra o meu tórax exaltado, dificultando a respiração.

_O que você está fazendo comigo, Regina Mills?_


	23. Capítulo 23

Meus dias estão se arrastando feito correntes de ferro no calcanhar de um prisioneiro. Regina está cada dia mais distante, e Zelena tem se mostrado uma mulher íntegra, bondosa e respeitosa. Eu sei que as chances de eu ter algo com Regina estão mortas. Ela não me olha mais. Ela desvia seus olhares, ela fecha seus sorrisos, ela atravessa a rua apenas para me evitar. Eu sei o que ela está fazendo e eu deveria estar fazendo o mesmo. Ela está fazendo a coisa certa. Mas por que dói tanto? Por que o gosto é tão amargo?

Sentado aqui sobre o banco da praça, vejo as pessoas passando de um lado para o outro, envoltas em suas realidades, ocupadas com as preocupações de seus cotidianos. Um pai leva sua criança à escola, uma senhora é ajudada por um senhor a carregar suas compras, um casal apaixonado olha as vitrines abraçados. Tudo parece estar em seu lugar. Exceto eu. Algo continua faltando, esse buraco no meu peito continua me assombrando, como se faltasse uma peça, como se faltasse alguém. _O que mais poderia estar faltando na sua vida, Robin_? Foi a pergunta de Zelena e eu não soube o que responder.

Eu não sei o que falta, eu só sei que falta. Sinto falta de Belle, ela saberia o que dizer. Todo esse tempo se passou e nada da bruxa adoecer, o que quer dizer que ou ela está redimida ou o veneno não faz o efeito que promete. De todo modo, Belle continua morta, nós continuamos sem saber como ou porquê viemos para este mundo e eu continuo sem entender essa sensação de vazio dentro de mim.

Levanto meus olhos e vejo Tinker caminhando até mim. Ela está usando um capuz verde e jeans. Parece ainda mais jovem do que realmente é. Seus olhos cruzam os meus e ela sorri, recatada. "Posso me sentar aqui?"

"Pode."

Tinker sentou-se ao meu lado e começou a observar as pessoas também. Ficamos ali, em silêncio, por algum tempo. Inclinei meu corpo para a frente, e cruzei meus dedos, apoiando meus antebraços nas minhas coxas. "Como ela está?"

Ela me encarou por algum tempo e depois olhou para os próprios pés, enfiados em um tênis branco. "Ela não esqueceu você."

Respiro fundo, tentando ajudar o ar a encontrar o caminho até meus brônquios. Era tudo o que eu não precisava ouvir. Regina ainda pensa em mim. _Ah se ela soubesse o quanto eu penso nela! _"Isso não muda nada, Tinkerbell. Ela pediu para que eu me afastasse."

"É claro." Resmungou a fada. Olhei para ela, mas ela fitou os olhos longe de mim, aborrecida. Podia ver nas linhas de sua expressão facial a decepção dela. Era uma garota em um corpo um pouco mais adulto. "Você vai deixá-la escapar por que Regina é uma covarde que tem medo de ser feliz. Tudo bem."

Engoli em seco. Tinkerbell era amiga dela. Mas suas palavras possuíam dureza e veracidade, como se ela soubesse de muitas coisas que eu não fazia ideia. Ela continuava encarando o chão, os olhos fundos. Sei pouca coisa sobre a amizade delas, mas sei que Regina a adora, e há alguma razão para ela estar sentada ao meu lado agora. _Você vai deixa-la escapar... _Eram as mesmas palavras de Belle. E eu havia prometido não decepcionar o último pedido da minha amiga, mas cá estava eu.

"O que você quer que eu faça?"

"Eu..." Ela começou a falar e me fitou, silenciando-se. "Eu não entendo como as coisas acabaram desse jeito." Ela olhou em volta, desconfortável. "A cada segundo, eu mesma perco a fé em tudo que fiz Regina acreditar. E se eu perder a fé em mim mesma, não terei forças para levantar da minha cama." Ela encarou o chão por alguns segundos, antes de olhar em meus olhos novamente. "Você precisa saber a verdade. Eu devo isso à Regina."

"Que verdade?"

"No passado, na floresta encantada, antes mesmo de você conhecer Marian, eu conheci Regina. Ela estava casada com o Rei Leopold, pai da Branca. Regina não era feliz, mas não era a assassina impiedosa com uma coroa que muitos de nós conheceram. Era apenas uma princesa que obtivera um final infeliz. Alguém cuja fé no amor e na vida havia se apagado." Tinker mordeu o lábio e pude ver seus olhos brilhando, marejando. "Ela tentou se matar ou como ela diz, 'sofreu uma queda acidental' e eu a salvei. Eu prometi que ela teria seu final feliz, porque veja bem Robin? Como você se sentiria no meu lugar? De ver alguém que passara tanta dor e sofrimento desistindo de amar?" Engoli ruidosamente a bola de ar que se formava em minha traqueia.

"Mas..."

"Me deixa terminar, Robin. É um assunto muito complicado para mim." Alertou ela e eu balancei a cabeça, confirmando e aceitando seu pedido. "Eu arrisquei tudo para ajudar Regina. Não me pergunte por quê. Eu sou uma fada, meu objetivo é acreditar, acreditar na magia, acreditar em finais felizes, em tudo que é bom e decente. E eu acreditava em Regina. Acreditava em sua felicidade, em seu potencial. Eu acreditava na segunda chance dela. Roubei dos meus superiores algo que nos revelaria quem era o amor verdadeiro dela, quem estava destinado a ser o seu final feliz." Ela sorriu e limpou uma das lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos. "Mas Regina nunca foi em frente. Ela fugiu. Ela abandonou a chance de ser feliz, porque tinha medo. Porque não sabia o que era ser amada, porque quando ela se permitiu amar alguém esse alguém teve o coração arrancado e esmagado na sua frente. Regina teve medo de ser feliz e escolheu abandonar essa opção, entregando seu coração e sua alma para a escuridão e trevas e então se tornou a temível e cruel Rainha Má. Branca de Neve tornou-se seu objetivo de vida, e matá-la era o único pensamento prazeroso que ela conseguia manter."

Essas palavras doeram mais do que mil facadas. _Ah, Regina!_ Até longe de mim, conseguia tocar meu coração de maneiras extraordinariamente inusitadas. Tinkerbell engoliu suas lágrimas, respirando fundo e limpando seu rosto. De repente, algo me entristeceu. Isso quer dizer que Regina deve ter alguém, assim como eu tenho Zelena. Alguém está destinado a ficar com a mulher que amo. É isso o que Tinkerbell veio fazer. Me mostrar que não há porque eu manter esperanças, meu destino não é Regina Mills. O que eu estava pensando? Que ela ia dizer algo diferente? Tudo que eu podia pensar é que eu estava atrapalhando Regina. Que ela devia estar com o seu amor verdadeiro, e eu era um empecilho. Mas eu a amo. Amo mais do que a minha vida e mais do que a minha felicidade. Se a felicidade dela mora nos braços de outro homem, o mínimo que posso fazer é trazê-lo para ela, e permitir que ela seja feliz, mesmo que não seja comigo. Às vezes, amar é deixar partir.

"E como podemos encontrar esse homem? Ele deve estar em algum lugar por aqui." Perguntei, alerta. Tinker me olhou confusa, os olhos avermelhados.

"Você entendeu o que eu acabei de dizer?"

"Sim." Sorri, embora eu soubesse que meu rosto transparecia a dor que aquelas palavras causavam. "Mas a felicidade dela é o que importa. Se para Regina ser feliz, eu precisar caçar este homem e levá-lo até os braços dela, eu o farei."

"Robin, é você."

Meu cérebro não processou a informação corretamente, de modo que me virei para ela com uma taquicardia iminente. "O que você disse?"

"É você, idiota. Você é o homem destinado à Regina. Você que estava naquela maldita taverna, foi de você que ela fugiu. Robin de Locksley, você é o final feliz dela. O amor verdadeiro." Tinkerbell sibilou as palavras com um quase límpido desespero. Ela me encarava com tristeza. "Mas eu não sei o que aconteceu. Eu jurei à Regina que o pó das fadas nunca erra. Ele não mente. Se ele disse que vocês são almas gêmeas e vão ter seu final feliz, é o que vai acontecer. Só que você..." Tinker ficou em silêncio, encarando-me.

Minha mente processou o que havia sido dito e eu captei o resto da frase. "Sou casado."

"Sim." Confirmou a fada. "Eu não sei como isso aconteceu. Algo está errado. Não era para ser assim, nada disso era para ser assim."

Regina estava destinada a ficar comigo, era só nisso que eu conseguia pensar. Regina e eu temos nossas vidas cruzadas desde um passado incrivelmente longínquo. Desde antes do nascimento de Roland. "Regina sabia disso?" Perguntei, embora eu soubesse a resposta. De repente, tudo fazia sentido. A reação dela à tatuagem_. A tatuagem._ "É a minha tatuagem, não é?"

"Como você sabe disso?"

"Era a minha tatuagem, não era? Foi o que ela identificou. Se ela conhecesse meu rosto, teria me reconhecido mas não. Ela só reconheceu..."

"A tatuagem." Tinker balançou a cabeça, levantando-se. Ela olhou ao redor, e colocou o capuz de volta, tampando seus cabelos e escondendo seu belo rosto. "Essa tatuagem é um dos sinais que liga vocês dois, Robin. O leão é o rei dos animais. E todo rei precisa da sua rainha."

Tinkerbell afastou-se, sem se despedir e me deixando para trás com o coração se esvaindo, sangrando por todos as suas artérias, até que eu sentisse uma dor tão grande quanto um infarto. Eu era o destino de Regina, mas estava casado com Zelena. Eu estava destinado. Eu fizera uma tatuagem sem saber que ela era um sinal de que o meu futuro estava traçado. E de algum modo, eu mudara tudo. Eu escolhera outro caminho. Regina me deixou para trás e eu acabei me tornando Robin Hood. Regina sabia, sabia quem eu era. Sabia que eu estava destinado à ela e precisou afastar-se de mim ao descobrir que eu era casado. Consigo imaginar seu sofrimento. Consigo imaginar a guerra interna que ela sofrera, tendo que decidir entre ser feliz e fazer o que é certo. Consigo imaginar o que é para ela me ver todos os dias e ter que fingir não sentir nada. Fingir não saber que nossos caminhos sempre estiveram cruzados.

Regina estava sendo a heroína que eu um dia pensei que eu fosse. Mas eu não era. Eu não sou nada comparado ao coração dela. Comparado à determinação de Regina de fazer o que é certo. Eu sou apenas um erro. Um erro enorme. Eu sou aquele que a deixou ir.

* * *

**POV Abigail**

Roland ainda não se lembra de Regina. Perguntei de novo, e ele nem se lembra do casamento. Um sentimento ruim está alojado no meu peito.

Caminho até Zelena, que está sentada na beira da piscina com um biquíni verde. "Tia Zelena." Chamo, e ela abaixa a cabeça, erguendo o chapéu enorme que há sobre a sua cabeça e os cabelos ruivos sacodem com o vento. Nem está tão calor para estar deitada na beira da piscina, se quer saber. Ela tira os óculos de sol do rosto e me encara. "O que foi agora, Abigail?"

"Roland não se lembra de Regina."

"E eu com isso?"

"Não foi esse o combinado." Respondo, nervosa. "Eu curei você. Roland devia estar lembrando de tudo agora."

Zelena gargalhou e eu me senti pequena demais. Ela sentou-se sobre a cadeira de plástico, ficando na minha altura. Ela acariciou meu cabelo enquanto sorria. "Ah Abby!" Ela sorriu. Eu odiava esse sorriso. Ele era mau. "Você é tão boba! Foi como tirar doce da boca de criança! Você achou mesmo que eu fosse devolver as memórias do seu irmão?"

"Mas você prometeu!" Gritei, com as lágrimas querendo brotar dos meus olhos. "Eu fiz o que você pediu, você está trapaceando!" Minha voz era fraca. Eu sou fraca. Fraca perante a malícia dessa mulher, eu sou... sou apenas uma menina.

"Acorda, Abigail! Isso aqui é a vida adulta! As pessoas mentem, enganam e trapaceiam! Nada é diferente!" Zombou Zelena. "Vai fazer o quê? Me matar? Destruir a casa novamente? Faça isso! Você vai ver como Robin vai ficar desolado! Ele vai ficar magoado com você! Vai afastar você do Roland e da sua querida Regina e vai te devolver para o meio do mato!"

Lágrimas estão escorrendo do meu rosto. Zelena mentiu e eu acreditei, porque sou uma burra. Eu me afasto mas ainda escuto os gritos dela. "Você não passa de uma criança ingênua e burra, Abigail! Não pense que é especial, porque você não é! Você é estúpida como uma porta!"

A gargalhada de Zelena me acompanhou até o outro lado da piscina, onde me sentei, abraçada aos meus joelhos. Olhei para Roland, que brincava feliz com um carrinho. Eu queria ser como ele. Eu queria ser feliz, leve, sem preocupações. Mas tem alguém dentro de mim que fica conversando comigo e não me deixa em paz. E esse alguém está gritando comigo, assim como Zelena acabou de gritar.

_Você não pode fazer nada, Abigail._ Diz a voz misteriosa. _Você não pode alterar o futuro. Já está escrito._

Eu não quero que meu pai fique com a Zelena. Eu quero que ele fique com a Regina. Algo me diz que é assim que as coisas têm que ser. _Você não pode interferir, Abby. _Mas eu não sei o que fazer. Eu sei que ele tem passado bastante tempo em casa e os dois estão sempre sorrindo um para o outro. Eu não quero que isso aconteça. Eu não quero que seja assim. Está tudo errado, eu sinto que está.

_Você não pode interferir. _

No que eu não posso interferir? Eu não entendo. Eu só quero que todo mundo seja feliz.

_Você não pode alterar o curso das coisas._

Estou chorando.

Olho para a piscina, e vejo sangue. Acho que machuquei meus pés ou minhas mãos. Checo-os, na tentativa de identificar algum ferimento, mas não encontro nada. Olho para o meu reflexo e me assusto.

Estou chorando.

As lágrimas são feitas de sangue.


	24. Capítulo 24

**POV Regina**

A campainha tocou. Eu sabia que Thomas estava chegando, mas não fazia ideia de que ele seria tão pontual. Chequei meu batom, e por um segundo, deixei minha mente divagar. Lembrei da minha conversa com Robin, no cofre. Da despedida que selou, de uma vez, o que poderia ter sido uma história entre nós. Eu havia acabado de conhecer Thomas e eu não tinha certeza se estava preparada para deixar alguém se aproximar. Robin havia me nocauteado com as suas limitações e proibições. Por muito tempo, achei que meu único destino era sofrer em silêncio desejando algo que não era meu. Mas eu fiz o que Henry me diria para fazer, se ele soubesse quem eu sou realmente. Diria que eu tenho que sair da zona de conforto e me arriscar, porque a felicidade não vai esperar que eu abra a porta e a chame para uma torta de maçã. E foi assim que conheci um dos cavaleiros de Camelot. Mais uma rodada de bebidas com Tinker, mais uma noite tentando esquecer meus fantasmas, mais uma noite despistando Humbert Graham. Eu estava descendo as escadas da lanchonete com enorme dificuldade e tropecei em meus próprios saltos – se não fosse Thomas me segurar, eu teria me esborrachado no chão. A temível Rainha Má com a cara no chão depois de beber mais do que devia. _Que fracassada. _

Me lembrei da maneira delicada como ele sorriu e perguntou se eu estava bem, para depois rir da minha cara e sugerir que eu tomasse água tônica para equilibrar o álcool em meu sangue na próxima vez. Sorri para o meu reflexo, recordando do bom humor dele. Arrumei meu cabelo, saindo apressadamente do meu quarto. "Um minuto!"

Desci as escadas com cuidado e abri a porta, me deparando com aquele sorriso travesso e o olhar intenso. "Você está deslumbrante, Regina." Thomas debruçou-se e beijou minha bochecha com força mas sem machucar e se afastou, me encarando. "Vamos sair?"

"Eu estava pensando em ir até a Granny's." Sugeri e ele abriu aquele sorriso matador, estendendo-me a mão. Estendi o dedo no ar, pedindo um minuto e com uma leve carga de magia, trouxe a minha bolsa à minha mão. A mão dele apertou a minha e eu olhei para ele em silêncio, admirando a beleza dele.

"Onde você quiser." Respondeu ele, passando a mão pela minha cintura e me segurando perto dele. Eu gostava da proteção de Thomas. Não que eu precisasse, eu nunca precisei. Eu sou forte o suficiente para lidar com qualquer coisa, mas havia algo adorável no cuidado e no respeito com o qual ele me tratava. Apesar de ser incrivelmente atraente, Thomas nunca foi além do que eu permiti e nunca tentou ultrapassar nenhum limite. Seus modos eram nobres como o de um cavaleiro.

Eu observei suas feições enquanto caminhávamos. Me pergunto como chegamos aqui. Talvez toda a minha desilusão com a história de Robin tenha feito com que eu parasse de me culpar pelo que acontecia aos outros. Talvez a indiferença de Henry. Talvez a incredulidade de Tinker. Ou quem sabe, todos esses fatos somados ao meu desejo primitivo por felicidade. Qualquer que fosse a razão, foi melhor assim. Após semanas, eu conseguia respirar.

Eu estava sentada sobre a banqueta que dava acesso ao bar. Thomas havia ido ao banheiro, e eu estava bebendo algo vermelho com gosto de framboesa.

"Posso me sentar aqui?" _O bar está cheio de lugares vazios, por que não tenta atormentar outra..._ Engoli meus pensamentos quando encontrei os olhos azuis de Zelena. Seu cabelo ruivo estava liso, e ela tinha um batom magenta nos lábios, que a deixara ainda mais linda do que ela conseguia ser.

"Claro." Foi tudo que pude pensar. Escutei sua voz atravessando por cima do balcão e pedindo um drinque. Olhei para o meu copo, tentando ignorar sua presença perturbadora e a ausência de Thomas. "Acho que nós precisamos conversar, você não acha?"

Engoli em seco. _Puta merda, Thomas! Onde você se meteu?_ "Não acho que tenhamos algum assunto para conversar, Zelena."

"Regina, eu..." Zelena bebericou sua bebida, que era idêntica à minha. "Eu vi como vocês olham um para o outro. Robin, e você. Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo. Você está tendo um caso com o meu marido?"

Engasguei com a bebida e encarei-a. Podia sentir minha garganta queimando. "Você sabe que o Robin é um homem de honra, Zelena. Nós não temos um 'caso'. Nós nunca tivemos nada. Não sei o que você pensa ter visto, mas garanto que foi apenas impressão sua. Robin te ama, e ama seus filhos."

"E você o ama?" Provocou ela, os olhos me estudando como um leão estuda a presa segundos antes de atacar seu pescoço.

"Eu não tenho nada com o seu marido, Zelena. Ele a ama, e quer ficar com você. Talvez ele só queira recuperar a memória e lembrar da história de vocês." Tentei argumentar, já cansada. Essa conversa era desnecessária e aborrecedora. "Eu garanto a você que não há nada acontecendo entre nós. Eu estou com outra pessoa."

Percebi uma mudança no semblante dela. "Outra pessoa?"

"Sim." Respirei fundo e encarei a ruiva com firmeza. "Eu não gosto da ideia de ser amante de alguém. Eu... Preferiria ser escolhida do que ser encaixada no relacionamento de outra. É doloroso ter que viver das brechas proibidas da história de amor de outro casal e é por isso que garanto a você que Robin e eu não temos absolutamente nada."

"Se você diz..." Provocou ela.

"Como está a Abby?" Perguntei, por via das dúvidas. Não via a garota há semanas, e isso me preocupava. Ela não parecia bem da última vez que a vi.

"Abigail está ótima. Não precisa se preocupar." Respondeu Zelena, mas eu podia sentir o misto de desprezo e agressividade por trás de seu sorriso forçosamente simpático. Havia algo em Zelena que me incomodava muito, e nada tinha a ver com o fato de ser casada com Robin. Senti duas mãos pousarem em meus ombros, e sorri quando escutei a voz de Thomas preenchendo meus canais auditivos.

"Desculpe a demora, eu encontrei..."

"Thomas?"

Olhei para a frente, para uma Zelena completamente diferente da que estava flertando comigo. Ela parecia assustada, como se estivesse vendo uma aparição. Seu rosto estava ainda mais branco e seus lábios estavam semiabertos.

"Zelena." Cumprimentou ele, o olhar sério. Poucas vezes havia visto Thomas com um semblante tão fechado.

"Vocês se conhecem?" Perguntei, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

"Zelena fazia alguns artesanatos para o povo em Camelot, e Arthur sempre comprava vários para nós cavaleiros." Respondeu Thomas, sorrindo para mim enquanto acariciava meus ombros.

"Eu preciso... Ir embora. Robin. Isso, Robin está me esperando." Respondeu Zelena. Ela encarou Thomas e depois apenas me fitou, afastando-se de nós com rapidez. Em segundos, ela havia desaparecido atrás de todas aquelas pessoas e eu tentei acompanhar sua fuga mas a perdi. Voltei-me para Thomas, que já estava sorrindo novamente. "O que aconteceu aqui, Thomas?"

"Não sei, talvez ela tenha se assustado com a minha beleza." Brincou ele. Ergui uma sobrancelha, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

"Você é muito convencido. Deve ter sofrido alguma maldição narcisista."

"Ou sou apenas realista."

"Sei." Brinco, e pego meu drinque. Ele puxa o copo da minha mão e bebe um pouco, me olhando daquele jeito intenso e descomedido que me deixa completamente sem jeito. Aposto que estou corando, mas não há o que ser feito. É o efeito Thomas Diggs. Ele se debruça e eu seguro em seu rosto com delicadeza, beijando-o e sentindo os nossos gostos misturados ao sabor da bebida, o que torna difícil escolher qual dos sabores é o mais gostoso.

* * *

**Flashback ON**

Desci as escadas de acesso ao cofre de Regina. Sabia que ela estaria lá, e eu realmente precisava falar com ela. Tudo que Tinkerbell havia me contado era extenuante. Eu queria olhar em seus olhos novamente, sabendo o que ela sabia. Só então seria justo. Todo esse tempo, ela sabia tudo. Era um jugo desigual, desde o começo. Assim que cheguei ao térreo, ela levantou os olhos e pareceu surpresa em me ver.

"Robin?"

"Regina." Parei à sua frente, e observei a maneira como o semblante dela mudou, atenuando linhas de preocupação.

"O que você faz aqui?"

"Eu... Tinkerbell me contou tudo." Suspirei.

"Tudo o quê?"

Caminhei um pouco mais na direção dela, e a vi recuar. "Sobre nós, Regina. Sobre a taverna. Sobre a tatuagem."

Regina colocou o livro que estava segurando na bancada à sua esquerda e virou-se para mim, umedecendo os lábios. Seus olhos demonstravam cansaço, embora houvesse um brilho muito bonito neles. "Ela não deveria ter dito nada."

"É injusto comigo, você não acha?" Questionei, sem pressioná-la. Eu não estava ali para brigar. Eu só queria saber a verdade. Só queria entender a verdade. "Não se trata apenas da sua história, Regina. Trata-se da minha também. Eu mereço saber a verdade."

"É verdade." Ela assentiu, me encarando. "Você está certo." Sorriu amargamente, olhando ao redor, antes de fixar os olhos em mim novamente. "Mas essa profecia não se realizou, Robin. Você está casado e tem uma família linda, e com certeza tem um final feliz que muitos homens gostariam de ter."

Talvez os outros homens. _Eu quero você, Regina. _

"Entendo." Dei mais um passo na sua direção e ela recuou novamente, encostando-se no espelho. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e me encarou com lágrimas nos olhos. "Você precisa ir embora, Robin." Sussurrou ela, vulnerável. "A melhor coisa a fazermos agora, é nos afastar. Você tem uma vida para viver e eu não faço parte dela. Eu conheci uma pessoa e não quero estragar tudo agora. Todas as evidências apontam para o inevitável, que é cada um seguir o seu caminho e deixar o que quer que tivemos até hoje se transforme em uma boa memória."

Regina conhecera alguém, e eu estava tentando me negar este fato. Regina Mills era a mulher mais linda que eu já vira, e não havia razões para eu me espantar com o fato de que outros homens se interessariam por ela. O absurdo seria não se interessar. Novamente, Regina havia sobrepujado minhas limitações e me feito perceber que eu era infantil. Que eu não tinha nenhuma maturidade emocional, me permitindo ficar perdido em supérfluas divagações sobre o que eu almejava da vida. "Você conheceu alguém." Comentei, muito mais para o meu entendimento do que para ela.

"Robin, não torne isso mais difícil do que é."

"Eu não vou." E não ia mesmo. Eu não posso fazê-la feliz. Eu não sou o homem certo para ela e finalmente, eu entendi isso. Regina conhecera um homem, e talvez ele mostrasse ser alguém melhor e digno do coração adorável da redimida Rainha. Olhei para ela, que limpava algumas lágrimas. "Você merece ser feliz, Regina. Merece o mundo, todas as coisas boas que foram privadas de você por todos estes anos. Seja comigo, ou não. Eu torço para que este cara reconheça o tesouro que ele terá em mãos e que te faça muito feliz."

"Robin..." Chamou ela, a voz trêmula. Eu caminhei até ela, mas Regina não recuou dessa vez. Beijei o topo de seus cabelos, acariciando-os pela última vez. Ela me abraçou, mas eu mantive meus braços no lugar. "Adeus, Regina." Sussurrei contra seus cabelos macios, afastando-me em seguida, com os olhos fixos no chão e sentindo o que parecia ser o prelúdio de um colapso no miocárdio.

**Flashback OFF**

* * *

Zelena voltou para casa em silêncio. Era difícil compreender o que se passava com ela, já que comunicação era algo defasado em nosso relacionamento. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Pergunto, observando que ela encara o nada com alguma espécie de transe. "Zelena!" Chamo, com uma entonação mais forte e ela finalmente olha nos meus olhos.

"Oi querido."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Ela sorriu. "Não, nada. Só estou cansada." Parei o carro e ela saiu, caminhando para dentro de casa rapidamente. Peguei Roland no colo, mas percebi que Abigail estava tendo uma espécie de pesadelo. Ela gemia e chorava e eu me debrucei, observando o que acontecia.

"Moço! Saí daí, moço!" Ela se debateu. "Não..." Ela choramingava, entristecida. "Não, por favor!" Coloquei os braços ao redor dela e Abby pulou, debatendo-se. "Eu não podia fazer nada! Eu não... Não é minha culpa!"

"Abigail, acorda!" Gritei e ela abriu os olhos instantaneamente. Ela demorou algum tempo para fixar-se em mim, mas assim que o fez, se calou, aninhando-se no meu abraço. "Pai, eu estou com medo." Sussurrou ela, apertando-se contra mim.

"Medo do que, Abby?"

"Eu estou com medo do que pode acontecer."

Beijei sua testa com carinho. "Nada vai acontecer com você, Abby. Eu darei a minha vida pela sua, se for necessário. Eu prometo – papai vai proteger essa família, não importa o que aconteça." Seus olhos violeta estavam fixos em mim, como se ela estivesse pensando no que eu disse. Acariciei sua bochecha, mas Abby não sorriu. Ela desvencilhou do meu abraço e desceu do carro. Eu a acompanhei, me ajoelhando e ficando na sua altura. Ela manteve os olhos nos meus e me abraçou. "Pai..." Ela acariciou meus cabelos, e depois roçou os dedos na minha barba rala. "Eu te amo."

Beijei-a na ponta do nariz. "E eu amo você, sua pestinha. Mas vamos logo para dentro, porque está congelando aqui fora."

"Pai, vou te dizer uma coisa mas me promete não fazer nenhuma pergunta? Por favor?"

"Eu prometo."

"Tem que prometer com o mindinho."

Sorri, cruzando meu dedo mínimo com o dela, num símbolo quase infantil de promessa. Mas, eu precisava ensinar lealdade e verdade para a minha filha. "Promessa feita. Pode dizer agora."

"Não perca o pergaminho, pai. Você vai precisar dele. As coisas vão ficar muito piores daqui para a frente."

Arregalei os olhos mas Abby colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios, lembrando-me da minha promessa. Não fazer perguntas. Mas ah, eu tinha um monte delas! Como ela sabia a respeito do pergaminho? Como sabia da sua importância? Como sabia que eu ia precisar dele? O que iria acontecer? Qual o segredo das revelações de Abigail? Ela sorriu e ergueu as mãos, como que indicando que também não sabia as respostas. Levei-a para o quarto e voltei para pegar Roland, ensurdecido pelos meus próprios pensamentos. Um péssimo pressentimento se formava em minhas entranhas.

* * *

O telefone tocou e eu acordei meio sonolento. Zelena estava inerte ao meu lado, totalmente alheia ao som gritante. Caminhei desajeitadamente pelo corredor e peguei o aparelho. _Isso são horas de ligar para alguém?_

"Alô."

"Você tem dez minutos para se vestir. Estou passando aí." Era a voz de David Nolan. _Ah, Nolan! Sério?_

"Robin! É uma situação de emergência! Você está ouvindo?"

"Eu ouvi da primeira vez." Resmunguei, mal humorado. "Pare de gritar no telefone. É madrugada aqui."

Ele bufou. "Eu vou passar aí em cinco minutos. Esteja pronto."

"Qual é a emergência?" Ouvi apenas o silêncio do outro lado da linha, e isso me irritou. Príncipe ou não, xerife ou não, ele tinha que ser educado, isso estava além das necessidades básicas essenciais. "Escuta aqui, eu só vou sair da minha casa nessa madrugada gelada se souber o que está acontecendo. Fale de uma vez."

"Killian Jones está morto." Nolan cuspiu as palavras. "Emma não está em condições de nada agora. Preciso de você aqui agora."

Killian. Engoli o mal-estar que se apoderou de mim. "Estarei pronto em cinco minutos." Desliguei o telefone e corri para o quarto, vestindo minhas roupas com pressa. Zelena não acordou, o que me deixou um pouco aliviado. Coloquei a balestra sobre o ombro, e corri pelas escadas. Killian Jones estava morto.

De repente, o pesadelo de Abby voltou à minha memória. Não podia ser coincidência. Abby não diria aquelas coisas se não soubesse de alguma coisa. Saí da casa com as lembranças de seu pesadelo pipocando em minha mente, até determinada frase ficou se repetindo vez após vez enquanto os faróis do carro de David não anunciavam sua chegada.

_As coisas vão ficar muito piores daqui para a frente._

Entrei no carro e David arrancou, apressado. Dei uma última olhada para a minha casa, e toquei o bolso frontal do meu colete, lembrando-me das palavras dela. _Não perca o pergaminho, pai. Você vai precisar dele._


	25. Capítulo 25

Saí do carro e andei ao lado de David, caminhando para dentro da casa de Branca de Neve. Emma passou por nós, ancorada nos braços da mãe – os olhos fundos e vermelhos denunciavam o quanto chorava. David as acompanhou e eu entrei sozinho. Assim que atravessei o longo corredor, passei pela porta verde e adentrei a residência. Na cama, Killian estava deitado. No canto, Leroy estava sentado, ao lado de Blue.

"Leroy. Madre." Cumprimentei e eles acenaram com a cabeça, em silêncio. Tinkerbell estava recolhida no canto, e apenas me encarou por alguns segundos, me dando a chance de ver seus olhos vermelhos pelas lágrimas. Puxei uma cadeira perto dela, e ela sorriu, um tanto entristecida.

"Tinker." Eu toquei de leve em seus ombros, e ela desmontou em meus braços, de modo que a única saída que tive foi segurá-la, acariciando seus cabelos. "Fica calma, fada."

E foi nesse exato momento que Regina e Thomas atravessaram a porta. Os olhos de Regina cruzaram com os meus instantaneamente, e ela pareceu perplexa com aquela cena. Thomas entrelaçara seus dedos nos dedos da mão dela, e eu me perguntei se ele estava na casa dela quando ela recebeu a notícia. O fato de eles estarem juntos na madrugada, sozinhos, fez meu estomago revirar.

"Boa noite." A voz de Thomas cruzou a sala e Tinkerbell se desvencilhou de mim com rapidez. Havia algo no olhar que ela trocou com Regina que me fez pensar no quanto esse abraço custaria à pequena fada. Regina caminhou até o pirata e então deslizou as palmas sobre o corpo dele, envolvendo-o em sua nuvem roxa.

"Ele não está morto."

A voz dela soou como hipnose. Um silêncio mortal se estendeu por alguns segundos, até que Tinkerbell saiu de perto de mim e caminhou até ela. "Como não? O coração dele não bate e ele não está respirando."

"Ele está enfeitiçado pelo_ Immobilus_. É um feitiço de paralisia, que dá a parecer que está morto mas não está."

"E quem faria algo assim?"

"Quem lançou centenas de feitiços em nós..." Resmungou Leroy, atraindo os olhares de todos ao redor.

"Seu duende miserável! Está insinuando que eu fiz isso com ele?" Regina ergueu uma bola de fogo no ar mas Thomas puxou-a pela cintura, estabilizando-a e fazendo com que ela a apagasse rapidamente.

"Regina, não dê ouvidos. Ele está estressado e com sono."

"Mas eu não faria algo assim! Eu não sou mais aquela pessoa, não importa o que vocês digam." Regina não conseguia esconder quão irritada estava. Eu entendia. De repente, de ajudadora ela passara a ser a vilã e tudo isso porque as pessoas simplesmente não conseguiam esquecer quem ela havia sido. Emma entrou correndo e abraçou Killian, o que me fez pensar que alguém lhe dissera sobre o feitiço. Branca e David pararam na porta e notaram o estranhamento presente ali na sala. "Quer saber..." Continuou Regina, irritada. "Vocês que se danem! Eu vim aqui para ajudar, eu vim aqui porque eu quero ser uma pessoa melhor, mesmo que meu próprio filho não vá se lembrar disso. Mas vocês... vocês são um bando de hipócritas. Vivem pregando essa merda _de 'nunca desista de quem se ama'_, _'acredite'_, _'todos merecem uma segunda chance'_ mas são os primeiros a crucificar os outros! Eu estou farta de vocês."

Regina saiu da sala, deixando um mal-estar entre nós. Thomas saiu logo depois dela e eu deveria ter deixado que ele a consolasse, mas algo dentro de mim me empurrou em direção à saída e quando dei por mim tinha corrido pelo corredor, chamando-a pelo nome. Quando cheguei na porta frontal, gritei seu nome. Regina parou, e Thomas continuou alguns passos antes de parar. Corri até ela, ciente de que Thomas assistia tudo a dois passos de distância.

"Regina... Você não pode levar aquilo a sério."

"Você não tem o direito de dizer o que eu devo ou não sentir nesse momento, Robin."

Olhei em seus olhos e vi que ela estava magoada. Minha vontade era de abraça-la e beijar o topo de sua cabeça e sussurrar coisas lindas que a fariam sorrir. Mas eu não posso e sei disso. Primeiro, porque seu 'namorado' me dará um soco no meio da mandíbula. Segundo, porque não estamos nessa dinâmica. Nosso tempo passou e de repente, estamos desajustados.

"Eu sei, desculpe." Segurei seus braços, aproximando-a de mim, e senti quando os olhos dela deslizaram pelo meu rosto, como se pela primeira vez naquela madrugada exaustiva, ela tivesse se dado ao luxo de observar meu rosto com calma. Parecia que ela estava relembrando-se de cada pedacinho dele, cada milímetro dele.

"Robin, me solta." Pediu ela, a voz baixa.

"Regina, eu..." Mas ela não me deixou falar. Pediu novamente para que eu soltasse, e eu me neguei a aceitar seu pedido. De repente, um par de mãos duras nos separou, e o homem barbado e com olhos ferozes parou na minha frente, bloqueando a visão dela.

"Ela pediu para você soltar. Você tem algum problema de audição, dude?"

"Estamos conversando." Sibilei, irritado. Nossos rostos estavam próximos, e eu sabia que ele estava pronto para briga. Mas eu não podia chegar em casa com o rosto cheio de hematomas e ter que explicar a minha mulher que tinha trocado socos com outro homem por causa de outra mulher.

"A conversa acabou, pelo que eu vi." Continuou ele, mas desisti de responder quando Regina apertou as unhas contra o antebraço dele.

"Vamos embora, Thom."

Thomas olhou em meus olhos novamente, enquanto Regina afastava-se sem olhar para trás.

"Fique longe dela, Locksley." Ameaçou ele, me encarando.

Fiquei observando ele correr e alcançá-la, passando os braços pela cintura dela e puxando-a para o seu abraço enquanto caminhavam para dentro da noite escura. Pensei em suas palavras e por um minuto de loucura, tive vontade de rir.

_Fique longe dela. _

Como se eu conseguisse, amigo.

* * *

Voltei para dentro da casa. Emma estava deitada sobre a cama, com a cabeça pousada sobre o peito de Killian. Leroy e Blue já haviam ido embora, e Tinkerbell fumava um cigarro na varanda, de modo que por cima do silêncio só havia a conversa rarefeita de David e Branca na bancada da cozinha.

Sentei-me em uma das banquetas e Branca me serviu um café. Sorri, e David olhou para a filha, que dormia abraçado ao corpo inerte do pirata. "Ela ainda não sabe."

"Não sabe o que?" Perguntei, e vi o casal trocar um olhar cumplice. "Ei, tem algo mais que eu deveria saber?"

"Robin." Começou David. "Nós encontramos algo. Mas não queríamos falar nada para Regina ou Emma, porque sabe como elas são. Elas enfiariam os pés pelas mãos e daria tudo errado e tudo que precisamos agora é de discrição."

"Estou acompanhando."

"Havia um bilhete na mão do Hook quando o encontramos na biblioteca."

Branca olhou a filha enquanto dava um gole no café. "O bilhete estava preso por baixo do seu anel, o que pode ter sido um recado de Killian. Como se ele desconfiasse que algo fosse acontecer."

"E o que dizia lá?" _Meu Deus! Por que fazer tanto suspense?_

"Dizia apenas **Regina é a resposta**."

"Regina? Mas o que Regina pode ter a ver com tudo isso?"

"Achamos que ele também se refere à morte de Belle e Rumple." Alegou David.

Meus pensamentos levaram instantes para se organizar e eu conseguir criar uma linha de raciocínio um pouco lógica. Ele estava insinuando que Regina tinha algo a ver com a morte de ambos?

"Regina não matou Belle." Defendi, certo de que aquela era a maior calúnia que já ouvira. David podia ter sido um príncipe no passado, mas as vezes não passava de um babaca.

"Como você pode ter certeza?"

"Pensei que você fosse amiga dela." Sibilei venenosamente na direção de Branca, que me olhou como se eu a tivesse ferido. "Pensei que vocês dois fossem mesmo os propagadores da esperança. Regina não teria porque matar Belle e eu confio nela. Sei que não foi ela. Talvez ela seja o motivo, ou talvez ela seja parte de algo que resultou nisso, mas aposto que ela não tem a mínima ideia de nada disso."

"De qualquer modo, precisamos entender porque ele escreveu isso. Tem que ter alguma razão."

Levantei-me e entreguei a xícara à Branca. "Obrigada pelo café, estava maravilhoso." Virei-me para David. "E eu concordo com você. Tem que ter alguma razão para o pirata ter escrito isso. Mas pense duas vezes antes de apontar o dedo para Regina e acusa-la de algo que ela não fez. Lembre-se de que vocês são líderes para esse povo. Podem liderá-los para o bem, mas também pode liderá-los para o mal."

* * *

**POV Zelena**

Acabei de acordar, e Robin não está aqui. Tenho certeza de que encontraram o corpo de Killian e deve estar aquele alvoroço ridículo na cidade. Devem ter feito grupos e toda aquela parafernália de sempre. _Como esse povo me cansa!_

Saio da cama e pego meu notebook. Dou graças ao ser abençoado que inventou este aparelho, que viabiliza muito as minhas pesquisas. Nem preciso mais ler e reler aqueles livros enormes sobre magia negra, que são maçantes e parecem ter sido escritos pelo avô de Matusalém. De vez em quando, sinto-me triste por ter matado Rumpelstiltskin – ele teria muito a me ensinar.

Volto a pesquisar minha querida enteada, enquanto me lembro de Killian e de como as coisas saíram do controle. Eu jamais imaginaria encontrar Thomas Diggs em Storybrooke. Eu jamais imaginaria que o veria novamente. Foi um pesadelo se tornando realidade, de uma maneira tão repentina que me derrubou feito um boxeador.

_Saí correndo da lanchonete e liguei para Killian. Ordenei que ele corresse para a biblioteca. Ele resmungou, mas eu o obriguei, afinal, eu já tinha seu coração desde o começo e ele era obrigado a me obedecer. _

_Mas Killian não estava colaborando. Ele se recusara a matar Regina. Seu amor pela loira oxigenada estava cegando seu discernimento, e eu estava desesperada, totalmente vulnerável por ter encontrado Thomas. Ele ameaçou contar a verdade e eu não pensei duas vezes antes de enfeitiçá-lo. Foi um erro e eu percebi no exato instante em que o pirata caiu aos meus pés. Um erro causado por outro erro. Um erro que era resultado da minha fraqueza, da minha derrota, da minha inabilidade de lidar com o passado. _

_Um passado chamado Thomas Diggs._

Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. _Você não precisa ter medo dele, idiota. Olhe para você agora. Você é a Senhora das Trevas. _Mas mesmo assim, é impossível parar a avalanche de inseguranças e medos que me consome. Thomas sabe quem sou, e não falou nada ainda por algum motivo. Mas ele poderia me desmascarar. Mas não o fez, e isso é mais assustador do que qualquer outra coisa.

Encontro alguns artigos e os abro em diferentes abas, enquanto meus olhos se fixam nas fotos de crianças lindas e loiras, estranhamente familiares. Todas se parecem com Abby e calafrios percorrem meus braços. _Com quem estou lidando? _A cada parágrafo lido, mais perto do inacreditável eu me encontro. Não posso acreditar. Isso, é uma lenda, não é? Não pode ser real.

Se for real, todos os meus problemas acabarão. Todos. Regina conquistará o ódio eterno de Robin e eu serei mais poderosa do que qualquer ser vivente que se move sobre a terra. Mas para isso, Abby terá que morrer.


	26. Capítulo 26

Chego em casa e me deito na cama, vestindo apenas a calça do meu moletom. Está perto de amanhecer, e Zelena está dormindo, o que me deixa aliviado. Não terei que explicar minha saída noturna tão cedo. Ela se estica e eu fecho os olhos, sentindo-a se espreguiçar e cair sobre o meu tórax. Ela deita a cabeça no meu tórax e volta a dormir, e eu penso em como tenho sido desonesto com ela. Regina seguiu sua vida. Regina abriu seu coração para Thomas.

Zelena merecia meu comprometimento. Merecia que eu me envolvesse de verdade pelo menos uma vez. Acariciei seus cabelos, com os olhos fechados. Aos poucos, senti-a despertando. Senti, mesmo com os olhos fechados, quando ela se movimentou e apoiou o queixo no abdômen. Pude prever seus olhos azuis fixos em mim, me olhando com curiosidade. "Que foi?" Perguntei, sem abrir os olhos.

"Como sabe que estou olhando para você?"

"É fácil prever."

Abri os olhos e ela estava exatamente onde eu imaginei que estaria. Debruçada sobre mim, me observando com seu rosto angelical. Zelena era linda, e eu tinha que confessar, era gostosa demais. Eu passava tempo demais pensando em Regina, esquecendo-me da mulher colossal que me aguardava todos os dias em casa. "O que aconteceu com você?" Perguntou ela, confusa. Vi um brilho em seus olhos, e fiquei em dúvida se era um brilho de felicidade ou o prelúdio de lágrimas.

"Por que pergunta?"

"Já faz muito tempo que você não faz qualquer carinho em mim..." Ela desviou o olhar e percebi suas bochechas corando. Minha esposa estava com vergonha de assumir que eu mal a tocava. De repente, me senti muito mal por ter sido tão egoísta. Eu estava tão focado em mim, no que eu sentia, em como Regina fazia com que eu me sentisse... Eu só estava pensando nas minhas necessidades, nos meus sentimentos. Embora eu pensasse estar honrando um matrimônio, a verdade é que eu tinha negligenciado o que Zelena sentia ou o que precisava de mim.

Eu acariciei seus cabelos e a puxei para cima. Deitamos de lado na cama, ficando frente a frente. Eu acariciava seu cabelo, puxando-o para trás da orelha. Não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo. Não é que eu tivesse deixado de sentir aquele turbilhão de sentimentos por Regina. Mas naquele momento, parecia tão simples ficar com Zelena. Estávamos ali, destinados a ficar juntos, não por uma profecia, mas por um casamento. Uma união voluntária, um compromisso que eu aceitara. "Robin..." Pediu ela, colocando a mão sobre a minha e tirando-a de seu rosto. "Eu não quero criar expectativas. Sei que você não me ama. Não é fácil aceitar essa... intimidade sabendo que é apenas um momento seu."

A cada palavra dela, eu me sentia cada vez mais miserável. "Eu sei que tenho sido um imbecil. Mas você não desistiu de mim, e eu não vou desistir de você." Coloquei novamente os dedos em seu cabelo e puxei-a para mim, beijando-a. Seu beijo era macio e quente, e ela pousou as mãos em meu tórax, um tanto sem reação. Nos beijamos por algum tempo, até que encostei nossas testas e fiquei assim por algum tempo, olhando em seus olhos marejados. Beijei sua testa, e a abracei. "O que você acha de tirarmos alguns dias de folga só para nós dois?"

"Mas e as crianças, Robin?"

"Conheço alguém que adoraria ficar alguns dias com elas." Respondi, sorrindo – embora a mera menção de Regina fizesse eu me sentir bem desconfortável.

"Tem certeza de que é isso o que você quer?" Os olhos dela denunciavam o seu medo. Ela temia que eu mudasse de ideia. Temia que eu estivesse apenas tendo um devaneio e que voltasse ao meu padrão normal de comportamento. Era difícil acreditar que eu era esse tipo de marido.

"Eu tenho, Zê. Se eu prometo, eu cumpro. Sou um homem de palavra." Ela sorriu, e me beijou novamente.

"Credo, cês tão fazendo coisa de adulto de novo?"

A voz de Roland nos afastou, e eu levantei rapidamente da cama, indo até ele e o erguendo no ar, como um pequeno brinquedo. Roland gargalhou e eu fiz cócegas em sua barriga, colocando-o na cama. "Onde está sua irmã?"

"Saiu."

"Saiu? Como assim saiu?" Meu coração disparou. _Merda, Abby!_ "Ela disse aonde ia, Roland? Ela saiu com alguém?"

"Não, papa. Ela levantou, pegou uma mochila e saiu pela janela."

"Agora?" Talvez ainda houvesse tempo de alcança-la.

"Não, faz um monte de horas."

Passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos, desesperado. Respirei fundo, e caminhei apressado até o guarda-roupa, me enfiando em uma camiseta e jogando o colete por cima. Calcei as botas enquanto Zelena se levantou apressada e pegou Roland no colo. "Vou ligar para David." Avisou ela e sumiu quarto afora enquanto eu colocava minha bolsa no ombro. _Abigail, o que foi que você fez? Para onde você iria?_

Desci as escadas correndo, e beijei Zelena e Roland com pressa. "Me dê notícias, por favor." Pediu ela, antes que eu desaparecesse pela porta da frente.

* * *

Soquei a porta de Regina até os nós dos meus dedos começarem a doer. Ela apareceu com uma cara assustada, e o corpo amarrado em um robe azul. Seus cabelos estavam desalinhados, mas não completamente bagunçados. Eu não tive tempo de falar nada, tampouco ela. Thomas colocou-se entre nós, vestindo apenas um moletom folgado na cintura.

"É bom ter uma excelente razão para estar esmurrando a porta essa hora da manhã, cara."

"Eu não estou aqui para conversar com você, Apolo de jardim." Sibilei irritado. "Regina!"

"Thomas, me dê cinco minutos." A voz dela era imponente, e Thomas sabia que não havia contra-argumentos para o que ela dizia. Se Regina dizia algo, você ouvia e aceitava. Não havia outra opção. Se ela lhe pedia algo, não era um pedido, era uma ordem. Ele entrou na casa, não sem antes me olhar com o mais puro semblante de desgosto e ódio. Regina fechou a porta atrás de si, amarrando o robe com mais força e me encarando com um olhar pouco amigável. "Pronto. O que houve?"

"Abby sumiu."

"Como assim sumiu?"

"Ela fugiu de casa essa manhã... Não temos ideia de onde ela foi ou há quanto tempo ela saiu. Se por acaso ela vir até aqui, ou" De repente, esqueci o que eu deveria falar. Acho que o branco do medo e desespero finalmente bateu contra o meu peito. Acho que de repente, me dei conta de todos os perigos que minha filha poderia estar passando. De todos os males que poderiam acometê-la. Encarei-a com os olhos abertos por alguns instantes, até que me dobrei em meus joelhos, virando-se para seu jardim e tentei aspirar todo o ar possível.

"Robin, está passando bem?" Eu a ouvia, mas meus olhos estavam fixos na grama. Meu coração doía, meu peito ardia, e eu senti quando meus joelhos tocaram o solo. "Robin! Pelo amor de Deus! Fala comigo!" Eu ouvia Regina gritando, mas meu braço estava dormente, e eu senti uma pontada firme e crescente aumentando no meu peito, próximo ao coração. Fechei os olhos. Tive a impressão de ouvir Regina gritando por Thomas, e eu rapidamente apaguei.

* * *

Acordei ouvindo um tique irritante sobre a minha cabeça. Abri meus olhos lentamente, ajustando-me à claridade gritante. Senti os eletrodos ligados ao meu tórax e o monitor de batimentos plugado ao meu dedo. Desci os olhos para o meu corpo, revestido por uma camisola branca vagabunda.

"Olha quem finalmente acordou." A voz de Regina se fez presente e eu foquei nela, que caminhou até mim. Ela estava usando jeans e uma camiseta de manga longa preta. Eu nem me lembrava da última vez que a tinha visto de jeans. Caía incrivelmente bem em seu corpo. Eu tentei sorrir, e reparei que seus olhos estavam fundos. Ela estava chorando? Regina estava chorando por mim? "Você me assustou." Sussurrou ela, como que lendo meus pensamentos. Seus dedos deslizaram pelo meu rosto, acariciando minha barba. "Pensei que fosse te perder."

"O que aconteceu comigo?" Questionei confuso. Eu só me lembrava da terrível dor no peito, de cair no jardim de Regina e apagar.

"Você teve o que eles chamam aqui de _pré-infarto_. Precisa tomar cuidado com esse coração." Senti os dedos dela contra o meu peito, e pensei em como aquela frase podia ser ambígua. "Ele está muito frágil."

"Vocês acharam a Abby?"

"Ainda não." Falou ela, num tom de voz baixo e calmo. "Mas todos estão procurando. Fique calmo. Eu não vou descansar um segundo enquanto não encontrá-la. Você tem minha palavra."

Eu não conseguia deixar de olhar nos olhos dela, e pelo jeito, tampouco Regina conseguia se afastar. "Onde está Thomas?" Perguntei, e me arrependi no mesmo instante. Ela desviou o olhar.

"Pedi que ele ficasse em casa."

"Não queria que ele lhe visse chorando." Constatei e como ela me encarou rapidamente, soube que era verdade. Seria difícil de explicar e mais difícil ainda de convencer. Ela tentou se afastar, mas eu segurei sua mão. "Não quero que chore por mim, Regina."

"Então não morra." Ela debruçou-se e seus lábios tocaram os meus. Eu a beijei e ela correspondeu, mas não fomos muito além. Regina manteve seus lábios nos meus por algum tempo, descansando sua cabeça contra a minha. Nos afastamos, e ela acariciou meu rosto novamente, os olhos fixos nos meus. "Você não é meu, e eu não sou sua, Robin. Mas mesmo assim, eu não quero te perder. Você entende?"

"Eu entendo." Regina deu um passo em direção à saída, mas seus dedos roçaram nos meus. "E fique tranquila: seu segredo está a salvo comigo."

Regina sorriu enquanto se afastava e eu a segui com os olhos. Nossa história não teria o final feliz que gostaríamos, mas pelo menos eu podia me contentar em saber que por baixo de nossas carcaças, éramos guardiões do mesmo segredo.

* * *

**POV THOMAS**

A chuva que caía era esmagadora. Comecei a pensar na pequena menina que sumira e tive dó dela. Se ela estivesse em algum lugar descoberto, ia ficar muito doente. Eu apertei minhas mãos contra o volante, e olhei para Regina, que estava em silêncio. Ela olhava pela sua janela, encarando a escuridão pensativa. Estava assim desde que voltara do hospital. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Simplesmente não havia como disputar com Robin e eu sabia disso. Ela estava comigo, ponto. Mas eles se conheciam há mais tempo e havia uma história ali e eu era apenas o novato.

_Por enquanto._

"Regina." Chamei, e ela apenas olhou por cima do ombro.

"Oi."

"Você está muito quieta."

"Só estou cansada, Thomas. E preocupada com Abby."

"A garota vai ficar bem. Ouvi falar que ela tem muitos poderes."

Regina virou-se para o meu lado, irritada. "Ela é apenas uma criança, Thom. Não é uma feiticeira. Pode estar em apuros ou nessa chuva, quem sabe?!"

"Calma!" Suspirei, apertando os dedos contra o volante e desviando a atenção da direção por alguns segundos. "Eu fui infeliz no meu comentário. Desculpe." Regina apenas ligou o rádio e uma música monótona preencheu o vácuo de silêncio entre nós. Regina sabia de muito pouco. Não sabia ao mal que estava exposta. Zelena com certeza estava ali com um plano. Eu a conhecia muito bem. Se havia alguém interessado nos poderes de Abigail, esse alguém com certeza era ela.

Pensei em revelar a identidade dela, mas isso significaria que eu teria que expor a minha. E eu preferia não fazê-lo. Regina talvez não entendesse e eu não estava disposto a abrir mão do que tínhamos acabado de começar.

"Pare o carro."

No meio da avenida?

"Pare o carro, Thomas."

"Estamos no meio da avenida."

"Tudo bem, não pare."

Freei o carro bruscamente quando me dei conta de Regina abrira a porta e impulsionara-se para fora. _Louca!_ Ela correu por entre os carros, no meio da chuva. _Meu Deus, o que ela estava pensando? _ Alguém jogou o farol alto na minha traseira e eu o xinguei mentalmente, tentando ver Regina mas ela havia desaparecido na escuridão da noite que apenas começava.

Enfiei o carro de qualquer jeito na calçada, e olhei do outro lado da rua. Nada. Corri até o outro lado, e era bem mais difícil do que Regina fez parecer. "Regina!" Gritei. _Puta merda, Regina! Onde você se meteu?_

"Regina!" Gritei.

Um ponto de luz brilhou do meio da escuridão de um beco sem saída, e eu vi Regina saindo da escuridão, os cabelos molhados, carregando algo. Só quando que corri ao seu encontro que eu notei o que era uma criança. Regina tinha os olhos vermelhos e continuava chorando, enquanto agarrava-se à pequenina garota como quem se agarra à vida. "Vamos para casa." Pediu ela, e eu a abracei, beijando sua testa.

"Não faça isso de novo, Regina! Você podia ter morrido!"

"Eu não podia perdê-la, Thom."

"E o que te faz pensar que eu posso perder você?" Ela me encarou em silêncio, parecendo um tanto chocada com as minhas palavras. _Era cedo demais, não era?_ "Desculpa isso foi... precoce demais. Eu só fiquei preocupado porque você desapareceu, só isso."

"Ela não pode ficar na chuva, Thomas." Respondeu Regina, desaparecendo em uma nuvem roxa e reaparecendo no banco de trás do meu carro, do outro lado da rua. Sorri, balançando a cabeça negativamente. _Eu tinha estragado tudo de novo._

Corri até o carro, acelerando-o pela avenida. A chuva continuava ainda forte, e eu observava Regina afastando os cabelos do rosto da garota com carinho e devoção de uma mãe. "Você vai ficar bem, pequena." Ouvi-a sussurrar. "Você deu um susto danado na gente." Mantive os olhos na pista, mas ouvi a voz tímida da garota. "Eu senti sua falta, Regina."

"Eu também senti sua falta, Abby. Todos os dias."

A minha visibilidade da rodovia era tão reduzida que meu cérebro parecia estar gritando perigo. No fundo, eu estava assustado pela possibilidade de ter atropelado o que eu sentia por Regina e feito-a recuar. Eu tive sorte com ela. Não era qualquer um que conquistava uma rainha. Mas era qualquer um (burro, ainda por cima) que podia colocar tudo a perder, simplesmente porque não soube segurar a empolgação.

"Esse é o seu namorado?" Perguntou a criança, e eu encarei Regina pelo retrovisor. Regina me encarou de volta, e depois se voltou para a criança, acariciando seus cabelos loiros. "Mais ou menos isso."

Mordi meu lábio, pensativo. Regina ainda não pensava em mim como seu namorado. Ela sequer assumia isso para uma criança. "Pensei que você gostasse do meu papa." Regina engoliu em seco e olhou pela janela, e eu acompanhei seus gestos. _Vamos, Regina, responda._ Encarei a pista com fúria, apertando os dedos ao redor do couro gasto do volante. Acelerei ainda mais. "Você ainda gosta dele?"

"Seu pai é meu amigo. Claro que eu gosto dele, Abby."

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer..." Sussurrou a garota. Eu mantive meus olhos nos dela, e ela me encarou, despreparada. Afastei meus olhos e me concentrei na pista durante o resto do caminho.

* * *

Abigail estava brincando perto da lareira enquanto eu observava, com um copo de conhaque nas mãos. Regina havia subido para trocar de roupa, de modo que a garota se aproximava do fogo e o pegava nas mãos, flertando com a magia como se fosse um de seus brinquedos. Eu estava fascinado pela maneira ágil que Abigail controlava seus impulsos. Ela não deixava a magia escapar como uma criança inexperiente. Parecia ter total controle sobre o que fazia.

Ela aproximou-se da lareira de novo e criou uma bola de fogo. Regina ficaria orgulhosa. Abigail começou a arremessa-la para cima, um malabarismo típico de um barman iniciante com conhecimentos prévios de pirofagia. Era desajeitado, mas tinha potencial. Eu estava rindo quando ela deixou que a bola de fogo caísse sobre a mesa.

No segundo seguinte, a chama crescera, alimentando-se da mesa toda.

"O que eu fiz?!" Sussurrou a menina, assustada.

Bem, eu não estava preocupado. Abigail era uma criança, não era? Podia guardar um segredo. Ela tentou alguns feitiços para apagar o fogo que crescia, e eu estava achando seu desespero engraçado, mas o cheiro de queimado poderia chegar até Regina e ela ficaria furiosa. Levantei-me e girei meus pulsos, sussurrando umas das minhas palavras preferidas.

"_Papiliones."_

No minuto seguinte, a mesa, a toalha, tudo havia se transformado em pequeninas borboletas brancas. Abigail sorriu, encarando as borboletas. Ela ergueu os bracinhos, e começou a rodopiar entre elas, tocando nelas, completamente deslumbrada pela beleza daqueles seres.

"Abigail." A voz de Regina chamou a atenção de ambos. Ela me encarava com seriedade. "Quero que suba para o meu quarto e ligue os seus pais. Diga que vai passar a noite aqui comigo."

"Pai, Regina. Zelena não é minha mãe."

"Abigail" Repetiu ela, encarando a pequena loira. "Suba e faça o que eu lhe disse. Agora."

Abigail subiu as escadas, contrariada. Regina não se moveu. Ela movia apenas os olhos, das borboletas para o meu rosto, e do meu rosto para as borboletas. Parecia estar tentando organizar seus pensamentos. "Como você fez isso?"

"Isso o quê?"

"Thomas..." Ela sibilou e eu senti a Rainha Má em suas palavras. Regina estava se defendendo de mim. Ela estava me considerando um perigo. "Como é que você invocou um feitiço de substituição?"

"Do que você está falando?"

"Não me faça matar você antes de obter uma resposta, Thomas. Você não é um cavaleiro de Camelot." Ela me encarou com dor nos olhos. Sentia-se traída por mim e eu não podia culpa-la. _Merda, por que não apaguei a porcaria do fogo como uma pessoa normal?_

"Regina." Comecei, tentando me aproximar.

"Fique onde está." Ameaçou ela. "Cavaleiros de Camelot eram homens comuns e isso você não é. Homens comuns não sabem manipular magia das fadas." Ela respirou fundo e eu senti meus pés grudando no solo. Regina estendeu a mão e eu senti minha traqueia sendo apertada levemente. "Acho melhor dar a resposta certa dessa vez ou essas vão ser suas últimas palavras: Quem é você e por que mentiu para mim?"


	27. Capítulo 27

**POV REGINA**

"Não me faça matar você antes de obter uma resposta, Thomas. Você não é um cavaleiro de Camelot." Eu o encarei num misto de magoa e decepção. Ele havia mentido. _Eu tinha finalmente me entregado á um relacionamento e ele havia sido uma mentira?_

"Regina." Pediu ele, e deu um passo na minha direção, mas eu o impedi.

"Fique onde está." Ameacei. "Cavaleiros de Camelot eram homens comuns e isso você não é. Homens comuns não sabem manipular magia das fadas." Respirei fundo, e com um movimento leve, prendi seus pés ao solo. De repente, pensei nas razões que o fariam mentir. Talvez ele quisesse o meu mal, ou o de Abigail. Talvez tivesse sido enviado pela Bruxa Má do Oeste. Talvez soubesse mais do que dizia. Não importava a variante, as opções eram todas ruins. Estendi a mão e apertei sua traqueia levemente. "Acho melhor dar a resposta certa dessa vez ou essas vão ser suas últimas palavras: Quem é você e por que mentiu para mim?"

"O feiticeiro de Oz." Ele tinha dificuldade para respirar. _Oz... O feiticeiro de Oz. _Soltei seu pescoço e Thomas ofegou, passando a mão em seu pescoço.

"Por que mentiu, Thomas? Por que não me disse desde o começo quem você era?" Meus olhos estavam marejados. _Droga! _

"Regina." Ele chamava meu nome como uma espécie de prece. Podia ver sua relutância. Thomas estava assustado. Não esperava que eu fosse descobrir tão cedo e nem estava preparado para ser confrontado por mim. Ele deu um passo para frente e eu recuei, e ele entendeu – ficando parado. Olhava-me com medo, e eu sabia que meu olhar não estava tão diferente do dele. "Tudo bem, me desculpe. Eu deveria ter falado. Mas assim que eu falasse sobre Oz, sabe como eles reagiriam. Logo iam de achar suspeito. Iam me acusar de ser aliado da tal bruxa que os atormenta." Thomas respirou fundo, encarando o chão por alguns segundos antes de me encarar. "Quer dizer, olha como trataram você! Imagina o que não diriam sobre mim ao descobrir que eu sou um feiticeiro daquele reino."

Eu entendia o que ele sentia. Realmente, as pessoas de Storybrooke não se esquecem de nada e são pioneiras na arte de acusar e desenterrar o passado. Eu sabia, já tinha sido ferida incontáveis vezes por eles. "Você mentiu para mim, Thomas. De todas as pessoas..." Eu estava chorando. Thomas estava devastado na minha frente. Ele estava em dúvida entre vir até onde eu estava e obedecer a minha ordem de permanecer parado. "De todos que eu esperaria uma traição, eu..." O que eu ia dizer? Eu não sabia o que eu estava sentindo, para ser honesta.

"Regina, por favor! Me entenda. Eu pensei que era a melhor atitude a ser tomada."

"Mentir para mim?" Questionei, com desgosto escorrendo para o meu interior.

"Proteger você!"

Meus olhos fitaram o maxilar rígido e seus lábios. "Eu não preciso da sua proteção, Thomas. Eu sempre me virei sozinha."

"Alguém alterou o curso natural das histórias, Regina." Ergui os olhos e o encarei, surpresa. "Alguém..." Ele puxou os próprios cabelos, exasperado. "Não sei te explicar. Tudo saiu do lugar. As profecias não estão mais encaixando. As histórias estão incompletas."

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Que eu sei sobre você e Robin. Sei sobre a tatuagem de Leão e sobre o destino de vocês. É isso que estou falando. Se as histórias estivessem seguindo seu curso natural, ele não teria se casado." Meu peito ardia. Havia informação demais naquela frase. Thomas sabia da profecia que me ligava a Robin e mesmo assim, havia permanecido ao meu lado. Ele sabia que o que eu poderia sentir sobre ele, e arriscou-se. "O destino de Belle French também era outro, Regina."

"Como você sabe disso tudo, Thomas?"

"Eu tive acesso a um artefato que revelava o futuro."

"E onde está esse artefato agora?"

"Em Oz." Ele aproximou-se, parando à minha frente. "Mas você não entendeu? As visões que eu tive são diferentes do que está acontecendo. Tudo foi modificado. E quando se modifica o futuro desse modo, coisas horríveis acontecem."

Levou algum tempo para que eu ligasse os pontos. "Quem é ela, Thomas?"

"Como?"

"A Bruxa Má do Oeste veio de Oz, então vocês se conhecem. Quem é ela?"

"Eu não me lembro. Você acha que ela deixaria minhas memórias intactas, Regina?" Ele sorriu amargamente, fitando o chão. Após um silêncio constrangedor e incriminatório, ele tornou a falar. "Eu estava com medo de estragar tudo com você, e bem, foi o que eu fiz."

Eu não sabia o que responder. Meu silêncio se alojou entre nós, e nós trocamos um longo olhar. Eu ainda gostava demais de Thomas. Possivelmente, gostaria de continuar o que tínhamos. Mas não agora. Agora, eu precisava de tempo para pensar em tudo que eu havia descoberto. Thomas se aproximou e me abraçou, não obtendo nenhuma resistência minha. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça, acariciando meu cabelo. "Você sabe onde me encontrar." Sussurrou, e lentamente soltou-me do seu abraço quente. "Eu nunca quis machucar você, Regina. Você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci, eu só quis protegê-la."

Thomas pegou sua blusa no canto da sala e a vestiu, colocando o capuz azul marinho sobre a cabeça. Ele me olhou uma última vez antes de sair.

* * *

Deitei na cama, abraçando Zelena. Agora que Abby estava nas melhores mãos possíveis, eu estava em paz. Queria muito conversar com a minha filha e entender os motivos que lhe influenciaram a fugir de casa de tal maneira, mas entendia que nesse momento Regina era a melhor opção para ela. Regina acariciaria seus cabelos e lhe contaria histórias para dormir, lhe faria cócegas e faria um chocolate quente aparecer nas mãos dela com um estralar de dedos.

Eu estava pensando nela novamente.

Zelena beijou a base do meu pescoço e eu senti um arrepio atravessando minha carne. Realmente, fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha algo do tipo e meu corpo começava a denunciar a ausência de calor humano. Eu queria agradar minha esposa. Eu queria que ela se sentisse feliz ao meu lado. Debrucei meu corpo, jogando Zelena contra o colchão e me posicionando sobre ela, minha boca na sua. Eu a beijava com desejo. Senti suas unhas deslizarem pelo meu braço enquanto ela retribuía minhas carícias. "Robin..." Gemeu ela, e eu segurei seus pulsos pela cama.

_Pensei que fosse te perder._

Desci os lábios para o pescoço de Zelena, sentindo-a se contorcer por baixo do meu corpo. Mas eu não estava aguentando. Por mais irônico que podia parecer, eu me sentia culpado ao tocar minha esposa. Eu me sentia infiel, mas isso era loucura, não era? Ela era minha esposa. De qualquer modo, rolei na cama e deixei que Zelena tomasse o controle. Ela rebolava no meu colo e eu sentia meu corpo respondendo, embora minha mente gritasse em contradição.

_Você não é meu, e eu não sou sua, Robin._

"Roland?" Sussurrei, e Zelena avisou que ele já estava dormindo. Eu estava em uma guerra interna insana, lutando contra os meus sentimentos por Regina. Mas a derrota era iminente. Regina havia deixado claro que apesar do que sentia, ficaria com Thomas e eu deveria ficar com Zelena. Ela já havia dado o ponto final. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo quando Zelena abriu o zíper do meu jeans. Virei-a na cama e retomei o topo novamente, alojando-me entre suas pernas e a beijando ferozmente.

* * *

O sol começava a aparecer quando bati na porta de Regina. Engraçado estar ali novamente. Eu havia esmurrado a porta dela no dia anterior, embora parecesse ter sido há uma eternidade atrás. Ouvi a gargalhada de Abby e sorri. Quando Regina abriu a porta, estava sorrindo e eu quis guardar aquela imagem para sempre.

"Oi." Ela sorriu e eu sorri de volta. Roland correu para dentro da casa, sem nenhuma cerimônia. "Entra."

"Tem certeza? Eu não quero..."

"Thomas não está. Entre logo."

Acompanhei-a silenciosamente até a cozinha. Abby apareceu correndo e se jogou nos meus braços. "Papa!" Eu a abracei e beijei inúmeras vezes seu rosto. "Sua danada! Nós ainda vamos conversar."

"Regina disse que você não ia brigar comigo..."

Troquei um olhar rápido com Regina e sorri para minha filha. "E não vou. Só quero conversar."

"Não gosto de conversa de adulto. Vocês choram e alguém sempre tem que ir embora. Igual aconteceu entre a Regina e o namorado ontem."

Regina encarou-a assustada e depois me encarou. Percebi que aquele comentário a pegara de surpresa.

"Isso foi inapropriado, Abigail." Ralhei, tentando consertar.

"Desculpa, Regina." Regina sorriu para ela, aceitando suas desculpas. "Agora vou voltar para a televisão?"

"O que está passando?"

"CSI."

"CSI?" Perguntou Regina, assustada. "Não foi isso que você pediu para assistir, Abby. Isso não é programa de criança."

Abby sorriu para mim e saiu correndo, o que fez Regina balançar a cabeça negativamente e sorrir. Pensei no que Abigail havia dito, e me perguntei se estava tudo bem entre eles, mas bem, a vida amorosa de Regina não era mais da minha conta.

"Eu queria lhe pedir uma coisa." Comecei, e Regina virou-se para mim.

"Pode falar."

"Eu..." Coloquei as mãos no bolso de trás da calça jeans escura que vestia. "Estava pensando em passar algum tempo com a minha mulher e você está me pedindo há tempos para ficar com as crianças, pensei que se não fosse um problema..."

"Eu topo." Ela me interrompeu.

"Como?"

"Eu fico com as crianças por alguns dias, Robin." Ela sorriu e fixou os olhos em sua xícara. "Aproveite, leve-a ao lago Russein... Nessa época do ano é um dos lugares mais românticos das proximidades."

Engoli em seco. Regina caminhou até a pia, e eu a segui. Ela parou ali, de costas para mim olhando para o verde de seu vasto quintal pela janela grande. Eu caminhei até estar atrás dela. Apoei minhas mãos ao lado das mãos dela, na borda da pia. Nossos corpos estavam próximos, mas não se tocavam. Eu encostei a testa em sua cabeça e aspirei o cheiro maravilhoso do seu cabelo. "Robin..." Clamou ela.

"Eu sei." Sussurrei. Desencostei-me dela, e apenas sussurrei na altura do seu ouvido esquerdo. "Se nós estivéssemos em outra situação..."

"Mas não estamos." Sussurrou ela. Eu me afastei e deixei-a sair do meu abraço. Regina se recompôs e parou na minha frente. "É melhor você ir agora."

"Só vou me despedir das crianças." Afirmei, e caminhei até meus filhos que estavam completamente entretidos com a televisão. Beijei Roland, que não me deu nenhuma bola, e afaguei seus cabelos. Debrucei-me para beijar Abby e ela apertou os braços ao meu redor, num abraço forte e carinhoso.

"Até mais, Cinderela."

"Credo, pai. Eu não posso ser a Malévola?"

"Pode, querida. Pode ser."

Beijei-a na bochecha e Regina me acompanhou até a saída. Ela abriu a porta e eu retornei para encará-la novamente. "Qualquer coisa que precisar, pode ligar. Não estarei longe."

"Eu não vou ligar, Robin." Respondeu ela, sorrindo.

Fiquei em silêncio, observando-a. Eu poderia fazer isso por horas.

"Tire seu tempo, aproveite essa folga com a sua mulher. As crianças ficarão bem." Afirmou.

Sorri e me aproximei. Percebi que ela se assustou com meu gesto, mas sua curiosidade foi maior. Beijei sua bochecha com cuidado, e me afastei, sem dizer nada. Não havia nada que pudesse dizer que nós dois já não soubéssemos.


	28. Capítulo 28

Subi em uma das pedras e puxei Zelena. Ela me abraçou, as mãos abertas sobre o meu tórax enquanto descansava o maxilar no meu ombro. O sol começava a subir da encosta do lago, criando um efeito rosa e laranja que coloria o céu.

"Regina estava certa, a vista é fenomenal." Comentou Zelena.

Fechei os olhos por um segundo. Não. Eu não ia pensar em Regina. Não era para isso que eu estava ali. Desvencilhei-me de Zelena e desci da pedra. "O que está fazendo?" Perguntou minha esposa, e eu comecei a puxar as varas de alumínio de dentro da bolsa.

"Vou montar a barraca."

"Robin, o sol nem nasceu ainda... Você pretende dormir agora?"

"É melhor deixá-la já montada, caso sei lá, chova."

Senti os olhos dela em mim, mas não disse nada. Coloquei as primeiras varas nos locais indicados e comecei a montar a base. Zelena prontamente puxou as varas e colocou na outra ponta. Ela estava montando o outro lado da barraca, distraída. Reparei na luz do sol reluzida em seus cabelos ruivos, e seus olhos azuis atentos às dobras da barraca. Zelena é linda, deslumbrante no seu modo simples de ser.

Zelena estava me ajudando a montar a barraca, assim como me ajudava na vida. Eu nunca pedira por nada, mas ela estava sempre lá. Eu queria muito ter valorizado isso desde o ínicio.

"Robin." Chamou minha atenção. "Puxa a lateral para cima, por favor."

Sorri e deixei que ela me guiasse. Pelo jeito, Zelena entendia melhor o manual de instruções que eu.

* * *

**POV REGINA**

Acordei com Roland e Abby deitados na minha cama. Abby estava deitada com a cabeça por cima do meu abdomen enquanto seu irmão estava enrolado na minha perna e no cobertor. Não vi quando eles invadiram minha cama.

Faço carinho nos cabelos loiros esparramados pela cama e tento me desvencilhar deles. Não consigo. Roland agarra minha perna com força e eu suspiro. Sinto um movimento e percebo que Abby acordou, e me olhar incerta, até que finalmente se deita na cama, ficando de frente ao meu rosto.

"Oi."

"Oi Abby. Dormiu bem?"

"Dormi." Ela sorriu e eu me apaixonei por aquela garotinha novamente. Como ela podia ser tão adorável? Como podia me fazer tão bem? Bati a ponta do dedo indicador em seu pequenino nariz e ela sorriu, mostrando os dentinhos alinhados. "Você podia me adotar..."

"Você já foi adotada."

"Mas posso ser de novo. Aí você me adota, eu moro aqui..." Abby aproximou-se de mim, e sussurrou, fazendo uma espécie de concha com as mãos. "E aí nós sequestramos o Roland e trazemos ele também, ninguém vai notar."

"Ninguém." Repeti, rindo. "Está com fome?"

Abby balançou a cabeça, afirmando. Bocejei desanimada antes de me ajeitar para levantar. "Gina." Senti a mão pequena de Abigail segurando minha roupa. "Não desce não. Faz magia e a gente toma café na cama, assistindo televisão. Por favorzinho."

Pensei em dizer que eu odiava que comessem em cima da minha cama. Pensei em fazer discurso sobre usar magia assim, sem necessidade. Mas no final das contas, eu nunca tinha oportunidades de passar tanto tempo com eles. Dane-se. Rapidamente produzi bandejas sobre a cama, cheia de guloseimas, e voltei para o meu lugar, enfiando-me na coberta e puxando Abby para perto de mim.

Liguei a tevê. "CSI?" Perguntei, sorrindo.

"Eu posso?" O rosto apreensivo me fez sorrir.

"Por hoje, somente hoje, você pode tudo."

"CSI então!" Sorriu ela, deitando sobre o meu colo. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Fazia anos que eu não sentia essa sensação. Fazia anos desde que Henry deitara em meu colo desse jeito. Henry. Henry ainda não se lembrava de mim. Embora eu sentisse vontade de morrer cada vez que cruzava meu caminho com o dele e ele me olhava como se eu fosse uma estranha, passei a aceitar que era o melhor. Henry estava seguro desde que não se lembrasse de mim. Qualquer pessoa que se envolvesse comigo, por menor que fosse o laço, corria sério risco de vida e eu sabia disso. Abigail, Roland, Robin, Thomas... Todos correm riscos. Por minha causa. Porque a Bruxa Má do Oeste quer me prejudicar. Me fazer sofrer. Quando penso assim, sei que eu deveria afastar todos. Colocar um ponto final nisso, por que cedo ou tarde, alguém pode acabar se machucando.

* * *

"Vamos nadar?"

Sorri para ela, que me olhava esperançosa. "Você tem certeza? O lago deve estar congelante."

Zelena balançou a cabeça, sorrindo e eu sorri, erguendo os ombros em sinal de rendição. Observei em silêncio enquanto ela se despia e pulava no lago. Nua. A água não devia estar muito gelada, pois Zelena se movia com facilidade. Pensei em como estariam as crianças e consequentemente pensei em Regina. Eu estava tentando, estava mesmo. Mas meus pensamentos estavam constantemente retornando para Regina, como se eu não tivesse escolha ou controle sobre eles.

"Vem!" Gritou Zelena e eu me despi, tentanto exorcizar a minha própria mente. Lembre-se de por quê você embarcou nessa viagem, Robin. Ambos precisam seguir em frente. Respirei fundo, e joguei o resto da minha roupa no canto da barraca, pulando no lago assim como Zelena.

* * *

**POV REGINA**

Roland havia adorado a idéia de fazer desenhos nas maçãs que caíam das minhas macieiras, e eu achei que era uma boa ideia ensinar Abby a lidar com a sua magia. Abigail era uma feiticeira poderosa, mesmo sendo apenas uma criança. E um potencial desses, sem controle, vira uma arma letal. Eu já tinha visto o suficiente na vida e não era o que eu queria para ela.

"Você precisa sentir a magia dentro de você, Abby. Você precisa mentalizar e canalizar." Falei, amorosamente. Ela sorriu, aceitando tudo com alegria. "Agora me traga aquela maçã, aquela bem lá no alto."

Abby mantinha os olhos abertos e buscava perfeição em seu toque, batendo em outras maçãs e quase as derrubando na minha cabeça. "Calma, calma." Brinquei. "Feche os olhos."

"Fechar os olhos? Eu não estou conseguindo nem com os olhos abertos!" Resmungou a pequena criaturinha. Caminhei até ela, me abaixando e encarando profundamente seus olhos.

"Exatamente... Você está sem foco." Coloquei as mãos sobre os seus olhos, fechando-os com cuidado. "Use sua mente e seu coração. Magia é sensação, você precisa sentir Abby."

Me afastei e observei-a movimentar as mãos com os olhos fechados. A maçã desceu com alguns solavancos, mas caiu sobre a minha mão. "Abra os olhos, Abby." Pedi, orgulhosa. Abigail abriu os olhos com medo, mas sorriu e correu até mim quando se dera conta de que conseguira. Ela estava começando a controlar seus poderes.

* * *

"Você acredita em um poder cósmico, Robin?"

Estávamos deitados sobre uma toalha, na beira do lago. O sol estava ameno, e eu abri os olhos, encarando os olhos azuis. "O que seria um poder cósmico?"

"Sei lá, destino, deuses, forças sobrenaturais.."

"Acho que sim, não sei. Profecias existem e se cumprem, isso seria considerado destino? Tem algumas que não se cumprem, e eu acho que embora exista uma força que esteja acima de nós... Nossas atitudes podem mudar tudo."

"Acho que somos nós que escolhemos nossos destinos." Comentou ela.

"Talvez sim."

Fechei os olhos novamente, e respirei fundo. Senti os dedos delicados fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos. Era reconfortante passar tempo ao lado de Zelena. Ela era cheia de vida, bem humorada, cheia de assuntos. Uma pessoa incrível.

"No que está pensando, querido?"

"Em você." Respondi, ainda com os olhos fechados.

"Em mim?"

Abri os olhos e me levantei, sentando-me. Zelena sentou-se também, me abraçando e pousando a cabeça em meus ombros. "Eu estou aqui, Robin. Não precisa pensar... Apenas fale."

"Zê, eu... Você é uma mulher fenomenal, só isso. Tenho sorte de estar casado com você."

Eu sabia que era verdade, então porque essas palavras tinham um gosto tão amargo?

* * *

**POV REGINA**

"Thomas?"

Thomas estava parado na minha porta, com as mãos no bolso. Vestia um jeans batido, e uma camiseta de mangas longas. Ele sorriu, me encarando de maneira abatida. "Podemos conversar?"

Olhei por cima do ombro para dentro da casa. Abigail e Roland estavam entretidos com uma caixa enorme de tintas e desenhos para colorir. Voltei-me para ele. "Entra. Tenho tempo para um café."

Caminhamos até a cozinha, e Abby correu, abraçando Thomas. Ela era pequena, alcançando no máximo a cintura dele. Thomas a abraçou, beijando seu rosto e eu senti uma pontada no peito. "Você está linda, Abby." Elogiou ele, bagunçando seu cabelo.

"Você está horroroso." Comentou ela, mostrando-lhe a língua e correndo para a mesa, onde tubos enormes de tinta a aguardavam. Observei o sorriso nos lábios dele enquanto a assistia, e seu sorriso desfez-se aos poucos quando voltou a me encarar. Coloquei a xícara de café sobre a bancada, e peguei uma.

"O que você quer, Thomas?" Eu não estava com tempo para historinhas. Nem tempo, nem paciência. Precisava de objetividade. Thomas não era um homem ruim. Não era uma pessoa ruim. Mas eu... Eu me sentia meio perdida, e o fato de ele ter mentido por algum tempo me machucava.

"Você." Confessou ele, num só fôlego. Imaginei que era tão dificil para ele quanto para mim.

"Thomas." Alertei. Eu não estava preparada para essa conversa.

"Eu sei." Ele fixou os olhos na bancada, incapaz de me encarar. "Tudo que eu fiz foi numa tentativa estúpida de te manter ao meu lado. De não perder você e que ironia - foi exatamente o que me fez perder você, Regina."

"Eu não suporto mentiras, Thomas."

"Regina, eu... Me desculpe. Me desculpe pelas mentiras. Me desculpe por não ter sido honesto desde o começo."

"Eu desculpo você. Mas não estou em condições de..."

"Não vou te pedir isso, Regina." Ele me cortou, sério. Seus olhos estavam duros contra os meus. "Não vou te pedir para voltar comigo. Se um dia você quiser, eu vou estar mais do que disposto a continuar. Sei o que você sente pelo Robin..." Engoli em seco, olhando para ele. "Mas ele não escolheu você, Regina. Ele escolheu a esposa. Eu estou aqui e vou continuar. Não estou te pedindo para escolher. Você pode encontrar outro homem e ser feliz com ele. Eu só quero que pare de sofrer por quem não a merece."

Fiquei em silêncio, tentando absorver as palavras dele. Thomas se levantou e beijou minha bochecha, caminhando para a saída logo em seguida.

* * *

Anoitecia, e eu saí para buscar lenha. Zelena ficou na barraca. A floresta era minha segunda casa e eu me sentia rejuvenescido ali. Era como voltar às raízes, às fontes de tudo. Minha história estava entrelaçada a natureza, e eu adorava isso. Eu havia crescido entre vilarejos, enfiado em cima da copa das árvores e nos acampamentos.

Desci pela trilha e cheguei à uma clareira. Sentei-me ali, observando a noite. Zelena parecia muito feliz e eu me sentia orgulhoso disso. Quebrei algumas toras e as coloquei na bolsa improvisada. Como será que estavam as crianças? Como será que estava Regina?

_Regina._

Por melhor que fosse a companhia de Zelena, por mais que eu estivesse me esforçando, por mais que eu me entretesse, por mais que minha esposa me tocasse e me lembrasse do prazer de ser seu homem, Regina não abandonava meus pensamentos. Eu estava condenado. E estava condenando Zelena à infelicidade.

* * *

**POV REGINA**

Abigail e Roland dormiram cedo, exaustos. Eu estava feliz por ter passado o dia todo com eles. Tanto Abby quando Roland eram crianças adoráveis, cheias de disposição e de uma inteligência absurda. Mas eram crianças, e ver o brilho em seus olhos quando apresentados à uma enorme quantidade de brinquedos era mais do que eu poderia querer.

Em pé na varanda, com uma taça de vinho nas mãos, deixei meus pensamentos voltarem às palavras de Thomas. Ele não estava errado. Realmente, Robin havia feito sua escolha. Ele escolhera prezar seu casamento, e eu me apaixonara ainda mais por ele depois disso. Um homem que honrava seu casamento. Um homem lutando pelo seu compromisso. Mas daí, eu continuar pensando nele era um erro terrível. Thomas estava certo e eu odiava esse fato. Ele mentiu, mas suas motivações não foram maldosas.

Eu gosto de Thomas. Talvez ele seja o homem destinado a me fazer esquecer esse amor impossível.


	29. Capítulo 29

Assim que voltamos à cidade, Zelena e eu passamos na casa de Regina para pegarmos as crianças. Mal havia me aproximado da porta e ouvi a forte gargalhada de Abby. Sorri, apertando a campainha. Mas assim que a porta se abriu, meu sorriso desapareceu.

"Hey." Thomas atendera a porta, vestido apenas com uma bermuda cor caqui e tinha Abby pendurada em seus ombros, com as pernas para cima e de cabeça para baixo. "Oi papa!" Ela sorriu, alegre. Thomas virou-a com cuidado, colocando-a no chão e ela correu até onde eu estava, me abraçando. "Eu estava com saudades!"

Thomas ainda estava ali, em pé à minha frente, observando a interação entre minha filha e eu. Ele desviou os olhos e fitou Zelena por alguns segundos. "Robin, eu... vou esperar no carro." Disse ela, afastando-se rapidamente.

"Thomas, quem era na porta?" Regina apareceu no meu campo de visão, vestindo apenas um vestido leve. Roland estava em seu colo, e ele sorriu assim que me viu. "Papa!" Regina o colocou no chão e ele correu na minha direção, lançando-se nos meus braços e pulando no meu colo. "Regina e eu estávamos pintando a parede!"

Regina caminhou até nós, em silêncio. Thomas voltou-se para ela e a beijou de leve, os dedos deslizando sobre a cintura fina antes de se enfiar dentro da casa e fechar a porta atrás de si, deixando-nos sozinhos com as crianças na varanda. "Abby, vá pegar suas coisas e traga as do Roland, tudo bem?" Pediu Regina e Abby entrou na casa sem contestar nada. "Como foi a viagem?" Perguntou.

"Você estava certa. O lago é realmente um lugar muito romântico. Zelena adorou."

"Fico feliz de ter ajudado. Acredito que tenham conseguido se entender."

Encarei-a, querendo dizer-lhe um milhão de coisas. Mas não podia. Não havia nada mais a ser dito. "Sim, estamos bem agora. As crianças deram trabalho?"

"Eles são adoráveis. Eu vou sentir falta da bagunça..."

"Fico feliz que eles tenham se dado bem com Thomas. Se ele vai ser parte da sua vida, é importante que tenham uma convivência pacífica, afinal vão se encontrar o tempo todo."

Agora a vez dela me encarar em silêncio, como se pensasse no que ia dizer em seguida. "Thomas adora as crianças, e se divertiu muito com eles esses dias."

Abby apareceu na porta com sua mochila e a mochila do irmão. "Pronto!"

"Você se despediu do Thom, mocinha?"

"Sim." Sorriu ela, abraçando Regina e plantando um beijo na bochecha da morena. "E disse que é melhor ele pagar o que me deve."

"Ele vai pagar. Prometo." Regina aproximou-se de mim, me intoxicando com sua proximidade, com seu perfume, com o calor do seu corpo. Ela acariciou o cabelo de Roland, beijando a ponta do nariz dele. "E você, mocinho, precisa voltar para me ajudar a pintar o resto da parede."

Ela o beijou e Roland segurou sua mão. "Eu te amo, Regina." Sussurrou ele.

Observei o exato momento em que os olhos dela ganharam vida, um brilho fugaz tomando conta de suas retinas já inundadas, prontas para abrir as comportas das lágrimas emocionadas ali escondidas. Regina me encarou, encarou Roland, me encarou novamente e finalmente fixou os olhos na criança. "E eu amo você, pequenino."

Achei que ela fosse chorar. Eu não estava preparado para ver Regina Mills chorando por um dos meus filhos. Eu realmente não estava preparado. Por isso, respirei aliviado quando ela se recompôs e sorriu. "Se ficar alguma coisa deles por aqui eu envio depois."

"Tudo bem." Respondi, e comecei a me afastar com as crianças. Parei de repente, fazendo Abby tropeçar no meu corpo. "Obrigado, Regina."

Ela me fitou com um sorriso cansado. "Para o que precisar, Locksley."

* * *

Se você me perguntasse hoje o que eu estava fazendo, eu não saberia responder. Eu não saberia explicar ou justificar meus atos. Eu não saberia dizer o que foi que passou pela minha cabeça. Era tarde da noite, e eu não sabia mais o que estava fazendo.

Tudo que eu sabia é que era ela. Era ela, sempre foi ela, e eu havia me permitido enganar todo esse tempo, e eu finalmente tinha me dado conta de que a iria perder. Para sempre. Desci as escadas de acesso ao cofre. O som das minhas botas era rançoso contra o chão áspero, e respirava audivelmente. O frio da noite não me incomodava. Mas minha mente sim. Minha mente parecia uma colmeia de abelhas trabalhando incansável. Um zumbido profundo e constante se via presente, e eu ouso dizer que eram meus pensamentos, todos entrelaçados e transpassados, completando-se de um jeito que eu não sei explicar.

Algo gritava na minha mente e gritava apenas um nome.

_Regina._

"Robin?"

Seus olhos encaravam os meus, assustados. _Por Deus, o que era aquele vestido vermelho?_

"Regina." Dei apenas um passo para a frente. Ela ficou em pé, me observando.

"Achei que tínhamos combinado de ficarmos longe um do outro."

"E eu tentei, Regina. Eu tentei. Eu tentei amar minha esposa, eu tentei pensar nela, tentei esquecer você. Minha mente estava na floresta com ela, todos esses dias. Mas meu coração nunca saiu daqui."

"Robin..."

"Eu tentei de todos os modos não lembrar de você, Regina. E eu falhei, miseravelmente."

"Robin, isso é tortura!" Clamou ela, e eu a vi recuar mais, afastando-se de mim. Seu semblante denunciava o quanto aquilo lhe fazia sofrer. "Eu não posso ficar aqui ouvindo seu conflito interno. O quanto você está dividido. Eu não posso lidar com seus sentimentos. Você fez uma escolha, e eu te respeito por isso. Mas isso precisa acabar."

"Regina, eu escolhi o meu caminho. Mas as vezes, mesmo quando você ganha, você acaba perdendo." Ela fixou os olhos em mim, os lábios pintados de vermelho semiabertos. "Eu vejo o bem em você, Regina. Mesmo que você não veja. Porque quando alguém encontra amor verdadeiro, por mais difícil que possa parecer, esse alguém precisa lutar por ele, todos os dias."

"Você acredita nisso? Você acha que vale a pena? Você é casado, Robin. Você é um homem de honra, um homem confiável que dignifica seus compromissos. Não permita que eu corrompa você. Não permita que seus sentimentos por mim o tornem em um homem desprezível."

"Eu vivi uma vida inteira sobre um código, Regina. Roubar dos pobres para dar aos ricos. Ser confiável, justo e bom. Eu tentei viver de acordo com este código todos os dias da minha vida." Confessei. Eu estava exausto de lutar.

"Então porque você está aqui?"

Dei mais um passo, me aproximando dela. "Porque se você encontrar alguém que ame o suficiente para arruinar toda a sua vida, valerá a pena."

Regina se aproximou, e agora estávamos a uma distância mínima. Ela fitava meus olhos com cuidado, encarando-os, questionando-os. "Há uma razão pela qual eu não consigo me apaixonar pela minha esposa." Sussurrei, perto dos seus lábios.

"E qual é?"

"Eu estou apaixonado por outra pessoa."

Regina deslizou os dedos pelos meus, nossas mãos se tocando enquanto um encarava o outro. Mas de repente, ela se afastou de mim. "Há dias em que queria uma poção que me fizesse esquecer você, Robin. Há dias em que eu queria ter meu coração arrancado. Há dias em que eu gostaria que a Bruxa finalmente colocasse fim nessa situação e tragasse minha vida em vez de matar outras pessoas. Há dias em que eu me arrependo de ter me apaixonado por você." Ela manteve-se de costas, de modo que não podia ver minha reação abobada à sua declaração. "Há dias em que tudo que eu queria era que você se apaixonasse por Zelena e fosse embora para sempre."

"Então eu devo ir embora?"

"Não... porque hoje não é um desses dias."

Tudo que senti foi sua boca contra a minha. Eu não sabia como, nem onde, nem porquê. Senti sua boca na minha, e deixei que meus dedos escorregassem para a sua nuca, acariciando seus cabelos negros. Nos afastamos por um segundo, mas nossos lábios voltaram a se encontrar enquanto eu sentia suas delicadas mãos passeando pelas minhas costas, me acariciando com ternura. Como eu havia sentido falta daquele beijo. Minhas mãos passeavam pelo corpo pequeno e sensual grudado ao meu, enquanto eu a devorava, minha língua vasculhando o sabor indescritível que somente ela era capaz de proporcionar. Meus dedos estavam espalhados no meio das suas madeixas macias, e eu a apertava contra mim enquanto sentia suas unhas em minhas costas, puxando-me, rasgando-me. "Robin..." Gemeu ela, enquanto eu continuava a beijando, massageando sua libido com a fricção de nossos lábios e a onda de calor que a língua dela produzia toda vez que roçava na minha.

"Eu escolhi você, Regina. Não me peça para parar... Eu não consigo. Você consegue? Consegue me afastar agora e ir embora sem nenhum arrependimento?"

Minha boca estava a um milímetro da dela. Mas eu não a beijei. Rocei meu polegar na maçã de seu rosto, e olhei em seus olhos. "Você pode me mandar embora, mas não vai fazer com que eu deixe de amar você. Nem hoje, nem nunca."

Regina enfiou as mãos nos meus cabelos e me puxou para a sua boca novamente.


	30. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo dedicado à minha loira, Elen Maíra. Babe, you make this happens so it's worth it. (:**

* * *

**POV REGINA**

Fechei os olhos e mordi meus lábios quando senti os dedos dele brincando com o zíper do meu vestido. Suas mãos deslizavam pelo meu corpo, acariciando, alisando cada centímetro coberto pelo tecido vermelho. Havia uma névoa na minha mente, submersa em uma sensação de prazer e paixão que ardia, ardia furiosamente.

"Eu quero você. " Ele sussurrou contra a minha orelha, e eu senti meu corpo todo arrepiando-se em resposta. Sua boca encontrou minha jugular, e ele brincou com a língua ali; não tive escolha a não ser deitar a cabeça em seu ombro e permitir que ele fizesse o que queria, enquanto eu acariciava sua nuca com o outro braço. Robin me tinha completamente à sua mercê, entregue à paixão e ao desejo insano e proibido contra o qual eu havia lutado incansavelmente desde que nos conhecemos. Desde que eu o conhecera. Desde que eu havia deitado meus olhos sobre sua tatuagem. Desde que eu tocara seus lábios com delicadeza, impedindo-o de pronunciar a oração de Pandora.

Ele colocou a ponta do indicador sobre o zíper, mas tocando a minha pele e deslizou o mesmo por toda a sua extensão, contornando a linha da minha coluna cervical. Suspirei ruidosamente no exato momento em que suas mãos invadiram o espaço do vestido, deslizando sobre a minha pele nua. As mãos de Robin estavam geladas e contristavam com a minha pele ardente. Ele me puxou pela cintura e eu gemi. Sua boca alcançou minha clavícula, e ele brincou com a língua ali enquanto deslizava o vestido pelos meus ombros, soltando-o e deixando que caísse aos nossos pés.

Um calafrio tomou conta do meu corpo quando senti as mãos dele ao redor da minha cintura e seu hálito quente contra a minha nuca. "Regina, você é tão..."

* * *

"Perfeita. " Concluí, admirando aquela junção maravilhosa de um corpo esbelto com a renda delicadamente desenhada contra seu quadril redondo. Regina tinha um corpo lindo, e eu sabia, a partir daquele momento, que estava perdido. Eu não saberia conviver sabendo que Regina não era minha. Não, ela tinha que ser minha. Deslizei minhas mãos em seus quadris perfeitos, tentando memorizar a sensação de sua pele macia e sedosa, aveludada como seda. Regina deu um passo para trás, encostando-se em mim, e eu deixei que minhas mãos tomassem um caminho diferente, acariciando-lhe as coxas, enquanto eu distribuía pequenos beijos em sua clavícula, sussurrando que ela era com certeza a mulher mais linda que eu já havia visto.

Virei-a para ficar de frente comigo, e nossos olhares se encontraram. Eu poderia fazer amor com ela, apenas através dos nossos olhares. Era como se ela pudesse ver através do meu corpo, como se desvendasse meus segredos e sentimentos, como se lesse meus pensamentos. Deslizei a mão pela maçã de seu rosto e ela sorriu. Ah, como eu adoro esse sorriso! Regina continuou com os olhos fixos nos meus enquanto deslizava meu colete através dos meus ombros e o derrubava no chão aos nossos pés. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto seus dedos deslizavam pela minha musculatura, desenhando as faixas de músculos que desciam dos ombros, trançando-se em meus tríceps e ressurgindo nos meus antebraços. "Você é..." Mantive minha atenção nela, e assim que ela voltou a me encarar, suas bochechas tomaram um tom rosado e ela permaneceu em silêncio, como que medindo as próprias palavras.

"Você é linda, Regina. "

"E imatura."

"Você me acha gostoso e ficou com vergonha de falar, eu entendo."

Ela sorriu enquanto suas unhas deslizavam pela minha cintura, brincando com a barra da regata branca que eu usava. "Você é muito convencido, Locksley. " Regina se aproxima, me abraçando, as unhas deslizando pela minha nuca enquanto ela observa cada detalhe em meu rosto. "Eu só... eu nunca tive isso. "

"Você não vai querer me convencer que é virgem agora, vai? " Brinco, minhas mãos deslizando pela sua cintura e apertando suas nádegas duras contra mim, esfregando-a no meu corpo.

"Não, Robin..." Sua boca encontra a minha. Regina aperta minha nuca, me puxando para o beijo, aprofundando sua língua na minha boca com cuidado e desejo, alimentando-se da minha excitação, me acariciando como eu gostaria de fazer com outra parte do corpo dela. Seu beijo é intoxicante e finco os dedos na sua bunda, apertando com força, ouvindo gemer nos meus lábios. Sua boca finalmente escapa da minha, me deixando com uma sensação inebriante de quero mais. "Eu nunca transei por paixão... Eu nunca fiz amor. "

"Regina..." Suspiro, surpreso com sua revelação.

"Eu era obrigada por Leopoldo, e todos os outros homens, incluindo Graham... Era uma necessidade fisiológica, era sexo, uma distração. Eu nunca tive essa ligação com eles. " Pensei em perguntar sobre sua relação com Thomas, mas a última coisa que queria era trazer Thomas à tona agora. Beijei sua testa, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos sem pressa.

"Eu sinto muito por isso, Regina. "

"Tudo bem, eu..." Ela começou, mas eu deslizei o polegar sobre os seus lábios, encarando-a. Senti seu corpo relaxar e ela deslizou as unhas pelo meu abdômen, brincando com a barra da regata branca que eu usava.

"Tem alguma cama por aqui? " Pergunto e Regina sorri, enquanto sinto seus dedos na pele do meu abdômen, por baixo da regata. Regina não responde, debruçando-se e beijando meu pescoço. Seus lábios são macios e quentes, e sua saliva me queima. Ela desliza uma das pernas, enganchando-se na minha calça jeans e então suas mãos vão até meu cinto, e eu respiro fundo quando sinto suas mãos desafivelando meu cinto. "Regina..." Suspiro, chamando sua atenção novamente. "Tem uma cama ou algum lugar onde nós podemos ir, por aqui? "

"Tem uma cama ali dentro. " Responde, apontando para uma porta no final do corredor. Me abaixo e passo minhas mãos por trás das coxas dela, pegando-a no colo. Regina cruza as pernas na altura do meu quadril, e eu a seguro, beijando seu pescoço e acariciando seus cabelos. Ela sussurra perguntando o que eu estou fazendo, mas eu não respondo, continuo caminhando até o final do corredor, e assim que entramos no cômodo indicado, avisto uma cama com dossel, e deito-a ali com cuidado. Me afasto dela e ela engatinha até a borda da cama.

"Por que aqui? " Pergunta ela, ansiosa. Regina me observa com curiosidade de cima da cama. Estou a apenas algumas dezenas de centímetros dela, com um sorriso de adoração em meus olhos, que se reflete perfeitamente em meus lábios. É formidável vê-la assim, em repouso, vestindo apenas uma calcinha de renda transparente. A maneira como seus cabelos caem sobre o seu rosto quando ela abaixa a cabeça, sorrindo timidamente, é a oitava maravilha do mundo contemporâneo. Minto, seus seios – redondos, firmes e delicados – merecem esse posto.

"Por que você é uma rainha. Merece ser amada como tal. " Respondo, retirando minha regata branca e jogando-a no chão. Observo a maneira como ela troca o peso do corpo, atenta ao meu abdômen agora descoberto. Regina morde o lábio inferior enquanto observa as dobras dos meus músculos, os contornos sobre a pele, demarcando cada gomo em seu devido lugar. Levanto meu olhar e este cruza com o dela enquanto eu desabotoo meu jeans e desço o zíper com cuidado. Me contorço e retiro meus sapatos, me aproximando e deslizando o jeans até o chão, empurrando-o para longe com a ponta do pé.

Subo na cama vestindo apenas uma cueca, e a levo comigo, deitando-a nos confortáveis travesseiros. Estou por cima dela, meus braços apoiados ao lado de sua cabeça enquanto nos olhamos em silêncio, aproveitando a sensação inebriante de estarmos nos braços um do outro. Regina sorri, e eu sinto suas mãos deslizando pela minha costa até que ela enfia as unhas no meu quadril, encaixando-me entre as suas pernas. "Eu nunca achei que amaria tanto alguém..." Confesso, enquanto Regina desliza seus dedos nos meus, acariciando minhas mãos. Seus olhos ganham um brilho extra e ela sorri, em silêncio.

Regina é a minha perdição. A mais bela e a mais valiosa de todas as perdições. Minha carta de alforria e meu mandato de prisão. Por mais que eu saiba o quão errado estou, eu não consigo me sentir mais aliviado. Estou onde eu queria estar. Estou com quem eu queria estar. Me debruço e a beijo. Já lhes disse o quanto a boca dela é convidativa? Regina geme, me beijando de volta, sua língua já atrelada à minha de modo sensual e lento, com movimentos gradativos e suculentos, nossos lábios roçando-se um ao outro com sofreguidão. Entrelaço meus dedos nos dedos dela, enquanto nossas bocas se comem, se devoram, acendendo em nós o incêndio que sentimos um pelo outro.

"Robin..." Geme ela, e eu deslizo minhas mãos nos antebraços delicados até que finalmente alcanço seu rosto e a seguro pelo maxilar, enquanto empurro delicadamente seu rosto para o lado e me aposso de seu pescoço. Minha boca desliza preguiçosamente em seu pescoço, demarcando cada centímetro, chupando, acariciando com a ponta da língua enquanto massageio seus seios perfeitos, apertando-os. A combinação de toques faz com que Regina abra a boca, mas não pronuncie nada, consentindo não verbalmente aos meus encantos. Seu corpo é lindo e eu me sinto completamente inebriado por ela – sem saber por onde começar.

"Faça amor comigo. " Pede ela, e eu a beijo, novamente, mostrando de uma maneira completamente quente. Meus beijos deslocam-se em sentido vertical, minha boca deixando uma trilha de beijos molhados e mordidas provocativas em seu pescoço, me deliciando com cada gemido quase inaudível que escapava de seus lábios carnudos. Meus polegares estavam firmes em sua cintura quando minha boca alcançou um de seus mamilos, brincando com ele, envolvendo-o com a língua em manobras circulares e pequenas sucções. "Robin..." Gemeu ela, e eu mordi sua auréola, fazendo-a segurar a respiração até que eu voltasse a beijá-lo e lambê-lo com delicadeza. Regina estava arranhando minhas costas quando eu passei para o outro seio, revertendo todo o processo até o início e refazendo tudo, brincando com seu corpo e a sensação da minha língua quente e molhada contra ele. Eu queria que Regina se sentisse amada, sim, mas acima de tudo ela precisava urgentemente saber o quanto eu a havia desejado, o quanto eu havia permanecido faminto por ela durante todo esse tempo.

Meus beijos continuaram sua trilha, deslizando por todo o abdômen, e parando por cima da calcinha. Fiquei parado ali e ergui minha cabeça, pegando-a desprevenida com meu olhar malicioso. Regina queria tanto quanto eu. Beijei as laterais de sua virilha e desci meus beijos, acariciando com carinho e adoração suas coxas, contornando-as com as pontas dos dedos, deslizando minha palma em suas pernas, acariciando seus calcanhares, massageando os músculos de suas tíbias, mordiscando, beijando, e assim que cheguei à sua coxa novamente, afastei-as, abrindo o máximo que pude e comecei a depositar pequenos beijos ali, tocando sua pele com a ponta da minha língua. Regina tentou fechar as pernas, num impulso involuntário e eu segurei com força, mantendo-a naquela posição. Deixei que meu polegar encontrasse o caminho exato até seu clitóris, que eu comecei a massagear por cima da calcinha. Ela estava encharcada de tesão, pronta para que eu a tomasse. Continuei massageando-a por cima da calcinha, mas me debrucei, quase me deitando sobre ela. Nossos olhos estavam alinhados novamente, e eu sussurrei contra a sua boca. "Você sabe quantas vezes eu desejei você exatamente assim? Você sabe a fome que eu tenho engolido por você? Você é tudo que eu tenho sonhado, Regina. Meu alfa e meu ômega. "

Ela me encarou sorrindo enquanto uma lágrima escapava de seu olho esquerdo. Regina segurou em meu rosto com as duas mãos e sussurrou: "Você tem alguma ideia do quanto eu te amo, Robin? "

Deslizei a calcinha dela, e voltei para onde eu estava. Não tinha pressa. Com cuidado, passei a calcinha dela pela extensão de suas pernas e me livrei da peça, abrindo-a para mim. Regina gemeu delicadamente quando deslizei minha língua entre seus grandes lábios, acariciando-a com tesão. Regina era definitivamente uma sobremesa, pronta para ser degustada sem interrupção por horas e horas. Seu gosto era doce e denso, e conforme eu a chupava, conforme minha língua passeava devagar e preguiçosamente pelo seu vale sensível e eu sentia seu corpo todo estremecendo ao meu redor, com mais fome dela eu ficava. Regina era viciante.

"Meu Deus, Robin! " Sussurrou ela quando eu passei a penetrá-la com a língua, investindo contra ela e ondulando meus lábios em suas terminações nervosas, minha boca quente contra sua área erógena. Continuei, sabendo que ela não duraria muito. Eu a mordiscava, entrando e saindo com a língua, vez por outra pincelando o clitóris já entumecido e voltando a sugar sua carne, intercalando minha língua entre suas dobras, potencializando seu prazer que inundava a minha boca. Forcei minha língua contra o clitóris dela, e o suguei com os lábios, sentindo-a se contorcer e seu corpo todo se dobrar em espasmos involuntários e contrações espontâneas.

Apoiei meu joelho e segui meu caminho sobre seu corpo novamente, deitando-me sobre ela, e encarando-a. Precisava saber se ela estava bem. Regina era tudo que me importava agora, e eu precisava que ela estivesse comigo, que estivéssemos na mesma sintonia. "Tudo bem? " Perguntei, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás de sua orelha. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu para mim, acariciando o meu rosto com o polegar.

"Bem é uma palavra ineficiente para me descrever agora, Robin. "

Senti seus dedos no meu cabelo, e logo ela me beijou, deliciando-se com o meu sabor, com o roçar de sua língua na minha, o tesão velado em cada centímetro de corpo meu que roçava no dela, acendendo uma chama impossível de ser apagada. Aos poucos, Regina deslizou suas unhas pelas minhas costas, até que chegou na minha cueca que ela delicadamente começou a puxar para baixo, desfazendo-se da única peça que nos separava agora. "Eu quero ficar por cima. " Regina era decidida e essa era uma das características mais apaixonantes a seu respeito. Com cuidado, virei-me na cama e senti o exato momento em que ela se ergue um pouco e colocou meu pênis sobre a sua entrada, deixando que eles se encaixassem suavemente enquanto ela mantinha as unhas fincadas nos meus ombros.

Se me pedissem para descrever a sensação de estar dentro de Regina Mills, era só poderia descrever de uma maneira: o paraíso. A melhor sensação que eu já sentira em toda a minha pífia existência mortal. Regina era macia e estreita, quente e delicada. Ela jogou o cabelo para o lado e eu mordi meu lábio, admirado pela beleza da mulher nua em meu colo, cavalgando lenta e sensualmente no meu órgão petrificado de tesão. Suas unhas rasgavam meu tórax, arranhando-me enquanto ela começava a subir e descer com uma velocidade meramente mais acelerada. Seus seios fartos balançavam e eu comecei a massageá-los, apertando-os de maneira desesperada e faminta enquanto ela começava a criar seu ritmo, descendo e subindo, engolindo-me com fúria, cavalgando, seu corpo coberto por uma fina camada de suor. "Robin... Você é... Maravilhoso. " Tentava dizer, cortada por sua própria respiração ofegante e a exigência física de seu esforço. Regina começou a rebolar contra o meu pênis enquanto subia e descia e eu senti que não aguentaria muito. Eu havia esperado o que parecia ter sido uma vida para provar Regina Mills. Meu corpo criara tamanhas expectativas que agora, precisavam ser saciadas antes que explodisse de vez. Coloquei minhas mãos em suas nádegas, forçando meus dedos contra a sua carne e passei a esfrega-la contra a minha virilha, intensificando cada trote que ela dava, chocando-se violentamente contra o meu púbis.

Regina era uma deusa na cama. Eu poderia explicar a vocês como era ver seu rosto repleto de tesão, a maneira que ela mordia seus lábios carnudos, prendendo a carne entre seus dentes alinhados quando se sentia perdida e com uma vontade iminente de gozar. Poderia explicar a lasciva em seu sorriso após ela gemer provocativamente na minha orelha, deslizando as unhas afiadas pelo meu corpo. Poderia explicar qual era a sensação crepitante que era sentir o corpo dela contraindo-se ao redor do seu. Seu corpo era firme, porém o toque de sua pele era aveludado, escorregando da ponta dos meus dedos. Sua pele tinha um gosto doce de maças, e a maciez da seda mais pura entre todos os reinos. Regina tinha um habito apaixonante de jogar os cabelos para trás e usar as unhas para me arranhar, gemendo o quanto ela me amava, gemendo meu nome, gemendo que eu estava completando-a de um modo que ela jamais havia sido contemplada antes. Regina era perfeita, e tê-la nua nos meus braços comprovara que não havia como eu me manter longe, não havia como eu negar que a amava e que meu coração definitivamente não lhe pertencia.

Eu estava prestes a explodir de prazer. Joguei-a na cama, invertendo as posições novamente e me enterrei nela, mantendo-a presa na cama. Imobilizei seus pulsos acima da cabeça com apenas uma de minhas mãos e a beijei enquanto prosseguia estocando-a, socando sem receios, meu quadril rebolando contra a púbis dela. Regina colocou uma das pernas sobre o meu quadril e abraçou meu corpo, arranhando minhas costas enquanto eu a invadia, forte. Poucos segundos depois, entre uma das minhas estocadas mais profundas, senti que ela me abraçou e explodiu, gritando dentro da minha boca, tentando abafar o prazer absurdo que a devastava – e eu continuei penetrando-a com urgência, o som do meu corpo chocando-se com o dela até que finalmente eu perdi meu compasso, explodindo e gemendo seu nome como um lobo solitário, entre uivos e gemidos.

* * *

**POV REGINA**

Senti Robin me puxando para perto dele, e sorri. Estávamos cobertos apenas pelo fino lençol de seda branca e ele enfiou o rosto no meu pescoço, deliciando-se com o meu cheiro antes de encher aquela área de beijos, me fazendo sorrir. Pensei em tudo que aquilo representaria daqui para frente. Eu não saberia mais viver sem Robin. E eu não pretendia descobrir como seria. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não queria de jeito nenhum me tornar a amante dele. Robin teria que fazer uma escolha e eu não me intrometeria de jeito algum. Essa é uma decisão dele. Eu sou apenas parte de uma das opções.

Minhas convicções agora, estavam mais firmes e fortes do que nunca antes. Era óbvio que eu havia me apaixonado. Óbvio que eu amava seus filhos como se fossem meus. Mas eu não poderia tomar as decisões de Robin por ele.

Virei-me para ele, deitando em seu peito. Robin tinha um cheiro familiar de floresta e eu adorava pois me transportava para a minha infância, para os bons tempos onde eu era livre para transitar entre os vales e me divertir na companhia do meu pai, Henry. Robin dormia, despreocupado, e eu admirei cada centímetro do seu rosto. Ele era realmente um homem muito bonito. "Amanhã eu vou falar com a Zelena." Sussurrou ele, e eu sorri. Exibido narcisista!

"O que vai ser de nós agora? O que seus filhos vão pensar disso? " Sussurrei de volta, sentindo-o fechar o braço e me puxar para ainda mais perto dele. A sensação de segurança me embalou, fazendo com que eu me sentisse aquecida.

"Não se trata de quem vai pensar o que Regina. Não se trata de quem é meu filho, minha filha, ou se um papel comprova que eu sou casado com alguém. Trata-se de escolhas, e eu já fiz a minha. Ela se chama Regina Mills. " Robin abriu os olhos, e suspirou enquanto acariciava meu rosto. "O que for preciso para consertar as coisas e ficar com você, eu farei. "

Meu coração batia assustadoramente forte. Robin havia escolhido ficar comigo, sabendo que aquele caminho seria o mais difícil. Dentre todas as coisas que eu esperava que acontecesse, aquela era a menos provável. Eu já havia perdido minhas esperanças – e havia odiado Tinkerbell com bastante veemência. "Eu só queria ter tomado essa decisão antes. Perdi tempo demais tentando viver uma mentira. " Confessou ele, com a voz inevitavelmente triste.

Acariciei o rosto dele, meus dedos deslizando pelo seu rosto, contornando seu maxilar, sua bochecha, brincando com seu cabelo. "Talvez as coisas aconteçam quando tem que acontecer, Robin. Talvez seja tudo a respeito do _timing._ "

"Nosso timing é horrível. " Brincou ele, voltando a fechar os olhos.

Ele tinha razão. Faltava-nos muita sincronização.

"Sim, mas por pior que seja, ele funcionou. " Brinquei e me debrucei, beijando seus lábios com carinho. Deitei-me em seu corpo, logo em seguida, entrelaçando-me à aquela montanha de músculos e fechei os olhos, deixando que um sono gostoso e leve me abraçasse.


	31. Capítulo 31

Abri meus olhos à muito custo. A escuridão me embalou, e eu me ajeitei sobre a cama; o toque dos lençóis acetinados lembrando-me da minha completa nudez. Suspirei ao mergulhar minha cabeça no travesseiro e sentir o cheiro dela, impregnado em cada linha do tecido de uma maneira envolvente.

Me levantei, embora um pouco cambaleante. Estava escuro ali, mas pelo som externo eu sabia que já havia amanhecido. Calcei minha cueca e a calça, e logo já tinha vestido a regata branca e minhas botas. Onde estaria Regina?

Eu esperava que ela estivesse pensando as mesmas coisas que eu. Desde que a maldição nos trouxe de volta, eu me sentia vazio. Era como se faltasse um pedaço, como se tivessem arrancado uma página de um livro, uma peça de um quebra cabeça. A imagem em seu panorama geral parecia certa mas faltava algo e esse algo desaparecia quando eu estava com ela. Regina me completa como se tivesse lido um manual de instruções sobre mim. É como se somente ela possuísse a chave que abre as comportas da minha alma e coração.

Regina não concordaria em viver uma mentira. Nem eu aceitaria. Eu sabia, que por mais difícil que fosse, teria que me abrir com Zelena e colocar um fim em nosso relacionamento. Entretanto, era estranho o quanto isso não me machucava. Minha esposa é uma pessoa adorável e companheira, e eu lhe desejo todo tipo de coisas boas. Mas infelizmente, meu coração pertence à outra pessoa.

Caminhei pelo corredor de acesso à cripta, e sorri quando a vi sentada sobre a escada. Regina era formidavelmente linda. Um presentes dos deuses aos olhos dos mortais. "Bom dia."

"Olha quem finalmente acordou." Respondeu ela com uma delicadeza adorável. A suavidade do seu tom foi suficiente para me fazer desejar seus lábios novamente. Ela se levantou e eu decorei as curvas acentuadas em sua saia justa ao corpo exuberante.

"Peço desculpas por isso. Essa foi a melhor..." O que eu deveria dizer? Transa? Noite de sexo? Noite de amor? Que ela só não era conhecida como Rainha do Sexo porque poucos homens tiveram o prazer magnânimo de estar com ela? Ela era espetacular. "... noite de sono que tive em muitos anos." Concluí.

Regina abaixou a cabeça mordendo o lábio inferior num misto de timidez e malícia. O sorriso safado que brotou em seus lábios me fez estremecer na boca do estômago. Ela sabia o que havia feito comigo. Sabia que tinha me enfeitiçado com seu corpo esculpido e seu toque suave e quente.

"O que você acha de irmos até o Grannys e eu lhe pagar um café da manhã?" Questionei, me aproximando dela. A maneira como os olhos dela escorregavam lentamente pelos músculos dos meus tríceps, delineando cada centímetro deles era demais para mim. Ela olhou em meus olhos com doçura e sorriu.

"Isso soa maravilhoso, mas você sabe que não podemos." Os olhos dela caíram sobre os meus lábios e percebi que ela deu um leve impulso para a frente. Regina queria me beijar tanto quanto eu queria beijá-la. Havia uma fome dela que se entrelaçava aos meus genes, tornando impossível resistir. Se ela me beijasse agora, eu não saberia parar. "É verdade. Aqueles waffles são caros demais." Respondi, e ela sorriu.

Ah Deus, aquele sorriso! Eu travaria mil batalhas por ele! Enfiei meus dedos em seus cabelos, segurando seu rosto enquanto a ponta dos meus dedos acariciavam minha nuca. Nossos rostos estavam alinhados, e a aproximação era apenas inevitável. "Aí está... Esse sorriso elusivo mas satisfatório em que eu penso toda vez que fecho meus olhos."

Inclinei-me, e encaixei minha boca na sua. Beijar Regina era o meu oásis, e a maneira como a língua dela brincava como a minha fazia todo o meu corpo tensionar. Não permiti distância entre nós mesmo depois de beijá-la. Deslizei minhas mãos ao redor da sua cintura fina e delicada até que as palmas das minhas mãos estivessem espalmadas em suas nádegas, segurando-a contra mim com a dose certa de carinho e malícia. Regina sorria, envolvida pelo clima morno e aconchegante que havia entre nós, enquanto suas mãos descansavam nas minhas costas, num abraço carinhoso.

Tirei uma das mãos da bunda dela e corri até seu rosto, afastando uma mecha que lhe caía sobre os olhos. Eu adoro essa mulher. Ela parece uma pintura renascentista que criou vida. "Me pergunto porque não lutei por você invés de simplesmente fugir." Ela manteve o olhar no teto antes de suspirar ruidosamente, sorrindo acanhadamente enquanto segurava na minha cintura, me tocando, me buscando. Minha mão esquerda deslizava em seu pescoço, acariciando as madeixas de cabelo negro que caíam desalinhadas.

"Acho que você estava sofrendo por ter o coração partido de uma maneira impiedosa…" Meus olhos caíram novamente nos lábios dela. O que essa mulher havia feito comigo? Ela me encarava com os olhos atentos e sorridentes e tudo que pude fazer foi retribuir a intensidade de seu olhar. "Misturado a uma ponta de auto-destruição e ódio." Irresistivelmente, deslizei os dedos pelo seu rosto e a segurei ali, enquanto sorria entre as minhas palavras. "E eu era apenas um bebado em um bar com uma tatuagem."

Regina segurou em meu antebraço. Eu mantive minha mão em seu rosto enquanto ela fazia pequenas carícias ali. "Com quem Tinkerbell havia me avisado que eu estava destinada a ficar. Eu deveria ter escutado aquela fada estúpida." Sorri, pensando nas possibilidades que isso nos teria permitido. Mas eu gostava de estar ali, com Regina em meus braços, seu sorriso lindo à minha frente, seu rosto enroscado na minha mão. "Tudo teria sido diferente se eu tivesse escolhido você em vez do Mal." Era possível eu estar apaixonado pela maneira como ela havia formado um biquinho em seus lábios ao pronunciar a última palavra?

"Você cometeu erros. Mas agora está compensando-os." Sussurrei, memorizando novamente cada centímetro dela antes de captar o foco do seu olhar. Ela estava imperdoavelmente deliciosa naquela roupa, e isso significava uma tortura cruel e desumana para mim. Nossos narizes se roçavam assim como nossos lábios e nossas mãos. Eu a amava, e eu precisava dela como um asmático precisa do ar - desesperadamente. Meu maior anseio era que o tempo parasse e eu pudesse mantê-la nos meus braços para todo o sempre. Eu senti quando ela beijou a ponta do meu nariz com delicadeza, nossos braços deslizando uns nos outros, os toques, as texturas. "Eu estou tendo uma recaída." Sussurrou ela, segurando minhas mãos geladas com as suas mãos quentes e aveludadas. "Você é casado."

Encarei de onde eu estava, paralisado pela ausência do toque dela. "Eu sei." Confessei, encarando-a. Regina afastou-se e ainda de costas para mim respirou fundo, e colocou as mãos na cintura, como que pensando nas implicações que nossos atos gerariam. Ela se virou lentamente, ainda falando. "E mesmo que não fosse por causa da Zelena, isso ainda terminaria mal."

"Você é assim tão pessimista?" Questionei, me aproximando dela.

"Você também seria, se visse essa situação como eu vejo Robin. Eu passei a noite com um homem casado e traí um cara decente e incrível que me trata como uma verdadeira rainha." Ela encarou o chão por algum tempo, e eu criei forças para me aproximar ainda mais, o silêncio fazendo com que o som das minhas botas contra o chão soasse gritante e áspero.

"Thomas." Pronunciei, aceitando o golpe.

"Thomas." Ela repetiu, os olhos brilhando enquanto me encarava.

"Regina… O que nós tivemos aqui não foi um casinho extraconjugal. Não foi exatamente da maneira mais correta possível, mas eu não pretendo abrir mão de você, nunca mais. Eu escolhi você. Eu quero ficar com você. Eu vou dar a volta ao mundo por você, se necessário."

Regina sorriu, embora parecesse desacreditada. Seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso abismado, mas logo se contraíram num semblante de preocupação, um toque maternal de abnegação. "Mas Robin… e as crianças? Como isso parecerá aos olhos de Abigail e Roland? Quer dizer… Eu entendo você. Zelena pode ser uma mãe melhor para eles do que eu. E no final das contas, nossos filhos vem primeiro."

Caminhei até ela, e deslizei meus dedos em sua cintura, brincando com as dobras do tecido. Ela me encarava com seus olhos repletos de doçura e amor e eu acho que estou me sentindo impotente perante a sua culminância. Olhei para baixo e meus olhos percorreram a pele exposta entre os tecidos finos, revelando um caminho suntuoso de pele branca cintilante na altura de seu decote. Quando voltei a encará-la, estavamos a poucos centímetros um do outro e eu percebi que ela havia fitado meus lábios por algum tempo, embora tivesse disfarçado de maneira péssima logo depois. "Se eu escolhesse viver uma vida ao lado de Zelena, eu estaria vivendo uma mentira e acho que já levei isso longe demais." Ela riu, desacreditada. "O melhor exemplo que posso dar aos meus filhos é viver verdadeiramente, seguindo o meu coração. E meu coração me leva à você."

Meus dedos deslizaram para as suas nádegas e eu rocei minha boca na dela, tentando provar do beijo adocicado e apaixonante, mas ela sussurrou contra os meus lábios, desvencilhando minhas mãos de seu corpo. "Então você sabe que isso não pode acontecer novamente." Afastou-se um passo para trás, olhando fixamente em minhas írises verdes. "Pelo menos não da maneira errada. Você precisa conversar com Zelena e eu tenho que conversar com o Thomas."

"Certo." Aceitei, muito a contragosto. Mas o que eu estava pensando? Eu não podia deixá-la escapar assim. Regina estava na minha frente, com as mãos cruzadas em suas costas, na altura do quadril e ela se balançava quase que inconscientemente na minha direção, a cabeça baixa. Eu precisava dela. Precisava beijá-la até que ela esquecesse do que era feito o oxigênio que preenchia seu sistema respiratório. Eu havia esperado por muito tempo, e de repente, tudo que eu queria e precisava era me certificar de que ela era mesmo real, e que ela era mesmo minha. Respirei fundo, e encarei-a, mas meus olhos viajaram para aquele nicho de pele entre os tecidos da sua blusa, envoltos em uma lingerie rendada e provocante. A maneira como seu tórax subia e descia, ofegante e ansioso, evidenciava a renda na borda de seus seios e eu não consegui ignorar a tentação que queimava dentro de mim feito uma fornalha ardente. "Mas… eu acho que se nós não saírmos desse cofre…" Comecei a empurrá-la na direção da parede, em passos lentos enquanto segurava-a pela cintura com delicadeza, usando apenas a pressão da ponta dos meus dedos. Regina sorriu de uma maneira safada e completamente aberta e eu soube que ela não estava descontente com o rumo para o qual eu havia direcionado a conversa. "Ainda pode ser considerado como a primeira vez, não acha?"

O sorriso aberto e escancarado dela ao ser prensada na parede foi a única confirmação que precisei. Minha boca alcançou a dela, e o calor familiar rapidamente nos tomou. Regina era suculenta e saborosa, de uma maneira sofisticada. Resvalei minha mão pelo seu rosto, tomando sua nuca como base e aprofundei o beijo, apertando-a contra mim. Diferentemente da noite anterior, eu tinha uma fome carnal e profundamente libidinosa dela, e agora tudo que eu queria era saciá-la com devassidão, amando-a com toda a intensidade da minha própria existência. Eu gemia enquanto pressionava meu corpo contra a dela ao mesmo tempo que nossas línguas se enroscavam, eu gemia enquanto sentia suas mãos delicadas acariciando os músculos dos meus braços. Gemer enquanto a beijava era mais do que uma obrigação, tornara-se involuntário perante a exuberância dos beijos que ela proporcionava. Eu tinha muita fome dela, e uma fome máscula e urgente, desesperada em sua forma mais provinciana e mais famigerada. Abaixei-me e facilmente a peguei no colo, sentindo suas mãos em meu pescoço e cabelos e sua boca na minha enquanto eu a segurava num abraço forte na altura do quadril, carregando-a suspensa, segurando em meus fortes braços a fonte do calor que penetrava minha espinha e atormentava cada célula do meu corpo.

Deitei Regina no chão. Ela não reclamou, simplesmente enfiou os dedos nos meus cabelos e me puxou para um beijo voraz, gemendo entre os meus lábios. Eu a queria tanto que sentia estar enlouquecendo. Enlouquecendo de amor, enlouquecendo de tesão. Rasguei sua blusa, fazendo com que botões se espalhassem por todo o chão. Rapidamente, deitei-me sobre ela e enquanto eu saboreava a pele de seu pescoço entre mordidas e chupadas, Regina desvencilhou-se da saia apertada, encaixando-me entre as suas pernas enquanto suas unhas subiam pelas minhas costas por baixo do fino tecido da regata branca. "Robin." Gemeu ela, de uma maneira completamente diferente do que eu já havia escutado, era um gemido manhoso, sedutor, e combinado à maneira como as unhas dela me cortavam e me arranhavam, era uma combinação fatal para um homem já sentenciado à perdição.

Arranquei a blusa de seus braços com fúria e puxei seu sutiã para baixo, amassando a renda por baixo dos meus dedos ásperos. Lambuzei um de seus mamilos enquanto massageava o outro com o polegar, adorando a maneira submissa e chorosa com a qual Regina gemia, acariciando meus cabelos e pedindo por mais. Ela sucumbiu, arqueando sua lombar vigorosamente quando abocanhei um de seus mamilos e rodopiei a língua ao redor dele, para depois sugá-lo lentamente. Mas eu não aguentaria por muito tempo. Eu precisava dela e tinha que ser logo. Senti a mão dela abrindo o meu zíper e gemi contra seu pescoço quando a senti acariciando meu membro rígido e endurecido por dentro da cueca, seus dedos delicados subindo e descendo, ágeis na manipulação, apertando e soltando numa habilidade incomum de acertar a pressão. De alguma maneira que eu não sei como explicar, Regina arrumou força para virar o jogo, jogando-me sobre o chão e ficando sobre mim. Ela se debruçou, e me beijou, molhado e safado, enquanto continuava me acariciando. "Eu te amo, Robin." Sussurrou ela, e eu respirei fundo quando notei o que ela ia fazer.

"Regina, você não precisa fazer isso."

"Cale-se. Eu faço porque eu quero e ponto final." Ameaçou, com a voz rouca e sensual. Respirei fundo e senti um calafrio percorrer todas as vértebras da minha coluna quando seus lábios envolveram meus pênis, sua língua deslizando pela extensão dele quando ela subiu e desceu, os movimentos lentos porém intensos. Regina arranhava meus testículos enquanto o chupava sem urgência, deliciando-se, subindo e descendo, acariciando com a unha, arranhando. Sua língua vez ou outra subia e circulava a glande, provocando-me e atiçando minha libido. Regina gemeu e começou a sugar com força, seus músculos faciais se contraindo, ela sugava, sugava e sugava, lambendo a extensão, chupando-o como se fosse seu sorvete favorito e talvez fosse. Eu estava prestes a gozar, e ela não sinalizara nenhuma intenção de parar. Quando tentei afastá-la, Regina fincou as unhas no meu quadril, apertando-me ao seu encontro e sugando com ainda mais vontade. "Regina, por favor... " Supliquei. Regina era uma rainha e eu queria gozar apenas quando ela estivesse plenamente satisfeita, quando ela fechasse os olhos e conseguisse visualizar seu orgasmo explodindo feito uma colisão de planetas. Ela sentou-se no meu colo, delicadamente, rebolando contra o meu membro mas sem forçar uma penetração. Ela estava excitada, podia dizer pela maneira como sua lubrificação lambuzara meu pênis devido a fricção de cada rebolada. Ela gemeu quando eu enfiei as mãos em seus cabelos e a puxei para mim, beijando seu pescoço e acariciando seu clitóris com o polegar. "Você é linda." Sussurrei, chupando seu pescoço logo abaixo da linha do maxilar. Ela sentou em meu colo e eu a surpreendi me levantando e levando-a comigo, até que bati suas costas contra a parede e encontrei o meu caminho para dentro dela, fazendo com que Regina fincasse as unhas nas minhas costas e gemesse alto com a invasão. Seu corpo alojava o meu com destreza, abrigando-me e me aceitando a cada reinvasão. Eu movimentava meus quadris de encontro aos dela, forte e firme. Regina me beijou, sua boca firme contra a minha, com desejo, com posse, enquanto eu mantinha os pulsos dela imobilizados contra a parede e me enterrava em seu corpo. "Robin… Robin." Gemia ela, desconexadamente, tentando criar um elo entre suas orações inaudíveis.

"Você é…" Eu gemi, meu cérebro não me ajudava, os gemidos dela entravam em meu canal auditivo e me faziam perder a raciocínio. Nossos olhos se encontravam vez após vez, e eu via em suas írises caramelo claro algo intenso e carnal mas ao mesmo tempo puro e bonito e eu temia que nunca mais conseguisse ficar longe dela? Era cedo para aceitar que ela era a minha alma gêmea, o complemento pelo qual esperamos a vida toda? Regina era deliciosa, bonita, geniosa e possuía um coração mais digno do que de muitas pessoas juntas. Eu a penetrava com força, e abaixo de seus gemidos chorosos e súplicas fracas, podia se ouvir o som da minha virilha batendo na dela, o som deliciosamente molhado do choque de nossos sexos, meu pênis enterrando-se nela com força, com possessão, com um desejo que era quase que sobrenatural e transcendental.

Eu estava absorto demais na maneira como eu a invadia, na sensação cósmica e deliciosa derivada do encontro de nossos corpos mas mesmo assim, consegui sentir quando a musculatura interna começou a me pressionar, apertando-se ao meu redor enquanto eu a penetrava com vontade. Suas unhas se apertaram na carne da minha lombar quando ela gemeu quase rendida no meu pescoço, choramingando e mordeu meu ombro, abafando a onda devastadora que a acometera. Regina estremecia, abraçada comigo e eu continuei estocando, duas, três, quatro, cinco vezes, dez vezes até que meu corpo sucumbiu ao prazer e eu cedi, gemendo o nome dela enquanto o orgasmo me abraçava.

Regina beijava meu pescoço e com um estalar de dedos, nos envolveu em sua névoa roxa, transportando-nos para o quarto. Eu a deitei na cama, e fiquei observando seu belíssimo corpo, contorcido numa posição de pós orgasmo. "Volte para a cama, Robin." Pediu ela, manhosa. Um sorriso brotou em meus lábios. Deitei-me ao seu lado, acariciando seus cabelos e olhando para seu belíssimo rosto, talvez o mais belo que eu já havia visto. Beijei o topo dos seus cabelos e continuei admirando-a, enquanto acariciava as madeixas negras. Regina abriu os olhos e me encarou, os olhos fixos nos meus, com um brilho doce e urgente no olhar. "Está tudo bem? Precisa de alguma coisa?" Perguntei, preocupado. Eu morreria se tivesse feito qualquer coisa que a tivesse ferido.

"Não…" Sorriu ela, e se aproximou, deitando-se ainda mais próxima ao meu corpo. "Eu só estou tentando memorizar essa imagem de você."

"Com as calças arriadas e exausto?" Brinquei.

"Com amor em seus olhos."

Comovido, puxei Regina para um beijo delicado, provando dos seus lábios com carinho e a abracei. "Pare de pensar assim, amor. Estamos juntos, aqui e agora. Meus sentimentos por você são reais, Regina. Eu…"

"Eu sei." Interrompeu ela, me abraçando.

Mantive-a no meu abraço, e acariciei seus cabelos até que ela finalmente adormeceu.


	32. Capítulo 32

**POV REGINA**

Já estava anoitecendo quando voltei para casa. Robin relutara bastante em deixar-me, mas ambos sabíamos que teríamos dias longos pela frente. Não era nem um pouco fácil abandonar uma vida e recomeçar outra, principalmente tendo tantas vidas envolvidas. Não se tratava apenas do fim de um matrimônio. Era algo extenuante e complicado, que envolvia crianças e envolvia nossa identidade como pessoas perante toda uma cidade.

Minha casa estava em completo e absoluto silêncio. Respirei fundo, pensando em Thomas. Será que cansara de me esperar e havia se retirado? Fechei a porta, e girei o trinco. Eu havia deixado muito trabalho a ser feito, e precisava reorganizar minhas coisas. Estava desleixada com respeito à minha função de prefeita e isto era inadmissível.

Caminhei até a cozinha, com borboletas batendo suas delicadas asas na boca do meu estomago. Era assim que eu me sentia a respeito de Robin. Apaixonada em um nível que me fazia sentir ridícula, como se eu tivesse apenas doze anos de idade e meu colega de classe tivesse me enviado um recadinho dizendo _você é linda_.

Na cozinha, abri a geladeira e pensei no que eu poderia beber a essa altura. Já estava começando a anoitecer e eu passaria a noite ali, sozinha, cozinhando meus pensamentos férteis e sobrecarregados. Alcancei uma garrafa de Antinori Solaia 1999, um dos meus vinhos favoritos. A noite seria longa e solitária, e eu estava sozinha em meu escritório, certo? Um vinho era a companhia ideal.

Peguei uma das taças e caminhei descansada até a sala espaçosa e recém-decorada. Posicionando-me na minha cadeira, eu sentia que havia retornado ao meu trono particular. A minha intocável e prazerosa posição de poder. Não era grande coisa, eu admito. Mas era mais do que o suficiente para me conceder, nem que fosse erroneamente, a sensação de poder e controle.

Preenchi a taça com cuidado e fixei meus olhos na papelada.

* * *

Olhei no relógio medieval preso à parede e constatei que era muito tarde. Não sei como, mas eu havia bebido quase todo o vinho. Minha cabeça começara a pesar, um movimento circular involuntário. Era hora de acabar o que estava fazendo e ir dormir. Eu estava sem condições de trabalhar. Seria muito se eu tivesse capacidade de subir as escadas de acesso ao meu quarto.

Mas minha campainha tocou.

Era bem tarde para qualquer visita, a menos que fosse Robin ou Thomas.

Resignada, coloquei meus saltos novamente. Merda! Seria horrível caminhar neles nesse estado, mas que opção eu tinha? Me fingir de morta e esperar quem quer que fosse se cansar e ir embora? Resolvi optar pela sensatez e caminhei cambaleante até a porta, destrancando-a com rapidez.

"Zelena? " Minha voz deve ter soado surpresa demais. Mas era assim que eu me encontrava. Surpresa. Demais. Zelena sorriu, e sem pedir permissão, entrou em minha casa. Minha cabeça dava voltas e mais voltas, enquanto meus pensamentos estavam lentos e descompassados. Por que ela estava aqui? Fechei a porta e observei a belíssima mulher à minha frente. Ela me fitava com seus olhos verdes esmeralda, como que esperando que eu lhe fizesse uma cortesia. Relutantemente, sorri. "Posso lhe oferecer alguma coisa?"

"Um drinque viria a calhar." Respondeu ela, sorridente.

Arrastei-me até o bar que ficava no canto da recepção. "Uísque?" Questionei, ainda de costas para ela. Uma sirene ecoava impiedosa em meus ouvidos. Zelena estava no meu hall de entrada. O que me intrigava era descobrir porquê.

"Sim, dois dedos com fundo de café."

Sorri, assumindo o quanto seu gosto era refinado. Virei-me e entreguei o drinque em suas mãos. Minha visão estava vagamente comprometida, criando nuances embaçadas ao redor dela. Engoli em seco e beberiquei mais um pouco do uísque. Eu ia acabar apagando. "Aconteceu algo que eu precise saber?" Fui direto ao ponto. Eu estava bebendo uísque por cima do vinho caríssimo e sabia que em pouco tempo, estaria incomunicável. Precisava entender o que ela fazia ali e resolver qualquer que fosse o impasse.

"Acho que precisamos conversar."

"Acho que nós já conversamos uma vez, e não foi exatamente uma conversa amigável." Lembrei-a.

"Isso foi antes do meu marido chegar em casa com o seu perfume alastrado em seu corpo e nas suas roupas, Regina." Encarei-a, mas ela me encarava sem nenhuma expressão. Não parecia furiosa. Não parecia sentir-se traída, machucada ou magoada. Era assustadora a maneira como ela sorria em repleta tranquilidade.

"Zelena, eu acho que vocês devem conversar antes de me cobrar algo."

"Eu vejo a maneira como vocês se olham." Meu coração estava acelerado, embora eu estivesse simplesmente despreparada para respirar. Zelena estava me dizendo que sabia de tudo? "E eu entendo."

"Entende?"

"Nós não temos memórias um do outro. Eu não sei o que me levou a casar com o Robin, e ao mesmo tempo, ele não sabe em que momento veio a se apaixonar por mim. Nossa história foi condenada por causa da maldição... Essa maldição... Nos separou de uma maneira irreparável, como se estivesse criando uma muralha no meio do nosso casamento." Ela bebeu mais alguns goles e eu notei, com dificuldade, seu semblante se transformando numa careta de tristeza e descontentamento. "Ele não consegue derrubar esse obstáculo entre nós, por mais que tente. Robin está apaixonado por você, Regina – mesmo que continue mentindo para si mesmo."

Engoli em seco, meus lábios entreabertos enquanto eu a encarava. Eu não me sentia bem para ter aquela conversa. Meu estomago estava se contorcendo, minhas entranhas pareciam estar fervilhando. "E eu acho..." Ela continuou, encarando-me atentamente. "Que você está apaixonada por ele também."

"Zelena."

"Não, me escute. Eu não quero que Robin fique comigo por obrigação, por causa de um contrato, por causa de um casamento do qual nenhum dos dois se lembra. Se eu pedisse a ele que deixasse seu coração o guiar, acha que ele me escolheria?" Os olhos dela tinham um brilho triste. "Não. Ele escolheria você, Regina." Ela terminou de beber o drinque e me entregou o copo. Eu continuava ainda sem reação, com meus pensamentos zunindo em minha mente numa tentativa bem-sucedida de me enlouquecer. "Eu não vou ficar no caminho de vocês. Robin merece ser feliz, assim como você."

"Zelena, eu..." Eu não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia como agir. Ninguém era preparado para ter esse tipo de conversa. Se havia uma etiqueta apropriada para esse momento, eu a desconhecia. Eu tinha bebido mais do que estava acostumada e minha cabeça doía um pouco, adicionando o fato de eu apresentar dificuldades para continuar em pé e olhá-la nos olhos.

"Eu sei." Concluiu a ruiva. Ela me encarou nos olhos por alguns segundos, e se aproximou, invadindo o que eu talvez pudesse chamar de espaço pessoal. "Você deveria ir deitar-se, Regina. Parece péssima." Delicadamente, ela colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha, em um gesto de doçura e eu imediatamente me senti culpada por ter arruinado o final feliz dela. "Durma bem e não se preocupe. Eu darei um jeito em tudo. Vou colocar um ponto final em nossas histórias."

Ainda confusa com as suas palavras, guiei-a até a porta e assim que ela se foi, subi cambaleante para o meu quarto. Eu realmente precisava descansar. Talvez, após uma noite decente de sono, eu conseguisse entender o que acabara de acontecer. Talvez, após uma noite de sono, eu acreditasse que aquela conversa não tinha sido tão estranha quanto parecia ser.

* * *

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça terrível, e quando lhes digo terrível, não deve ser classificado como uma figura de linguagem. Terrível simplesmente só pode significar terrível, no sentido mais puro, bruto e objetivo da palavra. Abri os olhos com dificuldade, pois uma fresta de luz solar me atingia as írises.

Levantei-me, e senti a musculatura da minha lombar tensionando de cansaço. Caminhei ainda que me arrastando até o banheiro. Levanto a cabeça, mas em vez do reflexo da minha face mergulhada em ressaca e maquiagem do dia anterior, vejo um envelope preso ao espelho. Retiro-o com cuidado e volto para a cama, sentando-me e abrindo o envelope. Identifico uma carta e um pequeno frasco com um líquido verde dentro. Rapidamente identifico a letra de Thomas e meu estomago se contrai, indicando o começo de uma dor futura.

_"Querida Regina. _

_Peço desculpas por não me despedir apropriadamente. A verdade é que, veja bem, eu não saberia me despedir de você. Não vou embora porque quero. Vou porque percebi que não sou páreo para a luta que eu estava tentando travar. Eu fui atrás de você, no cofre. Mas você não precisava de mim. Na verdade, adormecida nos braços do homem que um dia eu odiei, eu percebi uma paz e uma tranquilidade em seu rosto – uma que você nunca demonstrou quando estava comigo. _

_Não se sinta culpada, por favor. Eu menti para você, fiz coisas muito erradas, e não fui exatamente o homem que você merecia. Mas antes de desaparecer por completo, eu quero consertar as coisas. Você é a mulher mais completa, e apaixonante que eu já conheci, e eu já percorri muitos reinos, muitos mundos. Sua unicidade é o que a torna ainda mais preciosa. Eu sinto muito se nossos caminhos não podem mais ser entrelaçados, minha querida Rainha. Mas saiba, que de onde quer que eu a observe, estarei admirando-a e zelando pela sua felicidade. Eu quero que seja feliz, e é só por isso que aceito a derrota. Robin é o homem certo para você e depois dessa carta, eu tenho certeza que entenderá o porquê das minhas palavras. Ele é o seu destinado. Ele é o escolhido. _

_Eu tenho dois pedidos a você, não como o homem que mentiu a você ou como o homem que a deixou sem olhar em seus olhos, selando um término através de uma carta de papel – mas como o homem que a ama, o homem que a amou o suficiente para aceitar que seu coração não me pertence. O homem que errou, e que finalmente, quer fazer as coisas certas. _

_Primeiro, mantenha Abby a salvo. A qualquer custo. Regina, eu não posso lhe dizer muitas coisas. Há forças superiores a nós por aí e você sabe disso. Abigail é mais importante do que imaginamos e eu temo pela segurança de todos nós se algo lhe acontecer. _

_Segundo e mais importante, há uma poção que eu deixei no envelope. Eu preciso que confie em mim. Preciso que beba. Não se pergunte como, onde ou por que. Não pense muitos nas consequências, nos riscos, nas possibilidades e hipóteses. Pela última vez, doce Regina, atenda um pedido meu. Beba. _

_Beba, porque você precisa se lembrar. É de suma importância que você se lembre, de tudo. _

_Do seu eterno admirador, _

_Thomas."_

Lágrimas escorriam dos meus olhos enquanto eu olhava para o frasco reluzente. Thomas havia partido. Eu o magoara, e eu jamais teria a oportunidade de lhe pedir desculpas por toda essa situação, por ele ter descoberto de uma maneira tão dolorosa. Eu não iria recusar seu último pedido. Se Thomas havia me pedido isso, com tanta urgência – havia um motivo, e eu confiava nele.

Rosqueei a tampa do frasco, retirando-a e bebi seu conteúdo em apenas um gole. Um choque se apoderou do meu corpo e eu me senti paralisada.

_"É 'Vossa Majestade' e eu estou muito bem, obrigada."_

**_"Um simples 'obrigada' seria suficiente."_**

_"Mas você pode encontrar outra razão, Regina. Todos nós temos uma segunda chance. Só precisa abrir seus olhos para ver."_

**_"Porque estamos ouvindo esse homem? Ele é um ladrão. É claro que não devemos confiar nele. O que ele está fazendo aqui ainda?"_**

_"O que eu estou fazendo aqui é mantendo o seu traseiro a salvo."_

**_"Parece que Roland gostou de você."_**

_"Eu estou sempre pensando no Henry."_

**_"Ele tem cheiro de floresta."_**

_"Mas você gosta dele."_

**_"Eu não quero que você morra."_**

_"Você sabe o porquê, Regina. Você é uma Rainha. Eu sou Robin Hood, o príncipe dos ladrões. Nós não temos nada em comum. Isso não pode e nem deve acontecer. Pertencemos a mundos diferentes."_

**_"_**_Ficar longe de você vai me machucar mais do que qualquer outra coisa, Regina."_

**_"Não tanto quanto eu amo você, Robin."_**

_"Eu te amo. E sei que vai me encontrar."_

**_"Me desculpe pela demora. Amar você dá muito trabalho para um mero mortal como eu. Mas eu faria tudo novamente por você, Regina. Eu te amo mais do que a minha própria vida."_**

_"Regina… Hoje, eu lhe entrego meu coração. Aceito você como minha amada esposa, e prometo, que serei compreensivo, fiel, colocando a felicidade da nossa família sempre em primeiro lugar."_

Meu peito ardia e eu chorava incessantemente. Minha voz havia sido soterrada por todas as memórias, pelos escombros da vida que havia sido retirada de mim.

**_"Sendo assim, pelos poderes a mim concedidos pela Rainha, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva."_**

Meu corpo todo estremecia, sobrecarregado pelas memórias que me chicoteavam. Eu não conseguia respirar. Eu era casada com Robin... Eu era como uma mãe para Roland, éramos felizes, o destino não havia nos sacaneado. O destino não, mas... Zelena. Imediatamente, as lembranças da noite anterior me atingiram como pedras.

_"Durma bem e não se preocupe. Eu darei um jeito em tudo. Vou colocar um ponto final em nossas histórias."_

Ela não ia permitir que Robin e eu ficássemos juntos. Então...

De repente, tudo fazia sentido.

Disquei o número de Robin, minhas mãos trêmulas e meu coração batendo assustadoramente. Senti um baque quando ouvi sua voz, agora reforçada por milhares de lembranças. "Regina?" Perguntou, preocupado.

"Onde está a Zelena, Robin?"

"Zelena levou as crianças para a cabana no lago. Ela pediu para passar um tempinho com eles antes de darmos a entrada na papelada do divórcio. Acabou, Regina." A voz dele era de felicidade e alívio, e eu me segurava para não chorar. Não, meu amor. Não tinha acabado. "Nós podemos ficar juntos agora!"

"Robin, a Zelena está lá sozinha?"

Eu queria contar a ele a verdade. Queria lhe dizer o que tínhamos passado juntos. Queria lhe contar sobre como a nossa relação começou difícil. Sobre como eu o afastei, como ele me afastou de volta, e como acabamos voltando um para os braços dos outros. Queria lhe contar sobre o amor que ele devotara a mim, lutando contra criaturas medonhas e mitológicas, quebrando feitiços e atravessando reinos, simplesmente para me resgatar. Queria dizer que tínhamos nos casado, e que ele proferira os mais belos votos de casamento de toda a história da raça humana. Mas não havia tempo. Cada segundo que eu passasse tentando explicar a ele, cada segundo que passava era um segundo em que eu poderia perder um dos meus filhos. Zelena já havia mostrado do que era capaz. Zelena matara Gold e Belle, e não pensaria duas vezes em matar uma das crianças se isso me causasse a mínima das dores. "Ela pediu para o Henry ajudá-la a cuidar das crianças."

Henry.

Zelena tinha Henry, Roland e Abigail em suas mãos. E eu sabia o que ela queria. Ela me queria morta. Eu queria Robin mais do que a minha própria vida, mas como eu havia lhe dito, nossos filhos vêm primeiro.

Eu fiz minha escolha.

_Me perdoe, Robin. _


	33. Capítulo 33

**POV REGINA**

"Henry!" Gritei, assim que avistei a casa. "Abby!" Minha voz soava tão alta quanto desesperada, e era exatamente assim que eu me encontrava. "Roland! Onde estão vocês?" Meu coração batia acelerado, batidas fortes e ensurdecedoras. Eu tentava respirar mas estava um pouco agitada demais para isso.

Subi as escadas do belíssimo chalé e entrei, sem ao menos bater. Poderia estar acontecendo qualquer coisa. Zelena inclusive já poderia ter matado os três. Zelena poderia estar torturando-os, e eu me sentia infinitamente culpada por qualquer coisa que acontecesse a eles.

Mas assim que cheguei a sala de estar, fiquei surpresa. A situação era completamente diferente de qualquer coisa que eu imaginava. Zelena estava em pé diante da lareira, enquanto Abby e Roland brincavam no chão, desenhando. Henry estava deitado no sofá, mexendo no celular.

"Regina!" Gritou Abby, correndo na minha direção. Beijei-a, mantendo os olhos em Zelena. Afaguei os cabelos de Roland, beijando enquanto meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Temia que essa fosse a última vez que eu os veria. Que essa fosse a despedida que eu tanto desejaria adiar. Zelena não olhava na minha direção, como que ignorando completamente a minha existência e a minha permanência ali.

"Henry, você leva o Roland e a Abby para brincar no lago?" Pediu ela, sem olhar para ele. Henry levantou-se e sorriu para mim, fazendo meu coração partir-se em dezenas de pedaços. "Claro, tia Zelena." Respondeu ele, e eu assisti enquanto eles se levantavam, animados com a possibilidade de brincarem na água. Roland tinha um sorriso belíssimo nos lábios, um que eu tentava desesperadamente memorizar.

Eles desapareceram pela porta em questão de minutos. Eu estava em pé diante dela, e lentamente, Zelena virou-se, me encarando pela primeira vez desde que eu havia entrado na casa. "Olá, Regina." Sorriu, diabolicamente, como se estivesse satisfeita de me ter ali. Eu a odiava. Definitivamente. Zelena tirara Robin dos meus braços mais de uma vez, e agora mantinha meus filhos como reféns de seu plano maluco e perigoso. Usando um vestido justo ao corpo, verde musgo ressaltado por camadas de cristais e um par de saltos altos, ela era a imagem do mal revestida por uma capa de perfeição.

Eu a encarava com ódio. "Ah, eu sei que você já sabe de tudo – pode desfazer essa careta de ódio." A voz dela ecoava dentro de mim como uma lembrança ruim. Como ela podia saber? "Mas não se preocupe. Eu dei um jeito no culpado por isso. Ele não será mais um problema."

"O que você fez com o Thomas?"

"O mesmo que fiz com Gold e Belle. Dei um jeito nele. Mas que desperdício! Um exemplar de homem tão desejável..." Riu, e eu dei um passo para a frente, gerando uma chama ardente na mão esquerda.

"Se não quer que um dos seus filhinhos morra, vai apagar essa chama agora."

Eu paralisei perante a ameaça. Eu sabia que não podia arriscar a vida deles. Não sem ter um plano. E naquele momento, eu não tinha nenhum. Não ainda. Senti uma dor no meu peito. Thomas... Thomas estava morto e eu nunca mais teria a chance de me desculpar. De dizer que eu o amava, embora não tanto quanto eu amava Robin. Nossa história morrera com ele, completamente mal resolvida. Lágrimas tímidas escorreram pelo canto dos meus olhos, e eu as limpei.

"Não chore, queridinha. Thomas não me deu outra opção. Ele achou que viria aqui e me derrotaria como ele fez em Oz, mas ele não se deu conta de que eu sou a Senhora das Trevas agora. Ele não era mais páreo para mim. Mas eu juro, ele não sentiu nada. Ou quase nada." A maneira como ela ria, deliciada pela morte dele me dava nojo.

"O que você quer, Zelena?"

"Thomas realmente se apaixonou por você. Mas que besteira não? Um homem tão poderoso. Tão cheio de potencial. Correndo atrás de... você." Ela não fazia questão de omitir seu desprezo, mas eu pouco me importava. Minha mente tentava desesperadamente achar uma saída para aquela situação. Uma em que todos saíssem seguros e vivos. "Como Robin. Um homem tão bonito, um homem de beijos tão quentes e com aquele corpo, desejando você. Como eu disse, desperdício."

"Quando essa matança vai acabar, Zelena? Quando isso vai parar?" Perguntei. Eu estava cansada de trazer miséria à vida de todos ao meu redor. Cansada das mortes. Cansada de estar sempre com medo do que viria a seguir, cansada de ter que lutar para ser feliz por apenas instantes. Era claro que uma de nós teria que morrer para que esse inferno acabasse. E matar Zelena não me traria felicidade. Matar Zelena só me tornaria alguém exatamente como ela. Se eu tivesse que ceder a minha vida para protege-los, eu o faria. Filhos vem primeiro, e os três eram exatamente isso para mim, tão meus filhos como se tivessem sido gerados em meus ovários.

"Eu já lhe disse isso. Com a sua morte."

"Se é esse o seu preço, vá em frente. Mate-me." Abri os braços, encarando-a. Mas Zelena apenas sorriu, observando-me.

"Você é muito boba. Assim é fácil demais. Primeiro, você tem que sofrer. Primeiro eu quero que você deseje estar morta." Ela caminhou até estar ao meu lado, e rodopiou ao meu redor, observando minhas reações. "Eu quero que você morra sem honra nenhuma, quero que deixe somente ódio, somente despeito."

"Por que? Por que quer continuar com isso? Eu já lhe disse que sinto muito pelo seu passado. Assumo que não foi fácil, nem agradável. Mas você não conheceu Cora como eu conheci. Minha mãe machucou você, mas também me machucou. Nós duas fomos vítimas da ambição de nossa mãe, e me culpar por tudo não vai lhe trazer felicidade, Zelena. Vai apenas deixar um buraco vazio que jamais voltará a ser preenchido. Toda essa matança e o sangue em suas mãos só vai trazer mais ódio e escuridão para a sua vida, impedindo-a de encontrar seu final feliz."

"O que você sabe sobre o meu happy ending?" Sibilou Zelena, encarando-me. Seus olhos faiscavam de ódio e fúria. Ela gargalhou, como uma lunática psicótica e caminhou até uma das cômodas aqui presentes. Abriu a gaveta e pegou algo, ignorando-me novamente. Quando ela retornou, meu coração voltou a bater aceleradamente. Zelena tinha um coração pulsante em suas mãos. Um coração jovem e pulsante, puro em sua concepção vermelho-sangue. "Traga as crianças para dentro da casa, Henry." Ordenou ela ao coração e eu senti lágrimas escorrendo dos meus olhos, contra a minha vontade. Ela tinha o coração do meu filho em suas mãos.

Fiquei paralisada, observando quando Zelena colocou o casaco e o coração no bolso do casaco. Ela não ia soltá-lo por nada, sabendo que eu faria tudo para colocar as mãos nele. Abby e Roland entraram sorrindo, sujos e um pouco molhados.

"Chamou a gente, tia Zê?" Perguntou Abby, completamente inocente a respeito do perigo que a cercava. Eu me sentia impotente. Meu coração latejava a cada segundo, e eu percebia que não havia como aquela situação acabar bem. Qualquer que fosse o caminho, alguém se machucava.

"Sim, quero que se sentem. Não é pra sair do lugar. Nós vamos brincar de uma coisa."

"Zelena, por favor." Pedi, temendo o rumo daquela conversa. Mas ela não se importava. Caminhou até mim e entregou o punhal com o qual havia assassinado Belle. O Punho de Arquimedes. Ela olhou nos meus olhos com uma diversão doentia e sussurrou no meu ouvido, enquanto acariciava meus cabelos. "Não tente nenhuma gracinha, ou eu vou esmagar o coração do seu querido filhinho."

"Zelena." Minha voz estava trêmula. Eu estava encurralada por ela, sem nenhuma voz, sem autonomia. Eu já estava rezando para que ela me assassinasse. Por favor, mate-me. Eu não quero assistir isso.

"Você vai enfiar esse punhal no coraçãozinho da nossa querida Abigail. Agora."

"Não." Eu havia começado a chorar. "Eu não vou fazer isso, Zelena."

"Não vai?" A voz dela estava carregada de raiva. "Vamos ver se não vai." Zelena apertou o coração de Henry, ainda em seu bolso. Observei assustado ele dar um grito agudo, caindo no chão. Corri até ele, derrubando o punhal no chão.

"Henry! Henry!" Meu desespero estremecia-me por inteira. Abracei-o, enquanto chorava observando o garoto se contorcer de dor a cada aperto mais profundo que Zelena dava em seu pequeno coração. "Por favor, Zelena! Por favor! Não são eles que você quer, sou eu. Deixe-os em paz!"

"Não, minha querida. Não posso deixá-los em paz. Por culpa sua. Porque eles são a sua felicidade e eu quero tirar as suas chances de ser feliz. Você é a culpada, Regina! Você matou seu próprio filho!"

Meu coração parou quando Henry parou de se debater. Henry parou de respirar. Levantei os olhos e vi apenas as cinzas escorrendo pelos dedos dela, as sobras do coração esmagado. _Henry_. Eu tremia, enquanto deslizava minha mão para a nuca dele, puxando-o para mim, as lágrimas escorrendo agora sem controle, enquanto eu puxava seu pequeno corpo para o meu corpo, abraçando-o. Henry estava morto.

Uma dor profunda e assustadoramente aguda atacava todo o meu corpo. Meu filho estava morto. Meu filho morreu sem sequer se lembrar quem sou eu. Que eu sou sua mãe, que eu lhe amo mais do que tudo, lhe amo mais do que minha vida, mais do que qualquer título, qualquer riqueza, qualquer magia. Que eu teria dado minha vida em troca da sua. Que eu o mantive a salvo por tanto tempo, protegendo-o do perigo de estar ao meu lado – e que me arrependia disso. Agora estava acabado, nós nunca mais passaríamos nenhum tempo juntos.

Eu chorava, o som rouco ecoando direto da minha traqueia, alavancado por soluços. "Henry meu amor..." Eu beijava seu rosto, acariciando-o. "Me perdoe, me perdoe por ter não ter salvo você... Me perdoe por não ter dito que eu te amo, que eu sou sua mãe, e que tenho orgulho de você..." Beijei sua testa, apertando seu rosto inerte contra o meu. "Perdoe sua mãe por não ter sido capaz de salvar você."

Eu o ergui, ainda em lágrimas e o coloquei no sofá. Debrucei-me e beijei sua testa. "Eu te amo, Henry Daniel Mills. E vou fazer a coisa certa, por você."

Assim que me endireitei, eu me sentia completamente miserável. Eu não queria estar viva. Zelena cumprira suas palavras. Eu desejava a morte, mais do que tudo. Zelena me encarava com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. "Agora você está pronta para fazer o que eu mandei?" Em suas mãos, havia outro coração. Ela apontou para Roland e eu havia entendido o recado. Roland era o próximo, caso eu não fizesse o que ela estava mandando. Caso eu não matasse Abigail.

"Mais do que tudo." Respondi, carregada de ódio, de dor e pesar. Henry estava morto e não havia nada que eu poderia fazer a não ser acabar com aquilo. Abaixei-me e peguei o punhal. Era pesado e parecia encaixar-se perfeitamente no meu punho. Caminhei até Abby, que observava tudo com os olhos assustados. Ela segurou em minha mão, confiando em mim. Caminhei até o meio da sala de estar, colocando à minha frente e me ajoelhei à sua frente, bloqueando a visão de Zelena.

"Abby..." Eu estava chorando, e eu acho que nunca havia chorado tanto em minha vida. Eu sabia que acabava ali. Eu havia sido feliz. Eu tivera Robin, nem que tivesse sido apenas por um dia e uma noite. Eu tivera filhos, eu tivera o amor incondicional deles. Eu era a heroína que havia prometido ao Henry. "Eu quero que me perdoe por ter que fazer isso." Abby engoliu em seco e eu sabia que ela estava prestes a chorar, mas ela balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. Empunhei a adaga e em um movimento certeiro, golpeei meu próprio tórax, mirando no meu coração. Forcei o punhal com as duas mãos, apertando-o ainda mais contra o meu peito, enquanto eu sentia uma dor que eu não conhecia. Uma cortina de luz rebentou-se do interior do meu tórax para fora, desaparecendo no horizonte. Eu havia quebrado a maldição. Eu tinha realizado um sacrifício de amor verdadeiro. Todos teriam suas memórias de volta e finalmente, descobririam a verdade sobre o que havia acontecido. Eu não morreria em vão. Um sorriso ousou atravessar meus lábios secos.

"Gina." Percebi que Abby começou a chorar. Tentei me levantar mas cambaleei e caí de joelhos no chão.

"Não!" Gritava Zelena, furiosa. "O que foi que você fez Regina?" Ela berrava, ensandecida. "Não era assim que era eu tinha planejado, sua maldita! Você estragou tudo! Esse era pra ser o meu final feliz!" Eu deitei no chão, tentando rastejar mas a dor se alastrava por todas as minhas células. Eu sabia que o veneno do punhal estava agora espalhando-se pelo meu corpo. Zelena virou-me, chutando o meu estomago. Ela agachou-se de cócoras e me encarou ali, deitada no chão com as lágrimas sendo a única reação do meu corpo. "Você é uma burra, Regina. Uma burra egoísta. Você... Você estragou tudo! Eu espero que morra como a burra idiota que é." Ela apertou o punhal contra o meu peito e eu arfei, já sem forças. "Isso, sinta essa dor. Essa é a dor que você merece, sempre mereceu. Finalmente se deu ao trabalho de pagar." Ela girou a lâmina dentro do meu peito e eu senti que ia morrer naquele momento, tamanha a dor que ardia furiosa por baixo da minha pele. Abby chorava baixinho e eu engolia saliva, esperando apenas o momento em que a morte viria ao meu encontro. Zelena puxou o punhal, e eu senti que todo o sangue do meu corpo ia esvair-se. "Com licença, mas esse punhal é meu e eu vou levá-lo."

No minuto seguinte, ela havia desaparecido em uma nuvem de fumaça verde. Eu estava sentindo um frio insuportável. Meu corpo estava enfraquecido, e eu tremia. Abigail chorava e eu a abracei. Roland veio até nós, não entendendo muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Cada um deles deitou em um dos meus braços, me abraçando. Eu sentia a poça de sangue aumentando ao meu redor, mas me esforçava em não prestar atenção nisso.

Senti os dedinhos delicados de Roland acariciando meu rosto, enquanto Abigail agarrava-se ao meu corpo, chorando. "Gina, por favor... Não morre. Por favor." A voz dela falhava e estremecia, e eu abracei ambos, com o pouco de força que me restava. Minha consciência estava meio nublada, como se estivesse se desligando aos poucos. "Eu amo você, Abby." Beijei o topo de seus cabelos, agora manchados pelo meu sangue. Segurei as mãos pequenas de Roland, que fazia carinho em meu rosto e as beijei. "Eu também te amo, RoRo."

Fechei os olhos.

Robin e eu caminhávamos na praia, sorrindo. O pôr do sol à nossa direita, Roland e Abby correndo à nossa frente. Ele se debruçou e beijou meu pescoço. Eu o abracei, enfiando meus dedos em seus cabelos lisos e o puxando para mim, roubando seus lábios doces e beijando-os com carinho. "Você é o meu amor, e a minha vida, você é cada linha, cada palavra, é o meu tudo." Sussurrou ele, acariciando minha bochecha.

Roland pulou no meu colo e me encheu de beijos, sorrindo. "Você é a melhor mamãe do mundo todo." Dizia ele enquanto bagunçava meus cabelos.

"O cabelo dela tá uma bagunça agora, Roland." Censurou Abby, sorrindo. Ela me olhava com doçura nos olhos, com a costumeira admiração. Eu me sentia feliz, completa. Eu tinha tudo o que queria, eu... Ops. Faltava alguém, faltava...

"Vocês nem para me esperar!" Olhei para o lado e encontrei Henry vestido com uma bermuda e carregando alguns picolés. "Eu comprei para todo mundo porque sou muito legal, não porque vocês merecem." Ele parecia incrivelmente feliz e saudável, sorrindo enquanto entregava o sorvete para os pequenos. Ele se debruçou e beijou minha bochecha. "Esse é o seu, mãe."

Então era assim que um final feliz parecia. Era essa a sensação.

Senti um calor incomum no peito, exatamente onde meu sangue era derramado sem reservas.

Fechei os olhos e finalmente adormeci.


	34. Capítulo 34

**Best people on earth, eis um recado:**

**O último capítulo teve uma repercussão enorme, e todos que leram sabem o porquê. Recebi diversos tipos de opiniões, algumas nada amigáveis. Mas como uma escritora realmente comprometida com os meus leitores, queria dizer que essa sempre foi a história. Não foi algo que eu decidi agora. Antes de eu começar a escrever o primeiro capítulo, eu planejo o que acontecerá até o último e o plano sempre foi esse. Só resta a vocês confiar na minha escrita, e no meu julgamento. Nem tudo está acabado, e se tem algo que Once Upon A Time nos ensinou foi a ter esperança. Portanto, tenha esperança.**

* * *

Eu corria enquanto as memórias atravessavam a minha mente da mesma maneira que as lágrimas atravessavam a minha face. Quando a cortina de luz me atingiu, fui arrebentado pelas lembranças esmagadoras. Zelena estava na floresta com os meus filhos e eu precisava encontrá-los. Depois eu teria tempo para encontrar Regina.

_"Você a viu?"_

Eu corria mais do que os tendões entrelaçados aos músculos das minhas pernas permitiam. Tudo doía, mas o que me doía mais não era a dor física. Era ter consciência de tudo que eu havia perdido. Ter, finalmente, consciência de que eu estava todo esse tempo tentando reviver o casamento com a mulher que destruiu o meu verdadeiro casamento. A mulher que vez após vez me separou do meu único amor.

_"Aquela garota que apareceu na porta do bar."_

Eu quebrava os galhos das arvores pelo caminho, correndo feito uma caça desesperada pelo alívio da perseguição. Os galhos arranhavam a pele do meu antebraço, mas eu pouco me importava.

_"Quem diria que o ladrão tem honra?"_

O único alicerce que eu possuía eram as memórias de Regina, que estavam voltando a minha consciência de maneira condensada, como se fossem ondas quebrantadas contra uma grande pedra. Eu estava certo de que ela provavelmente estaria me procurando. Mas como ela mesma havia me dito, nossos filhos vêm primeiro. E eu precisava salvá-los da mão daquela bruxa asquerosa. Eu pensava em todo tipo de carinho e devoção que dediquei a ela, sentindo náuseas e me arrependendo de ter sido tão cego. Minha pobre Regina, testemunhando um casamento forjado feito para acabar com a sua felicidade...

_"Ou talvez ela goste muito de você."_

Meu telefone tocou e desajeitadamente tirei ele do bolso. Faltavam apenas algumas milhas, eu estava bem perto do lago. "Robin." Eu não reconheci a voz de imediato. Mas sabia que não era Regina. Quem mais poderia estar me ligando agora? "É a Mary."

"Pode falar, Branca." Respondi, ofegante.

"Onde você está? Por que está correndo?"

"Zelena está com os meus filhos na casa do lago. Podem estar em perigo."

"Robin, você precisa voltar para a cidade." A voz dela tinha um tom estranho, que eu não consegui identificar porque estava preocupado demais correndo contra o tempo. "Robin, o assunto é sério."

"Agora eu não posso. Preciso chegar na casa do lago primeiro, depois eu volto."

"Robin, onde está a Regina?"

"Eu não sei... Como eu disse, a primeira coisa que eu quero é tirar meus filhos do alcance da Bruxa Má do Oeste."

"Robin, o que quer que você esteja planejando, não faça isso, não cometa nenhuma besteira..."

O celular caiu no chão e eu o deixei para trás. Branca de Neve era uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conhecera. Uma das mais bondosas, altruístas e generosas de todos os reinos. Mas naquele momento, ela não conseguiria entender a urgência da minha busca. A urgência que me dominava, obrigando-me a encontrar meus filhos o quanto antes e me certificar de que estavam bem.

Ao longe da colina, avistei o chalé.

_"Nós não temos nada em comum. Isso não pode e nem deve acontecer. Pertencemos a mundos diferentes."_

Meu tórax ardia pela respiração acelerada e seca, os pulmões doloridos com a dilatação forçada devido ao excessivo esforço físico. Parei por alguns instantes, as mãos nos joelhos e o tronco todo dobrado. Eu encarava o chão, respirando de maneira ruidosamente e seca, uma inalação de ar estafante e precária. Eu estava quase lá. Alcei o arco e coloquei a flecha na mira. Eu estava perto o suficiente. Caminhei devagar, analisando cada movimento aleatório. Nada. O local estava no completo silêncio. Avancei para perto do imóvel com cautela, com medo de que qualquer movimento meu anunciasse a minha presença e colocasse tudo a perder.

_"Quando você foi atacado, ela passou a noite toda aqui, vigiando você."_

Eu rolava de uma moita para outra e daí para trás de alguma pedra. Mas nada acontecia. Nenhum barulho, nenhum movimento dentro da casa. Comecei a achar que tudo aquilo era demasiadamente estranho, para uma casa com duas crianças. Eu não ouvia suas vozes. Eu não ouvia suas risadas ou, ao menos, seus choros. Graças a Deus não ouvia seus gritos. Algo dentro do meu peito estalou como uma rolha sendo arrancada de uma bebida e eu corri.

_"Eu não quero machucar ninguém, Robin."_

Pulei todo e qualquer obstáculo e corri como se minha vida dependesse da velocidade que minhas pernas conseguissem alcançar. Mas eu sabia, que não era a minha vida que dependia disso. Eram outras vidas, muito mais preciosas para mim do que a minha. Subi as escadas de acesso e sem pensar duas vezes, chutei o trinco com força, destruindo a porta.

"Roland!" Gritei. "Abby!"

Fiquei parado próximo à porta, com a flecha arrebitada no arco, a linha do arco completamente tensionada. Um tiro certeiro pronto a ser atirado. Ouvi barulhos vindo de um dos cômodos e fiquei preparado para acertar quem quer que fosse. Mas meu coração parou quando Abby apareceu, com os olhos fundos e tristes de quem estava chorando, e coberta de sangue. Até seus cabelos loiros estavam mergulhados em sangue, que gotejava por todo canto.

"Abby." Sussurrei e ela se jogou nos meus braços, me abraçando enquanto eu chorava de alívio por vê-la, viva. Tentei identificar a fonte do sangramento, preocupado e ansioso. "Você está ferida? De onde está saindo tanto sangue?"

"Esse sangue não é meu, pai."

Um pensamento horripilante fez com que todos os pelos do meu corpo se eriçassem. _Roland._ "Onde está seu irmão? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele, ele que está sangrando?" Quem quer que fosse a pessoa, era sangue demais. Corri para dentro do cômodo de onde Abby havia saído.

Roland levantou-se e correu na minha direção. Abracei meu filho, mas não me lembro disso. Meus olhos estavam fixos nela. Regina tinha um buraco no peito. Regina estava inconsciente numa poça de sangue gigantesca. Alguém sobreviveria a uma perda tão significativa de sangue?

Meu coração batia tão depressa que parecia rasgar minha carne. Corri até ela e a puxei para mim. Regina estava gelada. _Não. Não, não, não. Eu não vou passar por isso de novo._ Eu estava chorando, berrando, gritando enquanto afagava seus cabelos úmidos. Ajoelhado na poça do sangue dela, eu gritava seu nome na esperança de que tudo aquilo fosse apenas uma brincadeira de mal gosto. _Por favor, meu amor, não faça isso comigo. Por favor. Regina, eu me lembro, eu me lembro de tudo. Acorda, por favor._

"Regina, por favor..." Eu beijava seu rosto, sujando-a e me sujando de sangue. "Não faz isso comigo, por favor, por favor..." Lembrei-me do momento em que a tirei do esquife, e a sujei de sangue antes de acordá-la da maldição. Que doloroso paralelo! Naquele momento, eu estava lhe trazendo à vida, e agora ela estava adormecida na morte.

_"Não tanto quanto eu amo você, Robin."_

Beijei seus lábios, gélidos e roxos. Regina Mills estava morta em meus braços. A mulher que eu amo, novamente, morta. "Não me deixe, por favor." Eu não havia sido capaz de protegê-la. Minhas memórias se misturavam à minha dor, meu sofrimento sobrepujado a cada abraço que eu dava em seu corpo inanimado, encaixando-a no meu colo, alisando seus cabelos de um jeito que eu jamais conseguirei fazer novamente. "Não, não, não..."

Eu estava perdendo a mulher da minha vida para a morte, pela segunda vez.

_"Eu te amo. E sei que vai me encontrar."_

Se eu não tivesse lhe acordado da maldição, Regina estaria viva. A culpa fora toda minha. Eu lhe guiei por esse caminho. Um caminho sem volta. Um caminho cujo fim era triste e sangrento. "Fica comigo, não me abandona assim..." Minha boca roçava na dela, e eu me recusava a aceitar que não existia mais traço de vida no belo corpo da minha esposa. Não, não é assim que acaba. Não é assim que tudo acaba. Tem algo errado.

_"Para um homem bom como você estar aqui, é porque ama esta mulher mais do que a própria vida."_

Eu chorava de um jeito que jamais havia me permitido chorar antes. Abigail e Roland choravam também, acariciando o pequeno corpo da amada prefeita. Tudo estava perdido. Eu a tinha perdido. A morte parecia convidativa. Mas eu tinha meus filhos, e eu precisaria ficar do lado deles. Eles estavam presenciando a morte dela e o meu surto. Engoli o choro, sentindo o meu tórax arder. Meu corpo todo ardia. Ardia de dor, de desespero.

Regina estava morta.

Acho que meu emocional estava em choque, em um profundo e calamitoso choque. Abigail disse algo, mas eu não conseguia escutar. Eu não ouvia mais nada. Tudo que eu ouvia eram as gargalhadas de Regina enquanto brincava com Roland, na floresta encantada. Tudo que eu ouvia era a sua voz, seus votos de casamento ecoando na minha cabeça como uma oração silenciosa. _Prometo estar ao seu lado em todos os momentos, de vida ou de morte, independente de reino, independente de feitiços e maldições. _Regina cumprira seus votos. Ela esteve ao meu lado. Esteve ao meu lado, apoiando um casamento que a machucava. Estava ao meu lado sabendo que jamais teria como ficar comigo.

_Prometo-lhe fazer o meu melhor para nossa família._ Não era isso que ela estava fazendo? Regina estava morta e meus filhos estavam vivos, e eu não precisava perguntar para saber que ela havia dado a vida por eles. Zelena jamais conseguiria acertar o coração de Regina, a menos que essa o permitisse. Por que, Regina? Por que teve que acabar assim?

_Nem a morte conseguirá fazer com que eu deixe de amar você."_

Voltei a soluçar, meus braços em volta de sua cintura fina e meu rosto enterrado em seu pescoço. A pele dela arrepiava a minha, e eu chorava, rejeitando a realidade, rejeitando o fato de tê-la perdido, de tê-la abandonado, de não ter sido capaz de salvá-la. Regina dera sua vida pela família, pelos filhos, por tudo que ela sempre acreditara.

_"Não deixe a Regina escapar. É meu último pedido ao meu melhor amigo e pelo qual eu serei grata até depois da morte."_

Eu não havia sido sequer digno de realizar o último pedido de Belle. Beijei Regina, sussurrando contra seu rosto enquanto a acariciava. "Eu me senti incompleto todo esse tempo, sem saber que a peça que faltava no meu quebra-cabeça estava na minha frente o tempo todo, Regina. Sempre foi você, sempre será." Meu polegar deslizou pela sua têmpora. "Não importa o tempo, distância, a vida que nos separe. Eu vou encontrar você. Se for nessa vida, vai ser na próxima. Eu jamais desistirei de você." Beijei sua boca. "Como eu disse para você no nosso casamento, _onde quer que os caminhos nos levem, seja na vitória, seja na derrota - eu estarei ao seu lado_."

Eu estava abraçado ao corpo dela quando ouvi passos e vozes. Branca de Neve foi a primeira a entrar, e eu vi o terror e o medo em seus olhos. Ela olhou para mim e quando ela voltou seus olhos para Regina, seus joelhos cederam e ela caiu no chão, em lágrimas.

"Não!" Ela gritava, em meio ao choro descontrolado. "Não, Regina! Não! Você não!"

"Henry!" Emma gritava, abraçado ao corpo inanimado do garoto. Eu sequer o tinha visto ali. Killian a abraçava. Killian! Killian estava vivo novamente. Em meio aos gritos e choros incessantes, aos soluços descontrolados, eu ergui meus olhos e me deparei com um par de armas apontada para a minha cabeça.

"Afaste-se do corpo, Robin." A voz de David era firme. Mas o que estava acontecendo? De repente, notei que Emma e Branca de Neve me olhavam da mesma maneira. O que era aquilo? Eles estavam com medo?

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntei, confuso. Emma havia desaparecido com o corpo de Regina usando magia. Ela me encarava com fúria. Ela estava achando que eu tinha algo a ver com a morte do garoto?

"Não faça isso pior do que já é, Robin." Pediu Branca, com a voz chorosa.

Leroy e Killian estavam logo atrás dela, e me encaravam da mesma maneira acusatória. "Vire-se de costas e coloque as mãos atrás da cabeça." Orientou Emma.

"Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira comigo!" Gritei, irritado. Mas David empunhou a arma, mirando-a no meio dos meus olhos. Eu não tinha como fugir deles. Virei-me, a contragosto e coloquei as armas na nuca. Emma veio rapidamente e puxou meu braço, algemando-me. Quando consegui dar meia volta e voltar a encará-los, eu respirava pesadamente. O que estava acontecendo com a minha vida? Eu me sentia no pesadelo mais psicótico e mais humilhante de todos. "Eu posso saber porque estou sendo preso?"

"Pela morte de Thomas Diggs e possivelmente, pela morte de Regina Mills."

"E pela de Henry." Sibilou Emma.

"Eu não matei ninguém! O que está acontecendo com vocês? Parece que não me conhecem! Eu jamais machucaria a Regina, jamais!"

"Robin..." David tentou parecer solidário, embora eu soubesse o que ele estava realmente pensando. "Havia uma carta da Regina endereçada a você, no lixo da casa dela. Manchada de sangue. Uma carta onde ela pedia que você a deixasse em paz, que deixasse ela recomeçar a vida dela com Thomas."

"Ela nunca me escreveu nenhuma carta."

"O corpo dele estava na sua garagem, enrolado em uma lona azul Robin. Suas digitais estão no corpo, na carta e tenho certeza que na Regina toda também."

Foi daí que eu percebi. Eu não tinha como sair daquela situação. Era o jogo de Zelena. Ela os manipularia até que eu fosse o culpado. Até que eu estivesse tão morto quanto Regina. Ergui os olhos, marejados e encarei Branca de Neve. O olhar dela estava carregado de pesar e tão assustado quanto o meu. No fundo, ela sabia que não havia sido eu. Eu jamais teria feito algo assim.

Mas David e Emma são a polícia e a polícia trabalha com evidências.

Todas as evidências irão apontar para mim.

Belo plano o seu, querida Zelena.

Funcionou perfeitamente.

"Vocês não percebem? Isso é tudo culpa da Zelena! Zelena que matou o Thomas! Zelena que matou seu filho e a Regina! Ela está manipulando vocês."

"Zelena estava conosco o tempo todo, Robin. Ela só desapareceu depois que a maldição foi quebrada. Por razões óbvias." Respondeu David, me encarando com fúria. "Você agiu sozinho e deve lidar com isso sozinho. Entregue a arma do crime e podemos negociar a sua pena."

"Eu não tenho arma de crime nenhum." Desabafei, derrotado. "Eu não cometi crime nenhum."

"Negar é a pior escolha." Sibilou Emma.

"É a minha única resposta."

"Todas as evidências, pistas, materiais de campo, tudo incrimina você Robin. Por que continuar negando?"

"Eu não matei ninguém."

"Tudo bem. Veremos o que o júri dirá." Terminou o xerife, me puxando para fora da casa. Passei por Abby e Roland, que seguravam nas mãos de Branca. Pedi a ela que cuidasse deles e ela assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça. Mas não olhei nos olhos das minhas crianças. Não queria ver qual era o sentimento em seus olhos. Não queria presenciar o momento em que perdiam a fé em mim.

A maldição havia sido quebrada, mas eu não tinha motivos para celebrar.

Eu estava prestes a perder a vida.

E a minha salvação dependia de alguém que me odiava.

De alguém que fingira ser minha esposa por meses e meses.


	35. Capítulo 35

**Sala de interrogatório.**

"Onde você escondeu a arma do crime?" A voz de Nolan foi detectada através do meu sistema auditivo, mas eu não olhei para ele. Estava observando a sala acinzentada. Tudo dentro deste maldito local era cinza, as vezes pendente para o preto. Uma prisão, não somente física, mas psicológica, onde você era privado até das cores. Eu sentia falta do cheiro da minha floresta, do verde em seus diversos e inúmeros tons ao meu redor.

Olhei para a vidraça vedada, onde Emma estava recostada e olhava para o próprio reflexo. Emma não parecia bem. Seus olhos estavam fundos, com olheiras escuras na pele inferior de seus olhos, os cabelos bagunçados. Eu entendia a sua dor. Mas ela precisava saber que eu nada tinha a ver com isso. Eu nunca tocaria em Henry, ou Regina. Ou mesmo Thomas, apesar de odiar o fato de ele ter tocado em Regina de maneiras que me enojava imaginar.

"Não existe arma do crime. Quantas vezes terei que repetir que eu não matei ninguém?" Respondi, já exausto. Eu estava cansado de todas as acusações. Eu sequer estive presente no velório ou no enterro da mulher que eu amo. Eu não pude me despedir dela decentemente. Regina estava morta e se dependesse deles, logo eu também estaria. "Onde estão meus filhos?"

"Com a Branca." Respondeu ele, me encarando. Finalmente encarei seus olhos azuis, mas eles já não eram os mesmos. Eram duros, frios. Era como se a quebra da maldição houvesse quebrado algo dentro de cada um deles. Eu não sabia explicar o que havia acontecido. Mas eu me sentia melhor, uma melhora significativa. Branca de Neve era um dos seres mais altruístas, generosos e bondosos de todos os reinos. Se havia uma pessoa boa e decente para qual eu confiaria a guarda dos meus tesouros mais preciosos, era ela.

Emma finalmente estava me encarando, e eu olhei em seus olhos. Eu reconhecia a dor. Perder alguém que se ama é, entre todos, o tormento mais doloroso, a carga mais pesada. "Eu não matei o seu filho." Disse a ela, e ela assentiu, mas eu não sabia se ela acreditava em mim ou não.

"Não fale com ela." Orientou David, sem me encarar. Ele mexia em alguns papéis. "Robin, você precisa cooperar. Por que não assume o que fez, e conta o que aconteceu? Quer dizer... Thomas morreu de maneira similar à Regina. A lona onde o corpo dele foi enrolado estava repleto das suas digitais. Na sua garagem. E Zelena estava conosco o tempo todo."

"Eu..." O que eu ia dizer? David e sua família de idiotas não entendiam o quão fácil era para Zelena armar tudo aquilo. Eu não duvidaria nada. Mas veja bem, eu atravessei desertos, eu atravessei vilarejos, eu atravessei desertos ermos. Não eles. Eu sei bem do que Zelena é capaz, mas eles, eles não conviveram nada com ela. Não foram castigados por ela. "Vocês não percebem que isso é coisa da Zelena. Esqueceram tudo que eu passei para trazer Regina de volta. Que eu a amo, que eu fiz tudo por ela. Vocês querem se apegar às leis desse mundo nojento e animal para demonstrar alguma ética, alguma justiça. Você sabe que eu não fiz isso, David. Você sabe muito bem disso. Mas está aí, querendo provar algo que te faça sentir mais justo. Mais princípe. Que bom que encontrou um bode expiatório. Que bom que eu fui o escolhido para isso."

Eu engoli em seco, e olhei para Emma, que voltara a encarar o vidro novamente. "Eu não matei o seu filho, Emma." Disse, com a voz firme. "Carceireiro!" Gritei. "Me leve de volta para a cela."

* * *

"Olá, querido marido."

A voz me enfureceu de uma forma, que eu voei de cima do acolchoado precário. Enfiei meus braços através das grades mas não a alcancei. Eu queria estrangular Zelena. Mas ela me encarava com os olhos atentos, belíssima em um vestido preto e o chapéu preto por cima da sua cabeça. Um belo exemplar de Satanás.

"O que você quer? Não desgraçou a minha vida o suficiente?" Cuspi as palavras com o ódio e o asco misturados em uma massa homogênea de palavras.

"Não. Ainda não." Ela me fitava com atenção. "Mas... eu tenho uma proposta para você."

"Eu não quero nada que venha de você. Tudo que fez foi mais do que suficiente." Sibilei. Olhei ao redor. Por que os guardas não a pegavam?

"Robin, querido." Senti meus braços imobilizados pela magia dela, presos às grades. Zelena aproximou-se de mim e deslizou seus dedos pelos meus cabelos. "Tire suas mãos de mim, sua bruxa." Rosnei, irritado. Ela apertou as unhas ao redor do meu maxilar, me obrigando a encará-la.

"Agora eu sou uma bruxa, mas algum tempo atrás você estava me amando. Me beijando. Me fazendo sua."

"Eu tenho nojo de você."

Zelena se afastou. "Você deveria ter nojo dela. Ela, que escolheu Thomas. Ela, que te jogou para os meus braços. Tenha nojo dela, não de mim. Eu amei você, Robin, eu..."

"Você me amou?" Gritei, apertando as grades de ferro que me separavam dela da maneira que eu queria apertar seu pescoço. "Você me colocou na cadeia, sua desgraçada! Você me incriminou de três assassinatos! Você não me ama, você nunca amou! Você só queria estragar a vida de Regina e olhe só: ela já está morta. O que mais você quer? Ela não está aqui para me ver sofrer. Já pode parar com essa brincadeira ridícula."

"Você ainda a ama." Ela me acusou, com os olhos vermelhos. Demorei algum tempo para entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Por que se importava se eu amava Regina ou não? Regina estava morta. A não ser... Não, era muito improvável. Mas eu estava prestes a ser condenado. O que eu tinha a perder?

"Você não achou que eu me apaixonaria por você, achou?" Ela me encarou com raiva e eu percebi que estava certo, para a minha surpresa. Zelena havia se apaixonado por mim, de algum modo. Viver a mentira confundira sua mente a ponto de ela se permitir sonhar um futuro comigo. E eu pedira para me separar dela. Como eu imaginava, a culpa realmente caía sobre mim. A culpa por todo o derramamento desnecessário de sangue.

"Cale a boca." Sussurrou ela.

"Pois aqui vai a verdade, Zelena. Morta. Viva. Casada. Solteira. Nesse mundo ou em qualquer outro mundo. Com ou sem maldição. Meu coração sempre pertenceu a Regina e sempre vai pertencer. Eu posso morrer hoje, mas com certeza na próxima vida vou nascer procurando por ela. Porque é ela, sempre foi ela, e nunca, nunca será você."

Ela estava chorando. Eu me sentia péssimo por esmagar os sentimentos de alguém assim, mas sabendo tudo o que Zelena fizera, as pessoas que ela matara, eu não sentia piedade por ela. Eu sabia que estava assinando a minha sentença de morte. Zelena faria de tudo para me incriminar e conseguiria. Eu jamais sairia dali. Mas se eu fosse morrer, eu morreria com a certeza de que essa tatuagem em meu braço não é um simples desenho.

Lembrei-me de Regina, do seu toque, dos seus dedos delicados deslizando por cima do desenho. _"É bonita."_ Lembrei-me dela encarando meus olhos enquanto segurava meu braço. _"O que significa?"_

_"Lealdade."_

_"Só isso?"_

Zelena desaparecera, mas eu continuei ali, encostado às grades. Meus braços estavam enfiados por entre as barras de ferro grosso, e minha cabeça recostada em meus braços. Fitei o chão, e após respirar fundo, fechei os olhos – deixando que as lembranças me embalassem.

_"Além do mais, o leão quando escolhe sua parceira, é para sempre. Quer morra, ou fique viúvo, ou seja capturado - ele nunca mais procura outra, nem a leoa busca outro parceiro. São fiéis até o fim."_

_"Mas você já não está casado pela segunda vez?"_

_"Mas eu não sou um leão, Regina. Eu sou um homem. Eu amei a mãe do meu filho, mas ela morreu. Eu não sei se amo minha esposa, ainda mais sem me lembrar de como me casei com ela. Mas eu sei que se eu amar uma mulher, eu lutarei com mil leões por ela e nada será capaz de me fazer parar de amá-la."_

Essas palavras ressoavam na minha mente como sinos de uma grande candelária. _Lealdade. São fiéis até o fim. _

Eu não costumava acreditar em sinais. Mas quando você está sem destino, sem perspectiva, sem futuro, você precisa acreditar em alguma coisa. E a tatuagem em meu pulso me ensinava algo. Você a escolheu, Robin. Para todo o sempre.

* * *

Dias e dias estavam passando.

Trancafiado nessa masmorra, a vida parece de uma completa miséria. A comida é insossa. Gelada. As paredes rangem a noite toda, como almas chorosas. Um frio insuportável em acomete todas noites, independente de quantos cobertores vagabundos eles ofereçam. Eu não estava vivendo. Eu estava no purgatório.

Eu não estava contando a quantos dias estava ali. Mas eu sabia que não havia mais saída. Zelena mexera os pauzinhos no mesmo dia em que me fizera aquela visita. Foram encontrados vestígios de Regina em casa, vestígios dela em minha cama (que ironia), e claro que tudo isso foi um prato cheio para eles. Tinkerbell fora trancafiada no hospital psiquiátrico logo após o enterro de Regina. Ela poderia testemunhar a meu favor, mas... Eu havia perdido isso também.

Estou um caco, assumo. Minha barba está enorme. Meus olhos estão fundos e sem vida, olheiras enormes me fazem parecer um panda bêbado. Não tenho vontade de me cuidar, de me arrumar, de fazer qualquer coisa. Quando olho no espelho, vejo por fora o que existe por dentro. Um homem derrotado. Um homem feito de perdas. Um homem sem esperança.

"Visita, Hood."

Levanto-me a contragosto. Com passos curtos, vejo Branca se aproximar. Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas.

"Papa!" A voz da minha filha me desestrutura, e eu ajoelho no chão, abraçando-a pelas grades. "Você está linda, minha princesa! Roland, garotão! Vem cá." Abraço meu menino, passando meus dedos em seus cabelos escuros. Meus filhos parecem assustados com a minha aparência e eu os entendo. Eles quase não tem como me reconhecer. Beijo o topo da cabeça de Abigail. Assim que ela se afasta, poucos centímetros, seus olhos viajam para a minha barba. Ela sorri, passando os dedos nos fios duros.

"Você tá barbudo." Anuncia ela. Roland ri, mas percebo que há algo de curioso em seu olhar. Não preste muita atenção, filho. Não pense muito. "Como está lá na casa da tia Mary?" Pergunto, tentando mudar de assunto. Mary está em pé perto da parede, mas evita me olhar. Ela disfarça, dando privacidade às crianças.

"Muito legal! Emma nos leva para passear, e David faz muitas pizzas, doces, ele compra sorvete... Só não conte isso para a Mary." Sussurra Abigail, me fazendo sorrir. De repente, ela para de sorrir e me encara novamente. "Pai, quando você vai sair daqui e ir embora? Estou com saudades."

"Em breve, meu amor." Tento tranquilizá-la com uma mentira. A verdade seria muito traumática e dolorosa para ela. "Fique tranquila. Não vai demorar nada." Dou o meu melhor sorriso e bagunço os cabelos de Roland, que me encara em silêncio. Roland sempre foi mais introspectivo, mais quieto. Ele sorri. "E você, campeão? Não vai me falar nada?"

"Quero que você volte pra casa, papa. Quero brincar de arco e flecha na floresta... Podemos voltar pro acampamento na floresta quando você voltar?"

"Podemos." Asseguro, engolindo as lágrimas que começam a se criar na base dos meus olhos. Não vou chorar na frente dos meus filhos. Não de novo. Há algo muito estranho em toda essa situação. Abigail e Roland nunca vieram me visitar. Eu os abraço, e beijo a bochecha de Roland através das grades. "Logo logo estaremos todos juntos."

"Cinco minutos!" Grita o carcereiro.

Finalmente, meu olhar cruza com o de Mary Margareth. Ela nunca foi boa em esconder nada. Seus olhos eram como janelas límpidas, revelando tudo em seu interior e essa era uma das suas mais belas características. Mas o que eu vi em seus olhos, não era nenhuma pintura renascentista de um jardim florido. Eu vi medo em seus olhos. Eu vi dor, eu vi compaixão, vi uma carga de tristeza ao redor de seus olhos verdes.

Ela continuou me encarando, como se quisesse me dizer algo, mas não pudesse dizer por causa das crianças. Demorei a entender mas quando finalmente alinhei os fatos, meu coração desacelerou violentamente até que eu quase não o sentisse batendo em meu peito.

Era a primeira vez que Abigail e Roland me visitavam.

Mas era claro que havia uma razão. Sempre existia uma razão. Eles não decidiram simplesmente levar as crianças para me torturar ou para me fazer uma agrado. Engoli em seco quando a única resposta óbvia cruzou a minha mente.

Minha sentença havia saído.

Meus filhos não estavam me visitando. Eles estavam se despedindo.


	36. Capítulo 36

"E foi assim que tudo aconteceu, padre." Robin olhou para o padre, que o encarava com surpresa. O homem parecia ter quarenta anos ou um pouco mais. "Essa é a minha história. Foi assim que eu conheci a mulher da minha vida. Foi assim que eu a perdi, foi assim que eu vim parar aqui neste confessionário."

"Você teve uma vida muito nobre, meu filho." Ele colocou a mão sobre a cabeça de Robin, com uma delicadeza paternal. "Sinto muito por... Regina? É esse o nome dela?"

"Sim. Regina." Ele respondeu, ainda com a cabeça abaixada, por baixo da mão dele.

"Sinto muito por ela."

"Eu também."

"Você está perdoado dos teus pecados, filho. Pode descansar em paz."

Robin se levantou, os pulsos algemados que tilintavam com o atrito da algema com a corrente de segurança. O padre afastou-se, encarando-o com pesar enquanto passava pela porta da prisão. Um dos guardas o acompanhou até um corredor escuro e silencioso. "Fique aqui. Eles chamarão o seu nome através daquela porta."

O guarda deixou-o sozinho e entrou em um dos portões. Ele ouviu os diversos trincos e suspirou. Acabaria ali. Ele olhou ao redor, perguntando-se como podiam deixar um preso sozinho. Mas logo sua dúvida foi sanada. As paredes eram altas, com um pé direito inalcançável. A única porta de entrada era aquela por onde o guarda saíra e pelo barulho das trincas, atravessar aquela porta sem ser convidado era impossível. A outra porta era... a porta da morte.

Ele estava no corredor da morte e sabia disso.

_"Eu só estou tentando memorizar essa imagem de você." _Robin sorriu com a lembrança. Ele não chorava mais. Havia superado esta fase da sua sentença. Negação, barganha, pesar, tudo isso havia passado. Ele havia aceitado seu destino. O que lhe restava agora eram as boas lembranças, que lhe acompanhariam até seu último suspiro. _"Com amor em seus olhos."_

Começou a assoviar uma cantiga antiga que cantava com os meus homens na floresta encantada. Cantava baixinho, batendo seu pé contra o chão.

**"O rei despertou a rainha do mar**

**O barco a acorrentou"**

Pensou em toda a sua trajetória de vida antes de conhecer Regina. Pensou nas inúmeras noites que passou em bares, nas besteiras com a qual havia desperdiçado tempo e dinheiro. Um bando de inutilidades, pensava agora.

**"Por onde andares, são teus os mares**

**Quem ouviu remou"**

Pensou nas possibilidades que poderiam ter sido criadas se tivesse olhado para trás quando Regina entrou naquela taverna. As coisas poderiam ter sido completamente diferentes.

**"Yo, ho. Todos juntos, nossas cores erguer**

**Ladrões e mendigos, jamais irão morrer"**

Pensou em seu filho, na sensação quente e reconfortante, no amor incondicional que sentiu quando o viu pela primeira vez. A maneira como Roland se mexia, pequeno, indefeso em seus braços. Pensou em Marian, em seu sorriso, na maneira como ela o olhava com uma admiração infinita.

**"Uns morreram outros vivos estão**

**Outros navegam no mar"**

Ele sempre teimara com o pequeno John sobre a cantiga ser sobre piratas. Mas piratas eram apenas uma categoria diferente de ladrões. Não estavam tão longe um do outro. O crime era o mesmo.

**"Com as chaves da prisão e o diabo de prontidão**

**Remando sem cessar"**

Pensou em Regina. Pensou na guerra interna que travou, negando-se a admitir que se apaixonara pela rainha cruel e sem compaixão. Pensou em como era difícil olhar para ela todos os dias, ver o seu sorriso, ouvir suas gargalhadas misturadas às gargalhadas de Roland e fingir indiferença. Pensou nos beijos que negou a ela, em todos os desencontros que os cercaram.

**"Da fossa profunda sobe o sino a tocar**

**Como um som sepulcral"**

Como ele a amou! Pensou em como fora difícil pedir a ela que o aceitasse. Pensou nas terras secas, nas bestas que quase lhe comeram as pernas, pensou no terrível Smaug. Pensou em como foi difícil lutar contra si mesmo. Sorriu, pensando em como Regina estava bonita naquele esquife de vidro, cercada de flores em um belíssimo vestido azul claro.

**"Vem convocar pra retornar**

**Ao destino final"**

Pensou em todas as vezes em que se atraíram e se repeliam, sem saber o porquê. Sem saber que haviam se casado. Sem saber que se amavam, que haviam sido destinados, que pertenciam um ao outro. Que seus corações eram feitos do mesmo material, um material que nunca deveria ter sido repartido em dois.

**"Yo, ho, todos juntos**

**Nossas cores erguer**

**Ladrões e mendigos, não aceitam morrer"**

"Robin Hood. Qual sua matrícula?" Perguntou um homem parado à frente da porta. Ele vestia avental e uma máscara sobre a boca.

"753.345" Respondeu Robin, sem emoção nenhuma.

"É essa mesmo." Ele encarou Robin. "Venha. Sua hora chegou."

Robin entrou na sala. Era diferente de tudo que ele havia imaginado. Não se parecia com um matadouro. Não parecia com um local onde assassinavam pessoas inocentes. Parecia com um hospital. As paredes eram completamente brancas, assim como a maioria dos acessórios e poltronas.

"Sente-se aqui." Orientou um dos rapazes. Havia guardas nos cantos da sala. Obviamente. Ou você morre como eles mandam, ou morre como eles decidem. Você morre, de qualquer jeito. Robin caminhou pesaroso até a poltrona. Por mais doentio que lhe parece aquilo, a poltrona era acolchoada. Confortável.

Ele se deitou ali e um dos homens vestidos de avental se aproximou. Um deles puxou uma tira e prendeu seus pés, imobilizando-os. Ele puxou com força, fazendo uma pressão desnecessária. Robin observava, enquanto suas mãos tremiam involuntariamente. Não estava pronto para morrer. Não como um assassino condenado. Mas ele jamais estaria pronto. O caso é que pronto ou não, era esse o destino que Zelena escreveu para ele e ele o preferia, se tivesse que escolher ficar com ela.

O rapaz puxou as tiras com força e imobilizou o pulso de Robin, atando-o ao braço da poltrona. "Não vai doer." Ele disse, como se dissesse o valor do dólar na Dow Jones. "Você só é imobilizado caso aconteça alguma reação adversa, como convulsões ou paradas cardiovasculares." Ele puxou as tiras do outro braço e imobilizou o outro pulso.

"Fiquei bem mais tranquilo agora. Obrigado." Respondeu Robin, com os olhos marejados. O rapaz puxou uma tira que atravessava a cabeça de Robin, mantendo-a imobilizada também. Ele se certificou que todas as faixas estavam demasiadamente atadas e então olhou para Robin, analisando seu rosto por alguns segundos.

"As vezes eu odeio esse trabalho." Resmungou ele. "Se você acredita em alguma coisa, recomendo que faça suas rezas e orações agora. Você tem alguns minutos."

E com isso, ele se virou, caminhando para a bancada. Robin olhava para o teto branco. O que mais ele poderia dizer? Nada mudaria o que estava acontecendo ali. Ele fora condenado por dois assassinatos. Com premeditação. Por sorte, conseguira ser inocentado da morte de Henry. Mas nada mudaria a lei daquele mundo, e ele estava ali, prestes a pagar com a sua vida. E o homem queria que ele fizesse orações?

Orações.

A palavra ecoou em sua mente, como se de repente, algo tivesse se tornado óbvio demais. "_Esse pergaminho contém uma oração muito importante, Robin. Você só terá a oportunidade de usá-la uma única vez."_

_"Você só deve pronuncia-la quando estiver em profunda necessidade de ajuda. Somente nesse caso. Você entendeu?"_

_"Não perca o pergaminho, pai. Você vai precisar dele. As coisas vão ficar muito piores daqui para a frente."_

Sim, eu havia entendido. Eu tinha uma chance. Eu tinha uma saída.

"Nos vossos olhos brilham as infinitas galáxias do céu." Ele começou a recitar, sem ter muita certeza de que aquilo funcionaria. Mas era tudo o que possuía. Não havia mais nada além da esperança que essa oração fosse mesmo muito importante. "Nos vossos dedos moram os destinos mais cruéis."

O homem de avental havia se reaproximado, e a voz de Robin começou a soar trêmula, mas ele continuou. "Feche vossas pálpebras para a epifania dos homens, imersos nas calamidades originadas de ti." Ele fechou os olhos, mas lágrimas escorreram das suas pálpebras fechadas. "Eles buscam na vida conquistas de outrora, são criaturas perdidas em seu próprio vazio..."

Sentiu quando o homem com o avental passou o algodão gelado em seu braço. Mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando permanecer calmo com tudo que estava acontecendo. "O tempo doravante se esgota agora, o exílio existencial do mortal é senil."

Foi quando Robin sentiu a picada. Ele engoliu em seco. Começou a chorar, mas continuou recitando a oração que memorizara enquanto caminhava por terras áridas e secas em busca de Regina. "Perante a morte eu clamo, oh senhora, se tens um coração, maneje-o por mim!"

Uma sensação de formigamento começou a se espalhar, originando-se no local da picada mas alcançando seu braço todo e depois seu tórax. Uma dor calma, quente, quase doce. Seu corpo começou a amolecer, assim como a sua convicção. Apesar disso, Robin encontrou forças para recitar a última parte, antes de desmaiar em um mórbido sonho. **"Imploro religiosamente, querida Pandora: abra tua caixa e permita-me vir."**


	37. Capítulo 37

Robin acordou assustado. A iluminação solar o assustou e ele olhou ao redor. Estava no meio de um jardim muito bonito, de uma beleza fenomenal. Usava roupas brancas e estava completamente saudável. _Será que estou morto? Esse é o céu? _Ele podia ouvir o barulho das criaturas transitando tranquilamente, o som dos pássaros. A uma distância mediana, ele viu uma queda d'água que alimentava um riacho ao redor do jardim. O sol brilhava, preenchendo o ambiente com uma primordial destreza.

**Robin.**

Ele ouviu uma voz feminina o chamando. Mas a voz ecoara por cima daquele ambiente harmonioso e calmo, ele não saberia dizer de onde veio. Mas olhou ao redor e avistou uma porta esculpida em ouro maciço e caminhou até ela.

Robin já havia visto diversos castelos. Já roubara nos mais ricos e mais ostensivos castelos. Mas nada, absolutamente nada, se comparava a aquele lugar. Possivelmente, ele estava mesmo morto. Essa era a única explicação. Havia todo tipo de ouro e pedras preciosas onde quer que ele olhasse mas havia algo na maneira como tudo estava em um determinado lugar que fazia com que soasse simplesmente magnífico, simplesmente perfeito, mas não caro. Não dava a impressão de muitas riquezas e sim de uma beleza acima de explicação.

A porta se abriu, num passe de mágica e Robin adentrou o local.

Seus olhos brilhavam ao ver a altura daquele castelo. O teto estava tão longe que lhe parecia impossível que um humano pudesse tocá-lo. Era absurdamente alto. Havia estátuas de guardiões nas laterais do corredor, todas esculpidas em ouro. Robin caminhava, a garganta seca, rarefeita em sua completa admiração pelo que seus olhos presenciavam. Havia pinturas assombrosamente detalhadas por toda a extensão do teto, que descia entrelaçando-se aos móveis de ouro maciço cravejado do que deveria ser diamantes.

Havia mais riqueza naquela sala do que em toda a existência humana. Robin continuou olhando, sua saliva inexistente não lhe ajudava a limpar a garganta que estava seca, quase árida. Ele parou em frente a outra porta, uma porta como a anterior, feita de ouro e cravejada de pedras brilhosas e cintilantes. Robin bateu duas vezes, mas obteve apenas silêncio. Ele respirou fundo e entreabriu, revelando apenas uma fresta por onde pudesse olhar. Um reflexo forte quase o cegou, mas ele conseguiu observar um ser místico, sujos cabelos escuros como a púrpura da noite dançavam no ar. A criatura virou-se para olhar para ele, mas Robin fechou a porta novamente.

_Merda, o que está acontecendo? Que lugar é esse?_

**Entre, Robin. **

A voz parecia ter sido sussurrada na base da sua orelha, e ele olhou em volta, desconfiado. Mas não havia ninguém ali. Robin fitou o chão e respirou fundo. Ele não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo. De onde estava. De como chegara ali. De que estava vivo ou que estava morto. Ele não tinha nada. Empurrou a porta com força e foi tragado por uma luz forte e intensa, mas aos poucos a luz foi se dispersando enquanto ele dava passos inseguros à frente. Ele abriu os olhos e tentou olhar para a criatura mas uma luz muito forte a protegia, mantendo-se ao seu redor.

Robin abaixou a cabeça e se ajoelhou. Ele curvou a cabeça, e fitou o chão.

**Você não precisa. Levante-se.**

Robin queria entender que tipo de feitiço essa criatura fazia que conseguia conversar com ele assim. "Me perdoe, eu não sei como vim parar aqui."

"Você me chamou."

Robin continuou olhando para o chão, embora a voz firme e ao mesmo tempo delicada e feminina tivesse lhe chamado a atenção. Era uma mulher. Ele notou quando ela caminhou até ele. Ele fitava os pés, descalços.

"Eu pedi que se levantasse, querido Robin."

Ele levantou, com o coração batendo tão forte que ele considerou não estar morto. Mas não ousou olhar para ela. Manteve os olhos no chão, enquanto ela o encarava. "Siga-me." Ordenou ela, e ele a seguiu para a sala ao lado. Ele observava-a, podendo ver apenas suas costas. Seus cabelos lisos compridos, brilhavam incessantemente, dançando no ar. Ela usava uma roupa belíssima, um tecido diferente, um tecido que parecia ter vida pois as luzes brincavam nele como estrelas dançando no céu.

Robin identificou algo parecido com um trono, para onde a misteriosa mulher se dirigiu. Ela era uma divindade? Ela era uma bruxa? Havia tantas perguntas em sua mente, mas nenhuma resposta lhe era oferecida. Quando ela se virou para se sentar, Robin voltou a encarar o chão. Tinha medo de olhar em seu rosto sem ser autorizado. Tinha medo de estar desobedecendo alguma etiqueta.

"Pode sentar-se." Ela disse, e eu percebi que em frente ao seu trono dourado havia uma cadeira, igualmente dourada. Ela ia me condenar? Eu estava em outro julgamento? Um julgamento divino?

"Senhora, Excelência, eu não sei como lhe tratar..." Ele começou, inseguro sobre o que estava fazendo e fitando seus pés. "Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Talvez se a senhora me dissesse o que eu estou fazendo aqui, eu..."

Mas ela não o deixou terminar.

"Antes de responder suas perguntas, faça o que eu já lhe pedi encarecidamente. Levante a cabeça e olhe em meus olhos." Quando Robin obedeceu, seu estomago deu sinais de vida, contorcendo-se de surpresa.

À sua frente, havia a mulher mais bonita que ele já vira. Ele não sabia se mulher era o termo adequado para descrevê-la. Seus olhos eram iguais ao de Abby, numa cor púrpura como a dos cabelos, porém ainda mais escura. Seus cabelos cintilantes lhe caíam pelos ombros, embora estivessem sempre em movimento. Ela sorria para ele, e ele tinha certeza que nunca vira nada assim tão inacreditavelmente belo. Era a imagem da perfeição, sorrindo e encarando-o com atenção. Robin sentia-se paralisado pela aparência bela e majestosa. Hipnotizado.

De repente, um detalhe lhe chamou a atenção. Ela usava uma gargantilha, mas aquela – aquela era a sua gargantilha. A que ele entregara para a velha Abigail, na floresta perdida. "Onde vossa majestade obteve este colar? Se não for uma ofensa responder ao seu humilde servo."

Ela sorriu, e Robin engoliu em seco, intimidado pela beleza esmagadora daquela criatura que lhe encarava. Ela se levantou do trono e caminhou lentamente até ele. Robin cogitou a hipótese de tê-la ofendido. Talvez achasse que ele a tivesse chamado de ladra. Mas ela o surpreendeu. Retirou do pescoço a corrente de ouro, e colocou na palma da mão dele. Robin sentira a maciez de seu toque. Era como se a pele dela não fosse como a dele. Fosse outra composição. Outra essência. Robin olhou para o pingente, sua flecha com penas na ponta, e teve absoluta certeza que era a corrente que dera à velha. "Fique com ela. Será a lembrança da minha gratidão. Você nunca estará sozinho. Eu estarei com você enquanto estiver com ela." A voz dela fez com Robin sentisse toda a sua coluna arqueando-se em um calafrio assustado.

"Abigail?" Sussurrou ele, encarando-a.

"É bom vê-lo novamente, amigo." Respondeu ela, desvencilhando-se dele e voltando ao trono onde pertencia.

Robin estava tentando digerir a informação que recebera. Ela era Abigail. Abigail era na verdade, uma divindade? Era isso? "Eu sei que está cheio de dúvidas, Robin. Eu vou esclarecê-las. Meu nome é Pandora, e você me chamou. Você clamou minha oração." Os olhos dela ganharam um brilho intensificado. "Não sei se você sabe sobre a minha história. Ela costuma ser popular entre vocês, mortais."

Robin balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem conseguir pronunciar nada. Ele não sabia se podia acreditar que estava conversando com a filha de Zeus. Com uma Deusa. Ele era um simples ladrão de castelos. Um arqueiro de origem pobre. Ele... Ele estava completamente sem reação.

"Eu sou a primogênita de Zeus. Criada por Hefesto, Atenas e Afrodite como uma vingança a um titã que ousou enfurecer os deuses. Você sabe a história da minha caixa. Hefesto, como o meticuloso projetista que é, enviou-me com aquela maldita caixa e eu a abri. Abri o presente dos deuses. Abri a famosa 'caixa de Pandora' e trouxe para o mundo dos mortais todos os males e desgraças que acometem vocês."

Pandora olhou para longe por alguns instantes, o semblante perdendo o aspecto sorridente e aos poucos assumindo uma postura séria. Ela voltou a encará-lo. "Eu sou conhecida como a mulher que trouxe o mal e a calamidade sobre os homens. Mas no fundo da minha caixa, você sabe o que restou, Robin?"

"A esperança, majestade."

"A esperança. O que vocês mortais não entendem, é que eu não lhes trouxe o mal. O mal já existia. O mal já estava dentro da caixa, o mal já estava dentro da condição imperfeita e calamitosa de uma nação condenada à mortalidade. A esperança ficou na caixa porque a esperança, como vocês dizem por aqui 'é a última que morre'. A esperança aguardava que eu lhe desse autorização para sair. Foi a esperança que escreveu a oração que você leu, Robin. Tanto ela quanto eu, vimos que sem esperança, vocês estariam fadados à completa extinção. Jamais venceriam todos os males que os acometem."

Ela sorriu, encarando-o. "Sem os males que eu libertei, vocês mortais nunca evoluiriam. Não se aperfeiçoariam diante das provas e das adversidades. E eu dei essa oportunidade a vocês. De vencer o mal. De mostrar que são dignos aos olhos dos deuses do Olimpo."

"Mas onde eu me encaixo, majestade?"

"Eu vasculho o mundo em busca de provas para o meu pai, Zeus. Eu observo cada humano, cada mortal, em busca de um que lute, que tenha esperança genuína para que eu possa mostrar a meu pai que eu não estava errada sobre os mortais. E você, Robin... Quando encontrei você naquela floresta, eu soube que você era quem eu procurava. Você não tinha nenhuma ideia de como encontrar a mulher que amava. Você não tinha nenhum plano para alcançar seu objetivo. Mas ainda assim, você estava lá. Ainda assim você estava em pé lutando com monstros por ela. A esperança que você tinha em seu coração de que ia encontra-la, não importava como, era o diferencial que eu procurava por séculos e séculos. Você tem o coração mais puro e nobre que eu já encontrei em um mortal. Eu temia pela sua vida. Se perdesse você, eu não teria como provar a meu pai que os mortais valiam alguma coisa. Por isso lhe dei os artefatos."

Ela encarava-o com cuidado. Robin apenas olhava para ela, os dedos vez ou outra entrelaçando-se e desvencilhando-se, enquanto ele tentava não demonstrar nenhuma reação exagerada. "Eu não podia perdê-lo de vista, mas eu não podia interromper a história. Portanto, eu voltei para a sua vida como a sua filha." Robin encarou-a assustado. "Sim, eu também sou a Abby. Eu... Voltei a forma humana como criança porque sabia que era a maneira mais fácil de ter acesso. Antes que se pergunte, Abby nunca soube que era uma Deusa. Nunca soube de seu propósito. Ela tinha lampejos da minha consciência, mas infelizmente, tinha pouco acesso às minhas memórias."

"Você estava entre nós esse tempo todo."

"Sim. E então, eu a conheci. Sua mortal. Regina. Eu estava pronta para abandonar a missão. Com o feitiço de Zelena, eu não seria capaz de provar nada a meu pai. Teria que procurar por outro mortal. Mas Regina... Aquele coração. Aquele coração possui algo que nenhum dos deuses do Olimpo possui. Aquele coração é um dos bens mais preciosos da humanidade. Vocês, mesmo separados por uma maldição que apagou as memórias que tinham um do outro... O coração de ambos achou um caminho e retornou para o do outro."

Pandora engoliu em seco, encarando-o. "Eu já vi muitas histórias de amor, Robin. Milênios por milênios, séculos por séculos, gerações por gerações. Conheci muitas histórias, acompanhei muitos desfechos. Eu tenho perambulado entre vocês mortais há muito tempo, em busca do mortal que fosse digno de ser levado aos deuses. E o seu amor por Regina lhe tornou o escolhido."

"Regina está morta. De que me é proveito ser levado aos deuses? Prefiro que acabem com o meu sofrimento."

Pandora permaneceu em silêncio em algum tempo. Parecia ponderar sobre o que ele havia dito. Finalmente, ela desceu do seu trono, em silêncio. "Venha comigo." Foi tudo o que disse, e Robin a seguiu em silêncio. Ele estava completamente chocado com todas as informações. Eles atravessaram o corredor por onde Robin havia entrado, chegando ao jardim onde ele acordara em poucos minutos. Pandora nada dizia. Ela apenas caminhava, apressadamente. Eles caminharam até uma macieira que estava ao lado de uma grande cachoeira.

Mas não era uma macieira comum. Como tudo nesse lugar, as maças eram douradas.

"O que eu vou fazer agora, não deve ser feito. Eu terei que prestar contas com Zeus. Mas irei fazê-lo e acho que você precisa saber o porquê." Robin assentiu com um gesto, em silêncio. "Eu só estou fazendo isso porque a sua mortal deu a sua vida em troca da minha. Era apenas um corpo carnal. Eu voltaria para a minha forma divina novamente. Regina poderia ter me assassinado, e eu não a culparia. Mas ela preferiu perder sua vida e perder a vida da pessoa que ela mais amou em toda a sua vida. Henry. Regina é uma das mortais mais próximas da perfeição que eu já conheci. E por seu ato de bravura, por seu ato de heroísmo e sacrifício é que eu vou fazer isso." Pandora retirou uma das maçãs da árvore. Um barulho, parecido com um trovão, se fez presente no jardim. "Eu preciso que você coma um pedaço, rápido. Antes que Zeus nos encontre."

Robin pegou a maçã e olhou para ela com dúvida nos olhos. Ele parecia estar vivendo um sonho e ele estava começando a acreditar nisso realmente. "Mas o que essa maçã faz?"

"Ela é a chave para os seus problemas. Nada é impossível em um mundo repleto de magia, querido. Tudo que você precisa é acreditar." Respondeu ela, relembrando-o da conversa que tiveram na cabana quando ela estava no corpo da velha Abigail. "Eu estou lhe dando uma segunda chance, Robin. Não a desperdice. Eu não costumo dar segundas chances a ninguém. Mas lembre-se, após o primeiro beijo de vocês, a sua memória vai ser automaticamente deletada."

Outro trovão, agora mais forte, ressoou pelo jardim. Pandora sabia que Zeus sentira a retirada de uma das maçãs da árvore dourada e logo estaria em seu encalço. Ela precisava ser rápida. Puxou a maçã da mão dele e enfiou em sua boca, obrigando-o a mordê-la. Robin o fez, e a tão conhecida escuridão o abraçou com ternura. Assim que ele caiu sobre os seus pés, Pandora agachou-se e tocou em seu peito, na altura de seu coração.

"Tenha uma boa vida, amigo." Sussurrou, antes que ele desaparecesse.

* * *

**POV ROBIN**

Há barulho e música ao meu redor. Estou na taverna? Porque é que Pandora me enviou para cá?

John aproximou-se de mim e encheu meu caneco. "Você a viu?"

"Vi quem, seu bêbado idiota?" As palavras saíram da minha boca como se eu não estivesse no controle. Como se meu corpo estivesse agindo por conta própria. O que estava acontecendo? Eu estava alucinando?

"Aquela garota que apareceu na porta do bar."

Meu coração parou de bater por alguns segundos e no segundo em que ele voltou a funcionar, eu corri para a direção da porta. Era Regina. Regina era a garota na porta do bar. Era isso que as maçãs douradas faziam. Voltavam no tempo. E ela havia me concedido uma segunda chance. Uma chance de recomeçar do zero. De reconquistar a mulher da vida.

Empurrei alguns bêbados que me atrapalhavam o caminho. A porta já estava fechada, o que quer dizer que ela já estava fugindo. Corri, passando pela porta e saindo da taverna. Olhei para o chão, e encontrei um colar com um pingente de cavalo no chão. O garoto do celeiro. Daniel. Eu sabia que era o colar de Regina. Corri incansavelmente pelo beco até que a vi, caminhando sozinha.

"Senhorita!" Gritei, e ela se virou para mim, assustada. Eu me aproximei. Meu coração batia mais forte do que jamais batera. Regina. Regina estava viva novamente. Regina estava viva, Regina estava livre e eu também. Regina tinha um novo recomeço, e eu simplesmente havia feito a escolha certa dessa vez. Regina está tão bonita que meu peito arde e meus olhos querem encher de lágrimas de orgulho. Mas eu não posso. Não posso lhe contar a verdade. Ela me encarava com receio, enquanto seus olhos estavam grudados em minha tatuagem. Era bom sentir essa sensação novamente. Nunca imaginara vê-la assim, tão garota, tão meiga, com os cabelos compridos, com essa ingenuidade nos olhos. A Regina antes do mal.

"Sim?" Perguntou ela.

"Acho que a senhorita deixou cair isto." Coloquei a gargantilha em suas mãos e percebi um brilho de alívio em seus olhos.

"Sim! Eu iria sofrer muito se a tivesse perdido!" Ela sorria, e eu estava tão apaixonado que queria agarrá-la ali mesmo. Mas eu não podia arriscar tudo assim. Ela se aproximou de mim, e sorrindo, virou-se de costas. "O senhor faria a gentileza de colocá-la?"

Com cuidado, passei o colar em torno de seu pescoço. Regina segurava os cabelos e eu me segurei para não beijar a pele de seu pescoço. Era horrível me lembrar de tudo que já havíamos vivido. Eu a queria desesperadamente, mas precisava entender que Regina não sabia quem eu era. Eu era novamente apenas o homem com a tatuagem de leão. Assim que terminei, Regina virou-se e sorriu. "Muito obrigada, Senhor... Como é o seu nome, nobre cavalheiro?"

"Sou apenas um camponês." Respondi, sorrindo. E segurei sua mão com cuidado e gentileza, de maneira cavalheira. Vi a maneira como os olhos dela serpentearam ao redor da tatuagem em evidência. Ela respirava audivelmente. Estava nervosa. Que bom, porque eu também. "Eu sou Robin de Locksley. A sua disposição, milady."

Regina sorriu e eu soube, naquele momento, que tudo ficaria bem.


	38. Capítulo 38

"Robin?" Questionou ela, o som derivado do nome dele brincando em seus lábios enquanto ela sorria.

"O próprio." Ele sorriu. Por algum tempo, eles se fitaram em silêncio. "Se não for muita ousadia da minha parte, gostaria de convidar a senhorita para tomar alguma coisa." Regina entreabriu os lábios, mas não disse nada. Robin sorriu, e estendeu a palma da mão aberta, na direção dela.

"Acho que não me fará mal, cavalheiro." Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele delicadamente, e ele a guiou. Robin não respirava com segurança. Ele sabia o que todo aquele encontro significava. Sabia que qualquer passo em falso poderia significar o final da história deles e dessa vez não haveria retorno. Era uma responsabilidade imensa. Um privilégio, embora bastante delicado. Ela caminhava silenciosamente ao seu lado, seus sapatos rangendo delicadamente contra o chão de cascalho que os levava de volta à taverna.

"Este não parece um local que a senhorita goste de frequentar." Ousou o arqueiro, sem encará-la. Ele fitava o chão enquanto ela o observava, analisando suas feições e seus traços másculos.

"Eu vim para encontrar uma amiga, mas ela não apareceu." Mentiu ela, e ele sentiu vontade de rir. Mas sabia que não podia.

Robin tomou a frente e abriu a porta para ela. Regina passou por ele, engolindo em seco, os lábios contraídos enquanto ela observava a tatuagem em destaque no braço estendido, fato que não passou despercebido por ele. Ele delicadamente passou o braço ao redor dela, quase sem tocar nela, num instinto involuntário de proteção.

"Robin! Quem é a bonitinha?" Sibilou John, bêbado e trôpego. Robin puxou Regina para perto dele, enquanto encarava o amigo sem muita cerimônia. "Vá lavar o rosto, Johnnie. Já está cheirando mal. A moça é minha companhia, com licença."

Assim que se afastaram, Robin retirou seu braço da cintura dela. "Me perdoe. É preciso cuidado para transitar entre esses safados. Eles não estão acostumados com mulheres como você por aqui."

Ele puxou a cadeira e Regina sentou-se. "Tudo bem." Sussurrou ela. "O que você quer dizer com _mulheres como eu_?"

Robin engasgou, encarando-a. Suas bochechas ganharam um tom diferente enquanto ele se sentava na cadeira em frente à ela. "Desculpe, eu... Não era minha intenção ofendê-la. Eu quis dizer uma mulher decente, uma mulher de respeito... Geralmente as mulheres que frequentam este lugar não valem muita coisa."

Ela sorriu, adorando ter causado tal acanhamento naquele estranho. "Possivelmente, eu não deveria estar aqui. Talvez seja melhor eu ir."

"Não!" A exclamação dele saiu antes que ele tivesse pensado em como aquilo ia soar. Mas ele não deu muita importância. "Quer dizer, não se vá. Você acabou de chegar. Eu sou meio bruto com as palavras, realmente, me perdoe."

"O que vamos beber?" Perguntou ela, sorrindo. Seus cabelos caíam ao redor de seu rosto como uma cascata, emoldurando o que ele sabia ser o rosto mais bonito de todos os reinos. Regina era um anjo, com certeza uma obra prima divina perdida pela superfície da terra.

"Cervejas?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. Ele levantou a mão e sinalizou para Matthew.

"Você gosta desse lugar?" Questionou ela, observando o ambiente caótico. Havia bêbados caídos, mulheres com o mínimo de suas roupas, o cheiro de suor e testosterona e cerveja estavam misturados de modo que era incapaz dizer onde começava um e terminava outro. Havia uma música presente, mas ela não sabia de onde vinha. Alguns homens gritavam, outros estavam ao redor de uma mesa - possivelmente jogando, outros se socavam feito crianças birrentas. Ela se perguntava que tipo de homem ele poderia ser. Ele não era de todo ruim. Havia sido cavalheiro e educado com ela até então. Havia algo a respeito dele, algo na maneira com o qual ele olhava em seus olhos, ou como ele sorria com os lábios e com os olhos... Era como se ele soubesse mais do que ela. Como se ele já a conhecesse, mas ela acabara de conhecê-lo, não fazia sentido algum.

"Na verdade, não é meu lugar favorito do mundo. Mas eu venho aqui para relaxar. Ou esquecer dos problemas."

"Eu deveria vir aqui mais vezes então." Ela brincou com as pontas dos dedos, batucando-as contra a mesa enquanto Robin a observava com atenção.

"Muitos problemas?"

Ela poderia dizer que não e estaria tudo bem. Mas ele transparecia uma serenidade que era novidade para ela. Ele transparecia confiabilidade. "Muitos." Confessou ela, suspirando. Ela olhou para longe, e ele permaneceu em silêncio, dando a ela o espaço necessário. Regina agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Odiava pessoas invasivas demais.

"Nada que uma caneca cheia não ajude a amenizar." Brincou ele, quando Matthew se aproximou e colocou as canecas na mesa. O rapaz encarou Regina por alguns segundos, embasbacado pela beleza daquele garota, até que Robin limpou a garganta, chamando sua atenção. "Era só isso mesmo, Matthew. Obrigado, dude."

Ela sorriu, e bebeu um gole de sua cevada. "É muito boa."

"Uma das melhores do reino." Robin bebeu um gole um tanto mais generoso que o dela, e voltou à caneca ao seu lugar. Puxou as mangas da camisa até os cotovelos e esticou-se. "Pode me contar de verdade o que uma garota como você está fazendo por aqui?"

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se por um instante. "Eu já lhe disse."

"Você não achou que eu fosse acreditar nessa historinha furada que contou, achou?" Robin gargalhou antes de beber outro gole. Ela parecia encurralada, uma névoa de preocupação que se dissipou rapidamente. Erguendo a caneca, ela sugeriu um drinque.

"Um brinde às mentiras." Disse, e pareceu um tanto melancólica.

Brindando de volta, Robin ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ele tentava entender o que acontecia com ela. Ela definitivamente não era a Regina que conhecera, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele sabia que era com ela que queria ficar. Ele conhecera uma Regina muito mais complicada e complexa, uma Regina que era o resultado de muitas dores, traumas, vinganças e mortes. Uma Regina que conhecia o pior do mundo e o pior de si própria. Mas essa, sentada à sua frente, tinha um coração vibrante e jovem. "Brindado está." Respondeu ele, concordando.

"E qual a sua história, camponês?"

"Minha história não é bonita. Tem certeza que quer saber?"

"Precisamos falar sobre algo, certo?" Ela sorriu, e ele sorriu de volta, fitando a mesa escura.

"Eu sou um ladrãozinho sem honra, Regina." Ele sorriu, o som daquele nome fazia cócegas em seu estômago. "Minha mãe faleceu por conta de uma das epidemias que devastaram a população e meu pai é um bêbado que nunca deu a ela o suporte que ela merecia e precisava. Depois da morte dela eu me perdi nesse mundo. Passei a beber, jogar, roubar... Todo tipo de porcarias para passar o tempo. Honestamente, minha vida não tem sentido nenhum. Acho que eu preciso encontrar algo pelo qual valha a pena lutar, ou viver, sei lá."

Robin pensou em suas palavras. Ele falara a verdade e de repente, pensou em como o Robin jovem era insuficiente para Regina. Ele havia se tornado uma pessoa melhor depois de Marian, mas ele sequer a tinha conhecido ainda. Ele continuava uma pessoa horrível e vazia, um homem sem propósito. E quando ele a beijasse, voltaria a ser essa pessoa descrente e descompromissada.

"Eu sinto muito pela sua mãe." A voz dela soava triste e eles trocaram um olhar um tanto empático.

"Foi uma fatalidade. Essas coisas acontecem."

"Ainda assim, você ter ficado assim sozinho... Deve ser horrível. Eu tenho meus dois pais, embora eu só tenha realmente meu pai."

"Como assim?"

Ela respirou fundo, e ele percebeu seus ombros se curvando, numa espécie de posição defensiva. "Minha mãe não me ama. Não de verdade. Ela não se preocupa com o que eu penso, ou com o que eu sinto, ou com o que eu quero. Ela decide o que acha que é melhor para mim e me obriga a seguir suas ordens. Eu... Lutei por muito tempo. Mas ela tirou a pessoa que eu mais amava em toda a minha vida, daí parei para lutar."

Daniel. Robin assentiu, lembrando-se o quanto este assunto era delicado e importante para ela.

"As vezes você se pergunta se vale a pena continuar, sabe Robin? Viver uma vida que você não quer. Ser uma pessoa que você não quer."

Enquanto ela bebia o fim de sua bebida, Robin pensava o que ele estava fazendo. O tempo estava passando, e ele não tinha ideia do que fazer. Não queria deixá-la. Não queria afastar-se. Queria contar toda a verdade e acabar com aquilo logo, mas ela jamais acreditaria nele. Era surreal demais até para ele acreditar.

"Eu te entendo."

"Foi ele quem me deu o colar que você achou. Acredite, eu vou ser eternamente grata a você por isso... É minha única lembrança dele."

"Fiz o que devia ter feito. Não precisa agradecer."

Ela sorriu e tocou o braço dele, apertando-o com a ponta dos dedos. "Você não é tão ruim quanto pensa que é, Locksley. Há bondade em seus olhos."

Robin manteve os olhos onde seus corpos se tocavam. Ele sentia falta disso. Do toque dela, de sentir o calor proveniente dela. Seus olhares se cruzaram e eles permaneceram ali, encarando-se por algum tempo. Regina não sabia explicar o que estava sentindo. Era claro que viera ali por ele. Tinkerbell tinha lhe dado instruções diretas, embora ela mesma tivesse tentado fugir. Mas tudo ocorrera tão perfeitamente, que ali estava ela, bebendo com o homem que lhe fora dito ser o homem destinado a ser seu amor. E de algum modo, por mais que ele tivesse sido sincero e deixado claro que ele não era homem para ela, que ele bebia, jogava e roubava, que era um fora da lei sem futuro... Ainda assim ela sentia seu coração batendo mais forte a cada sorriso, sentia seu coração derretendo-se quando ele a olhava como se ela fosse a coisa mais linda que ela já vira. Mas ela desvencilhou-se dele, envergonhada pelo toque inesperado.

"É melhor eu ir embora."

"Não se vá." Pediu ele. Num movimento rápido, Robin capturou sua mão e a manteve entre seus dedos enquanto seu polegar roçava a pele dela lentamente. "Quando voltaremos a nos ver novamente?"

"Nunca." Sussurrou ela, puxando sua mão e levantando-se de sopetão. Em um movimento rápido, ela empurrou algumas pessoas e encontrou a saída, mas percebeu que Robin estava logo atrás dela. Assim que empurrou a porta e saiu na rua de cascalho, ele segurou-a pelo antebraço.

"Regina! Espere!"

"Você não entende? Eu não posso! Você é incrível e maravilhoso mas eu não posso. Eu vou me casar amanhã."

"Com o Rei Leopoldo."

Ela virou-se com o rosto enrubescido e os olhos arregalados para encará-lo. Seus olhos verdes eram belos e bondosos, e ela não se cansava de olhar através deles. "Você sabe... Você sabe quem sou eu?"

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Sim."

"Por que não disse nada?"

"Porque você não disse. Achei que quisesse manter o anonimato, não sei. As pessoas por aqui não gostam muito de sua mãe."

Ela fitou o chão, engolindo em seco. "Eu posso imaginar."

"Regina eu... Eu sei que não sou ninguém para você. Você é uma princesa. Eu sou um ladrãozinho de merda sem futuro. Me desculpe não ter sido completamente honesto sobre saber quem você era. Mas isso não muda nada. A garota que se sentou comigo naquela mesa lá dentro e bebeu uma caneca de cerveja com vontade é a pessoa mais incrível que já conheci em toda a a minha vida e eu não quero esquecê-la."

"Talvez seja o melhor a fazer, Robin. Eu irei me casar amanhã."

Ele deslizou os dedos pelos dedos dela, se aproximando. Regina não se afastou. Ela o fitou e eles se olharam com ternura enquanto ele continuava acariciando seus dedos, brincando com os toques. "Me diga que você não sentiu nada, que eu estou sozinho nisso. Diga que vai me esquecer assim que acordar amanhã cedo e eu lhe deixarei ir."

"Não." Sussurrou ela, encostando a cabeça na testa dele. "Não vou dizer isso."

Robin tentou debruçar-se, de modo que seus lábios tocassem os delas. Mas ela se afastou alguns centímetros, colocando dois dedos sobre os lábios dele. "Eu gosto de você. É por isso que vou me casar amanhã. Porque se minha mãe desconfiar que você é um empecilho, você estará morto mais cedo do que imagina."

"Eu não tenho medo, Regina."

"Mas eu tenho." Ela afastou-se dele. "E apesar de não conhecê-lo direito, camponês, eu não quero vê-lo morto."

Robin engoliu em seco. Mas ele não se desesperou. Sabia que tudo daria certo. Ele tivera esperança uma vez, e ele continuava com esperança. Regina era seu destino. Era o amor de sua vida, a estrada para a felicidade, a chave para o seu coração. Cedo ou tarde, eles encontrariam o caminho de volta para o outro. Se havia algo claro para ele, era que o amor deles era maior do que qualquer outra coisa já existente.

"Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta, antes que se vá?"

"Sim." Respondeu ela.

"Você já conheceu alguém que mudou seu mundo todo?" Ela encarou-o, com os lábios entreabertos mas sem dizer nenhuma palavra. "Alguém cujos olhos você simplesmente tem certeza que nasceu para admirar?"

Regina não respondeu. Ela continuava encarando-o como se não soubesse ou simplesmente não quisesse responder. Como se aquela pergunta houvesse despertado algo dentro dela que estava adormecido há muitos anos. Robin aproximou-se dela e se inclinou, beijando-a delicadamente na bochecha.

"Eu já. Mas infelizmente, ela se casará amanhã." Ele sorriu para ela. "Boa noite. Cuide-se."

Robin não voltou para a taverna. Ele começou a se afastar-se, caminhando com a cabeça baixa e as mãos nos bolsos até que desaparecera por completo da vista dela.


	39. Capítulo 39

**OI MEUS AMORES!**

**Primeiramente, desculpem pela demora. Foi muito dificil voltar a escrever depois da Ever After. Na verdade é dificil fazer qualquer outra coisa atualmente que não seja lembrar da EA, ou lembrar da Lana, ou então pensar na próxima EA. Tive muitas dificuldades para me desligar do que aconteceu e voltar para a realidade, e ainda não está sendo fácil.**

**Segundo: desculpe por ser um capítulo relativamente curto, mas ele é um aquecimento para eu voltar com a história e continuar com ritmo agora.**

**Beijos e obrigada a todos que continuam comigo.**

* * *

Regina acordou pensativa. Muitas coisas lhe congestionavam a mente. Ela estava prestes a se casar com o Rei. Tornar-se madrasta de Branca de Neve. Tomar posse de um cargo pelo qual não nutria nenhum interesse, representar uma posição sobre a qual não possuía nenhum apreço. Nada daquilo lhe parecia valido. Nada pelo qual ela almejaria se entregar.

Mas que opções ela tinha? Cora a mataria antes que ela pensasse em desistir. Para sua mãe, era a realização de um sonho, era alcançar o mais elevado patamar de superioridade. Era sua expectativa de vida para Regina desde que essa era apenas um recém-nascido em seus braços. Ela queria ser mãe de uma rainha. Faria de tudo, absolutamente tudo a seu alcance, para realizar seu desejo.

Levantou-se da cama, e caminhou até a penteadeira. De frente para o espelho, observou seu rosto e suspirou, entristecida. Era o pior dia da sua vida. Seu peito ardia e pesava, como se fosse um fardo aguentar a carga sobre seus ombros delicados. A morte lhe parecia adorável a esse ponto. Lembrou-se do gentil desconhecido que conhecera na taverna. Sorriu. Ele era um homem engraçado, bonito, doce. Não o conhecia muito bem. Ele deixara claro que tomara muitas decisões erradas e que não estava contente com elas. O sorriso alargou-se quando ela se lembrou que Tinkerbell lhe dissera que ele era sua alma gêmea. O que aquela fada ridícula sabia de amor verdadeiro?

_Diga que vai me esquecer assim que acordar amanhã cedo e eu lhe deixarei ir. _

Era uma missão impossível e ela sabia. A presença dele, a maneira como ele encarava o fundo dos seus sonhos com confiança e ousadia – ele parecia ler sua síntese, parecia conhecer letra por letra do seu histórico. Como se a conhecesse de outras vidas, de outros mundos, como se tivesse um manual de instruções específico. Robin não levara um segundo sequer para destruir as muralhas emocionais que Regina construíra ao seu redor. Com seu sorriso faceiro e seus trejeitos despreocupados, ele a tinha levado na conversa. Simples, comum, descomplicado.

Ela pegou a escova e pôs-se a escovar as madeixas escuras. Que destino os dois poderiam ter juntos? Sorrindo, ela mordeu o lábio inferior e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não deveria sequer pensar em ter um futuro com ele. Sabia que não podia. Não era o que lhe haviam reservado. Não era o que havia sido escolhido para ela. Mas sabia que Robin cuidaria dela. Lembrou-se da mão dele em sua cintura, protegendo-a enquanto entravam pela taverna. Do olhar dele ao rapaz que trouxera as bebidas. Eram detalhes, e embora a maioria das pessoas considerasse como trivial ou simplesmente involuntário, ela sabia que ali revelava-se muito sobre ele e sua maneira de ser.

"No que você tanto pensa, Regina?"

Ela encarou o reflexo do espelho e avistou Cora.

"Nada."

"Por que está sorrindo? Finalmente aceitou que esta é a melhor coisa que já nos aconteceu?" Disse ela caminhando até estar atrás da cadeira onde a filha estava sentada. Regina revirou os olhos antes de responder, batendo a escova contra a penteadeira e levantando-se de sopetão.

"Eu já disse que não quero casar com ele! Eu não quero ser Rainha!"

"Não se trata do que você quer! O que você sabe sobre a vida, menina estúpida?" Com um movimento simples, ela imobilizou Regina com magia. Pacientemente, caminhou até ela. Uma vez parada à sua frente, levantou o olhar e encontrou o olhar furioso de Regina. "Escute bem, Regina. Não faça nenhuma estupidez porque eu não terei paciência com você. Custou muito caro para eu conseguir que o rei se interessasse por você. Não vai ser você que vai colocar tudo a perder agora."

"Mas..."

"Mas o que?" A voz de Cora era firme e cruel. Ela se aproximou ainda mais da jovem. "Não me venha com 'mas'. Você vai casar com ele. Você vai ser madrasta daquela adorável criança. Você se tornará Rainha. Faça conforme eu estou mandando e tudo vai dar certo."

"Eu odeio você. Eu preferia estar morta a viver essa vida que você está escolhendo por mim."

"Você vai ter o que prefere se interferir nos meus planos."

Com outro movimento, Cora soltou-a. Despreparada, Regina caiu de joelhos no chão. Lágrimas tímidas deslizaram pelo seu rosto e ela as limpou imediatamente.

"Pelo amor de Deus, aja como uma adulta. Pare de chorar."

Regina continuou ajoelhada até que sua mãe deixou o quarto. Ela olhou em volta e sentiu uma imensa vontade de gritar. Sentia-se escrava de sua própria vida. Levantou-se e caminhou cambaleante até a torre que dava acesso ao grande pátio. Observou as pessoas de todo o reino adentrando o castelo, sorridentes, felizes para as festividades do casamento.

Mal elas sabiam que era na verdade uma história de terror.

* * *

"Você vai ao casamento real?"

Robin estava olhando pela janela do casebre, distraído. Seu semblante não era dos melhores e por isso, a maioria dos homens ali evitara trocar qualquer palavra com ele. Ele sentiu uma toalha sendo jogada contra ele e olhou de volta fingindo estar bravo.

"O que foi?"

"Perguntei se você vai ao casamento real."

"Não." Resmungou ele e voltou sua atenção para a janela.

"Não? Uma oportunidade dessa é rara, Robin. Comer e beber do melhor do castelo sem se preocupar com os guardas! Você é louco de perder isso!"

Robin encostou a cabeça no batente e respirou fundo. Ele não tinha como explicar o quanto aquilo era dificil para ele. Ele não poderia dizer a eles tudo que ele havia passado. Não havia modos de narrar a jornada que atravessara por ela, não havia como explicar quão dificil foi para ele vê-la feliz com outro homem, como havia sido pertubador vê-la morta e agora saber que ela se casaria com outro. Ele morreria novamente por ela, se fosse necessário.

"Eu não posso vê-la se casando com outro."

Matthew caminhou até ele e bateu em seu ombro de modo amigável. "Robin, de quem você está falando?"

"Da garota, Mat. A garota da taverna."

Levou apenas alguns segundos para que o rapaz de cabelos loiros e encaracolados conectasse as informações. "Puta merda, Robin! Era a princesa? A garota linda com você ontem? Você tem problemas? Levou ela naquela espelunca nojenta!"

Robin não respondeu. Ele encarou o amigo por alguns segundos e voltou a recostar a cabeça no batente atrás dele, fixando sua atenção em qualquer ponto desinteressante lá fora. Matthew o observou por alguns segundos. "Você está apaixonado por ela, cara?"

"Sim."

"Você é um idiota. Tanta mulher por aí e foi se apaixonar pela princesa prometida ao Rei?"

"Sim."

"Você é mesmo um idiota." Robin riu e Matthew agachou-se ao lado dele. "E o que vai fazer?"

"Eu não vou ao casamento."

"Só isso?" Mat soltou uma risada sarcástica. "E o que aconteceu com o Robin que eu conheço? Você não se apaixona. Mas acima de tudo, você nunca – nunca mesmo – desiste de algo por que parece impossível."

"Mas eu nunca me importei com ninguém também, Mat. Com ela, eu me importo. Me importo que algo possa lhe acontecer." Matthew o fitou, boquiaberto. Robin o fitou, sem entender sua reação. "O que que foi agora, imbecil?"

"Você se importando com alguém além de si mesmo... Como essa mulher te mudou em tão pouco tempo? Quer dizer, Robin... Olhe para você! Apaixonado. Preocupado. Eu nem te reconheço."

"E isso é ruim?"

Um sorriso alargou-se nos lábios do loiro. "Não, _mate_. Uma mulher capaz de transformar um babaca em um homem em tão pouco tempo merece qualquer sacrifício. Nós vamos te ajudar. Qual é o plano?"

Robin fitou o loiro por alguns segundos. Depois de analisar suas opções, ele respirou fundo e questionou. "Certo. Você acha que é possível?"

"Pelo amor de Deus, Robin! Nós já roubamos tesouros incalculáveis. Já roubamos fortunas imensuráveis. Dos maiores castelos, das piores masmorras, dos mais temíveis calabouços. Nós temos capacidade de roubar uma princesa."

Robin sorriu e abraçou Matthew. "Não sei como lhe agradecer por isso, Mat."

"Não precisa. Até porque a maioria deles não vai fazer por você. Eles só querem arrumar confusão. Vamos. Temos um novo bando para formar."


	40. Capítulo 40

Ele pisava com cuidado na vegetação úmida sob os seus pés, tentando não causar nenhum barulho desnecessário com o movimento das suas botas pesadas. Sozinho naquela clareira com um arco e algumas flechas, Robin não se sentia oficialmente no controle da situação. Era um plano arriscado e por que não, ridículo. Mas era o que ele tinha em mãos.

"Rumpelstiltskin." Chamou ele, olhando em volta enquanto os pássaros piavam despreocupados com o mundo à sua volta. Ele adorava o cheiro da relva das árvores, o som da água caindo em alguma queda natural ao seu redor, a melodia das aves que se empoleiravam por cima das altíssimas copas das arvores.

"A quem devo a honra?"

Ele virou-se lentamente e observou a criatura pitoresca sentada em um tronco caído, observando-o. Sua pele tinha as características da pele de um crocodilo, embora houvesse um brilho diferente, cintilante que trazia certo glamour sobre ele. Seus olhos de réptil capturaram os olhos azuis do arqueiro.

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda."

A gargalhada cômica do feiticeiro preencheu o espaço entre eles. Rumpelstiltskin levantou-se e balançando os dedos no ar começou a sorrir. "O que te faz pensar que eu irei te ajudar?"

"Eu tenho informações do futuro."

Robin sentiu os olhos gélidos do feiticeiro sobre ele. Como se estudasse suas reações, como se houvesse uma magia capaz de tornar legível as suas palavras intenções e pensamentos. Ele sabia que não, mas a sensação estava bem ali. "A viagem no tempo é proibida, queridinho. Quer me convencer de que já esteve lá?"

"Eu estive lá. E eu posso provar."

"Prove." Demandou a criatura, mas Robin encarou-a com o cenho franzido.

"Não de graça. Temos um acordo ou não?"

O risinho de Rumpel ecoou nos ouvidos do arqueiro. "Veja só..." Começou ele, balançando os dedos no ar como se fosse um ato coreografado. "Eu preciso de alguma confirmação. Não vou aceitar um acordo se não sei o que você tem para me oferecer. Eu tenho essa cara de legal, mas é apenas ilusão de ótica."

Robin apertou o arco com ainda mais força, enrolando os dedos ao redor da madeira esculpida à mão. "Eu sei sobre a maldição que quer lançar e nos levar para um mundo sem magia onde você acha que encontrará Baelfire."

Através de um movimento incrivelmente rápido, Rumpel aproximou-se do arqueiro, colocando a ponteira da flecha em seu pescoço. "Quem é você? O que sabe sobre Bae?"

"É um bom menino, que vai se tornar um homem bom." Robin tentava falar lentamente, já que o homem à sua frente não diminuía a pressão da flecha em seu jugular e ele temia machucar-se. "Eu estive no futuro, eu fui amigo dele e da Belle." Os olhos do feiticeiro demonstraram um brilho leve que logo dissipou-se em uma nuvem de desconfiança. "Eu sei o seu plano e já aviso que vai dar errado, ele não está onde você acha. Ele foi levado para a Terra do Nunca."

"Eu não acredito em você, mas se acreditasse, me pergunto porque você arqueiro de coisa nenhuma, me contaria isso. Qual seu preço, camponês? Por que ajudar o temível Senhor das Trevas?"

Rumpelstiltskin desconfiava da história. Em seus anos de magia negra e estudos das diversas portabilidades entre mundos, das maldições e artifícios mágicos que poderiam ser uteis em algum momento, nunca houvera uma explicação para aquele homem ter realmente viajado por um portal do tempo. Mas ele sabia coisas que eram inexplicáveis, coisas que o feiticeiro sequer havia pronunciado até então, ideias calculadas friamente em sua mente imersa em psicopatia.

"Por que você quer usar uma pessoa para lançar a maldição e eu não quero esse destino para ela."

A gargalhada dele ecoou pelo matagal. "Regina. Você está apaixonado por ela?"

"Este é o meu preço."

"E o que eu ganho com isso?"

Robin sorriu, encarando o ser pitoresco à sua frente e ao mesmo tempo, respirando profundamente depois de muito tempo. Confiava em suas concepções. Confiava em seu plano. Ele possuía uma vantagem acima de qualquer um ali e iria usá-la da melhor maneira possível. "Eu tenho um plano que pode beneficiar a ambos. Temos um acordo ou não?"

"Temos um acordo. Se você ousar trapacear, matarei você, sua família, seus amigos, seus vizinhos e quem mais você conhecer. Vou matar todos eles antes para você assistir. Estamos entendidos?"

Robin encarou-o com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"E não se esqueça, querido. Toda a mágica vem com um preço."

Robin encarou-o por alguns segundos, o olhar fixo nele, o maxilar rígido, a respiração perceptível pela maneira como a jugular aparecia vez por outra sob a pele do pescoço. "Eu estou disposto a pagar o que for por ela."

Rumpel encarou-o com deboche no olhar. "O amor é uma fraqueza, queridinho."

"Assim como o poder." Rebateu.

"Certo. Você me pegou. Agora me conte: qual é o engenhoso plano? "

* * *

As criadas ajeitavam cuidadosamente a cauda do vestido longo e ostensivo que ela usava. Dobravam o tecido com cuidado, os dedos delicados contornavam a textura do vestido, a costura manual delicadamente trabalhada de modo que ele trouxesse ao espectador uma sensação de um movimento calmo e leve como o voar de uma pluma. Era um vestido formidável, exceto talvez por um único motivo – Regina não queria se casar.

Ela olhou pela janela e observou o sol começando a se pôr. Ainda estava ensolarado, mas podia-se ver uma mudança sutil na maneira como as luzes espalhavam-se pelo céu, criando um espectro laranja e rosa salmão. "Está bom assim." Disse ela, e as criadas imediatamente pararam suas atividades, afastando-se. "Podem ir, eu gostaria de ficar sozinha."

Quando elas fecharam a porta atrás de si, Regina finalmente conseguiu respirar. Audivelmente. Suas emoções mais viscerais rasgando-a por dentro, a raiva, a dor, o inconformismo queimando como um vulcão em processo de erupção. Odiava-se por ter salvo a maldita Branca de Neve. Era tudo culpa dela. Ela, somente ela. A maldita fofoqueira linguaruda.

Não! Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando limpar sua mente daqueles pensamentos. Ela não era essa pessoa! Ela não desejava a morte de uma criança! Regina respirou fundo, pensando em como aquela situação a estava moldando. Temia o que o casamento com um homem como Leopold faria com ela. Tinha medo do que isso significaria. Se tornaria uma mulher amarga, cheia de motivações cruéis e vis? Ou uma mulher fracassada e destruída sem nenhuma luz para viver? Nenhuma perspectiva lhe parecia agradável, e esse era o pior dos pesadelos.

Estava caminhando na direção da porta quando uma flecha atravessou seu quarto e fincou-se na porta, por cima do trinco, impedindo-a de sair ou de outras pessoas entrarem no quarto. Quando Regina virou-se para trás, assustada por notar que não estava sozinha, observou um homem de cabelos castanho claro e olhos verdes, vestido com um colete de couro e uma calça gasta. Suas botas lembravam-na de Robin Hood.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou ela, sem demonstrar nenhum nervosismo.

"Por favor, princesa. Não grite."

"Vou gritar se não me disser que que quer."

"Robin me enviou." A voz dele soava baixa, como se ele estivesse tentando sussurrar – embora seu tom de voz estivesse bastante alto para um sussurro.

"Robin? Ele está aqui?" Seus olhos brilharam e ela sorriu, involuntariamente. Por mais que não o conhecesse, gostara dele. Mas a felicidade mostrou-se passageira, pois o brilho em seu rosto desapareceu quase que instantaneamente. Não queria Robin ali. Não queria que ele a visse se casando com o Rei. Não queria vê-lo pois era melhor fingir que jamais haviam se conhecido.

"Ele não veio. Mas pediu-me para lhe trazer uma coisa."

O homem vasculhou o pequeno alforje de couro que trazia atado ao corpo, e rapidamente tirou um vidrinho escuro com uma espécie de liquido denso. Ele estendeu a mão, oferecendo-o a ela, e afastando-se logo em seguida, como uma espécie quase religiosa de respeito ao espaço pessoal.

"O que é isso?"

"Ele não me disse, princesa. Ele só me pediu para dizer à senhora que precisa confiar nele. Disse para a senhora beber pouco antes da cerimônia."

Ela sorriu, encarando o vidro em suas mãos e depois voltando sua atenção ao estranho em seu quarto. "Você acha que eu sou idiota, não é mesmo? Vem aqui, me dá um veneno qualquer e diz que foi o Robin. Eu não vou beber isso, nem agora nem nunca."

O homem sorriu abertamente, encarando-a com diversão.

"Você está achando engraçado?" Ela virou-se para a porta. "Guardas!" Gritou ela, e foi atendida rapidamente. Os cavaleiros entraram no quarto e seguraram o homem. "Levem esse louco para o calabouço." Ele continuava sorrindo, e isso a incomodou.

"Por que continua rindo, seu insano?"

"Porque Robin disse que você reagiria assim." Regina encarou-o confusa. O que estava acontecendo? Ela não conseguia decidir se acreditava nele realmente ou não. Não sabia o que pensar sobre Robin, sobre aquela proposta, sobre o quanto tudo aquilo não fazia sentido algum. "E ele disse que era para você confiar nele como confiou em Tinkerbell."

"O que? Como ele sabe disso?"

"Eu não sei, princesa. Eu só estou passando as palavras dele."

Regina deixou que os cavaleiros o levassem. Não os impediu, mesmo por que estava completamente aturdida com as palavras dele. Persuadida por seus próprios sentimentos e inseguranças de modo que as mentiras e verdades se misturavam e ela não saberia dizer o que era real e o que não era. No que poderia confiar e no que não poderia. Ela nunca havia contado a ele sobre Tinkerbell. Tinha absoluta certeza disto. Regina virou-se e observou o corredor vazio, por onde os cavaleiros haviam arrastado o estranho invasor.

Apertando os dedos ao redor da pequena garrafa, ela respirou fundo e começou a caminhar para fora do quarto. Estava se aproximando o momento.

* * *

Matthew ouviu o som metálico e abaixou-se rapidamente.

"Não vou explodir a cela, infeliz. Levante-se."

Ele sorriu quando conseguiu identificar Robin. Havia escurecido, e ele não tinha mais noção de quanto tempo estivera ali e o que estava acontecendo pelo reino. Robin bateu alguma coisa contra o trinco do grande cadeado e este cedeu. "Vamos sair daqui." Sussurrou ele, colocando os dedos sobre os lábios.

Caminharam pelas laterais do castelo, sob as sombras dos muros envelhecidos. Atrás de uma árvore do extenso jardim, afastaram algumas pedras e saíram, emaranhando-se por dentro da floresta escura. "Meu Deus, já escureceu!" Comentou Matthew, assombrado. Levou apenas um curto período de tempo para que ele interligasse seus pensamentos, e ele imediatamente socasse o braço do loiro.

"Robin!"

"O que deu em você?" Reclamou o outro, massageando o local onde levara a pancada. "Bateu a cabeça na cela?"

"Ela se casou?"

Robin sorriu e mesmo na escuridão, o jovem conseguiu ver o contorno de seus dentes brancos abertos de maneira sorridente. "Ela seguiu o plano."

"Como você sabia que ela ia aceitar? Ela não parecia ter acreditado em uma palavra minha, ela mandou direto para o calabouço..."

"Eu a conheço. E confio nela."

"Você confiou minha vida."

"E você está aqui, comigo, caminhando na floresta. O que isso lhe diz?"

"Diz que eu deveria escolher amigos menos loucos." Ele ri e Robin passa o braço ao redor do pescoço dele, batendo a outra mão em seu tórax.

"Você pode procurar amigos melhores depois. Temos pouco tempo para concluir nosso plano."

* * *

**Flashback on**

_"Pelo poder aquisitivo a mim concedido, damos início a celebração real do nobre arranjo marital entre o querido rei Leopold August Terceiro com a princesa Regina Louise Mills." _

_Regina estava ajoelhada em frente ao membro do alto clero, ciente dos milhares de pessoas que a observavam naquele minuto. O vestido apertavas suas costelas, o véu dificultava-lhe a respiração. Ao menos o véu bloqueava seu rosto, não de maneira muito eficaz, mas amenizava a sensação de completa nudez que ela sentia perante a presença de sua mãe. _

_Cora, localizada à esquerda de sua filha, certificava-se de que absolutamente nada saísse do planejado. Regina quase conseguia ouvir a respiração da mãe sobre a sua orelha. O controle que a matriarca exercia era mais do que abusivo ou opressor, era uma completa pressão sobre o funcionamento da princesa, impedindo-a de respirar, de pensar, de viver. _

_"É de supra importância que ambos conheçam suas responsabilidades como líderes, como a realeza de um reino próspero, e que saibam realizar suas funções de acordo com as diversas funcionalidades de uma família modelo que guiará todas as outras na direção da prosperidade e felicidade..."_

_Regina estava tentando entender aquele discurso que ela própria havia considerado como patético e mesquinho quando a pequena pontada de dor atingiu seu estômago. Era como uma pontada firme e profunda, como se um objeto pontiagudo houvesse sido empurrado contra a sua carne. Ela cambaleou um pouco, apoiando a mão sobre o apoio de seus braços, e isso chamou a atenção do Rei ao seu lado. "Você está bem?"_

_"É apenas uma tontura." Resmungou ela, e tentou concentrar-se nas palavras que eram ditas. Ela respirou fundo._

_"Cabe à princesa exercer sua função como previsora da linhagem real, considerando seu papel importante em manter a realeza e a nobreza em seus devidos canais. Como portadora da doçura e tato de um reino, deve comprometer-se em cuidar dos projetos de humanidade, adotando o cuidado como outro como objetivo principal em sua vida, acima de seus próprios objetivos como esposa, e futura mãe."_

**_Esposa. Futura mãe. _**

_Aquelas palavras atravessaram a mente dela com rapidez, gerando um rebuliço mental que a fez estremecer. Ela sentiu outra pontada em seu estômago. Respirou fundo, mas a dor não passou. O que estava acontecendo? Outra pontada se fez presente. A dor era dilacerante. Pontadas igualmente dolorosas e agudas passaram a multiplicar-se e a dor era tanta que Regina passou a lutar contra o véu, arrancando-o de si mesma desesperadamente. Ela havia confiado nele. Que estupidez, ela pensava agora. Ele estava matando-a. Tropeçando em seu próprio vestido, ela caiu de joelhos enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e a dor aumentava a cada respiração. Robin a tinha traído e ela ia morrer. _

_"O que você pensa que está fazendo, Regina?" Gritou Cora, mas Leopold afastou-a e segurou Regina pela nuca. _

_"Ela está com dores, Cora. Você deve ajudá-la."_

_Os gritos de Regina começaram a ficar cada vez mais agudos, até que ela simplesmente desmaiou nos braços dele. Cora aproximou-se dela e percebeu que algo havia caído da sua mão. _

_Uma garrafa vazia. _

_A morena abriu a rolha, e cheirou o vidro, identificando o aroma que ficara no utensílio mesmo depois de esvaziado. "Ela foi enfeitiçada." _

_Leopold encarou-a por alguns segundos. "Vou pedir que os guardas a levem para o quarto. O casamento será adiado para amanhã."_

**Flashback off**


	41. Capítulo 41

Regina acordou com um leve desconforto, provocado pela claridade que a acometia gradativamente. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas estes estranharam a súbita claridade; segundos depois sentiu-se melhor adaptada e abriu os olhos. Estava sozinha. Ajeitou-se na cama, e ouviu ruídos. Com alguma dificuldade, percebeu que os ruídos eram na verdade a voz de sua mãe, num tom baixo o suficiente para deixa-la curiosa. Cora Mills não sussurrava. Era difícil até mesmo ter uma conversa em tom normal com ela.

"Alguém vai pagar caro se não descobrirem quem entregou isso a ela."

"Mas..."

"Mas nada. Descubra quem é o responsável. Ou vou punir você."

A porta do quarto abriu-se logo em seguida, e Cora adentrou o local sorrindo. "Querida! Como está?"

"O que aconteceu comigo ontem?"

"Eu que lhe pergunto, Regina. Quem lhe entregou aquela poção?" Os olhos predadores de sua mãe a fiscalizavam em busca de algum relance de confirmação. Mas ela sabia que não podia falar nada. O rapaz morreria e possivelmente Robin também.

"Que poção?"

"Quando desmaiou ontem, havia uma garrafa em sua mão."

"Eu... Eu não me lembro."

Cora a observou por alguns segundos, possivelmente decidindo se ela estava mentindo ou não. "Tudo bem. Bom, temos aproximadamente três horas até o casamento. Vá arrumar-se. Será um longo dia."

Regina observou enquanto a mãe saía e esperou que ela fechasse as portas atrás de si para demonstrar alguma reação. Respirou fundo, sentindo um nó formar-se em sua traqueia. Levantou-se e caminhou até a grande janela em seu quarto; muitas pessoas adentravam os portões do palácio, encantadas pela perspectiva de uma festa de casamento real. Ela sentia uma imensa vontade de chorar, uma angústia misturada ao desespero de estar cada vez mais perto do pior momento de toda a sua vida.

Não sabia o que Robin estava planejando, mas no fundo torcia para que ele tivesse mesmo um plano e que fosse bom o suficiente para funcionar. Ele era, naquele momento, sua única esperança.

* * *

Robin vestiu as botas e olhou pela fresta da porta. Não tinha certeza do seu futuro. Lembrava-se das palavras de Pandora. Lembrava-se de que quando a beijasse, esqueceria tudo – exatamente tudo – sobre o seu percurso até ali e isso o assustava. Tinha medo de voltar a ser o idiota que era e estragar sua chance de um final feliz. Esse medo o assombrava a cada segundo.

"Está pronto?" Questionou Luke, enquanto o observava. Luke segurava o arco com força e Robin olhou com carinho para as flechas com a qual o havia presenteado. O garoto deveria ter pouco mais de dezessete anos – e já era um órfão refugiado entre eles.

"Sim." Respondeu, apertando o colete de couro contra o corpo. "Quando eu me for, Luke, quero que cuide bem dos meus homens. Por favor, peço como um favor de amigo e companheiro. Eu nunca fui um líder decente para eles, eu nunca fui um membro decente desse grupo. Mas eu prezo pela segurança deles."

"Eu farei isso."

Robin observou-o saindo. Perguntava-se se estava fazendo a coisa certa. Se havia a remota chance de seu plano realizar-se. Abigail havia lhe dito que tudo que ele precisava era acreditar. Ele precisava se apegar a isso. Ouviu um barulho e lembrou-se de que não estava sozinho naquele local. Observou a convidada escondida por baixo de uma capa preta e ela olhou para ele.

"Você tem certeza do que está fazendo?" Perguntou ela.

"Absoluta."

"Você não me parece muito confiante. Não me leve a mal."

Ele encarou-a, com seus pensamentos embaralhados pelas diversas viagens no tempo. Depois de um tempo constrangedor de silêncio, ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios. "Eu não tenho experiência nesse tipo de operação."

"E o que leva você a acreditar que dará certo?"

"Por que eu sei algo que a minha oponente não sabe. Eu estou a um passo à frente dela."

Robin caminhou até a pequena mesa de madeira e colocou a espada em seu coldre, sob o olhar da mulher. As outras duas lanças de cabo curto colocou dentro do colete. "Devo me preocupar com tanto armamento? "

"Não." Resumiu ele.

"Dá para ver a faca na sua bota esquerda. Precisa esconder melhor isso." Alertou ela, observando-o.

Ele devolveu o olhar, surpreso e então agachou-se, arrumando o tecido ao redor da bota gasta. Uma vez em pé, bateu as mãos na calça. "Vamos, está na hora do show."

Robin aguardou enquanto ela saía na sua frente e fechou a porta atrás de si. Respirou fundo, guardando uma memória bonita da última vez que estaria ali.

* * *

Regina já estava na entrada, pronta para entrar no saguão. Seu vestido apertado havia sido lavado e acolchoado, de modo que parecia ainda mais apertado contra seu corpo delicado. Suas diversas caudas pesavam, assim como a sua cabeça. Robin não fizera nada por ela. Robin não a salvaria daquele casamento. Também, o que ela esperava? Que um cara que só viu uma vez na vida viesse resgatá-la apaixonadamente? Possivelmente, ele estava rindo dela em algum bar mofado nas periferias do reino.

Mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou pela fresta pequena. Havia milhares de pessoas ali.

"Você está maravilhosa, Regina."

Aquela voz! Ela virou-se assustada e deparou-se com Robin. Encarou-a confusa, como que se perguntando obviamente o que ele fazia ali. Se Cora o visse, ele seria um homem morto. Vestia um colete de couro grosso que o deixava muito bonito.

"O que faz aqui?"

"Eu vim ajudar você."

"Robin..." Suspirou ela, entristecida. "Não se envolva. Minha mãe vai matar você, nós já falamos sobre isso. Eu vou me casar em minutos. Você não pode impedir. Vai fazer o que? Me colocar no seu cavalo e fugir?"

"Você acabou com o meu plano." Resmungou ele e ela riu, surpreendendo-se pelo fato de ele conseguir fazer-lhe rir apesar de toda aquela situação trágica.

"É sério. Vá embora. Minha mãe virá aqui a qualquer momento."

Robin aproximou-se dela mas parou a uma distância que lhe desse segurança. Seus olhos se cruzaram e ele sorriu, encarando-a profundamente. "Eu nunca vi nada mais bonito na face da terra do que você neste vestido." Ele parecia hipnotizado. Alguns segundos depois, ele pareceu sair do transe e tornou a encará-la. "Você confia em mim?"

"Robin, eu..." Ela estava insegura e seu coração batia aceleradamente, ciente do quão perigosa era aquela aproximação. Do quão perigoso era para ele estar ali conversando com ela, incitando-a a fugir de Cora. Ela tinha medo, muito medo.

"Responda à pergunta, Regina. Você confia em mim?"

"Eu mal conheço você."

Ele sorriu, encarando-a com carinho. "Boa garota. Mas se você quiser escapar, vai ter que confiar em mim. Você pode tentar fazer isso?"

Foi a vez de ela sorrir, encarando aquele rosto bonito. "Robin, você não é páreo para ela. Ou para os cavaleiros de Leopold. É um contra uma multidão."

"E quem disse que eu estou sozinho? Eu tenho exatamente a ajuda que preciso."

Regina encarava-o em dúvida, mas ele parecia confiante. Ou então era um idiota sorridente, ela não saberia distinguir muito bem. O nervosismo a estremecia por completo e a deixava completamente travada. Ela sequer conseguia pensar com clareza.

"Tudo bem. E qual é o seu plano?"

* * *

Em frente ao membro do alto clero, um religioso severo com uma expressão de completo desprezo, Regina sentia sua sanidade se desintegrando. Ele recitava o mesmo discurso do dia anterior, aquelas palavras rebuscadas e completamente profanas, doutrinas que eles mesmo não eram hábeis de seguir. Mas ela não estava prestando atenção. Tentava respirar de modo que nem sua mãe nem o Rei notassem seu nervosismo.

"Você está bem?" Sussurrou o homem ao seu lado em seu traje mais caro, a coroa dourada brilhando em sua cabeça.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e respondeu sem olhar para ele. "Está tudo bem."

"Então não respire como uma doida."

Ela engoliu em seco. Seu olhar cruzou com o de Robin, que a observava de longe. Ele estava um pouco atrás do altar, entre duas colunas, de modo que ela conseguia vê-lo, mas as outras pessoas não. Regina ainda não havia decidido o que sentia a respeito dele. Havia se precipitado ao imaginar uma louca história de amor pois até aquele momento, ele era um homem legal com a qual ela conversara em uma taverna. Mas não negaria como ele a incomodava. Havia algo na maneira que ele falava com ela, algo na maneira com a qual ele a olhava... Havia algo ali. Um sentimento, como se ele soubesse muito mais dela do que ela mesma sabia. Como ele poderia ter tanto sentimento por uma estranha?

Ele colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios e balançou a cabeça. Regina observou pela visão periférica que a mãe continuava ali à sua esquerda, observando tudo de maneira extremamente sorridente. _Me desculpe, mãe. É uma pena ter que acabar assim_, pensou.

Houve um silvo, e então uma fumaça escura e densa começou a tomar conta do saguão todo. Não demorou pouco mais que segundos para que todos os convidados estivessem em um completo apagão, uma escuridão quase absoluta. Regina sentiu uma mão sobre a sua, dedos entrelaçando-se aos seus e teve a certeza que só poderia ser ele. Não teve tempo para dúvidas. Seguiu-o no meio daquela fumaça, ouvindo os gritos de sua mãe distanciando-se.

Correndo por um corredor estreito, eles saíram em uma das portas laterais para o jardim. Robin correu até um cavalo que estava amarrado em uma árvore. "Um cavalo? Esse é o seu plano?" Gritou ela, assustada. "Meu Deus, Robin! Nós vamos morrer aqui!"

Ele correu até ela, colocando a mão sobre os seus lábios." Nós vamos morrer se você continuar gritando." Ela o encarou, surpresa com o toque e ele rapidamente a soltou. Robin subiu no cavalo, e estendeu a mão para que ele subisse também. Ele gentilmente guiou as mãos dela de modo que ela o abraçasse com força. "Não tenha vergonha. Segure bastante firme ou vamos cair."

A gritaria estava diminuindo. Robin deu comando ao animal que começou a correr por cima da decoração do jardim. A cavalaria começara a sair correndo de dentro do castelo. "A princesa está fugindo! Peguem-na!" Alguns deles corriam, e Regina observou que outros homens os atrapalhavam, lutando contra eles.

"São seus amigos?"

"É a família que eu tenho."

Regina agarrou-o e ele cruzou o jardim todo, passando pelo grande pátio. Mas antes de chegar no portão de entrada, o cavalo instantaneamente se paralisou e os dois foram arremessados contra o chão. Robin sentiu a pancada, mas fitou a distância até o portão. Era pouca. Daria tempo se eles conseguissem correr. Ele buscou por Regina, e viu que ela estava completamente paralisada observando algo. Robin virou-se para trás e entendeu o olhar aterrorizado dela. Cora.

"Sua garotinha idiota. O que pensa que está fazendo? Acha que vou deixá-la sair com esse projetinho de ladrão? Você não aprende, não é Regina? Uma morte não foi suficiente? Daniel não foi suficiente?"

"Não!" Gritou ela. "Deixe ele ir. Eu me caso com o Rei. Eu faço o que você quiser. Já basta uma morte por minha causa, mãe."

"Deveria ter pensado nisso antes." Sibilou Cora, encarando Robin com um semblante de profundo ódio. Ela ergueu a mão no ar e começou a aproximar-se deles. Regina engoliu em seco. Mas no exato momento em que sua mãe arremessou seu poder contra Robin, alguém entrou na frente. Regina não conseguia ver quem era. Tudo que conseguia ver era uma capa preta. Cora arremessou mais uma bola de fogo, mas quem quer que fosse, conseguia eliminar a magia no ar sem qualquer esforço. Com um movimento, Regina percebeu que Cora estava imobilizada.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou sua mãe. Regina podia perceber pela expressão no rosto dela o quanto ela estava assustada por ter sido derrotada. Regina sequer acreditava que existisse alguém mais poderoso que Cora.

"Vamos, Regina!" Gritou Robin e ela saiu do seu transe, observando que ele havia montado no cavalo novamente. Regina levantou-se desajeitadamente e então observou quando a pessoa se virou para trás, e encarou-a. Era uma mulher linda, olhos azuis, muito azuis e um cabelo ruivo brilhante cacheado. Seu rosto era lindo, encantadoramente lindo. "Vá logo. Não vou segurá-la por muito tempo."

Robin sentiu os braços da morena apertados ao redor da sua cintura e cavalgou sem olhou para trás. Correu, como se a sua vida dependesse daquilo – e de certo modo, dependia. Regina olhou para trás apenas a tempo de ver a belíssima estranha derrubando a capa negra no chão e erguendo as mãos para o céu. No segundo seguinte, uma cerca viva de espinhos cresceu ao redor de todo o castelo, aprisionando todos ali e permitindo que Robin e Regina fugissem em segurança.

* * *

O pobre animal já dava sinais de completa exaustão, de modo que Robin resolvera parar. Eles estavam bem longe do reino de Leopold, e começava a anoitecer, de modo que eles precisavam de algum abrigo para a noite. Eles caminharam até a beira de um lago. Ela observou-o enquanto ele cuidadosamente levou o animal até a água, deixando-o beber e jogando um pouco de água sobre o lombo cansado. Assim que esse parecia devidamente satisfeito, Robin o puxou até uma arvore próxima, amarrando-o ali.

Ele levantou o olhar e percebeu que ela o encarava. **S**orriu, porém, o sorriso dissipou-se rápido. Caminhou até onde ela estava, sentando-se ao seu lado. "Você está bem?"

Ela sorriu, o semblante cansado. "Sim. Mas tenho muitas perguntas."

"Eu sei que tem. Podemos só procurar um abrigo primeiro? Eu respondo tudo.

Regina balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Vou apenas deixar Bartolomeu descansar um pouco e continuamos. Há luzes à frente, é possível que encontremos alguma casa."

"Seu cavalo chama Bartolomeu? "

"Sim, você não gosta?"

"Poderia ser pior. É meio bonitinho, até." Brincou ela e percebeu que Robin sorriu. Ele estava completamente relaxado e confortável na presença dela e aquilo continuava martelando seus pensamentos feito uma bigorna sem direção.

"Você vai ficar com essa roupa?" Perguntou, apontando para o vestido de noiva.

"Você quer que eu fique nua por acaso?" Apesar de ter respondido de uma maneira rude e completamente ignorante, ela não pode evitar sorrir quando percebeu que ele ponderou sobre a resposta. Ele não havia falado nada, mas o sorriso safado lhe dissera muita coisa. Por isso, ela gargalhou. "Nem pense nisso, carpinteiro. Não é o para o seu bico."

"Eu não disse nada."

"E nem ouse dizer. Aliás, acho que o Bartolomeu pode ir trotando. É só a gente não subir nele." Ela levantou-se com certa dificuldade, mas não pediu ajuda. Caminhou até a arvore, acariciou a fronte do cavalo, descendo num esfregão amigável pelo chanfro do animal. Ele percebeu que seu equino gostava dela. Regina desatou o nó e trouxe o cavalo, passando por ele sem dizer uma palavra e voltando para a estrada.

Robin sorriu, certo de que estava se apaixonando por ela pela terceira vez.


	42. Capítulo 42

Ela andava bem rápido para quem estava usando um vestido pesado e cheio de parafernálias. Robin precisou correr para alcança-la.

"Você anda rápido." Resmungou ele.

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para ele. Estava concentrada nas luzes que vira. Possivelmente uma casa. Ou celeiro. "Ou você que é devagar demais."

Ele não respondeu. A noite começava a cair, as primeiras estrelas desapontando no céu acinzentado. Observava as constelações, e perguntava-se o que estaria acontecendo com seus amigos, o que teria acontecido com Cora, com o Rei, e com Zelena. Não sabia até onde seu plano daria certo, mas o fato de Cora não os ter assassinado ainda era um ótimo sinal.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Nós ainda não conseguimos abrigo, Regina."

Ela fitou o homem ao seu lado. "Idiota."

"Pode me xingar." Respondeu ele, com um sorriso no rosto. "Mas o combinado não foi esse."

"Grande porcaria este combinado."

"O que houve com a princesa? Ela some quando anoitece e você incorpora o espírito do mal humor?"

Regina cruzou o caminho na frente dele, de modo que Robin trombou com o cavalo. Ela cruzou o gramado, e não se importou em lhe perguntar nada. Eles andaram até o enorme galpão de madeira. Depois de uma breve inspeção, ela constatou que era só o galpão. Não havia nenhuma outra construção a uma distância razoável. Quando Robin chegou à porta, observou-a parada ao lado com a corda de Bartolomeu nas mãos.

"Não entrou por quê?"

"Eu não sei quebrar cadeados. Tenho cara de quem roubava as coisas dos outros? Esse é o seu departamento."

Ele encarou-a com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas. Ela ergueu as mãos, estupefata. "O que foi? Não foi uma ofensa, você mesmo disse que era um ladrão!"

Robin balançou a cabeça e retirou uma das lanças de dentro do colete, batendo-a contra a pequena estrutura metálica e quebrando o cadeado. "Você é insuportável."

"Eu sei."

Regina entregou as rédeas do cavalo para ele e entrou no celeiro. Havia uma iluminação fraca vinda de lanternas escurecidas pelo tempo, mas era suficiente. Robin entrou logo atrás dela, e puxou o cavalo até um dos cantos onde havia uma caixa de feno. Seria suficiente para ele dormir ali.

"Me empresta aquela lança, por favor." Ele encarou-a, confuso com o pedido. O que ela estava planejando?

"Eu não vou te matar, não vou me matar, não vou matar o cavalo, não vou me machucar, sim eu sei manusear."

Contrariado, Robin entregou a lança para ela e assistiu enquanto ela desapareceu entre algumas pilhas de feno. Ele fuçou nos armários e então encontrou um frasco de querosene. Sem nenhuma dificuldade, amontou alguns fardos de maneira segura e conseguiu reproduzir uma fogueira pequena. Seria o suficiente para eles.

* * *

Estava agachado aquecendo as palmas de suas mãos quando ela ressurgiu, o vestido agora na altura dos joelhos era justo e simples. Ela havia cortado a parte mais pesada, mas segurava o tecido em suas mãos. Caminhou até ele e entregou a lança. Robin tentou não fitar as pernas descobertas, embora parecesse uma tarefa impossível de se cumprir. "Pronto. Ganhei um vestido mais versátil e um cobertor para passar a noite."

"Você daria uma ótima artesã."

"E você um palhaço da corte."

Ela estava ajeitando-se sobre um fardo maior quando sorriu para ele. Enrolada no resto do vestido cortado, ela ajeitou-se ali como se fosse um leito e o fitou. "Vamos conversar. Eu tenho muitas dúvidas."

Ele recostou-se a algumas caixas de madeira, sentado no chão. "Eu sei." Um olhar de curiosidade cruzou com um olhar de confiança dele. Era contraditório o quanto eles se repeliam. Mas de certo modo, Regina sentia que precisava saber. Ela tamborilou os dedos em seu colo e ele sorriu. "Pergunte."

"O que aconteceu com o seu amigo? Ele morreu?"

"Eu resgatei o Matthew da prisão naquele mesmo dia."

Ela ponderou sobre a resposta. Daí continuou. "Como você sabia que eu ia beber aquele negócio horrendo que me enviou?"

Ele sorriu, as covinhas formando-se no canto da boca. Ela achou adorável. "Eu não sabia. Eu tinha fé em você, só isso. Deixei a minha única chance e a vida do meu amigo nas suas mãos."

"Não deveria ter confiado em mim. Ele poderia ter morrido, e eu poderia ter jogado a poção fora."

"Mas não o fez. Pelo contrário, você bebeu a poção."

Ela sorriu. "Aquilo doeu muito! Eu cheguei a achar que você estava me matando."

"Desculpe." O olhar dele era tão sério e profundo que ela sentia que logo ele perfuraria seu crânio. "Eu precisava ganhar tempo. Uma dor temporária pareceu uma boa saída... talvez eu só não tenha dosado corretamente."

"Ganhar tempo para o quê?"

"Eu tinha que trazer alguém para o casamento. E essa pessoa morava em um reino um pouco longe. Eu tive que fazer um acordo para conseguir isso."

Regina levou apenas alguns segundos para ligar os pontos. Sabia de quem ele estava falando.

"Quem era aquela mulher? A que nos ajudou a fugir?"

"Aquela era Zelena."

"E quem é ela? Ela é uma feiticeira, uma bruxa... Robin, ela conseguiu deter a minha mãe. Eu nunca vi ninguém fazer aquilo."

Robin encarou-a por alguns segundos. Era ali que começava a verdade. E ele se encontrava na difícil missão de contar a verdade, sem contar a verdade. "Ela é sua irmã."

Regina gargalhou. Forte, estridente, divertidamente. Ela só parou de rir quando seus olhos cruzaram com os de Robin, e ela percebeu que ele não estava rindo. Ele não estava falando sério, estava?

"Regina..." Tentou ele, percebendo o olhar dela.

"Como assim minha irmã?"

"Cora nunca lhe disse, mas ela teve outra filha. Você não é filha única. Nunca foi. Ela abandonou Zelena em outro reino e deixou-a para trás, concentrando os instintos maternos em você apenas. Possivelmente, é por isso que sua mãe não é párea para os poderes de Zelena. Porque eles vieram dela."

Regina permaneceu em silêncio, fitando-o. Se aquilo era verdade, se aquela mulher era sua irmã – então o que ela havia feito? Ela deveria odiar Regina, não a ajudar a fugir. Regina a deixara para trás, e ela própria sabia o quanto Cora poderia ser horrível.

"E por que ela me ajudaria, Robin? Quer dizer... enquanto ela levava uma vida sem os pais, totalmente sozinha no mundo, Cora fazia de tudo para eu me tornar uma rainha, um membro de realeza. Ela deveria me odiar." Ela fitou os próprios pés. Seu semblante havia mudado. Havia algo ali, uma dor sufocada, uma preocupação velada. Algo que ela não admitiria nem em um milhão de anos, mas que era essencialmente transparente para quem quisesse ver. "Robin, o que foi que eu fiz? Eu deixei ela para trás. E a Cora, a Cora vai..."

"Regina." Ele chamou sua atenção e ela imediatamente olhou para ele. "Zelena concordou com o plano. Ela quer a coroa que você dispensou. A essa hora, ela deve ter se casado com o rei. Ou deve ter tomado a coroa dele, não sei. Sua irmã não é uma vilã mas também não é essa princesa desamparada e sensível que você está pensando. Ela ajudou você a fugir porque isso também tornava seu final feliz possível."

"Mas isso é loucura."

"Mas ela é louca. Acredite em mim, eu sei disso. Zelena é louca. Não se preocupe. É mais provável que sua mãe sofra nas mãos dela do que o contrário." Regina encarou-o em silêncio. Seu rosto estava completamente sem reação, de modo que Robin fitou-a de maneira doce mas percebeu que algo estava errado. "O que foi?"

"Quem é você?"

"Como assim quem sou eu?"

Ela respirou fundo. "Robin... Seja honesto comigo. Como você sabe dessas coisas? Quer dizer, sempre que converso com você, sinto que você me conhece bem mais do que eu te conheço, é como se você me conhecesse há anos, e agora percebo que você sabe mais da minha família do que eu mesma. O que me faz pensar quem é você, e o que você realmente quer."

Por algum tempo, Robin encarou o chão abaixo de seus pés. O silêncio instalou-se entre eles. Ele se levantou, ainda em silêncio até que finalmente, seus olhares se encontraram e permaneceram ali, entrelaçados – o olhar suave de uma princesa, o olhar intenso de um homem perturbado por seus pensamentos.

"Eu sou quem eu disse que sou, Regina. Robin de Locksley. Já fui um ladrão. Hoje não sou mais. Sim, eu sei muitas coisas sobre você, e eu não posso explicar isso para você agora. Você me perguntou quem sou eu, e eu vou dizer quem sou eu neste exato momento. Nesse momento eu sou o homem que deixou tudo o que tinha para trás – amigos, casa, uma vida – para dar a você a oportunidade de ter uma vida de verdade." Os olhos dela se arregalaram. "E eu não quero absolutamente nada em troca, não se preocupe. A minha única intenção aqui é manter você segura. Você não precisa gostar de mim, você não precisa ser amigável ou simpática se não quiser. Mas estamos juntos nessa, e só temos um ao outro. Sei que não sou a companhia que sempre sonhou e você está certa, você não sabe nada sobre quem sou eu. Mas você precisa confiar em mim ou pelo menos tentar."

Ela ficou em silêncio enquanto ele saía do celeiro. Atordoada, ela deitou a cabeça no fardo em que estava deitada e meditou nas palavras dele até que o sono a arrebatou.


	43. Capítulo 43

Quando Regina acordou, sentiu certa estranheza com o local. Tudo que lhe acontecera no dia anterior parecia um sonho; mas levou poucos instantes para ela compreender que não era nada mais do que a sua nova realidade. Ela estava livre. Tudo bem, era uma fugitiva da própria mãe e do Rei Leopold, mas estava livre e finalmente tinha livre arbítrio para tomar suas próprias decisões.

_Graças à ele._ Lembrou-se também das palavras de Robin, de como ele parecera chateado com as suas insinuações. Em nenhum momento ele a desrespeitara, pelo contrário, tudo que ele fizera fora lhe ajudar. Ele olhara suas pernas, mas meu Deus, ele fizera por mal? Ela podia jurar que não.

Regina levantou-se e assegurou-se que estava visualmente razoável para quem havia dormido em um celeiro. Caminhou até a porta e a abriu. Robin estava sentado entre duas caixas, dormindo. Ela sentiu-se extremamente culpada, mentalizando o frio que ele devia ter passado ao dormir a noite toda ao relento. Caminhou até ele e se debruçou, segurando na aba de seu colete.

"Robin? Robin!"

Ele acordou assustado, mas sorriu admirado quando viu seu rosto. Ela sorriu, encantada com aquele gesto simples e significativo. Nunca vira ninguém tão feliz por vê-la. "Desculpe."

"Tudo bem. Está pronta para irmos?"

Regina assentiu com a cabeça. "Mas você acabou de acordar."

"Assim como a senhorita, suponho." Respondeu ele, olhando-a com um meio sorriso. Regina pareceu acanhar-se diante daquele comentário, e fitou os próprios pés.

"Sim."

"Vou pegar o Bart. Precisamos encontrar um lugar para comermos algo e você precisa de roupas novas."

"Você não gosta dessa roupa?"

Robin encarou-a com divertimento no olhar e ela sorriu, desviando o olhar logo em seguida. Era tão simples estar ao redor dele, como se fosse completamente natural. "Você está muito bonita nela, mas vai nos denunciar fácil."

"Você tem razão."

Robin entrou no celeiro e voltou com o cavalo. O equino esfregou o chanfro no braço dela, fazendo-a rir. Ela deslizou os dedos pela crina dele, e beijou-a, encantada. "É um cavalo muito bonito."

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, confirmando o que ela dissera. Por algum tempo, permaneceu em silêncio e ela apenas o acompanhou enquanto desciam pelo gramado. Estava cada vez mais difícil permanecer ao lado dela e não beijá-la. Extremamente difícil conhecer a mulher da sua vida pela terceira vez, e ainda assim se apaixonar por mais um versão dela que você não conhecia. Regina conseguia ser adorável e apaixonante em todas as suas facetas - ou talvez ele fosse simplesmente vulnerável. De qualquer modo, ali estava ele com suas emoções embaralhadas por ela.

"Eu posso guiar?"

Robin a fitou, curioso. Ela o olhava como uma criança pedindo algo à mãe. Ele estendeu a corda e colocou nas mãos dela. "Desde que você não nos derrube."

"Eu sou perfeita em questões de montaria."

Robin sorriu, pensando em dizer que ela era perfeita em absolutamente tudo - mas ele ia começar a parecer um idiota. Ajudou-a a subir na cela e subiu em seguida. Ele ficou paralisado por alguns segundos - Regina estava a sua frente, o corpo quase colado ao seu. Supostamente, ele deveria estar animado. Isso possibilitava uma espécie de toque, mas naquele momento ele estava aterrorizado pensando em como iria segurar nela sem que ela o achasse um tarado.

"Você precisa segurar em mim, Robin." Comentou ela. Ele sentiu as mãos delicadas sobre as duas, puxando -as e colocando-as sobre o seu abdômen, numa espécie de meio abraço. "Não fique com timidez. Eu não quero que você caia."

Ele riu e ela retomou as rédeas do cavalo, iniciando sua jornada.

* * *

O cascalho da estrada fazia um barulho engraçado quando entrava em atrito com as ferraduras de Bartolomeu. A estrada era aberta e as curvas bem abertas, embora só houvesse grandes campos e muito verde de ambos os lados. Nenhum sinal de civilização, pessoas, sons que não fossem os animais tranquilos em seus habitats naturais. Regina observava a extensão das terras ao seu redor e pensava o quanto ela desconhecia do mundo, o quanto ela nunca havia visto ou imaginado. Ela não havia vivido, até então.

Sentiu Robin movendo um dos dedos, pela primeira vez e sorriu. Possivelmente, ele estava preocupado demais em não causar uma impressão ruim - não havia movido nem um centímetro das mãos que delicadamente ela colocara sobre o próprio abdomen. Sabia que ele estava nervoso pois a respiração entrecortada e descompassada vez por outra batia contra a sua nuca, eriçando-a. A única pessoa com a qual Regina havia montado estava morta e ela nunca imaginaria estar naquela posição com um homem novamente. Qualquer outro homem poderia ter tirado algum proveito da situação, mas Robin só deixava transparecer o seu desajeito com aquela situação e ela queria desesperadamente rir dele, mas não podia.

"Está tudo bem, Robin?" Perguntou, agradecendo aos céus que ele não poderia ver o riso contido em seu rosto.

"Sim, tudo bem."

"Sabe, Robin..." Começou ela, os olhos fixos no caminho. "Eu não fui justa com você. Me desculpe pela maneira que eu agi no celeiro. Eu estava assustada. Tudo que está acontecendo parece uma… ilusão - de tão surreal que é."

"Não precisa pedir desculpas, princesa." A voz dele era bonita e rústica, como o som de brasas ao fogo diretamente em seu ouvido. Ela engoliu em seco por dois instantes antes de se recompor.

"Regina. Por favor, me chame de Regina."

"Regina, você não precisa. Está tudo bem. Você estava irritada."

"Eu não sou essa pessoa. Eu não maltrato as pessoas. Não foi isso que meu pai me ensinou." De repente, a lembrança de seu pai a entristeceu. Henry havia ficado para trás. Um nó formou-se na sua garganta, e ela começou a chorar. As primeiras lágrimas vieram como uma onda quebrada, silenciosas e sem força. Mas não demorou muito para que a torrente se chocasse contra o seu peito, de modo que ela estava soluçando em poucos segundos.

"Regina? O que aconteceu?" Robin desceu do cavalo apressadamente e retomou a corda. Regina escondia o rosto em uma das mãos e ele gentilmente a segurou pelo antebraço, ajudando-a a descer. "Meu Deus, Regina… Você está chorando, você…" Ele não conseguiu terminar. Assim que ela colocou os pés no chão, agarrou-o, abraçando com força e chorando contra o seu peito. Ele não tinha nenhuma noção do que havia acontecido com ela - mas ele sabia que era a pior sensação que ele já sentira. Vê-la chorando como se o seu mundo estivesse acabando e não saber o que fazer. Ele segurou-a pela nuca, beijando o topo da cabeça dela e com a outra mão começou a acariciar-lhe as costas, delicadamente, enquanto sentia as lágrimas dela molhando sua camiseta fina.

Por algum tempo, ele apenas a segurou firme, tentando de algum modo mostrar que ela não estava sozinha - ele cuidaria dela independente do que fosse. Quando sentiu que ela estava se acalmando, permitiu-se perguntar. "Vai me dizer o que aconteceu ou eu vou continuar preocupado?"

"Eu deixei meu pai. Ele ficou para trás também. Ele é a única pessoa nesse mundo que me ama, e se importa comigo e eu o deixei. Será que algum dia eu vou ver meu pai novamente, Robin?"

Ela não poderia dizer o quanto aquelas palavras o machucavam, e muito menos ele poderia se pronunciar. Mas Robin queria. Por um momento, ele considerou jogar tudo para o alto e dizer a ela que Henry não era o único. Que ele a amava mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Que a amava apesar dos mundos, das gerações, das vidas. Que se importava com ela a ponto de desistir de tudo e de todos, que ele daria sua alma por ela a qualquer momento. Mas ele não podia e sabia muito bem disso.

"Nós não vamos fugir para sempre, Regina. Você vai encontrar um homem bom, você vai formar uma família, você vai ser feliz. Daremos um jeito de trazer o seu pai até você. Só me dê tempo, tudo bem?"

Ela ergueu os olhos e encarou-o. Os olhos azuis que refletiam genuína preocupação e carinho, e ela ousaria dizer que havia mais sentimentos ali - se não fosse uma grande loucura. Apertada em seu abraço forte, e com as mãos espalmadas em seu tórax, Regina finalmente respirou fundo e deitou a cabeça ali. Ele cheirava a pinheiros e tramadeiras, ao arborismo típico da alta vegetação da floresta ao redor do castelo. Quando levantou a cabeça, seus rostos haviam de certa forma se aproximado ainda mais. Ele a fitava intensamente, o azul dos seus olhos parecia um tanto mais escuro agora. Ela não sabia porquê, mas sentia uma infinita vontade de beijá-lo. Como um agradecimento. Como se pedisse desculpas por estar lhe dando trabalho.

Regina tentou aproximar-se mais alguns milimetros mas ele simplesmente desviou o rosto e beijou-a ternamente na bochecha. Um beijo casto, que a fez suspirar de frustração. O que havia de errado com ele?

"Eu não posso fazer isso." Sussurrou ele, antes de se afastar e caminhar na direção do cavalo.

* * *

Ela estava faminta e aborrecida quando eles avistaram algumas dezenas de casas - o que fez com que Robin agradecesse mentalmente aos deuses. O silêncio entre eles já se estendia por horas e beirava o constrangimento. "Finalmente." Comentou ele, e ela apenas consentiu com a cabeça, sem proferir nenhuma palavra.

As pernas dele doíam. Não achava que tinha algum direito de ir sentado abraçado nela depois de tê-la dispensado daquela maneira, de modo que Regina viera montada no cavalo e ele viera caminhando ao lado deles. O que aparentemente não havia sido uma ideia muito inteligente. Desceram por uma trilha quase apagada no meio do mato e saíram em uma rua de terra. Havia casas humildes de palha, sustentadas por algumas vigas de madeira de eucalipto. Eles notaram uma ou duas pessoas em suas janelas ou quintais - e pela curiosidade deles, era bem possível que não recebessem muitos visitantes.

"Olá." Uma voz feminina chamou a atenção de ambos, obrigando-os a parar. À sua frente, havia uma senhora idosa, de estatura baixa. Seus olhos eram castanho-claro e seu cabelo, embora bem ralo, era branco como neve. Ela sorria amigavelmente em seu vestido xadrez. "Posso ajudar vocês?"

"Nós só estamos de passagem." Começou Robin. "A minha... " Ele olhou para Regina e limpou a garganta. "Minha amiga precisa de novas roupas, e nós estamos com um pouco de fome. Eu posso pagar por tudo."

A pequena senhora encarou-o por alguns segundos e então observou Regina. "Você tem razão. Ela está ridícula nessa roupa." Regina riu e ele riu, aliviado. A risada dela era uma das coisas mais mágicas que ele conhecia. "Venham, vamos achar o que comer."

Regina desceu do cavalo em um pulo e caminhou até o lado dele. Eles estavam em um local desconhecido, com pessoas que não sabiam dizer se eram boas ou ruins. Eles só tinham um ao outro e torciam para a sorte estar do lado deles - afinal as chances eram quase nulas. Nem todos os moradores daquela vila eram tão hospitaleiros quanto essa senhora. Muitos deles apareciam até a porta de suas cabanas e os encaravam - alguns desconfiados, alguns fechavam suas portas.

"Eles são ladrões, Yoni!" Gritou um deles, antes de bater a porta e fechar as janelas. Regina engoliu em seco e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dedos de Robin - o que chamou a atenção dele imediatamente. Eles trocaram um longo olhar, e ele percebeu o quanto ela estava assustada, de modo que apertou ainda mais os dedos contra a mão dela e sussurrou que estava tudo bem.

A cabana de Yoni era bem parecida com as outras. Era simples, sem qualquer luxo. A palha servia como uma boa alvenaria, os móveis eram todos de madeira, esculpidos à mão. Ela sinalizou para que eles sentassem à mesa pequena. "Nós não somos ladrões, senhora Yoni." Foram as primeiras palavras de Regina. A mulher fitou-a antes de sorrir.

"Tudo bem, minha querida. O Klaus teve experiências ruins com alguns visitantes que tivemos. Além do mais, ele é um velho resmungão. Não se preocupe." Ela colocou um par de cumbucas de barro na mesa, cada uma em frente à um deles. Com uma concha de madeira, despejou algo na cumbuca, o que eles rapidamente identificaram como sendo algum tipo de sopa. "Nós não usamos talheres aqui, se é o que estão esperando."

Regina observou Robin sorrir para a anfitriã antes de levar a cumbuca à boca e beber o líquido. Ela nunca havia feito aquilo. Vivera em um castelo a vida toda, e sentia-se bastante ridícula agora. Respirou fundo, e segurou a cumbuca com as mãos, embora sentisse que estava fazendo aquilo do jeito errado - com alguma dificuldade levou à boca, mas assim que terminou e colocou-a de volta à mesa, Robin e a pequena senhora começaram a gargalhar.

"O que foi?" Perguntou ela, mas Robin continuava rindo. Seu rosto começou a queimar - obviamente, eles estavam rindo dela e ela nem sabia por quê. Ela sentiu uma umidade em seu tórax e então olhou para baixo, percebendo que havia lambuzado todo o vestido com a sopa.

"Você parece uma criança." Gargalhou ele e Regina encarou-o com uma careta mas começou a rir, pois afinal, ela parecia mesmo. Yoni os observava em silêncio até que ergueu a a concha no ar entre eles.

"Quem quer mais uma?"

Robin ergueu a mão rapidamente, enquanto Regina arregalou os olhos e fitou a mesa. "Tudo bem, Regina. Se você quiser mais, é só comer. Ninguém se importa com seus protocolos de princesa."

Ela encarou-o com susto e socou o braço dele. "Sua louca! Por que fez isso?"

"Princesa." Sussurrou ela, e ele se deu conta do que havia feito. Yoni o encarava com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas. Ela colocou a concha de volta à panela e sentou-se à mesa. Não estava mais sorridente.

"Você disse princesa? Ela é uma princesa?"

Robin fitou a morena ao seu lado, resmungando xingamentos contra ele que possivelmente ele não deveria nem se dar ao luxo de tentar entender. Virou-se para a frente e encarou os olhos castanhos da senhora que aguardava uma resposta. "Sim, ela é uma princesa."

A anfitriã ponderou sobre aquela nova informação por alguns segundos. "Olha, meus queridos. Vocês não podem ficar aqui. Podem comer, e eu os levarei à mercearia para comprar o que precisam, mas devem ir embora antes do anoitecer. Princesas fugitivas trazem grandes tragédias sobre aqueles que as resgatam. Esse vilarejo já é sofrido o bastante." Regina continuava fitando a mesa. "Não me leve a mal, menina. Você parece ser uma boa pessoa."

"Nós iremos antes embora antes do anoitecer, Yoni." Respondeu a morena, a voz fria e dura. Robin sabia que ela havia ficado magoada - não com aquela senhora, mas com a veracidade em suas palavras. Se Leopold ou Cora descobrissem que eles a haviam acolhido, realmente, destruiriam tudo e todos. Yoni sorriu e ergueu a concha novamente. "Alguém vai querer mais?"

Regina levantou-se, desvencilhando-se do mobiliário de madeira. "Muito obrigada, Yoni. Estava maravilhoso - mas acabei perdendo a fome. Vou esperar lá fora."

Ele observou-a sair. O clima voltara a pesar entre eles. Obviamente, ela devia estar com vontade de socá-lo no rosto, e ele sequer podia dizer que ela estava errada. Ele havia entregado sua identidade de bandeja, sem nenhuma ressalva. Ele havia estragado tudo. Mais uma vez.


	44. Capítulo 44

Robin estava sentado em uma praça observando crianças brincando com seus artefatos de madeira. Regina havia entrado na mercearia há meia hora com o intuito de achar algo para vestir, e ele supôs que ia demorar bem mais do que ela dissera. As pequenas crianças divertiam-se ao fazer bolas de barro e arremessar nos outros. Chutavam a terra e rolavam nela, despreocupados. Ele invejou o tempo em sua vida que se sentira assim. Em que ignorava suas responsabilidades, ou quando estas simplesmente não existiam.

Havia uma mulher sentada a uma certa distância dele. Ela possuía alguma descendência oriental, pois seus olhos eram bem puxados e quase sumiam quando ela sorria – mas ao mesmo tempo, possuía uma pele bronzeada e cabelos num tom chocolate. Possivelmente era mãe de uma das crianças suja de barro até o topo dos cabelos.

Robin estava distraído quando uma bola de barro voou até seu rosto, jogando-o para trás. Um silêncio mortal se instalara ao seu redor, possivelmente o medo infantil de que ele fosse começar a gritar e correr atrás deles. Mas ele levantou-se rapidamente. "Vocês quase me pegaram, crianças." Brincou ele, e os pequenos logo voltaram a brincar. Um de seus olhos parecia irritado, e Robin tentou limpar com a manga de sua camiseta.

"Você está bem?"

Ele utilizou o outro olho e identificou-a como a mulher oriental. Ela parecia preocupada com a força com que aquela bola de barro o acertara.

"Eles não fizeram de propósito."

"Não tem problema. São crianças." Respondeu ele, sentando-se novamente. Com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu abrir os dois olhos, embora um deles estivesse visivelmente irritado e avermelhado.

"Você é novo aqui? Acredito nunca tê-lo visto no povoado."

Robin segurou a mão dela e depositou um beijo casto na parte posterior de sua mão. "Prazer, milady. Meu nome é Robin de Locksley. Estamos apenas de passagem."

"Estamos?" Questionou ela, checando ao redor rapidamente com os olhos se havia despercebido alguma pessoa.

Ele sorriu. "Eu estou com uma... amiga."

"Ah sim." Sorriu ela, como se tivesse captado algo que ele não soube dizer o que era. Ela o fitou por algum tempo, o que deixou Robin um tanto constrangido. Em um ímpeto desesperado para deixar de ser o centro das atenções, ele fitou as crianças. "Qual é o seu filho?"

"Aquele com os cabelos espetados." Levou menos de um segundo para ele identificar o garoto. Alto, magro, e com os cabelos arrepiados. Pela maneira como o menino encarou Robin, esse começou a se perguntar se a bola de barro fora mesmo desproposital.

"Deve ser um orgulho para você e para o seu marido."

Um lampejo de dor atravessou o olhar dela, o que não lhe passou despercebido. A mulher fitou o filho por um momento, como que mergulhando em seus próprios pensamentos por algum tempo. Como se as palavras dele tivessem lhe tirado a âncora, e seu barco houvesse se movido alguns instantes. Mas ela logo se reestabeleceu.

"Leeko morreu há um ano atrás." A voz dela havia mudado quase que imperceptivelmente, embora a dor estivesse ali. "Foi mais difícil no começo. Mas aos poucos, você precisa seguir em frente. Se não por você, pelos filhos. O filho é a fibra que nos mantêm, pois a dor da perda de um cônjuge..."

"Nos arremessa para um abismo de escuridão, dor e pesar. Passamos os dias vegetando sobre as memórias. Nos penalizando pelos erros. Nos culpando pelas palavras não ditas." Completou Robin. Ele se lembrava de tudo que passara quando Marion morrera. De como se arrastara por dias e dias, semanas, e meses. Até se dar conta de que Marion havia lhe deixado um legado, uma responsabilidade. Um filho a ser criado com todo o amor do mundo.

_Roland._

Robin sentiu uma dor enorme no peito. Ele nunca teria Roland, teria? Roland era filho de Marion, e ele havia retornado no tempo. Para antes do encontro deles. Ele escolheu Regina. Com tantas discrepâncias, desavenças e decisões ocupando sua mente, ele não havia percebido o que realmente havia colocado em jugo. O que aquela aventura lhe estava custando. Se ele beijasse Regina, esqueceria de Roland para sempre. Tudo seria apagado. O que diabos Pandora havia feito? Ele não queria esquecer de seu filho! Era uma piada horrível. Ele tinha que escolher entre beijar Regina e manter suas memórias de uma vida que ele não teria de volta.

"Você já perdeu sua esposa?" Questionou a mulher à sua frente, trazendo-o de volta. Por algum tempo, sua mente havia divagado e ele esquecera que estava no meio de uma conversa. "Porque você descreveu exatamente como é."

"Sim."

"Então você tem filhos?"

Robin sorriu para ela, embora seus olhos estivessem terrivelmente tristes. "É complicado de explicar. Eu não tenho mais filhos."

Ela iria concluir que eles haviam morrido, e ele não sabia se aquilo era melhor ou pior do que a verdade sobre eles. De qualquer modo, ele não estava disposto a explicar. Aquela conversa trouxera à tona sentimentos que ele havia mantido sobre uma espécie de dormência e lidar com estes sentimentos era uma luta intensa e cansativa.

"Eu sinto muito." Respondeu ela.

Robin sorriu, observando as crianças que haviam cansado e agora estavam sentadas no chão conversando. "Tudo bem. Tudo tem um propósito, não é o que dizem?"

"Me conte sobre a sua amiga. Como ela é?"

"Regina é..." Os olhos dele brilharam como faróis numa ilha deserta. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso largo e bonito, encantador à primeira vista. "Ela é linda, mas não só por fora, sabe? Ela tem um coração enorme, e bonito. E delicado. Ela é encantadora em sua simplicidade e elegância, ela sente as coisas com tanta intensidade... Ela tem esses olhos que olham a gente com profundidade e parece que vão engolir a nossa alma. E quando ela sorri, uau, parece que o mundo todo está em paz. Às vezes, ela é muito cabeça dura, e não há quem consiga mudar sua opinião e ela pode ser bem temperamental quando quer."

Robin estava sorrindo. Havia tanta coisa sobre o que se falar. Sobre cada pequena coisa que fazia com que ele se apaixonasse por ela sempre, independente de timing, independente de lugar, de mundo, de dimensão. Ele poderia ficar a noite toda ali e pela manhã ainda teria pequenos detalhes sobre ela para falar. Sobre como Regina Mills era maravilhosa e encantadora e que era humanamente impossível não se apaixonar por ela.

"E ela sabe que você a ama?"

Robin encarou-a por alguns segundos. "Não." Respondeu finalmente. "Eu não posso contar para ela."

"E o que vai acontecer se ela decidir ficar com outra pessoa porque acha que o senhor não a ama?"

Aquela era uma ótima pergunta. Uma dúvida que o assombrava desde que ele retornara para este mundo. Ele não sabia o que aconteceria se as coisas tomassem outro rumo. Se ele estragasse tudo, e Regina não o quisesse, e a história se tornasse outra. Ele não teria nada. Ele perderia Regina, e perderia tudo que havia sacrificado por ela. Não lhe restaria nada. Robin ainda estava divagando sobre a resposta quando a mulher levantou-se e se aproximou dele.

"Quando contar a ela, diga a essa Regina que ela é uma mulher de muita sorte. Que mulheres lutam dia e noite por um amor como esse." Ela se debruçou e beijou a bochecha dele antes de se afastar, pegando o filho pela mão e desaparecendo assim que virou à esquina, bem longe na rua.

* * *

"Quem era aquela mulher que você estava conversando? Você a conhece?"

Regina estava bonita em sua nova vestimenta, embora ela não tivesse mais nada que lhe remetesse a uma princesa. A calça justa por baixo do colete grosso de pele de carneiro lhe dava a aparência muito mais de bandida do que realeza. Seu cabelo estava preso em uma trança feita sem muita cerimônia. Botas altas estavam amarradas às suas canelas.

"Era uma mulher qualquer que estava no parque com o filho." Respondeu ele, olhando para a frente.

Regina considerou dizer algo, mas achou melhor permanecer em silêncio. Eles caminhavam para fora da cidade em silêncio. Robin não estava com um semblante de quem queria conversar e ela estava suficientemente irritada também. Irritada com ele por ser uma linguarudo, porque eles poderiam ter passado a noite ali sem precisar passar a noite na estrada. Irritada porque o que ela estava fazendo? Robin não a queria. Robin já havia demonstrado com suas ações que ele queria lhe ajudar, mas que não tinha nenhuma intenção com ela, certo?

_"Eu não quero absolutamente nada em troca (...)"_

_"Você não precisa gostar de mim..."_

_"Você vai encontrar um homem bom..."_

Os sinais estavam todos ali, não estavam? Ao mesmo tempo, ela começou a se lembrar das sensações, de como ele apertara firme em sua mão enquanto fugiam da igreja, de como ele cuidara dela, da maneira como ele a olhava, das palavras dele fora da taverna. Ele havia sido bem claro. Ela poderia não entender o que se passava na cabeça dele, mas ela sabia que não estava imaginando nada. Era o que havia acontecido.

"Você está bastante quieta." Comentou ele.

"Coisa que você deveria aprender a fazer, não é?" Resmungou ela.

"Como é que é?"

Ela olhou por cima do ombro, irritada. Ele a estava encarando com um semblante nada amigável. "Se você soubesse ficar quieto, nós estaríamos dormindo e não no meio da estrada a essa hora; mas não, o palhacinho da corte tinha que fazer alguma piada!"

"Não é minha culpa que você tem vergonha de dizer que estava com fome ainda! Você não sabe nem comer sem sujar toda a roupa, parece que tem cinco anos de idade!"

Ela se virou de frente para ele, furiosa. "O que isso tem a ver? Eu não nasci em um celeiro que nem você! Eu nunca tinha feito aquilo!"

"Pra sua informação, eu nasci em uma casa."

"Uau, que grande diferença. Aposto que parecia um celeiro."

Robin segurou o pulso dela com firmeza, mas não a machucou. O ato chamou a atenção dela e eles se encararam. "Não ouse falar da casa da minha mãe. Só porque não era um castelo como o seu não quer dizer que não era um lar para mim."

Ele soltou o braço dela e voltou a caminhar, deixando-a para trás. Segurava a corda guia de Bartolomeu com força enquanto chutava os cascalhos do caminho. Não entendia como ela podia ser tão adorável em alguns momentos e tão insuportável em outros. Era um novo nível de estresse. Regina, por outro lado, sentiu-se imediatamente culpada. Havia brincado com algo que significava muito para ele, algo que lhe remetia à sua mãe e a um passado que ele demonstrava ter grande importância. Ela correu atrás deles assim que percebeu que estava no meio do nada, na escuridão completa.

"Robin! Robin!" Gritou ela, mas ele simplesmente parou e deixou que ela se aproximasse. Assim que a ouviu chegando, voltou a caminhar sem sequer olhar para ela. "Olha... Me desculpa. Desculpa ter falado da casa da sua mãe. Não sabia que era tão importante para você. Me desculpa mesmo."

Robin balançou a cabeça no ar, afirmativamente – mas não respondeu. Continuou caminhando. Ela pegou uma pedra pequena e jogou, acertando-o nas costas. Ele parou de caminhar, o que fez com que ela parasse também. Será que o tinha machucado? A intenção dela era só chamar a atenção dele. Robin virou-se pra ela, irritado.

"Sério, Regina? Quantos anos você tem? Por que não acerta a minha cabeça e me salva logo desse tormento que é aturar você?"

Ela semicerrou os olhos. "Você é um bruto."

"E você é uma criança."

"Pelo menos você voltou a falar comigo."

"Do jeito que sua mira é ótima, ia acabar acertando o Bartolomeu. Posso aguentar essa penitência pra proteger meu amigão aqui." Brincou ele, esfregando o dorso do cavalo que relinchou baixo em aprovação. "Você as vezes parece uma carpinteira. Nem dá pra dizer que é uma princesa."

"Cala a boca, ladrão." Resmungou ela e passou por ele, arrancando a corda do cavalo e caminhando para dentro da escuridão sozinha. Robin ficou observando com um sorriso no rosto. Por mais irritado que ficasse com ela, continuava perdidamente apaixonado. Mesmo quando ela o irritava. Mesmo quando o tirava do sério com poucas palavras.

Acompanhou-a de certa distância, observando seus movimentos. Ela puxou a corda e montou no equino. Virou-se para ele e encarou-o em silêncio. "Vai me dar a gentileza da sua companhia no cavalo ou vai ser orgulhoso e esfolar as pernas novamente, senhor Locksley?"

Ele pensou em responder. Pensou em dizer que o cavalo era dele – mas ele estaria entrando nesse jogo mental infantil dela. Como dois bebês chorões. Respirou fundo e se aproximou, passando os dedos numa carícia delicada pela crina de seu animal. "Apesar de eu preferir abraçar um cacto, eu vou aceitar seu convite."

Ela revirou os olhos e ele subiu no cavalo. Com cuidado, ele deslizou as mãos pelo abdômen dela e segurou firme. Regina mordeu o lábio inferior com aquele movimento, questionando o que estava sentindo. Resoluta, ela deixou esses pensamentos diluir-se e ordenou para que o cavalo corresse.

E assim ele o fez.

* * *

Muitas horas depois, Robin estava guiando o cavalo com ela em seus braços. Regina havia dormido, exausta e ele mesmo começava a sentir os primeiros sintomas da exaustão. Ela estava deitada sobre seu peito, e ele precisava ter cuidado redobrado para que ambos não caíssem de cima de Bartolomeu. Ele avistou um pequeno riacho onde poderiam descansar algumas horas.

Entrou na mata e levou o cavalo até a beirada do riacho. Parados ali, ele delicadamente colocou a mão no rosto dela, os dedos deslizaram até a nuca e seu polegar ficou sobre a maçã do seu rosto. "Regina." Chamou ele, sem muito alarde. Não queria assustá-la. "Regina, chegamos."

"Uhum." Gemeu ela, sonolenta. Não havia nenhuma chance de ele conseguir descer e descer ela sem eles caírem. Ele sacudiu os ombros dela, segurando o rosto dela.

"Regina! Acorda!" Gritou, e ela assustou-se, dando um soco em cheio na parte alta do estomago dele e jogando-o de cima do cavalo. Ela se desequilibrou e caiu por cima dele. Robin deu um urro profundo e Regina temia ter quebrado algum osso dele. Ela engatinhou até ele, debruçando-se sobre ele.

"Meu Deus, Robin! Está tudo bem? Você está sentindo as pernas, merda... Você não sabe acordar as pessoas seu idiota?"

"Você me socou." Sussurrou ele, e ela pousou a mão sobre o abdômen dele, genuinamente preocupada. Se ele não estivesse sentindo tanta dor, estaria rindo do rosto dela – tão completamente transtornado por culpa e preocupação, fora o fato de que ela acabara de acordar. Era adorável.

"Não foi proposital e você sabe disso! Você consegue se levantar? Acho que posso ter quebrado alguma costela sua, o que nós vamos fazer se você estiver machucado de verdade?"

Ela debruçou seu rosto sobre o dele e por algum tempo, Robin esquecera de respirar. Ela estava tão próxima dele. A mão em seu maxilar, aquela proximidade. Podia sentir os cabelos longos caindo sobre o seu tórax. Lembrou-se de outras ocasiões em que ela fizera isso e como eram seguidas de beijos que o faziam perder o folego.

"Você está com febre?" Perguntou ela e ele riu mentalmente. Ela não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo.

"Não, mas bateu um calor." Brincou ele, sorrindo e ela bateu em seu tórax com o punho fechado.

"Imbecil."

"Regina, isso dói!"

Seus olhos arregalaram-se novamente. "Desculpe! Droga, eu não sou boa nisso de primeiros socorros." Ela se afastou e observou-o se levantar, com alguma dificuldade. Ele sentia dores intensas nas costas e nas costelas onde ela havia caído. Mas tinha quase certeza de que nada havia se quebrado.

"Por que paramos aqui?"

"Para descansar." Respondeu ele, caminhando para longe dela. "Algo que a senhorita deveria fazer também."

Ela observou enquanto ele caminhava até uma árvore grossa. Ele prendeu a ponta da corda em um galho grosso, de modo que Bartolomeu tinha acesso ao riacho e ao gramado. Com alguma dificuldade, ele deitou-se embaixo daquela árvore. Parecia incrivelmente confortado deitado ali e Regina olhou em volta.

Observou a agua descendo tranquila e silenciosa sobre as pedras e seguindo seu percurso. Refletiu sobre o que ela estava sendo para ele: ela não era a água. Ela estava sendo as pedras no meio do riacho, quebrando suas correntes, interrompendo o fluxo natural. E ele estava sendo a agua, contornando-a, buscando saídas, aceitando suas imposições e ainda assim seguindo seu curso natural. Por que? Por que era tão difícil para ela cooperar com ele?

Um tanto acanhada, ela caminhou até onde Robin estava deitado. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e deitou-se ali, de costas para ele a uma distância segura. Queria deitar sua cabeça no peito dele e sentir-se segura novamente, como quando ele a consolara. Mas sabia que mesmo ele sendo sua única companhia, não o conhecia muito bem. Sabia muito pouco. Até então, ele mal deixara de ser um estranho e ela não podia apegar-se a ele tão intensamente e tão rapidamente.

Ele remexeu-se e ela o observou assustada. Mas Robin apenas retirou o colete e dobrou-o. Estendendo sua mão, entregou a veste dobrada para ela. "Use como descanso para a cabeça." Regina não teve tempo sequer de agradecer. Ele virou-se para o outro lado, ficando de costas para ela.

Um ato adorável que ela não sabia sequer o que dizer para agradecer. Com cuidado, ela deitou a cabeça no colete e sentiu o cheiro dele, o que fez um sorriso brotar em seus lábios involuntariamente. Ela deitou-se virada para o lado dele, os olhos cravados nas costas bem definidas através das faixas de músculos rígidos. Permaneceu observando-o por muito tempo, até que a respiração dele estabilizou-se e suavizou-se. "Robin?" Chamou ela, mas não houve resposta.

Ela segurou o pingente em seu pescoço e começou a cantarolar baixinho.

_Sinistro romance, desafortunado amante  
Um duelo pelo amor de sua querida  
Quem diria meu caro, que o amor verdadeiro  
Que um beijo sincero, custaria sua vida_

_Um laço partido, uma alma afanada  
O juramento fidedigno a morte desfez  
Prometo a ti desafortunado amante  
Cumprir seus desejos e amar outra vez... _

Regina pegou no sono na terceira ou quarta vez que estava cantarolando a cantiga antiga ensinada pelas criadas de seu castelo. A cantiga que havia se tornado seu porto seguro. Segundo as velhas senhoras, tratava-se de um amor proibido entre uma princesa e um guerreiro. O Rei, que não queria sua filha casada com um serviçal, sugeriu um duelo sangrento entre este e um dos príncipes que queria casar-se com a sua filha. O que ocorreu, no entanto, foi uma luta injusta. O príncipe trapaceou e matou o pobre rapaz, mas não antes deste receber o beijo de sua amada princesa. Dizia a lenda que antes de morrer, ele lhe fizera prometer que amaria novamente, deixando um exemplo de amor benigno a ser passado para as nações.

Ela já respirava suavemente, indicando sua redenção ao sono – de modo que não percebeu quando Robin virou-se e passou a admirar seu rosto angelical, refletindo sobre cada palavra daquela cantiga. Ele sabia o quanto significava para ela. Sabia de quem a canção o lembrava. A dúvida permanecia ali, incitando-o, provocando-o, atiçando seus medos. E se ela não se apaixonasse por ele? E se ela não superasse Daniel? O que aconteceria com eles?


	45. Capítulo 45

Cascalhos e o trotar dos cascos de Bartolomeu. Era o único som entre eles. Regina, sentada no cavalo, estava calada e pensativa desde que se levantara do chão revestido pela grama molhada. Robin não se atrevera a perguntar nada, também pudera – estava igualmente imerso em suas dúvidas sobre o passado amoroso dela. A cada dia que se passava, o arqueiro perguntava-se sobre o quão inteligente havia sido a decisão de Pandora. Ele não pretendia parecer ingrato – longe disso; mas aquela situação tomara uma proporção de caos que ele não esperava.

Quando ele conhecera Regina pela primeira vez, Daniel era uma lembrança distante. Alguém que ela amara há muito tempo, alguém que ele sabia que havia sido superado. Mas ali onde eles se encontravam, Daniel representava um ferimento recente, ainda no processo de cicatrização. "Você nunca esteve tão longe de casa, não é?" Perguntou ele, tentando desesperadamente partir o silêncio assustador entre eles.

Ela o fitou por segundos antes de responder com um tom calmo. "Nunca." Seu olhar suavizou quando ela o fixou no cavalo e um meio sorriso escapou de seus lábios. "Mas não é uma coisa ruim. Eu precisava partir."

Ele refletiu sobre o quão significativo era ouvi-la dizendo aquelas palavras. Atestava profundidade, relevância, até mesmo uma maturidade que ele estava sentindo falta nela. Não que ela fosse menos interessante ou apaixonante, mas aquela era uma nova Regina que ele definitivamente não conhecia. Com o frescor e a espontaneidade de uma jovem, mas também com a obstinação e inexperiência da mesma.

"Por causa de sua mãe?"

"Por minha causa. Aquela não era a vida que eu queria para mim, Robin."

Ele assentiu, caminhando ao lado do cavalo. Os cabelos loiros estavam duros e bagunçados, possivelmente pela ausência de banho e um bom pente para escová-los. A barba precisava ser aparada, ele definitivamente aparentava ser mais velho do que era. "O seu pai parece ser uma boa pessoa."

"Ele é a melhor pessoa do mundo. A única que eu sinto ter deixado para trás. Mas você disse que não é definitivo, então tudo bem."

"Você poderá revê-lo, Regina. Só precisa dar tempo ao tempo e deixar que sua irmã tome posse do reino primeiro."

Ela assentiu, olhando para a estrada. Seus olhos fixados no horizonte como se ela tivesse esperança em algo que ele não sabia. Ela tinha olhos bonitos e quentes, um tom chocolate vivo que fazia o coração de qualquer um acelerar até começar a derreter e ele não era imune a isso. Nem um pouco. E foi olhando para o rosto dela que ele tropeçou em uma pedra e caiu no chão, arrastando os joelhos nos pedregulhos.

"Robin!" Chamou ela, puxando a corda do cavalo e parando Bartolomeu. Ela desceu do cavalo, mas não conseguiu impedir a si mesma de rir. Ainda rindo, ela ajoelhou ao lado dele que deitou no chão, os olhos fechados e os dentes presos no lábio inferior.

Regina ainda estava rindo, gargalhando compulsivamente quando ele abriu um dos olhos e fingiu estar bravo com ela. "Não tem graça. Rasgou minha calça." Quando ela riu ainda mais, ele começou a rir também.

"Você se machucou?" Perguntou ela entre risos. "Você tem que prestar atenção onde anda, sabia? O que estava olhando quando caiu?"

Ele não iria responder e nem precisava. Regina sabia. Sentia toda vez que os olhos dele se fixavam nela, de maneira fascinada e obcecada por cada detalhe. Por algum tempo, ela não sabia o que sentir nem o que achava que deveria sentir sobre esse gesto dele – mas passado um tempo, ela aceitou que gostava de ser admirada por ele. Sabia que ele estava olhando para ela quando tropeçou na pedra e talvez esse fosse o real motivo das suas risadas.

"Eu me distraí." Resmungou ele.

"Se distraiu olhando para mim e sequer tem coragem de admitir."

Robin abriu os olhos imediatamente. Com um movimento ele a puxou, deitando-a no chão e se debruçou sobre ela. Regina segurou no pulso dele, respirando audivelmente; o olhar dela captou o dele, e eles permaneceram ali, respirando em um ritmo, os corações pulsando em um ritmo, as bocas secas, a proximidade perigosa entre ambos. Poucos centímetros os separavam, e nenhum deles parecia ter pressa para se mover. Os dedos dela roçavam ao redor de seus pulsos, o polegar dela roçando a pele dele até Robin deu o primeiro passo e sussurrou. "Você tem razão. Eu estava olhando para você." Ele deslizou o polegar pela testa dela, afastando uma mecha de cabelo e empurrando-a para trás da orelha com cuidado. "Eu estou sempre olhando para você. Você me encanta, é isso."

Regina respirou fundo com aquela declaração, e sentiu o corpo todo estremecer ao notar que os olhos dele caíram sobre seus lábios. "Robin..." Sussurrou ela, e ele sabia o que ela estava pedindo. Ele sabia que ela queria e ele queria tanto quanto ela. Mas não podia. Ainda não. Era doentio saber a reciprocidade de seus desejos e mesmo assim ser forçado a recuar.

"Eu quero, Regina. Eu quero muito. Mas..."

"Você não pode. Já ouvi isso." Ele abaixou a cabeça, e lentamente desvencilhou-se dela, sentando-se ao seu lado. Ouviu-a respirar fundo por algum tempo, logo ela se levantou com rapidez, voltando a ficar em pé. "Já que você não se machucou, podemos continuar? Precisamos chegar à cidade logo. Eu preciso de um banho decente e sabão de verdade para os meus cabelos. Nem parecem os cabelos de uma princesa."

Robin sorriu. Levantou em seguida, ajeitando suas roupas e encarando a garota que já havia se distanciado puxando o cavalo, só que desta vez checando também onde pisava no chão.

* * *

Era impossível dizer o quanto haviam percorrido, mas o sol começava a atenuar e Robin calculou que já haviam se passado dois terços do dia. Marchando através de uma estrada bela e modesta, cercada de lagos e grandes pastos até que finalmente avistaram de longe o traço de fumaça desaparecendo atrás da copa de altas arvores. Regina sentiu-se imensamente agradecida pois seu estomago clamava faminto.

"Robin..."

Antes que ela concluísse, ele a atropelou. "Eu vou ficar quieto dessa vez. Não precisa me lembrar."

Ela o observou em silêncio, os olhos arregalados. Ela era uma pessoa tão ruim assim? O baque da grosseria dele a calou, de modo que o silêncio a seguir fez com que ele erguesse os olhos e se deparasse com um olhar um tanto incrédulo dela. "O que foi?" Resmungou ele, mal humorado.

"Eu só ia perguntar se há a chance de passarmos a noite nessa cidade, Robin. Você não precisa agir dessa maneira. Eu estava irritada, e falei algumas bobagens. Até quando vou ser culpada por isso?"

"Desculpe." Suspirou ele e continuou andando com os olhos fixos no chão. "Eu sou um tanto ogro."

Ela sorriu e colocou a mão sobre a dele. "Apesar de parecer um ogro, você não é. Só é um pouco temperamental."

"Olhe quem fala."

"Eu sou uma rainha, e um tanto mais refinada."

"Você nunca chegou a ser uma rainha, pare de se vangloriar."

"Pelo menos eu já fui uma princesa. Você não."

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. "Até porque eu ficaria horrível de princesa."

Ela se pegou admirando aquela curva nos lábios dele, um sorriso. Algo que de repente tornara-se raro. Talvez ele estivesse certo; talvez ela estivesse sendo crítica demais, exigente demais, melindrosa demais; vez por vez, ele lhe havia provado que estava apenas cuidando dela, que não estava ganhando absolutamente nada com os sacrifícios que fizera por ela. Ela precisava confiar, mesmo que dada a sua vasta experiência de vida essa fosse uma das tarefas mais difíceis que ela já houvera realizado.

* * *

Longe de quaisquer expectativas que ambos tivessem, sua chegada à aquela pequena cidade havia sido mais do que bem-sucedida. Os habitantes locais demonstraram abundante hospitalidade, tratando-os com cuidado e providenciando tudo que precisavam. Robin passara a maior parte do tempo observando-o por cima de seus ombros; ela parecia feliz. Seus lábios haviam se curvado em um sorriso bonito e grandioso, e o sorriso permaneceu no belo rosto durante toda a tarde que se estendeu.

A cidade era humilde. As casas eram pequenas e modestas, as esquadrias de madeira pintadas em cores fortes e vibrantes eram uma atração à parte, e conferiam certo ar de jovialidade e alegria ao local. Havia bastante mata, arvores e jardins por todo o lado. Robin foi convidado a se unir ao prefeito e ao xerife quando algumas senhoras levaram Regina para uma 'tarde de garotas'.

"Robin de Locksley, a seu dispor." Apresentou-se, e o homem de feições suaves e barba branca sorriu mostrando-lhe os dentes brancos enquanto apertava a sua mão.

"Bem vindo à Cataleen, Senhor Locksley."

"Não há necessidade. Apenas Robin está bom para mim."

"Robin." Repetiu o outro senhor, de cabelos não tão brancos e com um tom de pele moreno, um pouco mais castigado pelo sol. "Meu nome é Grumer, e eu sou uma espécie de xerife aqui. 'Espécie' porque não há exatamente trabalho para um xerife de verdade por aqui. Somos um povo pacífico."

"Qual sua pretensão na minha cidade, rapaz? Vocês pretendem ficar ou é apenas uma passagem?" Perguntou o homem de cabelos grisalhos.

Robin encarou os dois homens e pensou nas palavras de Regina. Sabia que ela estava cansada da estrada. Ela estava cansada de fugir e ele não a culpava – havia sido demais para ela. "Nós podemos ficar? Eu posso trabalhar, não tem problemas. Nós não temos nada. Tudo que peço é um local para que eu e minha amiga possamos ficar até eu conseguir dinheiro o suficiente para uma casa."

"Amiga?" Questionou Grumer, as sobrancelhas levantadas. Em outra ocasião, Robin encararia aquela insinuação como uma ofensa, porém não soou como tal. Talvez fosse a expressão suave no rosto do homem, talvez o tom de voz calmo e compreensivo – ele não saberia dizer – mas algo fez com que Robin respirasse fundo e sorrisse de uma maneira quase triste. "Eu a amo. Mas nós não temos nenhum tipo de envolvimento, e nem pretendo. Eu só quero mantê-la a salvo de sua mãe que é uma feiticeira malvada e opressora. Somente isso."

"Não se preocupe, rapaz. Não estamos julgando você." Assegurou Salazar. "Vocês são bem vindos à minha cidade por quanto tempo quiserem. Só não compreendo por que você não quer se envolver com a garota, se me permite dizer com todo o respeito, ela é uma mulher muito bonita. E gosta de você." O velho sorriu. "Bem, não é da minha conta. Há algumas casas desocupadas na cidade, e vocês podem ficar com alguma. Se não se importarem de ter que limpar tudo – eram de moradores antigos que morreram e não tinham família."

"Não nos importamos."

"Vou pedir que Portia os leve assim que sua amiga voltar."

"E quanto ao trabalho?"

"Você tem alguma habilidade especial?"

Robin sorriu. "Eu sou excelente como arqueiro."

Salazar bateu as duas mãos e sorriu abertamente. "Perfeito! Precisamos de mais alguém na equipe de caça."

Grumer sorriu também, e pela maneira como ambos sorriam, Robin analisou que a equipe de caça deveria ser importante. "Equipe de caça?" Questionou, o cenho franzido.

"Os homens que saem para caçar. São eles que trazem o alimento da cidade." Começou Grumer. "É uma cidade pequena, Robin. Nós não temos ambições aqui. Não nos empenhamos por dinheiro, por bens. Aqui, todas as casas são iguais. Temos as mesmas coisas." O homem olhou pela janela da casa e sorriu, como que rindo de um pensamento que havia cruzado sua mente. "A equipe de caça traz os alimentos, e as mulheres os preparam. Todos comem. E assim, suprimos a necessidade um do outro e todos tem o que comer."

"Está ótimo para mim."

"Muito bem. Portia entrará em contato com vocês depois para mostrar a casa. Nos vemos mais tarde."

Robin observou-os se afastar. Olhou em volta, novamente analisando os detalhes quase involuntários que faziam com que aquela cidade parecesse um lar; todo o carinho empregado até mesmo nos pequenos vasinhos pintados à mão e pendurados às janelas dos casebres. O aroma de terra molhada, o som de crianças rindo ao fundo. Perguntou-se o que Regina estaria fazendo naquele momento; se ela estaria se divertindo, se estaria sendo bem cuidada, se estaria sentindo falta dele; perguntou-se sobre qual seria sua reação ao saber que eles iam parar de fugir.

Perguntou-se também sobre o quão apaixonado estava por ela. Mas para essa pergunta, ele já sabia a resposta.

* * *

Já havia escurecido há muito tempo quando ela voltara para a casa. A multidão de mulheres risonhas podia ser ouvida do lado de dentro, e ele escutou de dentro da pequena cozinha quando estas se despediram; poucos segundos depois, ele a ouviu abrir e fechar a porta.

"Robin?"

Ele sorriu ao ouvir aquela voz. "Na cozinha. Corredor à esquerda."

Ela entrou no cômodo usando calças e uma camisa folgada por baixo de um justo colete de couro. Uma típica moradora local. Os cabelos limpos brilhavam soltos. Seus olhos encontraram com os dele e ela abaixou a cabeça, fitando o fogo à lenha. "Você sabe cozinhar?"

"Você quem vai me dizer."

Ela puxou um banco e fitou aquela casa. Será que o dono também estava ali? Concentrou-se por um tempo mas não ouviu nenhum som além do barulho da colher de pau que Robin mexia por dentro de um grande caldeirão. Ele olhou por cima do ombro com as sobrancelhas franzidas. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Nada." Resmungou ela, sentando-se.

Ele a fitou por alguns instantes. Robin provou o cozido; estava pronto. Pegou duas cumbucas de dentro de um pequeno armário e colocou a comida ali, levando-as à mesa logo depois. Ele sentou-se, e colocou as duas cumbucas à sua frente sob o olhar questionador dela. "Vai comer tudo sozinho?"

"Não. Você pode comer – depois que lavar as mãos." Terminou a frase com um sorriso impertinente e ela revirou os olhos, levantando-se.

"Você é muito chato."

"E você deveria ter hábitos de princesa, já que gosta tanto de repetir isso."

"Onde é o banheiro?"

"Tem um perto da entrada."

Regina caminhou até lá. Um banheiro bem simples, mas ainda assim, uma casa razoável. Ela ainda estava se perguntando de quem era aquela casa, e onde estaria o dono dela. O que Robin estava planejando? Ela lavou as mãos e chacoalhou no ar; secando a umidade restante na calça. Sorriu pensando o quanto aquilo pareceria horrendo há dias atrás. Voltou para a mesa e ele estava enchendo uma das cumbucas novamente, na beira do forno.

"Você já comeu?"

"Coma o seu e me deixa em paz." Sorriu ele e ela pegou o que parecia uma colher. Ela sorriu também, e os dois compartilharam um momento de paz, comendo em silêncio. Ela adorou o gosto daquilo, mas não ia contar a ele. Robin se achava demais. Continuou comendo, e ele fez o mesmo.

"Onde está o dono da casa?" Perguntou ela, entre algumas colheradas. Ele parou o movimento que fazia, fitando-a por alguns segundos. Regina parou, encarando-o com a colher no ar. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas como quem perguntava algo e ele colocou o talher na mesa de madeira vernizada.

"Sobre isso... eu preciso falar uma coisa."

Ela entreabriu os lábios. "Ah. Robin, o que foi que você fez? Robin, a gente não pode mais se meter em encrenca."

"Eu sei, eu"

Regina continuou falando, interrompendo-o. "Eu disse para você ficar quieto, a gente precisa de aliados, não de pessoas que queiram a gente longe! Eu não sei você mas eu não nasci pra ficar viajando, eu não nasci cigana ou nômade de alguma coisa, Robin! Pelo amor de Deus! É a primeira vez que eu sou tão bem tratada sem que as pessoas queiram algo em troca e você estragou tudo!"

"Regina!" Chamou ele, a voz aumentou alguns decibéis mas longe de ser comparado à um grito. "Você nem sabe o que aconteceu! Deixa eu falar!"

"E precisa? Você faz essa carinha de cachorrinho travesso depois que comeu a comida do dono e quer que eu fique calma, Robin, pelo amor de"

Robin levantou-se e caminhou até ela, segurando-a pelo rosto e forçando-a a olhar em seus olhos, permanecendo no lugar. "Essa casa é nossa. Nós vamos ficar." Sua voz saiu séria e intensa, e ela parou, encarando os olhos dele com surpresa e total ausência de palavras.

"O quê você disse?"

Ela colocou as mãos por cima das mãos dele, como que mantendo-as ali em seu rosto. Ele não sabia o porque dela ter feito aquilo – um gesto quase inocente – mas admitiu a si mesmo que seu coração palpitou por segundos, enchendo-se de felicidade. "Eu disse que esta é a nossa casa agora. Nós vamos parar de fugir. Vamos ficar aqui."

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e ela mordeu o lábio inferior fitando os olhos dele. Ele sentiu medo, talvez ela não quisesse ficar, ele não havia nem perguntado, _mas que merda Robin, olha só, ela vai chorar agora_. Começou uma pequena reza para que ela não chorasse – ele ficava sem reação alguma. Mas Regina apertou os braços ao redor da cintura dele, e o abraçou com força, deitando a cabeça em seu peito; Robin delicadamente a abraçou pela cintura e colocou uma mão em seus cabelos, acariciando-a levemente.

"Não chora, por favor." Pediu ele, baixinho.

"Me desculpe." Sussurrou ela, sem tirar o rosto do peito dele. "Mas não se preocupe. São lágrimas de felicidade. Finalmente vamos parar de viver como fugitivos."

Eles ficaram naquela posição por algum tempo. Regina sentiu o coração dele agitado, os batimentos acelerados tanto quanto os dela, mas ela sabia que ele não gostava dela. Robin deixava isso claro, ele iria cuidar – não ficar com ela. Por isso ela apertou os braços ainda mais ao redor da cintura dele, estreitando o abraço e aproveitando cada segundo daquela sensação de proteção e carinho, e segurança que ele proporcionava. Sorriu contra a roupa dele ao sentir as carícias em seus cabelos; ele era tão cavalheiro e respeitoso com ela, ele era tão educado, mesmo quando era um bruto.

Aos poucos, ela se afastou do abraço mas segurou no rosto dele e captou sua atenção. Ela fitou aqueles olhos verdes por muito tempo, tentando entender o que ele estava pensando. O que ele esperava dela, o que eles estavam fazendo. E com cuidado, segurou em seu rosto e beijou a bochecha dele com carinho. "Obrigada. Isto significa muito pra mim."

Robin manteve-se em silêncio enquanto a observava voltar à mesa e continuar a comer. Definitivamente, ele tinha muito a aprender sobre Regina. Muito mais do que ousava imaginar.

* * *

**Nota aos leitores: obrigada a você que chegou até este capítulo. Sei que não foi fácil. **


	46. Capítulo 46

Pandora caminhou pela escada de nuvens entre os dois titãs – um a cada lado seu, certificando-se de que ela não iria fugir do seu julgamento. Respirou fundo ao avistar a mesa redonda de mármore cintilante. Atravessou a pequena passagem e caminhou até o grande trono dourado posicionado no meio das mesas. Ela ficaria de costas para quase todos eles. Seus cabelos estavam pesados e haviam perdido o movimento da magia; as mechas cor púrpura estavam apenas escorridas seguindo o contorno de sua lombar. Sentou-se no trono de ouro e os titãs posicionaram-se aos seus lados segurando grandes lanças de ouro. Levantou o olhar desafiadoramente e sorriu.

"Olá, pai."

De onde estava podia apenas ver três rostos com clareza. Zeus estava à sua frente. Com seus cabelos grisalhos, com o rosto másculo, o maxilar quadrado e seu porte arrogante de Deus de todos os Deuses. Hera estava a sua direita, os cabelos dourados num tom de mel bem assentados por baixo da grande coroa e um olhar distante. Hera nunca gostara dela, mas Pandora não podia se importar menos. Aquela era Hera e ao contrário do que os livros dos pobres mortais diziam, não havia nada de deusa-mãe naquela criatura. Hera era uma mistura de ciúmes, vingança, atos de desespero e de crueldade desnecessária. Não podia ser menos mortal.

Sorrindo, Pandora observou Atena posicionada à esquerda de seu pai. Os cabelos cor de cobre brilhavam incessantemente, os olhos verdes a encaravam profundamente. Não sabia se devia confiar nela. Não olhou além mas podia sentir a presença de cada um deles. Podia sentir o hálito de vinho de Dionísio. Sorriu.

Um trovão barulhento ressoou entre eles, e o silêncio se fez presente. A voz forte e rouca como um trovão se fez presente. "Pandora roubou uma maça dourada e Cronos exige uma punição. Atena apelou para um julgamento justo."

"Tinha que ser a chata." Resmungou Hermes e Zeus jogou um raio na direção do Deus moreno.

"Cale-se, tormento."

Ares, que estava sentado ao lado de Hermes, ergueu o olhar cor de fogo e observou Pandora por trás. De onde estava podia apenas ver o trono e o topo dos cabelos purpúreos como os raios solares. "Ela revelou os segredos dos deuses a um mero mortal. Brincou com os tempos e com o passado e presente. Deve morrer e seu sangue ser jogado pelo templo do Olimpo."

Zeus observou o Deus leviano. Ares não era o Deus mais apropriado para um julgamento justo. Deus da guerra e violência, temido pelos deuses e pelos mortais por sua sede de sangue e sua falta de clemência por quem quer que fosse. Uma face perfeita, uma beleza impecável abrigando um monstro sanguinário. "

"Se Pandora não continuasse com essa maldita incumbência de provar a nós que esses mortais valem alguma coisa, isso não teria acontecido. Você deu este poder a ela. Você permite que ela vá até a Terra e nos traga esses problemas." Resmungou Hefesto, erguendo-se de seu assento à mesa celestial. Hera o olhou com desprezo.

"Sente-se, tolo desprezível."

"Se ela fosse tão inteligente não teria aberto a maldita caixa!" Gritou ele, e Hera abriu as palmas de modo que fogo o consumiu, instantaneamente. Todos permaneceram impassíveis como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Zeus sinalizou com um dedo e as cinzas desapareceram no ar.

"Esses mortais realmente valiam a pena." A voz melódica e sedutora de Afrodite chamou a atenção de todos. "Eu os observei." Afrodite mirou seus olhos azuis em Zeus, os cabelos escuros descendo em cascatas pelos seus ombros como uma moldura para sua túnica branca. Uma tiara dourada lhe adornava o topo da cabeça. "Havia amor ali. Dos mais fortes já encontrados nas existências destes povos irrisórios. "

"Aquele coração era de fato um bem muito precioso. Algo a ser cobiçado por cada um de vocês e é exatamente por isso que ele mereceu a maçã dourada." Defendeu-se Pandora. Zeus ergueu as sobrancelhas em total incredulidade, a mão sobre a boca, os dedos tamborilando em sua barba acinzentada.

"Ele é o escolhido?"

"Ele é." Resignou a pequena mulher sentada no trono dourado.

"Você não se sentiu ameaçada pela beleza daquela mortal?" Brincou Hermes.

Afrodite mudou de forma, e Pandora virou-se a tempo de vê-la transformando-se em Regina Mills. Hermes sorriu maliciosamente, e Apolo remexeu-se. Ares sorriu.

"Essa era a aparência da mortal?" Riu o Deus da guerra. "Pandora está mais do que certa de trazê-la de volta dos mortos. Um completo desperdício. Deixe apenas o amante morto, eu fico com ela."

"Cale-se." Resmungou Hermes.

"O que foi, Hermes? Está com ciúmes?" Provocou Afrodite, rindo.

"Cale-se sua víbora."

"Conte a eles." Ela voltou a sua forma original, rindo deliciada da reação de Hermes.

Zeus abriu outro trovão, silenciando-os. "O que há a ser contado, Hermes?"

"Nada."

"Uma criança morreu. Uma mulher infértil perdeu seu único filho. Você sabe por que, Hermes? Por causa da sua magia. Porque você ensinou magia aos filhos dos homens. Você é o mais culpado de todos!" Ergueu-se Hera com sua ira abrasadora. "Aquela mulher deu sua vida em sacrifício pela forma humana de sua irmã Pandora. Ela possuía a verdadeira chama de uma mãe."

"Ela era valiosa demais para continuar no meio daquela humanidade perpetuada à desgraça!" Gritou ele.

"O que você fez, Hermes?" O grito veio de Zeus, acompanhado de trovões e raios que cercaram todos os deuses ao redor da mesa celestial.

Afrodite riu. Ela novamente tomou a fisionomia de Regina, provocando o irmão. "O que você fez, pequeno Hermes? Você não tem mais cinco anos de idade, querido. Não pode mais queimar os rebanhos de Apolo e pedir desculpas. Seja homem, ou a representação de um." Ela sorriu, maliciosa. "Se conseguir."

"Ele manipulou a história. Ele manipulou Pandora." Dionísio, pela primeira vez, havia se pronunciado. O Deus sorridente de cabelos pretos e olhos ainda mais escuros, as sobrancelhas grossas e os braços marcados pelos músculos. "Ele manipulou aqueles mortais para condenarem o amante à morte. Ele manipulou o poder de Pandora em sua forma humana de modo que ela tivesse apenas lapsos de sua memória como deusa. Apenas por diversão. Não se enganem, ele não tem interesse na mortal. Hermes não tem interesse em nada nem ninguém."

"Todo esse vinho fez você perder a razão, querido irmão." Sibilou Hermes, furioso.

"Você sabe que não. Eu tenho observado você há muito tempo, Hermes. Poseidon gostará de saber o que você fez com o filho dele, Pégasus. Não haverá lugar neste universo onde você poderá se esconder da fúria dele."

Hermes empalideceu, encarando Dionísio.

"Você fez aquilo?" Pandora havia saído do trono e observava Hermes com os olhos escurecidos. Os cabelos cor de púrpura voltaram a se movimentar, o brilho reluzindo em suas roupas brancas; a pele branca como a neve. "Você pagará por isso, Hermes!"

"Você não pode me culpar. Você sabe muito bem o que o coração daquela pequena mortal possuía. Algo que todos aqui matariam para obter. Você sabia muito bem, Pandora."

"Não é o seu papel, criatura facínora!" Pandora virou-se para Zeus. "Me dê logo a minha punição para que eu possa sair da presença de um ser tão indesejado."

"O que você fez é imperdoável, Hermes." A voz de Zeus continha um grande peso. "Você será enviado à Poseidon na companhia de seu irmão Dionísio."

Hermes se colocou de joelhos, o que chamou a atenção dos outros deuses. Afrodite voltou à sua forma original apenas para fita-lo com incredulidade. Um Deus do Olimpo estava ajoelhado. O mais absurdo de todos os pecados. O maior de todos os excessos. "Não! Não faça isso. Eu imploro. Não faça isso. Poseidon acabará comigo. Ele me matará. Por favor, pai."

"Você se acostumou a dar golpes de sorte e se esqueceu que a sua sorte o alcançaria, meu filho. Seus atos tem consequências. Lide com elas."

Com um movimento certeiro, Zeus fez com que ambos fossem tragados por uma nuvem escura, desaparecendo no minuto seguinte. Ele respirou fundo, e Hera estendeu a mão, segurando a mão do Grande Deus.

"Veja só o que você causou." Ele condenou Pandora, mas Atena ergueu sua espada e a estendeu sobre a mesa.

"Ela não é a culpada. Como Deusa da Justiça, não posso permitir que a condene. Hermes a manipulou. Hera incinerou Hefesto da nossa presença sem um motivo que lhe fosse congruente. Reunir deuses nunca foi uma boa ideia, pai. Não existe limites. Não existe moral. Só existem os próprios interesses."

"Cronos quer alguém punido pelo uso indevido da maça dourada, e eu darei isso a ele."

"Hera está certa." A afirmação assombrou a todos, que paralisaram seus movimentos e cravaram os olhos na deusa de cabelos cor de cobre e olhos verdes. Hera a contemplava com adoração. "Não se trata apenas da maçã dourada. As vidas desses humanos foram manipuladas e mortes foram causadas por capricho de deuses. Isso não pode acontecer. Cronos ficaria ainda mais furioso se soubesse disso. Uma mãe teve seu filho arrancado. O amor mais puro que o amor dos deuses do Olimpo, aquele pelo qual estamos procurando desde a criação dos filhos dos homens foi massacrado pela magia ensinada por Hermes. Afrodite, creio eu, concorda comigo." Atena fitou a morena que a olhava com intensidade por trás das irises azuis, e quando Afrodite balançou a cabeça consentindo, ela continuou. "Eu possuo a solução ideal. Dispense os outros. Este deve ser um acordo entre Zeus e Pandora."

"Mas..." Começou Hera, enciumada.

"Faça como ela disse, Hera. Todos vocês também."

"Amém, eu não aguentava mais." Resmungou Ártemis, desaparecendo rapidamente. Poucos segundos depois, todos os outros também se retiraram da presença deles. Pandora ergueu a cabeça e encarou Zeus; Atenas moveu-se do seu lugar para o lugar de Hera.

Com os olhos do Deus dos Deuses e da Deusa da Sabedoria e da Justiça atentos a ela, Pandora sabia que aquela era sua chance de conseguir algo mais. De consertar as coisas. Sorriu.

"Comece a falar. Eu quero os detalhes." A voz da Deusa resoluta soou como uma ordem, e ela prontamente cumpriu.


	47. Capítulo 47

O som do acordeão, combinado ao toque do pandeiro, preenchia o ambiente da festividade. Robin terminara de comer e estava bebendo, observando os homens se divertindo com quedas de braço. Sorriu. Estavam todos muito felizes. A caça fora bem sucedida, como sempre. Desde que Robin entrara na equipe, ele percebeu que aperfeiçoou em muito suas habilidades. Era uma dos melhores em sua equipe e sentiu-se orgulhoso por fazer parte dela.

Observou algumas crianças brincando na beira do fogo com seus pequenos gravetos. Por um instante, Roland veio à sua memória e isso o entristeceu. Sentia muita falta dele. Ouviu a risada de Regina e rapidamente a avistou do outro lado da enorme fogueira. Ela dançava com as senhoras idosas, rodopiando-as ao som da melodia. Usando um vestido azul florido, e os cabelos soltos, Regina era a imagem mais leve e mais pura que ele já vira. Ela estava rindo e ele percebeu que nunca antes a vira sorrir daquela maneira; aquela era outra Regina. Uma Regina livre da magia, livre da vingança, livre de um coração negro de ressentimento e morte. Uma garota e ao mesmo tempo, uma mulher irresistível.

Ela ergueu o olhar e percebeu que ele a encarava. Sorriu, de uma maneira acanhada e encantadora que o fez sorrir de volta, acenando a cabeça em afirmação. Logo uma das senhoras chamou a atenção dela e o contato entre eles foi quebrado. Robin continuou observando-a. A tensão entre eles beirava ao insuportável. Fazia semanas que eles haviam se instalado no pequeno casebre. Na primeira semana, quando saiu para caçar, ele ficou realmente preocupado com ela passando os dias sozinha. Mas ao contrário do que imaginava, ela se adaptou perfeitamente bem. Adotou aquela comunidade como sua nova casa e assim foi adotada. Permitiu-se conhecer os habitantes, permitiu-se ser conhecida; aprendeu a cozinhar com as velhas senhoras, aprendeu a costurar, ajudou-as a cuidar de suas crianças.

Robin sorriu lembrando-se das primeiras aulas que de arco e flecha que dera a ela. No começo, ele encarou aquele momento apenas como um pretexto para passar mais tempo com ela. Para poder enlaçar Regina em seus braços, ainda que para ensiná-la como segurar o arco corretamente. Ele podia sentir o perfume de seus cabelos quando ela alinhava a flecha, e esse era um dos motivos mais bobos para se ensinar algo a alguém, mas ele estava completamente bobo por ela de qualquer modo. Jamais assumiria para ela que Regina era uma aluna muito mais aplicada e talentosa que ele o fora; que ela aprendera com destreza na metade do tempo que ele próprio levara. Ela já era bem convencida sem motivos.

Observou uma das senhoras a abraçando, e acariciando seu rosto. Percebeu o semblante dela se desmanchando. Era triste saber que ela nunca tivera algo como aquilo, uma vaga lembrança do que era ter uma família. Até ele, um ladrãozinho fajuto em seus piores dias tivera o prazer de conhecer o amor de sua mãe. Ouviu a risada dela novamente – seu som preferido desde que o ouviu pela primeira vez. Era doloroso ouvi-la; fosse falando ou rindo. Todos os seus sons, até o simples suspirar quando finalmente chegavam em casa – era um motivo que o fazia desejar compulsivamente beijar aqueles lábios. Lembrou-se de quando deitou a cabeça no colo dela em uma noite quente e sentiu os dedos delicados acariciando seus cabelos. Queria que se odiassem; seria mais fácil aplacar a gigantesca atração que os magnetizava de volta ao outro. Ela brincou com seus cabelos e ele deixou, deliciado pelo toque dela. Percebeu quando o olhar dela caiu sobre seus lábios e ela suspirou, antes de desviar o olhar. Regina o queria e ele a queria e isso ficava cada vez mais evidente, em cada abraço, em cada toque, em cada olhar ou mesmo quando seus corpos estavam somente próximos um do outro, conversando, cozinhando ou simplesmente olhando para o céu. Ambos estavam cientes de que cedo ou tarde, as defesas cairiam por terra e não restaria mais nada entre eles.

Ele estava com medo. Beijá-la significaria abrir mão do passado. Abrir mão de seu conhecimento sobre ela, abrir mão das lembranças duras da jornada visceral que o trouxera à aquele momento. Beijá-la significaria recomeçar do zero sem nenhuma vantagem do passado. Significaria esquecer tudo, e tudo incluía uma família que podia não existir no presente, mas existia vividamente em seu coração. Roland. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia que estava privando Regina de ser verdadeiramente feliz. Se Pandora lhe dera uma segunda chance, era porque ela própria acreditava que Robin e Regina tinham tudo para serem felizes. Ela tinha fé em Robin, mesmo sem lembrança alguma dos dias passados.

Ele despediu-se dos homens à mesa e caminhou na direção dela. Embora Regina estivesse de costas, ela virou-se quando ele estava a um passo dela, de modo que seus olhares rapidamente se cruzaram quando ele a alcançou. "Eu estou indo para casa." Começou ele. Ela o observou por alguns segundos, como que percebendo através de seu olhar os sentimentos tristes e difusos em sua mente. Regina segurou na mão dele, o polegar roçando a pele no dorso de sua mão delicadamente.

"Você está bem?"

"Só estou cansado."

"Quer companhia?"

Ele sorriu. "Você terá melhor companhia se ficar. Eu vou dormir."

"Tudo bem. Vou ajuda-las a organizar as coisas e vejo você em casa." Com um movimento delicado, Regina debruçou-se sobre ele e beijou sua bochecha com carinho. "Tente não fazer muita bagunça." Brincou, os olhos repletos de carinho.

"Vou tentar." Assentiu ele, e acenou, despedindo-se das velhas senhoras. Ele se afastou na direção das casas com as mãos nos bolsos e a cabeça baixa. Regina o observou se afastar, em silêncio. Ela sabia que havia algo errado com ele, mas também sabia que Robin era orgulhoso demais para lhe contar.

* * *

Lágrimas e mais lágrimas. Elas explodiram compulsivamente assim que Regina fechou a porta atrás de si. Seu tórax ardia, e uma dor pulsante tornou-se presente no seu peito. Ela permitiu-se ajoelhar e os soluços apareceram. As tentativas de se controlar foram mal sucedidas e ela ouviu o som de passos no andar superior. Robin, um tanto sonolento, apareceu no topo da escada vestindo apenas uma calça fina.

"Regina?"

Os olhos dele se abriram rapidamente quando ele a viu ajoelhada; os olhos vermelhos e o rosto lavado pelas lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Ele pulou o lance da escada rapidamente e correu até ela, ajoelhando-se e puxando seu rosto para si. Seus dedos rapidamente encontraram caminho no meio dos cabelos dela e ele a abraçou, apertando-a contra seu corpo. Uma vez dentro do abraço dele, ela permitiu-se chorar. Robin havia se tornado seu porto seguro, seu refúgio quando sentimentos ruins ou tristes vinham lhe atormentar. Nunca antes ela se sentira tão segura com alguém. Tão protegida. Ele a manteve ali, acariciando seus cabelos em silêncio, sem pressioná-la a dizer nada. Essa era uma das coisas que ela mais amava nele. Robin respeitava-a, não somente em contexto físico. Ele respeitava seu emocional. Respeitava sua maneira de lidar com qualquer assunto; respeitava seu tempo e lhe dava espaço. Respeitava sua personalidade, mesmo não entendendo muito bem. Respeitava inclusive seus defeitos e era um cavalheiro, mesmo quando parecia seguir o código de conduta dos ogros.

Durante muito tempo, ela permaneceu ali; não poderia dizer quanto tempo eles haviam ficado ajoelhados no chão da cozinha. Ela não estava mais sentindo seus joelhos quando ele delicadamente a afastou para então a encaixar em seus braços, colocando-a em seu colo; um dos braços firme no meio de suas costas e o outro sobre o joelho. Regina nada fez a não ser deitar a cabeça contra o peito dele e fungar audivelmente. Estava cansada. Chorar definitivamente esgotou o restante de energia que possuía. Ela acompanhou-o com o olhar enquanto Robin a carregava até a antessala, sentando-se sobre o sofá enquanto a acomodava sobre seu colo. Com cuidado ele a sentou sobre si, as pernas esticadas e uma de suas mãos delicadamente pousou em seus cabelos, mantendo sua cabeça alinhada. Ele esticou suas pernas e sua outra mão parou delicadamente na altura do joelho dela. Ela o fitou, e percebeu o quanto estavam próximos. Eles eram definitivamente um caso excepcional de intimidade, mas eles estavam cientes de nunca antes estiveram tão íntimos. Tão perto um do outro. Robin estava sem camisa, de modo que quando ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito, sentiu a textura de sua pele queimada. Podia sentir a pulsação acelerada; podia sentir o olhar dele em seu rosto, analisando cada detalhe, admirando-a como ele sempre fazia.

"Você estava muito feliz quando eu saí da festa." Constatou ele, e ela imaginava que ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Mesmo assim, sorriu internamente. Ele queria saber, mas não tinha intenção alguma de lhe perguntar. Ela não respondeu. Deitou ainda mais em seus braços e se aconchegou contra seu dorso; a cabeça enfiada na junção entre o pescoço e a clavícula dele. Sentiu o cheiro das árvores na mata e suspirou; Robin apertou-a contra si levemente e fechou os olhos, mantendo uma leve carícia em seus cabelos. Se ela não queria falar, ele não iria obriga-la. Conhecia Regina e sabia que pressioná-la a qualquer coisa só era a maneira mais fácil de afastá-la. Fechou os olhos e continuou acariciando-a até que adormeceu.

Um sonho estranho, feito de nuvens e raios o abraçou. Robin inquietou-se, quando os raios pareciam descer ao seu lado, tão próximos que ele podia sentir em sua própria pele. Por alguma razão, ele estava com seu arco na mão e avistou uma coruja; rapidamente alçou a flecha e tentou atingi-la vez após vez – não obtendo nenhum sucesso. As nuvens tornaram a mover-se, fechando ao redor dele. Relâmpagos se aproximavam, fechando um cerco ao seu redor até que um trovão assustador ressoou e ele acordou, respirando ofegante.

"Parece que alguém teve um pesadelo."

Ele encostou a cabeça no batente do pequeno sofá, rindo com os olhos fechados. "Você estava me olhando dormir? Isso não se faz."

"Bom, se serve de consolo no começo do sonho você parecia bem tranquilo. Depois as coisas ficaram estranhas." Riu.

"Há quanto tempo você estava me observando?"

"Você nem chegou a dormir. Cochilou por alguns minutos... É incrível que tenha dado tempo de sonhar alguma coisa."

Ele manteve os olhos nela e ela sorriu para ele quando percebeu. Aos poucos, ela ajeitou-se e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele de uma maneira que era possível a ele observar seu rosto. "Vou te contar o que aconteceu. Eu estava chorando por causa da Naomi."

"Naomi? Uma senhora de 83 anos fez você chorar como uma criancinha?"

Ela franziu o cenho e socou o braço dele sem força. "Eu não chorei como uma criancinha."

"Você se viu chorar? Não. Eu vi." Ele abriu um sorriso lindo, a dentição perfeita encantando-a. "Você está certa. Você não chora como uma criancinha. Parece mais um bebezinho."

"Eu não vou te contar nada." Respondeu, emburrada. Robin segurou seu rosto pela lateral e acariciou sua bochecha direita com o polegar delicadamente.

"Não seja assim."

Ela o fitou por algum tempo. Então ajeitou-se no colo dele, sentando-se no topo das coxas dele com as costas eretas e olhou-o nos olhos. "Naomi me trouxe em casa. Estávamos conversando e ela me contou a história de seu filho que morreu na caçada. Ela disse que desde a morte dele, ela manteve seu luto e nunca achou motivo para sorrir novamente. Até que nós chegamos na cidade." Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, mas ele não a interrompeu. "Daí ela me chamou de filha. Disse que eu e você trouxemos vida à esse povo novamente, trouxemos riso, e que ela finalmente conseguia sorrir e dançar ao som do acordeão sem sentir culpa." Lágrimas solitárias escorriam pelo rosto dela. "Eu nunca tive isso, Robin. Eu nunca fui amada assim. Quer dizer, meu pai me ama. E eu sinto tanta falta dele. Eu preciso vê-lo. Mas eu nunca tive uma família. Eu não sabia o que era isso, o que era uma pessoa me agradecer por fazê-la rir novamente. Não sabia o que era ter pessoas te dando as joias que as avós delas lhes deram, te chamando de família, de filha. Isso tudo é novo para mim, e eu nunca achei que ia merecer... Eu nunca achei que teria nada disso. E se eu perder meu pai, Robin? E se ele morrer e eu não conseguir vê-lo, e ele achar que eu o abandonei?"

Robin limpou o rosto dela com seu polegar e então manteve a mão ali, em um gesto carinhoso. "Eu vou dar um jeito de irmos buscar seu pai. Tudo bem? Você confia em mim? Só me dê um ou dois dias para prepararmos tudo."

Ela arregalou os olhos e o fitou. "Você faria isso por mim?"

"O que eu não faria por você?"

As palavras escaparam dos lábios dele antes mesmo que ele se desse conta. Ela o fitou, completamente imersa nos significados que aquela simples pergunta retórica havia causado. Como uma avalanche de um líquido quente e viscoso, o peso daquela declaração deslizou entre eles, fazendo com que ele mordesse o lábio e encarasse o olhar inquisidor que ela lançava contra ele.

"Robin... você me ama?"

Ele podia sentir a insegurança em suas palavras. Podia sentir, na fragilidade de sua voz, que ela tinha medo da resposta. Admirou a ousadia dela, pois podia sentir a cada inspiração que ela não havia pensando antes de fazer aquela pergunta. Havia sido um impulso automático, e ela estava estática desde então; os olhos cor de chocolate fitando os seus com uma espécie de paciência agoniada.

"Sim." Respondeu ele, rendendo-se. Abaixou a cabeça, e fitou o olhar dela. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas nada saiu. À primeira vista, pareceu-lhe que ela estava tentando convencer-se do que havia escutado; depois, um misto de sorriso e riso instalou-se em seus lábios. Ainda com os olhares cruzados, ele adicionou. "Mas ainda não podemos ficar juntos."

Ela sorriu, um dos sorrisos mais bonitos que tinha e então abraçou-o, seus braços cruzados atrás do pescoço dele. Ela o apertou com força, tentando aplacar as explosões de felicidade que vibravam em seu peito. Ele a amava. Independentemente do que os mantinha separados, ela tinha uma certeza que mudava toda a sua perspectiva. Sentiu as mãos dele em sua lombar, de uma maneira quase casta. Quando se afastou, ela o segurou pelos ombros e olhou nos olhos azuis; e ele entendeu exatamente o que ela queria dizer, mesmo sem nem uma palavra ter sido dita. Os medos dele não tinham fundamento. Ele já possuía o coração dela. Regina deslizou a costa da mão sobre a barba dele, e seu olhar caiu sobre os lábios macios. "Regina..." Alertou ele, quando percebeu o que ela estava pensando.

Com cuidado, ela segurou-o pelo queixo e empurrou sua cabeça para o lado. Debruçou-se e deixou que seus lábios conhecessem a pele dele num beijo delicado. Beijou um pouco mais para cima, abrindo a boca e deixando que sua língua tocasse de leve a pele dele antes de fechar em mais um beijo. Ela continuou beijando-o, numa linha imaginária que seguia na vertical, até que chegou no lóbulo da orelha dele. "Não se preocupe." Disse ela, e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dele, prendendo-o entre seus dentes e soltando-o logo depois. Com cuidado, ela deu um último beijo sobre a pele logo abaixo do lóbulo e então sussurrou. "Eu vou esperar por você."


	48. Capítulo 48

Nos dias seguintes, a paz se estabeleceu. Não havia mais brigas, os desentendimentos cessaram. Havia algo a respeito de saber a verdadeira natureza dos sentimentos dele que a modificou, que a fez ver toda a situação sob uma perspectiva completamente diferente. A mesma perspectiva que a fez abandonar sua cama numa noite qualquer e ir se deitar na dele; a mesma perspectiva que garantiu a ele que eles não tinham mais por que fingir. Eles eram um casal, com beijo ou sem beijo.

Robin estava mais do que aliviado; o segredo, o peso das palavras não ditas era como uma grande pedra amarrada ao seu dorso. Livre disso, ele era um homem renovado. Ao acordar cedo naquela manhã, ele observou-a deitada ao seu lado na cama, completamente adormecida. A mais bela entre todas as mulheres. Sorriu, e pegou o colete ao seu lado. Tocou com a ponta dos dedos a costura que ela havia feito; Regina tinha o toque delicado de uma princesa. Mais uma coisa que não podia dizer a menos que quisesse ouvi-la se vangloriar disso por anos.

Apertou o colete contra seu corpo, pegou a aljava e deu a volta na pequena cama, debruçando-se e beijando-lhe na altura da têmpora. "Volte inteiro." Resmungou ela, e virou-se para o outro lado, roubando mais um sorriso dos lábios dele.

* * *

Robin estava caminhando pela mata quando acenou para um dos homens que ia entrar em uma das clareiras. Com o arco empunhado, ele pisou delicadamente na mata e encontrou um pequeno riacho, cercado de grama baixa. Uma grande árvore estava posicionada à esquerda do riacho, com cogumelos aos seus pés. Uma paisagem bonita e uma água muito clara, quase límpida. Ele caminhou até ela e encheu seu odre, comentando consigo mesmo o quanto Regina adoraria aquele lugar.

Seu instinto o alertou, e ele pressentiu uma presença atrás de si. Com um movimento rápido, virou-se para trás e mirou sua flecha no rosto da criatura que estava atrás dele. A gargalhada infantil e irritante preencheu o silêncio entre os dois homens.

"Rumpelstiltskin."

"Bonitinho. Aprendeu meu nome rápido. Sua namorada, no entanto..." Começou Rumpel, balançando os dedos no ar enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

"O que você quer?"

"Eu quero que pague o favor que me deve." Rumpel caminhou até ele e colocou a ponta do dedo sobre o arco, afastando a mira para o lado. "Ou você esqueceu que eu lhe ajudei a trazer Zelena para salvar sua pequena princesinha?"

Robin puxou o arco com força e voltou a flecha para sua aljava. Ergueu o olhar e encarou a criatura com os olhos bem abertos. Não confiava nele. Já o conhecia de diferentes universos e realidades e em nenhum desses ele havia sido um homem decente. Sempre um monstro, sempre falto de caráter, sempre oportunista. "E o que você quer?"

Os olhos dele se abriram e ele sorriu, a pele verde e cintilante brilhando sob o sol ardente. Ele riu, a risada perturbadora que incomodava Robin mais do que ele podia explicar. "Eu quero..." Começou ele, rodeando o arqueiro. "Que você mate o pai dela."

Robin encarou-o com incredulidade. "Como é?"

"Mate o pai dela. Eu quero o coração dela partido."

"Não."

Rumpelstiltskin fez um movimento com as mãos e todo o equipamento de Robin desapareceu. A aljava, o arco, suas flechas. Com outro movimento, o feiticeiro puxou o arqueiro para perto dele, segurando-o pelo pescoço enquanto pousava a mão sobre o peito do mesmo, sobre seu coração, infligindo grande carga de dor. "Escute aqui seu ladrãozinho. Toda magia tem um preço e você sabia disso quando aceitou minha ajuda. Eu quero o pai dela morto e você irá mata-lo. Alguém vai ter que morrer."

"Então me mate."

"Você acha que há beleza em ser corajoso? Os corajosos morrem primeiro." Zombou a criatura, mas Robin apenas o fitou nos olhos, resignado. Ele não faria isso com ela. Não partiria seu coração desta maneira, não trairia sua confiança tão brutamente. Se alguém tivesse que morrer, ele morreria. Morreria protegendo-a e não destruindo sua felicidade como todos tinham o costume de fazer. Ele não ia ser mais um a jogá-la na lama.

"Ao menos eles não vivem como covardes. Por que os covardes vivem bastante, não é?" Provocou.

Rumpelstilskin o soltou e Robin caiu de joelhos. "Matar você é muito simples. Se você não vai matar o pai dela, eu terei que levar a morte para a sua vida." Ele riu, e então afastou-se, seguindo na direção da grande árvore. "Quem vai morrer são eles." E acenou a cabeça para a mata, onde os outros homens esperavam por Robin. "E a culpa será sua."

Robin ouviu um bramido alto, gutural, e os gritos dos homens. Quando voltou a olhar à sua volta, a criatura do mal havia desaparecido. Sem pensar, ele correu de volta à direção das carroças. Mas não foi longe. Antes de chegar ao seu destino, avistou a grande fera. Sem seu arco e sua flecha, ele não era de grande valentia. O urso era grande, muito maior do que qualquer um que ele já vira. Os gritos dos homens ressoavam em sua cabeça.

_Pense, Robin. Pense. _

Robin correu por entre eles e então avistou a bandeira. A bandeira que usavam para demarcar o ponto de encontro. Correu até ela, e rasgou o pano. Observou que os homens estavam empurrando a carga para a beirada do lago numa tentativa de jogá-lo na agua. A ideia não era de todo mal, não era inteligente, mas ia servir. Seguiu-os. Manteve distância e esperou a grande fera alinhar-se com uma das carroças.

Não tinha certeza se teria êxito com a sua ideia. Na pior das hipóteses, era a última ideia que teria. Ao menos não os veria morrer, e não teria que conviver com a culpa. Ele havia escapado do grande dragão Smaug. Ele havia escapado da morte. Ele podia matar um urso enviado por um feiticeiro das trevas. Robin agachou-se e olhou para o grande animal. Respirou fundo, e passou os dedos pela costura feita por Regina. _Eu amo você. Espero que lembre disso._ Recitou para si mesmo, como se ela pudesse ouvi-lo.

Robin correu com todo o seu fôlego. Pegou impulso na carroça e pulou sobre o urso, jogando-a a si mesmo e puxando a fera consigo para dentro do lago. Entre seu instinto natural de procurar e o instinto de sobrevivência que o ordenava que se afastasse do urso, ele mergulhou ainda mais fundo e empunhou o cabo da bandeira. Sentiu a dentição afiada como agulha em seu abdômen, uma mordida lateral que o perfurou profundamente. Ele gritou, perdendo grande capacidade de seu oxigênio e acertou a fera com toda a sua força. Sua última lembrança foi a cabeça do urso transpassada pelo cabo. Segundos depois, a escuridão o abraçou.

* * *

Regina estava ensinando as crianças como mirar com seus estilingues quando avistou os homens chegando. Uma das carroças estava coberta com o que aparentava ser uma lona preta e um grito estridente de uma das mulheres fez seu coração acelerar assustado. Eles pararam os veículos simplórios no meio da praça central e ela não o viu.

Os homens colocaram algo sobre um dos bancos, ainda coberto por um pano preto e ela correu, seus batimentos acelerados e as lágrimas começando a chegar a seus olhos. Ela olhou para todos eles, e não encontrou o rosto dele. Uma das mulheres veio chorando.

"Onde está o Robin?" Perguntou, a voz embargada. Se ele lhe dissesse que Robin era o corpo embaixo daquele pano, ela morreria. Não estava pronta para perder outro amor. Não novamente. Não tão cedo. Não sem ter dito a ele tudo o que sentia. Arrependimento era tudo que ela podia sentir naquele momento. O homem a olhou com um semblante triste e ela sentiu sua cabeça girar.

"Vamos levá-lo para sua casa."

"Ele está morto?" Ela estava branca, ainda mais branca do que já era. Sua respiração passava afunilada por sua traqueia fechada, como se o ar fosse feito de pedregulhos pontudos que rasgavam suas cordas vocais.

"Ele está inconsciente. Robin salvou a vida de todos aqui. Se não fosse por ele, todos estaríamos mortos."

A mulher que chorava acalmou-se. "Ninguém morreu?"

"Graças à Robin, não."

"O que há por baixo da lona?"

"O urso que nos atacou." O homem virou-se na direção de Regina para dizer a ela que era o urso que Robin havia matado, mas ela já havia sumido.

* * *

Ela entrou correndo na casa. Seu coração continuava batendo acelerado. Ela subiu as escadas tão rápido quando as pernas lhe permitiram e só parou quando passou pela porta do quarto e o avistou deitado na cama, os olhos fechados, a calça toda suja e uma faixa enorme em seu abdômen. Ela podia ver a mancha do sangue, e isso foi o gatilho para as lágrimas escorrerem.

Regina subiu na cama, posicionando-se do lado contrário ao ferimento e deitou-se no peito dele. Sentiu seu coração batendo, e beijou-o sobre o ombro. Ela o amava, de uma maneira que parecia inédita para ela. De uma maneira que fazia todo seu coração bater descompassado, com uma intensidade desconcertante. Amava seus defeitos, amava seu mal humor, amava sua falta de modos. Amava quando ele escolhia que palavras usar com ela, quando ele a fitava por instantes e resolvia não ceder as provocações dela. Amava quando ele sabia o que ela estava sentindo, sabia o que ela estava pensando mas fingia não saber. Amava a persistência dele em continuar ao lado dela mesmo depois das suas respostas atravessadas, mesmo depois de seus comportamentos mimados, ou suas crises de realeza. Robin nunca lhe dera sequer a impressão de estar deixando-a, ou de querer deixa-la. Ele sempre lhe passou segurança, desde o primeiro instante. Ele sempre confiou nela. Sempre demonstrou fé nela, mesmo quando ela não tinha fé em si mesma.

Ela chorou, lágrimas quentes atravessando seu rosto ao perceber o quanto ela havia desperdiçado. Ela havia desperdiçado seu tempo em vez de fugir com Daniel, e estava desperdiçando seu tempo com Robin por guardar o que sentia, por ter medo de se permitir ser feliz com ele. Ela tinha medo do amor, mesmo Robin amando-a como ela jamais havia sido amada. E se ele nunca acordasse, ela teria desperdiçado sua felicidade mais uma vez. Ela chorou amargamente por horas, até que o sono a embalou.

* * *

Acordou no meio da noite com Robin gemendo. Colocou a mão sobre o rosto dele, ele estava febril. Regina rapidamente desceu as escadas e voltou com um pequeno balde. Com a ajuda de algumas toalhas molhadas, ela criou uma espécie de refrigeramento improvisado, esperando que isso baixasse a temperatura dele. Ela não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo – nunca havia cuidado de ninguém. Mas ela faria qualquer coisa que fosse preciso por ele.

Com cuidado, desatou a faixa e olhou o ferimento. Os dentes da fera entraram fundo em sua carne e era facilmente perceptível definir a dentição, cada dente deixou uma marca diferente. Ela logo voltou a fechar a atadura, não tinha forças para olhar para aquilo por muito tempo. Observou que ele estava começando a acalmar-se. Regina puxou uma cadeira ao lado da cama; sabia que se deitasse voltaria a dormir. Ela precisava olhar por ele. Ao menos uma vez, ela precisava retribuir o que ele havia feito por ela desde que a conhecera. Ela precisava cuidar dele.

Ele adormeceu novamente, e ela observou cada detalhe. A tatuagem em seu pulso, os braços grossos, as veias em relevo sob a pele de seu antebraço. A atadura sobre seu abdômen. Seu rosto calmo, os lábios que ela desejava todos os dias. Não sabia qual era o segredo dele. Não sabia por que ele não podia beijá-la, mas sabia que ele queria e muito. Ambos queriam. Talvez ele fosse amaldiçoado. Talvez fosse medo. Talvez insegurança. Talvez um feitiço, ela bem sabia que havia coisas horríveis espalhadas por aí. Mas sabia que a cada dia, ela estava mais perto de romper aquela barreira. Ela não conseguia mais fazer planos sem incluí-lo. Ela não tinha vontade de viver sem a presença dele. Regina queria ser feliz com ele. Ela queria uma criança com os olhos azuis dele e o cabelo castanho dela. Ela sabia que podia estar se precipitando muito, mas ao mesmo tempo não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer. Não se pode comandar o próprio coração.

Observou-o por toda a noite, seus pensamentos emaranhando-se com seus sentimentos, e ocupando-a. Já estava quase amanhecendo quando ela se rendeu ao sono, e dormiu na cadeira de madeira.

* * *

Quando Robin acordou, e observou-a adormecida na cadeira ao lado, foi como se ele tivesse voltado ao passado. Como se ela estivesse ali, sentada com seu grande e pomposo vestido de rainha; como se ele tivesse acordado após ter sido atacado por Zelena. Engraçado, pensou ele, porque naquele momento há vidas e realidades atrás, eles estavam no mesmo patamar. Eles não sabiam o que seriam deles. Robin e Regina haviam se atraído e se rejeitado, e ela se declarou para ele. Ele sabia que isso não aconteceria com Regina nesse momento, mas as lembranças o acalentavam. Lembranças da mulher a quem ele havia entregado seu coração, a mulher com quem ele se casara.

Ele tentou sentar-se, ainda bastante dolorido. Percebeu a atadura em sua cintura, e a retirou com cuidado, analisando a mordedura que havia levado no lugar. Tinha esperança que os outros homens estivessem bem. Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo havia dormido. Voltou o curativo ao lugar e ouviu a voz dela.

"Robin?" Ele virou-se para ela, e ela estava sentada ainda, um olhar incrédulo dela contra um olhar carinhoso dele. Eles se encararam por um longo tempo, confortáveis com o silêncio. Não era como se fosse necessário dizer algo. Estava tudo ali, exposto entre eles. Mais claro do que as águas do riacho mais límpido do vilarejo. Ela levantou-se devagar, encarando-o como se estivesse vendo uma miragem. "Você acordou..." Ela andou até a cama, sentando-se ao lado dele. Tocou seu rosto, acariciando-o de leve. Ela sorriu com os olhos marejados. "Eu achei que fosse te perder."

"Foi só um susto." Brincou ele. Delicadamente, ele tocou o rosto dela e acariciou a bochecha rosada com o polegar. "Eu não vou a lugar algum sem você."

Regina colocou a mão sobre a mão dele em seu rosto. Por alguns instantes, apenas a manteve ali. Depois a pousou sobre o seu colo, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dedos dele. Ela declinou a cabeça, fitando suas mãos e a maneira como seus dedos delicados brincavam com os dedos dele. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, e ela sorriu, limpando-os com a outra mão sem olhar para ele.

"Por que você está chorando?" Questionou ele, preocupado. "Você está chorando demais ultimamente, acho que eu estou fazendo alguma coisa errada."

"Você não está... Eu só estou muito feliz de você estar bem."

"Pessoas felizes choram assim?"

Ela finalmente o fitou. "Quando você chegou, todo ferido e inconsciente, eu me dei conta de uma coisa. Eu percebi que todos os dias desde que chegamos aqui, você sai para caçar, e eu fico preocupada se você vai voltar. Eu me mantenho ocupada o dia todo, eu aprendo coisas novas, eu conheço pessoas, eu me divirto, mas eu estou sempre pensando em você. Como você estará. Se você pensa em mim. Se você lembra dos conselhos que te dou. Se você repara nos pequenos consertos que faço nas suas roupas. Eu ficava esperando você voltar todos os dias, só para poder olhar nos seus olhos e te ver sorrir. Para poder te ouvir falar. Para estar perto."

"Regina."

"Eu não acabei." Ela respirou fundo e fitou seus olhos azuis novamente. "Quando chegamos aqui, eu tinha certeza que você não gostava de mim. Você mesmo havia dito que não queria nada comigo, que só estava me protegendo. E ainda assim, nós conversávamos todas as noites. Você me ouvia chorar, você me ouvia desabafar, você fazia com que me sentisse amada e querida. Você, apesar de ogro, sempre foi carinhoso e cavalheiro comigo, até quando fui uma completa pirralha. Eu nunca te entendi. Eu achava que você era um doido, eu achei que você ia ser meu melhor amigo, mas eu nunca achei que ia sentir por você o que eu sinto agora, Robin."

Robin apenas a fitava, o coração batendo acelerado e os lábios semiabertos, mas nenhuma palavra ousou ultrapassar por ali. Regina continuou. "Eu amo você. Eu não sei como aconteceu, eu não sei porque, eu não sei se isso pode acontecer, ou se vai dar certo. Eu amo cada lado seu, desde o homem carinhoso que me abraça quando estou triste quanto o ogro que diz que pareço uma bruxa quando eu acordo. O homem que me resgata de todos os meus pesadelos e que diz que minha comida está uma delícia até quando está horrível. Eu te amo, e eu sei que você não pode ficar comigo, mas isso não muda meus sentimentos. Isso não muda o fato de que eu quero ter um futuro com você, Robin. Eu quero me casar com você, um dia. Eu quero uma criança com o seu olhar, esse olhar carregado de amor e fé nas pessoas e bondade. E mesmo se eu não puder ter nada disso, eu só quero que você saiba que eu te amo. Eu não vou esperar você quase morrer novamente para te dizer isso. E eu desejaria te beijar agora, mas eu respeito a sua vontade. Respeito o seu segredo. E vou continuar respeitando por quanto tempo você quiser esperar."

Ela levantou-se e abandonou o olhar dele. Pretendia sair daquele quarto e não olhar para ele pelo resto do dia, mas ao chegar perto do batente, ele chamou seu nome. Regina respirou fundo e virou-se. Ele estava em pé, perto da cama. Veio caminhando aos poucos, e aproximou-se dela, ficando a um passo de distância. Sabia que ele ainda estava fraco e aquele era um esforço tremendo para ele; também sabia que se o mandasse sentar ele ia pedir que ela fechasse a boca. "Todos os dias, eu olho para o seu rosto, e eu penso o quanto eu gostaria de beijar você. De sentir os seus lábios, de tocá-los com os meus, de fazê-la perceber que eu te amei desde o primeiro minuto e vou amá-la até o último." Ela fitou os próprios pés. Não estava tentando culpa-lo. Ela sabia das suas responsabilidades e estaria ao lado dele qualquer que fosse o preço.

Ele deslizou a mão por entre os cabelos dela. Eles estavam intimamente próximos, e ela fitou seus olhos. "E hoje vai ser mais um desses dias, Robin. Mais um dia de desejos não realizados." Sussurrou ela, encarando-o conformada.

"Hoje não vai ser um desses dias."

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ela sentiu os lábios dele contra os seus.


	49. Capítulo 49

Regina abriu os olhos, deparando-se com o painel azul acima da terra. Por alguns instantes, observou o céu azul, cintilante, decorada por duas ou três pequenas nuvens. O que havia acontecido? Sua última lembrança era de Robin a beijando. Robin machucado após ter defendido seus companheiros de um urso. Robin. Ela se lembrou dele beijando-a nos fundos da lanchonete da Grannys. Lembrou-se de vê-lo como o marido de Zelena. Mas... O que era aquilo? Ela se lembrava deles, na Floresta Encantada. Lembrou-se do casamento às pressas da maldição da irmã; os votos apaixonados com Roland abraçado à sua perna. Lembrou-se do homem que atravessou reinos, florestas e desertos e a retirou de um esquife sobre o feitiço do sono.

Porque ela demorou tanto a se lembrar dele? Como que ela voltara ao passado se havia enfiado o punhal em seu peito?

"Mãe?"

Ela apoiou os cotovelos no chão e levantou a cabeça num sobressalto. Seus olhos a estavam traindo? Ela levantou-se rapidamente, e o encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Não sabia o quão real era aquilo. Ela podia estar delirando, mas ela sentia que não estava. Ele sorriu com os olhos verdes brilhando na sua direção, o cabelo castanho escuro caindo sobre os olhos.

"Henry?" Lágrimas escorreram enquanto ela parecia estar paralisada. Ele estava vivo, bem ali à sua frente. Seu coração batia descompassado, e ele veio em sua direção com rapidez, abraçando-a forte, estreitando os braços ao redor da mãe. Regina sorriu, o rosto lavado pelas lágrimas que caíam sem parar. "Henry meu amor, você está mesmo aqui." Ela o apertou contra si. Não tinha noção nenhuma do que estava acontecendo, mas o que quer que fosse, havia trazido seu filho de volta e ela não podia sentir-se mais grata. Ela se afastou apenas para segurar o rosto do garoto entre suas mãos, afagando-o. "Eu achei que tinha perdido você, querido. Não me deixe de novo, por favor."

"Nunca, mãe. Nunca." Repetiu ele, beijando-a na bochecha antes de puxá-la para outro abraço apertado. Por algum tempo eles permaneceram nos braços um do outro, revivendo o calor e o amor incondicional entre mãe e filho. Regina sentia que seus pulmões haviam se expandido novamente. Como se Henry representasse um sopro de ar fresco em sua traqueia fechada.

"Regina?"

Ela só teve tempo de desvencilhar-se de Henry. Mary Margareth a abraçou com força, os braços firmes ao redor do seu pescoço. Sentiu as lágrimas da professora em seu pescoço e a segurou contra si, com cuidado. Elas nunca tiveram aquilo. "Alguém me explica o que aconteceu?" Questionou Regina, e David apenas a fitou por alguns segundos. Regina arqueou a sobrancelha para ele e ele suspirou.

"Nós vimos você morta. Na cabana, com Zelena e as crianças."

Mary a soltou, permanecendo na sua frente. Regina finalmente encarou a princesa nos olhos, e elas trocaram um longo olhar. "Eu encontrei você sem vida em uma poça de sangue, Regina. E sabe o que eu mais senti? Arrependimento. Eu amo você. Eu amei você desde que você me salvou daquele cavalo..." Mary começou a chorar, e Regina acariciou seu rosto, limpando uma lágrima. "Eu sinto muito por Daniel. Se eu pudesse corrigir aquilo, se eu pudesse voltar ao passado, eu faria tudo diferente. Eu parti seu coração e destruí sua fé no amor. Espero que algum dia você possa me perdoar pelo que tirei de você... Eu sei que você não acredita, mas eu realmente sinto muito. Eu a amo e vê-la morrer foi como perder uma parte de mim. Eu não sei quem nos trouxe de volta à Storybrooke mas eu só posso agradecer."

"Você está errada." Respondeu Regina e Mary entreabriu os lábios com medo do que viria a seguir, mas ela sorriu. "Eu acredito em você."

Elas se abraçaram e Regina apertou-a firme contra si, sentindo seu coração batendo forte. Sorriu para David, que as observava em silêncio. Ouviu uma voz e então o viu. A alguns metros, abraçando Belle French com um sorriso maravilhoso nos lábios. Os cabelos loiros, a barba por fazer. O sotaque, os olhos azuis, o aljava sobre os ombros. Ele a rodopiou no ar e a pequena garota sorriu. Foi quando ele a viu.

Como se o tempo houvesse congelado, e todas as propriedades do universo ao redor deles houvessem parado, eles se fitaram. Robin a encarou com incredulidade, e Regina sentiu o ar abandonando seu corpo. Ele estava ali. Robin correu até ela, e ela fechou os olhos quando ele a abraçou; os braços firmes a segurando, o cheiro familiar ativando pontos de lembranças em algum córtex de seu cérebro. Ele deixou uma lágrima escapar quando sentiu o aroma do cabelo dela, a maciez de sua pele contra seu corpo. "O que aconteceu, Robin?"

"Eu não sei..." Sussurrou ele, e enfiou os dedos na nuca dela antes de trazer suas bocas a uma fusão quente e desesperadora. Regina segurou com força na borda do colete dele, desejando nunca deixá-lo ir. Eles estavam em casa, eles voltaram a ter um lar. Eles tinham um ao outro, e era tudo que o que precisavam. Quando por ausência de ar eles quebraram o beijo, Regina deitou a têmpora contra a dele, e eles permaneceram assim, os rostos unidos, o som da respiração de ambos sendo o único som ao redor deles. Como se juntos, eles pudessem isolar todo o universo ao seu redor. Como se juntos, não precisassem de mais nada.

"Eu me lembro de tudo." Confessou ela, e ele abriu os olhos com surpresa, acariciando o rosto da sua amada.

"Tudo?"

"Tudo." Eles permaneceram em silêncio, como se pudessem dizer exatamente o que sentiam através daquele olhar inquebrável que mantinham. Na verdade, havia muito a ser conversado, mas nada que fosse indispensável. "Eu... Me lembro de um homem que travou batalhas com dragões, com bruxas, consigo mesmo, e até mesmo com Cora Mills por mim. Um homem que se apaixonou por mim não somente uma vez, mas diversas vezes, em diversos universos. Em todas essas realidades, esse homem encontrou algo em mim para amar. Talvez por isso eu tenha me casado com ele."

Robin sorriu, os olhos marejados. "Eu amo você, Regina Louise Mills." Ele estava prestes a beijá-la novamente quando ouviu o som mais inesperado e mais maravilhoso que ele se recordava.

"Papa?"

Regina observou-o retirar Roland dos braços de Emma com cuidado, abraçando-o com a mesma intensidade que ela mesma havia abraçado Henry, as mesmas lágrimas de amor e saudade, de incredulidade e carinho. Sorriu. Ainda não sabia o porquê de eles terem sido trazidos de volta, ou nem mesmo como, mas sabia que seria um dia maravilhoso. Um dia de reencontros e de reconciliações.

* * *

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, todos se reuniram no Grannys. De uma mesa posicionada nos fundos, Robin observou as pessoas envoltas com suas famílias. Observou Henry e Emma, Mary e David, Killian com os braços ao redor de Emma. Havia musica tocando ao fundo, embora o som das risadas fosse mais agradável.

A primeira coisa que cada morador de Storybrooke havia notado era que eles haviam sido banidos de qualquer tipo de magia. Tudo, absolutamente tudo, desde livros a artigos e até mesmo os corações no cofre de Regina, tudo havia desaparecido. Não restara nada que pudesse reproduzir qualquer essência mágica. Ele se perguntava o que poderia ter acontecido. Havia brechas em sua memória, como se pequenos fragmentos houvessem sido apagados. Ele não entendia como havia sido transferido de uma morte iminente por injeção letal para um recomeço na taverna, no passado. Não sabia o que havia acontecido. Tentava entender o que havia acontecido com a pequena Abby. Possivelmente havia reencontrado os pais mortos e estava feliz em algum lugar. Suas lembranças pareciam cobertas por uma nuvem; lembrava-se de que tentara vez após vez beijar Regina e parecia que havia um motivo sério para isso – mas ele simplesmente não conseguia se lembrar.

Talvez fosse proposital, ele pensou. Talvez seja melhor não lembrar algumas coisas. Ele havia reconquistado a felicidade perdida. Olhou para a frente, Roland sentado no colo de sua esposa, os dois conversando e rindo sobre algum assunto que ele não prestara atenção. Regina acariciou os cabelos do pequeno, que sorriu admirando-a como se Regina fosse a pessoa mais bonita que o pequeno já vira em toda sua vida. "Está tudo bem, Robin?"

A voz dela despertou-o do transe. Ele ergueu os olhos e a viu sorrindo, enquanto Roland também o encarava com um sorriso engraçado nos lábios. Ela estava ainda mais bonita do que ele conseguia imaginar. "Eu estava distraído."

"Talvez você possa me contar enquanto damos uma voltinha sob a luz do luar?" Brincou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Talvez." Respondeu ele, sorrindo.

* * *

Eles estavam caminhando pela calçada com os dedos entrelaçados. A noite estava serena e o clima ameno. Belle aceitou alegremente a função de olhar Roland enquanto eles saíam por alguns minutos e Robin não pode sentir-se mais grato.

"Você é muito paciente." Comentou Regina, encarando o chão. Ele não respondeu, e ela também não esperou resposta. "Eu não fui uma garota muito agradável. Eu era terrivelmente teimosa. Como conseguiu me aguentar?"

"Eu amei você." Respondeu ele, e ela parou de andar. Virou-se para ele, e ele a observou. Seus traços, delicados e femininos, e ao mesmo tempo, fortes como ninguém mais sabia ser. "Eu amei a pessoa que você é no coração e isso nunca mudou."

"Alguém tem muita fé em nós." Brincou ela, sorrindo.

Robin deu um passo à frente, e acariciou o rosto delicado, plantando um beijo sobre a sua testa. "Não vamos decepcionar essa pessoa."

Ela sorriu, e delicadamente passou as mãos para dentro da jaqueta dele. Robin gemeu, alcançando a boca dela e capturando-a num beijo quente. Eles estavam distraídos no sabor um do outro quando alguém passou rápido por eles, esbarrando nas costas de Regina.

"Me desculpe." O homem falou, mas Regina afastou-se de Robin e segurou-o pela jaqueta.

"Thomas?"

Ele parecia assustado, e ela não entendia o por quê. "Meu Deus, Thomas! Eu achei que estivesse morto!" Regina o abraçou firme, e ele correspondeu de maneira desajeitada, sob o olhar atento de Robin.

"Dizem o mesmo de vocês dois." Brincou ele, e Robin assentiu com um sorriso. "Parece que finalmente vocês se encontraram. Eu fico feliz por vocês..." Ele encarou Robin. "Espero que não tenha ressentimentos, eu não irei lhe causar problemas."

"Nós estávamos sob o efeito de um feitiço. O passado ficou no passado."

"Thomas, eu..." Ela começou a falar sentindo o olhar dele em si. Ele era um bom homem e havia feito Regina feliz. Ele a respeitara e cuidara dela mesmo sabendo que ela estava apaixonada por outro. Não podia ficar com ele, seu coração e alma pertenciam a Robin, mas desejava que ele fosse feliz. Ele merecia. "Obrigada por tudo que fez por mim."

"Você merece ser feliz, Regina." Ele aproximou-se e beijou seu rosto com carinho. "E ninguém fará isso melhor que o homem atrás de você."

Thomas afastou-se rapidamente e Robin abraçou-a por trás, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Ela manteve o silêncio, pensando nos pacotes na mão dele. Duas refeições. Ela passou o braço ao redor da cintura do arqueiro, e eles continuaram sua caminhada.


	50. Capítulo 50

Semanas haviam se passado. Uma nova prefeita apossara-se do cargo e da prefeitura; algo que nem Mary nem Regina pretendiam revogar. Nenhuma das duas desejava o peso de tamanha responsabilidade e trabalho novamente; estavam envoltas em suas novas velhas vidas. Mas havia algo a respeito do mistério sobre sua identidade que preocupava os moradores da pacata cidade.

Storybrooke era sinônimo de encrenca desde que fora criada através da primeira maldição; logo mistério representava perigo. Ninguém queria lidar com o desconhecido; o que não conhecemos parece assustador e imbatível, como um pesadelo horrível nos primórdios da paralisia do sono. A misteriosa líder havia sido mais do que eficiente; modificara a cidade, providenciara suprimentos para todos. Mas se ela tinha boa intenção, porque o anonimato? Era difícil de entender.

Na calada da noite, eles se reuniram no meio da floresta. De maneira quase eufórica, David modifica o pensamento da multidão com a facilidade com que um pastor gere seu rebanho de ovelhas. Regina observou em silêncio e imaginou porque tivera tanta dificuldade em derrubar o casal encantado. Mary sempre fora uma líder nata, talento herdado de seu nobre pai. Possuía também o carisma de sua mãe, o que era uma arma poderosa no encantamento das massas. Mas David, ele era uma surpresa. Um camponês com voz de comando. Um plebeu com virtudes reais.

David enfatizava o quanto era importante desvendar quem estava presidindo a cidade. Eles queriam respostas sobre o que os havia trazido de volta, sobre as razões pelo qual haviam voltado, como as pessoas haviam voltado da morte. Se era um jogo, eles estavam em desvantagem pois não conheciam o oponente. Não faziam ideia do que estavam se defendendo.

"Vamos unir os cidadãos e invadir a prefeitura ao meio dia." Sinalizou o loiro. Emma e Regina trocaram o mesmo olhar contrariado.

"Isso é realmente necessário?" Argumentou a xerife. "Eu, digo, a invasão? Deveríamos ser civilizados."

"Que garantia temos que as intenções dessa pessoa são boas, Emma?"

A loira sorriu condescendente à voz de sua mãe, forçando uma reação simpática. "E que garantia temos de que não são? "

"Por mais horrível que soe para mim, eu concordo com a sua filha. É demasiada precipitação. Sem contar prejulgar alguém que nem sabemos quem é."

"Você que foi destituída do cargo não parece dar a mínima, irmã." Sibilou Leroy e Regina desejou fuzilar o pequeno homem com os olhos. Ele olhou para ela com desdém e voltou a falar com David. "Vou avisar os homens. Meio dia. Na frente da Loja do Gold."

Regina deu com os ombros. Ela não pretendia mudar a opinião deles. O tempo em que ela batalhava a favor de obter havia cessado. Muito havia se sucedido desde então e suas prioridades sofreram um doloroso e imediato choque de realidade. Ela sorriu para Mary. "Já dei minha opinião. Faça como quiser. Adeus." Ela virou-se e caminhou para o meio da floresta, desaparecendo entre a folhagem densa e escura.

* * *

"Como foi?" Sussurrou ele enquanto circulava a cintura dela com um dos braços e a puxava para si, colando-a no seu corpo. Regina suspirou ao sentir os lábios dele beijando a linha da sua jugular.

"Quem consegue falar com aqueles caipiras? Eles vão invadir a prefeitura amanhã."

"Você irá?"

"Desde que você vá comigo. Eu não quero que eles cometam alguma besteira bem necessidade." Ele assentiu, beijando seus cabelos e murmurando algo indecifrável. "E as crianças?"

"Roland dormiu há pouco tempo. Ele tem perguntado muito sobre Abby." Robin respirou audivelmente. "Não há notícias dela. Ela pode ter voltado ao reino de seus pais?

"É uma possibilidade."

"Eu só espero que ela seja feliz." Murmurou ele. Silêncio preencheu o quarto imerso em escuridão, mas ambos permaneciam acordados. Não se importavam com o silêncio. Sentiam-se seguramente confortáveis na presença do outro sem necessidade de conexão verbal. Regina acariciou o dorso da mão grande e máscula pousada em seu ventre; a pele castigada pela exposição indevida ao sol. "Robin." Chamou ela, sua voz denunciando a carência.

"Uhm." Murmurou ele, desatento.

"Me beija."

Ele sorriu. "Como quiser, majestade." Virou-a, deitando-a por baixo dele e a aprisionando em seus braços grossos e torneados. Sua boca encaixou na dela com atenção, o prazer crescendo gradativamente e de maneira contínua como uma onda nascendo na encosta das rochas e se quebrando na praia. Ele parecia devorá-la com seus lábios, bailando a língua em sua boca e incendiando todo seu corpo. Quando seus lábios se afastaram, ela deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo dele acariciando sua nuca. "Não era na boca." Sussurrou ela e mordeu o lábio inferior dele provocativamente.

"Oh." Suspirou ele, sorrindo e descendo uma trilha de beijos por entre os seios dela. Aquela mulher era difícil de se ler, pensou ele. Uma sorte que daquele livro ele era o mais devotado leitor.

* * *

Regina respirou fundo ao observar a fúria dos habitantes. O que eles estavam pensando? Era quase meio dia e eles aguardavam por David. Ela observou inquieta alguns homens com suas lanças e rastelos, espadas empunhadas e um discurso que parecia ser de ódio. E eles nem sabiam por quem!

"Vocês estão sendo muito agressivos. Foi esse tipo de pensamento que fez com que condenassem Robin a morte." Murmurou, recebendo um olhar atento de Ruby e de Granny. Ambas se entreolharam. Sabiam que a ex-prefeita estava correta em suas colocações, mas o medo era um terrível motivador das massas. Eles haviam passado um inferno em suas vidas sendo jogados de um lado para outro, de um universo para o outro sem serem ao menos consultados. Tiveram suas vidas chacoalhadas e adulteradas sem qualquer consentimento e precisavam sentir que ainda possuíam alguma autonomia sobre sua segurança.

David chegou junto com Mary Margareth, e Regina sequer se deu ao trabalho de olhar para eles. Estava indescritivelmente incomodada com aquilo, mas sua voz não era mais nenhuma ditadura. Eles que fizessem como queriam. Ela só estava ali para se assegurar que o que quer que fosse feito, fosse realizado com justiça. Ela mesma vira muito injustiça sendo cometida e já estava farta disso.

Passaram pelo portão estreito. Regina estava ao lado de Emma e Killian, logo atrás de David e Mary. Atrás delas vinha toda uma multidão furiosa e determinada. Eles erguiam suas armas em punho, e ela só revirava os olhos. Robin chamou por ela e ela se manteve parada para que ele a alcançasse na entrada da prefeitura. Ele se aproximou com cuidado, carregando sua aljava e o arco. Deu-lhe um beijo na têmpora esquerda.

"Onde estão os meninos?"

"Belle ficou com eles."

Ela o fitou por segundos, e ele percebeu seu semblante. "O que houve, milady?"

"Por que o arco?"

"Regina..." Suspirou ele.

"Eu disse o que acho. Essa violência precisa parar, Robin. Não se envolva na loucura dos Nolan."

"Eu trouxe por precaução e só irei usar em caso de urgência, tudo bem?"

"Certo." Ela observou que a maioria da multidão estava entrando, e o puxou para dentro do belíssimo edifício também. "Vamos logo acabar com isso."

* * *

"Não! Vocês não podem fazer isso."

Regina reconheceu aquela voz. Ela atravessou a multidão, empurrando um ou outro até chegar à frente deles.

"Thomas?"

Thomas estava prostrado contra a porta de seu antigo escritório, protegendo-a com seu corpo. Ele parecia nervoso; ela podia ver através da jugular em relevo no pescoço dele. Seus olhos capturaram os dela, e ele relaxou quase que imperceptivelmente. Mas não para ela.

"Thomas, o que está fazendo?"

"Você concordou com isso?" Regina olhou em volta, um tanto contrariada. Ele deveria saber que não. Ela não resolveria as coisas com tamanha baderna e falta de julgamento. Ela era uma rainha, tinha modos refinados e ele sabia muito bem disso. "Não é assim que se resolvem as coisas e você sabe disso, Regina. Me diga algo que essa pessoa fez a vocês desde que voltamos da Floresta Encantada a não ser cuidar da cidade? Por que a estão caçando?"

"E por que você a esta defendendo?" Perguntou Regina.

"Por que eu a amo."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela permaneceu encarando-o com os lábios entreabertos. Não era a resposta que ela esperava, nem naquele momento, nem em nenhum outro. Sabia pouco ou quase nada sobre a vida anterior de Thomas. Sobre seu passado. E se ele estava defendendo essa pessoa... Lembrou-se de tê-lo encontrado, lembrou-se do pacote com a refeição. Obviamente, desde aquele momento, ele estava protegendo alguém da população. Seus devaneios sumiram quando ela percebeu que os homens o cercaram e o imobilizaram, puxando-o para longe da porta.

David fez um sinal para que o levassem para fora, e Thomas gritou uma série de coisas desconexas que Regina quis atenciosamente ouvir, mas precisava continuar o que viera fazer. As portas se abriram e a outra metade da multidão entrou no escritório para então ver à sua frente quem eles menos esperavam.

"Zelena?"

Um silêncio instalou-se na sala. Regina observou a irmã saindo de trás de sua mesa, caminhando até o meio da sala com um terninho e saia lápis preto, e uma camisa social verde. Incrivelmente bonita. Havia algo de diferente nela. Não somente a aparência, sim, ela parecia um tanto mais elegante e sofisticada – mas não era isso. David esticou a espada.

"O que você fez?"

"Eu sei o que pensam de mim mas deixem eu me explicar."

"Não há necessidade, não é mesmo? Você bagunçou nossa vida novamente para ficar com seus joguinhos de magia." Sibilou o príncipe bastante irritado. Regina a observava de longe. Podia notar suas mãos trêmulas, embora Zelena estivesse se esforçando em mantê-las ocupadas para que ninguém percebesse. Podia notar a garganta sendo umedecida a cada segundo. Ela não estava confiante. Ela estava com medo. O mesmo medo que a própria Regina sentiu quando o próprio David lhe condenara à morte por uma flecha em seu coração. Naquele momento em quem Branca de Neve cedeu à bondade em sua alma e lhe salvou a vida.

"Por que nos trouxe de volta?"

"Eu não fiz isso. Eu não lancei nenhuma maldição." Zelena encarou a todos, e respirou fundo. "Eu não faria isso sendo que o que quer que seja isso que nos trouxe de volta levou toda a magia consigo. Quem sou eu sem minha magia? Tão humana quanto todos vocês."

"Eu não acredito em você."

Regina encarou Branca de Neve com estranheza. O que eles estavam fazendo?

"Eu recebi um memorando assinado para eu retomar a prefeitura. E foi o que eu fiz. Regina nunca reclamou seu direito de volta, como eu achei que faria." Explicou a ruiva. Por algum motivo, Regina sentiu-se mal por ela. Ela não tinha nada que os faria acreditar. Fizera uma porção de coisas ruins e conquistara apenas o desprezo de uma inteira população. Por mais que suas intenções fossem boas, eles agiriam baseados no medo.

"Mas você matou aquelas pessoas." Sibilou David, dando um passo na sua direção. "Você lançou aquela maldição." Ele ergueu sua espada e colocou-a em posição de golpe. "Você..."

"Já chega."

Regina colocou-se entre David e Zelena. O loiro simplesmente parou, com os braços ainda no ar.

"O que está fazendo, Regina?"

"Você está cego por sua sede de justiça e vingança. Mas não vai fazer besteira sobre o pretexto de ser um herói e bom líder. Eu acredito nela. Zelena não abriria mão de seus poderes sabendo que vocês, em algum momento, fariam isso – encontrariam um motivo banal para vir ataca-la e ela não teria como se defender. Essa mulher atrás de mim está com medo de vocês. Ela tentou ser uma boa líder e na minha opinião, estava conseguindo. Ela supriu alimentos e mantimentos para todos desde a primeira noite após retornamos. As escolas voltaram a funcionar, os comércios, a burocracia da cidade. Não há nada deixado para trás. Inclusive a enfermaria já foi reabastecida. Eu quero saber com que argumento você pretende derrubá-la. Porque eu estou do lado dela e a menos que vocês me convençam de que ela fez algo realmente errado, eu não vou permitir que vocês continuem com isso."

"Ela matou Thomas. Ela matou Henry. Você já esqueceu disso? Seu filho. Seu próprio filho. Eu sei que você quer redenção, mas isso é demais até para você, Regina."

Regina fitou Mary após essas palavras, seu rosto transformado pela angústia que sentia. Talvez, pela batalha interna que a condenação e o perdão travavam dentro de seu pequeno coração. Mas Regina apenas afastou a espada de David.

"Eu não me esqueci. Mas eu também não me esqueci da mulher que se colocou na frente de Cora Mills por mim. Da que arriscou a própria vida para que eu pudesse ter a chance de viver a minha. E eu sei que essa mulher existe dentro dela. Todos nós temos o bem e o mal em nossos corações. Se não fosse assim, eu seria uma rainha malvada e impiedosa até hoje. Eu arrancaria o coração de cada um de vocês e os obrigaria a fazer tudo que eu quisesse. Eu não teria uma família que amo, eu não teria o respeito de nenhum de vocês. Eu mudei porque me foi dada a oportunidade para isso. Eu mudei porque alguém confiou em mim. Ela não teve um começo fácil, e o sofrimento muitas vezes nos impulsiona na direção errada. Mas eu acredito que com a motivação correta, ela pode ser uma rainha muito melhor do que nós duas fomos. Tudo que peço é que confiem em mim. Eu me coloco como garantia. Se algo der errado, a unica a ser responsabilizada serei eu."

A sala permaneceu em um inevitável silêncio. David a observou por algum tempo, e retirou-se sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Aos poucos, todos da sala foram se retirando. Não havia o que ser dito. Robin permaneceu encarando sua esposa, sem saber exatamente o que pensar a respeito do que havia acontecido ali.

"Você quer que eu fique?" Perguntou.

"Não, querido. Nos deixe a sós. Feche a porta ao sair."

Ela podia sentir os olhos de Zelena em sua nuca. Mas aguentou firmemente até que ele saiu, e fechou a sala, isolando-as. Por algum tempo, Regina fitou o chão. Seu coração também batia acelerado. Ela deu meia volta lentamente e então seus olhos finalmente encontraram os olhos azuis, cheios de lágrimas.

"Por que você fez isso?" Perguntou a ruiva.

"Porque ninguém nunca me deu essa chance. Ninguém nunca permitiu que eu tivesse a vida que eu queria. Eu nunca quis competir com você, eu espero que entenda. Nunca quis ser melhor em nada. Nunca quis a vida de rainha que nossa mãe planejou para mim. Talvez essa fosse a vida que você desejava. Sabendo disso, eu sei que não foi você que nos trouxe de volta. Você tornou-se a rainha de Leopold. Você enfrentou a fúria de Cora Mills. Porque abrir mão daquilo e voltar para cá sem nenhuma magia? Você realizou seus sonhos e eu estava finalmente tendo uma vida feliz."

Zelena encostou-se na mesa atrás de si, e Regina continuou falando. "Você não é uma pessoa ruim. Você começou da maneira errada, só isso. Percebi isso quando nós voltamos para o passado. Você ajudou Robin. Você me ajudou a fugir, você se comprometeu em troca de eu ter a chance de viver com liberdade e nós duas sequer nos conhecíamos. Foi nesse momento que eu percebi que você era uma boa pessoa que apanhou da vida; que você possuía bondade em seu coração, mas que essa fora arrancada de você anos depois. Você não é um monstro e me custou aprender isso. Então me desculpe por todos os mal-entendidos. Me perdoe pelas coisas ruins que disse quando nós duas tentávamos veementemente matar uma à outra. Eu não quero esse cargo, ele é seu. Tudo isso…" Regina apontou para a sala ao redor delas. "Tudo isso não me fez feliz. Era uma distração, ou uma maneira de querer ter poder sobre os outros, algo que eu não quero mais para mim. Tudo que eu quero é ser feliz, é voltar para o meu lar, para o homem que amo e para meus filhos. Eu já tive ouro, eu já tive uma coroa. Nada disso tem real valor. Portanto eu a nomeio como prefeita. Ninguém mais poderá tirar isso de você, mesmo que queiram."

Regina deixou que lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos, mas limpou-as rapidamente. "Você não perdeu nada ao não conhecer Cora. Pelo contrário, alegre-se por isso. Você tem uma nova chance de liderar, de guiar as pessoas, de ser a rainha que sempre desejou ser. Não a desperdice. Assim como me deram uma segunda chance, eu sei que você também merece uma. Eu sei o que você sentiu quando entramos aqui. Você pode mentir para eles, mas eu li o medo e a preocupação em seus gestos. Você pensou que seria o momento em que você perderia tudo e mesmo assim manteve a serenidade e enfrentou a situação. Você foi uma pessoa que eu não sabia que era e eu senti muito orgulho. Cuide bem da minha cidade, Zelena."

Regina levantou-se e caminhou até ela. Zelena ainda tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo canto dos olhos. "Eu estarei aqui se precisar de orientação, de conselho, ou de qualquer outra coisa. E se por acaso você decidir sair dos trilhos e fazer alguma burrada, eu também estarei aqui. Mas eu sei que não fará. Porque aquele homem ali fora se colocou na frente de uma multidão por você. Ele a ama, e fará de tudo para ajudá-la. Tenha uma boa vida, Zelena. Eu estou tentando ter a minha."

Regina ia afastar-se dela quando sentiu os braços da ruiva ao seu redor num abraço forte. Podia sentir as lágrimas dela em seu pescoço, mas não se importou. Apertou-a contra si, como talvez nunca tivesse feito com outra mulher a não ser Mary Margareth.

"Me desculpe por todo o mal que causei a você. Por ter destruído sua felicidade. Eu... eu estava errada. Você sabe aproveitar a sua vida. Você sabe valorizar o que tem à sua frente."

"Eu aprendi isso graças a você também."

"Obrigada. Eu nunca antes recebi um voto de confiança tão genuíno."

"Então me faça um favor. Faça-o valer a pena."

Regina sorriu e afastou-se. Ela saiu do escritório e se deparou com Thomas sentado do lado de fora, o rosto apreensivo e nervoso. Ele ergueu o olhar e e encarou em silêncio. Regina debruçou-se e o beijou na altura da bochecha esquerda. "Cuide bem da minha irmã e a faça feliz."

Ele sorriu, um sorriso mais bonito entre todos que ela já o vira dar a alguém. "Seu pedido é uma ordem, majestade. "


	51. Capítulo 51

Muitos anos se passaram desde que a população de Storybrooke aceitou que Zelena Mills poderia ser a prefeita de sua cidade. Com a destreza e maestria de uma política veterana, a ruiva gerenciou um dos melhores períodos na história da pequena cidade. Não houve problema, incidente ou mesmo desastre natural que a fez titubear – ela entregou-se ao cargo como nenhuma outra fizera; nem mesmo Regina. Paralelamente, entregou-se de alma e coração ao seu atual esposo, Thomas. Regina não poderia dizer de onde viera aquela relação, mas desconfiou que eles possuíam alguma história antiga que os cercava desde Oz; manteve-se distante deles por segurança – já era demasiadamente estranho ter namorado o marido de sua irmã, assim como era estranho seu próprio marido ter sido "erroneamente casado" com a sua irmã. Havia mais nós do que corda naquele dilema, por isso todos decidiram que era mais fácil seguir em frente do que tentar resolvê-lo.

Mesmo com o passar dos anos, Regina nunca entendeu o que os levou a aquele momento. E nem entenderia. As palavras de Atena se tornaram lei perante Pandora e Zeus. _Nenhum humano se lembrará da interferência divina. Nenhum humano saberá o que aconteceu. Nenhum humano terá acesso à magia dos deuses._ Todas as lembranças seriam deletadas ou substituídas e eles voltariam ao começo, estando lançados apenas à sua sorte. Os deuses estavam proibidos de tocar naquela cidade ou ao menos de olhar para ela. Com isso, Regina nunca soube quem realmente a pequena Abigail era. Não soube dizer como ressurgiu dos mortos. Não soube explicar como é que retornara ao passado e como fora misteriosamente devolvida ao futuro. Havia se tornado um dilema que ela própria resolveu abandonar depois de alguns anos; tanto ela quanto Robin. Ele tentou, de todos os modos tangíveis atingir suas memórias, suas lembranças – mas nada preenchia os espaços vazios e os brancos que cobriam algumas áreas, como os motivos pelos quais evitara Regina, ou como é que realizara algumas façanhas das quais se lembrava.

Embora a lógica fosse importante, eles estavam felizes com o presente e aos poucos, decidiram que era melhor seguirem seus caminhos. O recomeço era inevitável e não havia razões para não o aproveitar em sua plenitude.

Bem, anos haviam se passado. Regina olhou pela janela e observou Robin brincando com Riley. A gargalhada da garota preencheu seus ouvidos, aquecendo seu coração. Caminhou até a janela e os observou brincando. Ela tinha os olhos dele, mas seu sorriso era ainda mais bonito e lembrava-a do sorriso de Cora. Queria que sua mãe estivesse ali para conhece-la. Ia adorar a garota de cabelos castanhos compridos, e olhos azuis; ia revirar os olhos para os conhecimentos rústicos de sua filha caçula, ia corrigir seus modos à mesa. Gritar com Regina sobre permitir que o esposo ensinasse arco e flecha à garota. A fantasia trouxe um gosto amargo ao seu paladar. Cora estava morta, e jamais retornaria. Assim como seu pai.

Um grito infantil lhe chamou a atenção, e ela voltou a fitar o jardim. Agnes chegara acompanhada de seus pais. A pequena garota de cabelos lisos e ruivos abraçou sua filha com força; Zelena ergueu os olhos e acenou para ela, enquanto Thomas cumprimentava Robin. Agnes parecia uma pequena cópia de sua irmã e esse fato a divertia muito. Voltou para dentro da casa e certificou-se de que tudo estava pronto para a refeição. Passara tempo demais cozinhando e sentia que estava completamente livre de qualquer tarefa doméstica pelo resto do dia. Tudo que almejava agora era descansar e aproveitar a companhia do restante. "Roland, desça aqui rapidinho." Pediu, e demorou apenas alguns segundos para o rapaz aparecer na porta da cozinha.

"Sim, mom?" Ela o observou por alguns segundos. Ele havia crescido muito. Era praticamente um rapaz. Seus cabelos cacheados caiam sobre os olhos amendoados; ele vestia uma regata branca justa no corpo torneado e uma camisa xadrez por cima. Sua calça caía no quadril e a cueca branca aparecia sobre o cós da calça – embora ela tivesse pedido mil vezes para ele não usar a calça daquela forma. Caminhou até ele e o abraçou, beijando sua bochecha em seguida. "Ih. O que aconteceu?" Questionou ele, preocupado.

"Nada. Só parei para perceber que você é quase um adulto. Ainda me lembro de quando você era tão pequeno e me chamava de Gina."

"Isso foi há séculos, mãe. Eu vou fazer dezoito em dois meses. Eu sou um adulto."

"Tudo bem, sabichão. Vou te dar uma tarefa de adulto." Riu ela. "Me ajude a levar as coisas para o jardim. Sua tia já chegou."

"E o Henry?"

Ela sorriu ao perceber a animação do garoto. "Henry e Violet estão atrasados. Para variar. Aproveite e chame seu pai para ajudar. E Riley também. Eles estão enganados se pensam que eu vou dar moleza para alguém."

Roland sorriu, e caminhou na direção da entrada. "Você nunca deu moleza para ninguém. Não é exatamente uma novidade."

Ela sorriu, concordando com a afirmação dele.

* * *

Sentada no jardim de sua casa, ela admirou a vista. Sua casa era uma construção belíssima no meio da montanha. Lembrava a si mesma um pouco dos arredores de seu castelo quando era rainha, envolta por arvores e mais árvores, no coração da floresta. Muitos anos depois que Regina cedera a posse da cidade para a irmã, ela própria havia percebido que ali não era mais o seu lugar. Zelena não conseguiria governar com segurança com ela presente; haveria sempre alguém que faria comparações entre as diferenças maneiras de se presidir a cidade. Não era justo com nenhuma das duas. Quando Regina contou a Robin sobre suas inseguranças, e sobre o desejo de mudança, ele apenas confirmou o que ela já sabia: ele a seguiria onde quer que ela fosse.

E ali, em meio à paz que a natureza proporcionava a eles, nada mais era necessário. Acabou se tornando indiscutível o quanto à distância fizera bem a relação das duas irmãs; Regina e Zelena passaram a conversar mais, e com o tempo, deixaram de ser guiadas pela obrigatoriedade dos laços sanguíneos e desenvolveram uma amizade muito mais genuína do que ambas poderiam acreditar. Os laços de carinho, amor e respeito se fortificaram através dos anos até que Regina foi convidada ao casamento de sua irmã, não apenas como uma presença na festa, mas no altar – ao lado da noiva. Ela jamais esperaria essa proximidade; acreditava que o ódio e o ciúmes e toda a toxicidade da relação deles perduraria com o passar da vida, mas não haviam percebido que muito disso era apenas uma disputa de egos. Regina era a família que ela possuía e Zelena era a família que Regina possuía. Demorou muito tempo para que a aceitação e o perdão viessem de ambos os lados, mas aconteceu – e nenhuma das duas poderia ser mais grata.

Sentados à mesa, eles observavam Agnes e Riley brincando, sentadas na grama. Em paz. Com seus passados lacrados à sete chaves e com um destino brilhante e abençoado à frente. Tanto Regina quanto Zelena haviam aprendido de maneiras duras o que uma mãe não deveria fazer com seus filhos e elas eram cuidadosas em não repetir nenhum desses erros. Regina observou a irmã com a cabeça deitada no ombro do marido, vulnerável e feliz. Tinha muito orgulho da pessoa que Zelena havia se tornado. Da profissional, da mãe, da esposa. Da amiga, que mesmo longe, era completamente presente em sua vida. Da irmã que a protegeria de tudo. Thomas havia se tornado o braço direito dela e um pai maravilhoso. Agnes tinha muita sorte, e Regina sabia, pela maneira feliz que a garota gargalhava e pelo brilho em seus olhos; pelo carinho com o qual Zelena deslizava os dedos pelos cachos de sua filha; pela maneira que Thomas a abraçava; por toda vez que ouvia a garota falando entusiasticamente sobre algum assunto com Riley.

Observou Henry voltando da caminhada com Violet. Seu coração amoleceu quando ela observou a barriga marcada pela roupa de sua nora. Observou o carinho com que ele olhava para ela; a maneira delicada que tocava seu ventre. Ele estava diferente, o rosto formado, o maxilar quadrado, a barba por fazer; havia se tornado um homem muito bonito e responsável. Realmente, ponderou ela, muito tempo havia se passado. Henry estava casado, e se tornaria pai em pouco tempo. Roland era praticamente um homem. Ela sabia que estava envelhecendo; os cabelos brancos estavam aparecendo, as linhas de expressão ficaram mais nítidas em sua pele. A pele de suas mãos já não era extremamente elástica. Mas sentada à mesa, olhando o sol se pôr atrás das longas árvores de eucalipto, ela soube que não estava preocupada com isso.

Ela tinha Robin. Sabia, depois de todos esses anos, que ele era a prova em sua vida de que o amor verdadeiro era real. Que almas gêmeas existiam. Robin mostrou a ela, vez após vez, que quando se ama uma pessoa não há obstáculo suficiente para afastar ela. Cada pequena batalha vale o suor, a energia, a paixão. Às vezes, até o sangue. O amor que ele demonstrou por ela driblou tanto os imprevistos internos como externos; ele desafiou a si mesmo, e aguentou todas as nuances de sua personalidade difícil. Lidou com o pior dela, e continuou ali, em pé, firme e forte. Ela jamais fora amada de maneira tão intensa e genuína e talvez nunca mais fosse – ela não iria saber. Era ele, sempre havia sido, e sempre seria ele. O homem dos seus sonhos e almejos, seus desejos e medos, suas certezas e inseguranças. Aquele que se deitaria ao seu lado por toda uma vida e ainda assim adoraria seu rosto e seus cabelos despenteados pela manhã; aquele que a carregaria no colo quando suas pernas estivessem doloridas. Fora ele quem tivera sempre paciência com ela; ele quem nunca a julgou mesmo sabendo as atrocidades cometidas por ela no passado. Ela sabia o quão difícil fora conseguir a aceitação da maioria das pessoas que conhecera na vida, mas ele – ele nunca fez com que ela precisasse conseguir a aceitação dele. Ele a amou e ela pode sentir isso em cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada dia. A cada vez que ele sorria para ela, a cada abraço onde ela sentia-se segura, a cada vez que ele afagava seus cabelos e beijava sua têmpora. Ela não tinha apenas um marido. Ela tinha um amigo, ela tinha um confidente, ela tinha um porto seguro. Ela tinha onde se esconder quando as noites parecessem sombrias. Tinha onde se refugiar toda vez que sentisse medo ou insegurança.

Ele era seu melhor amigo, e ela sabia que uma vida ao lado dele não seria sequer suficiente para demonstrar tudo o que sentia. Quando a magia fora banida da cidade, ela sabia o que significava, mas ao mesmo tempo, não se preocupou com isso. Hoje, podia sentir que estava envelhecendo. Mas não era um problema. Robin entrelaçou os dedos nos dela, e beijou a costa de sua mão, encarando-a. Ela retribuiu o olhar. Ele estava ainda mais bonito do que sempre fora. Os cabelos loiros estavam misturados aos grisalhos; a barba começara a clarear. Mas havia algo em seus olhos que transparecia calma, tranquilidade, paz. Como se ele estivesse completamente ciente de que a vida era aquilo, e que ele não poderia viver uma vida melhor. Ele a olhava com adoração e amor, da mesma maneira que a olhou quando a conheceu do lado de fora daquela taverna antiga e barata. Como se fosse a primeira vez que a visse, como se nunca antes a tivesse admirado – e ela adorava essa sensação. "Você está bem?"

"Estou ótima." Sussurrou, e Henry aproximou-se da mesa. Puxou a cadeira, auxiliando a esposa a sentar-se. Violet sorriu para eles, e pousou a mãe sobre a barriga saliente. O vestido rosa com flores brancas lhe deixara com um ar ainda mais delicado.

"Summer está lhe dando uma canseira, Violet?" Brincou Zelena, ajeitando-se na cadeira. Thomas sorriu e Robin o acompanhou.

"Ela é bastante bagunceira." Brincou Henry, debruçando-se sobre a mesa e beijando o topo da cabeça de Regina, que sorriu. Em seguida ele retornou ao lugar ao lado de sua esposa. "Mãe, você se importa se Roland for passar alguns dias comigo na minha casa?"

"Não. Ele vai adorar. Não parava de perguntar por você." Respondeu ela.

Henry sorriu, e os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Diante dela, estava sua família. Logo ela seria avó, logo ela veria seu filho se tornando pai. Os anos se passariam ainda mais e ela veria sua pequena Riley crescendo também e quem sabe, se ela assim desejasse, se tornando mãe. Percebeu então que ela havia alcançado algo sem saber. Percebeu que ela havia alcançado seu final feliz, ainda que não tivesse alcançado o final. Lembrou-se de um tempo em que achou que ninguém jamais a amaria, e de um tempo onde afirmou para si mesma que jamais seria feliz. Percebeu que havia sido amada sim, e não apenas sido amada uniformemente, mas talvez da maneira mais crua, mais íntegra, pura e genuína. Percebeu que já havia sido feliz antes, mas não como se sentia agora. Percebeu que adoraria envelhecer ao lado do homem que segurava sua mão, que não se importaria de terminar a vida ao lado dele se fosse preciso. Que adoraria vê-lo com os olhos azuis, o rosto enrugado, os cabelos brancos como a neve, pois sabia que mesmo quando ela mesma estivesse com os cabelos inteiramente brancos e seu corpo totalmente entregue ao mal da gravidade, ele ainda a adoraria. Ele ainda a elogiaria pela manhã e beijaria seus lábios com o mesmo amor de quando andavam por uma estrada empoeirada. Ele ainda diria que ela era a mulher mais bela do mundo todo, e acariciaria seu rosto como uma escultura muito preciosa.

Percebeu que seus filhos haviam se tornado pessoas com uma índole maravilhosa, e que ela havia deixado em cada um deles um legado a ser carregado por toda uma vida. Percebeu que sem magia ela havia conseguido realizar muito mais feitos mágicos do que em toda a sua vida. Ela havia aprendido e ensinado o amor, o perdão, havia ensinado e aprendido sobre família, sobre carinho, sobre valores. Construiu uma família, e criou laços que transpassariam vidas e vidas. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, lembrou-se da visão que tivera quando estava morrendo. Lembrou-se dela e de Robin caminhando na areia, à beira do mar, com Abby, Roland e Henry. Lembrou-se da sensação de paz que a acometera, de como seu coração batia quente e suave, uma sensação doce e suave que ela nunca havia sentido antes. Não até aquele momento. Ali, observando sua família, ela teve certeza de que se sentia ainda mais feliz e completa do que naquela alucinação mórbida. Ela estava feliz, ela sentia-se completa. Ela sorriu, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto quando percebeu que tinha tudo que jamais ousou sonhar em ter. Percebeu, finalmente, que só havia uma diferença entre aquela visão que tivera e o que estava vendo agora.

Naquela visão, ela estava morrendo.

Mas ali, no meio de sua família, entre os risos, o carinho, ao lado de seu amado – aquilo era a sua vida.

Ela estava vivendo a felicidade, sem a necessidade do final. Mas assim que ele chegasse, ela sabia de uma coisa.

Ela estaria pronta.

E se despediria feliz.

**Fim.**


End file.
